


Magic Words

by Thomaddicted



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astrophysical Sex, BAMF Derek Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bi!Stiles, Birthday Sex, Breakfast, Bullying, Canon Divergence, Canon Remixing, Crushes, Derek Hale's Terrible Life, Derek is kinda gay, Derek learns about Kinks, Derek's Guilt, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional awakening, Erotic Dreams, Expanded Family Dynamics, FIGHT HOMOPHOBIA, Falling In Love, Family Dinner, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Healing Touches, Helpful Hunters, Homophobia, Intimacy, John Stilinski does not approve, Latin Spells, M/M, M/M Intimacy, MMF sex, MPreg Fantasies, Magic Born Children, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Massages, Masterbation, Mating Rituals, Mental Connections, Minor Character Death, More tags as I go, Mpreg Talk, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Trauma, POV Derek Hale, Pack Bonding, Pack Care, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Pack Training, Paige - Freeform, Past Season Flashbacks, Post Traumatic Cuddles, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Remembering Boyd, Rituals and Sacrifices, Rogue Weres, SMUT!, Scheming Stiles, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott Learns How to Alpha, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sex Dreams, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Help, Stiles is a Fic Writer, Stiles' Life Is A Lie, Surprise Siblings, Telepathy, Text Messages, The Pack Saves Derek, The Return of Peter Hale, The Sheriff Has A Secret, They're gay for each other, Thiam, Threesome - F/M/M, Trigger Warnings, Villains, War is coming, Wolf Attacks, Yay for Gay Sex, confessed feelings, derek needs help, discovering sexuality, fixing friendships, jealous! derek, magic! stiles, practicing magic, quiet meals together, sterek, sterek feels, stiles heals, there will be a lot of smut later, training the pups, unexpected help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 149,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: Derek Hale is confused by Stiles Stilinski, or at least Derek's sexuality is confused. He knows that Stiles feels some kind of way toward him, but a discovery on Stiles' laptop leaves no question to HOW much Stiles likes him.This would be fine, if they weren't also fighting Big Bads, Bad Alphas, and age of consent laws. Add to it the pressures of learning magic, graduations, and a Sheriff for a potential father in law, things just aren't going to be easy.But they'll definitely be worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this off a prompt from ages ago where Stiles writes smutty fics and Derek finds out, and all Hale breaks loose, except now I've started to weave this into a fabulously smutty/angsty tale. The angst will make an appearance in the next few chapters.
> 
> I remixed some of the canon/time lines to make things fit, so hopefully it works. 
> 
> Also, there is smuts in this chapter, and Stiles is ALMOST 18, so there is angst about that on Derek's end. So anyway, hope you guys enjoy. More chapters to follow.

Derek Hale cursed himself. If he hadn't been such a nice guy, willing to help, then maybe he might not be in such a predicament. 

That predicament, of course, centered around his helping Scott McCall, and as always, assisting Scott's best friend, Stiles Stilinski.

Derek often had questions about that friendship. It always seemed like Stiles was more of a friend to Scott, and Scott just seemed to take Stiles for granted.

If it wasn't by disregarding Stiles' ideas and opinions, it was treating Stiles like he was nothing more than an afterthought, at times. Like now.

It had been a particularly difficult battle, where after things were settled, Scott all but abandoned Stiles, hurrying to get his girlfriend home. 

Stiles stood staring into the distance, looking dejected, bat in hand. His lips curled up into a frown, a dark, angry copper scent wafted from him.

So different from the lush emerald smell that usually surrounded Stiles, tinged with a streak of golden yellow, the way sunshine might smell on a spring day, if it had a scent.

Derek wondered why all of this mattered to him all of a sudden. Why he should care so much about this guy? But he was part of the pack now, apparently.

Stiles was pack, obviously. Was Derek even pack? Why would he not be? Derek served Scott at his request, but it was more inspired by Stiles' loyalty to Scott. 

And Derek trusted Stiles enough to follow him...

Trust? Well, that was kind of a strong word. Accurate yes, but... anyhow.

Derek felt enough to offer Stiles a ride home. Stiles accepted, turning away. For a moment, Derek thought he saw Stiles smile a bit, just a bit, as he did.

Walking back to the car, Derek began to regret his offer, because it confirmed something he had long suspected: Stiles was attracted to him.

Once they were in Derek's Camaro, Stiles entire scent signature changed, going back to a deep, earthy green, into a cosmic, bright, alluring scent.

Stiles' scent reminded Derek of pictures he'd seen of outer space, all golds and purples, deep blues and majestic orange dotted with points of bright white. 

Derek tried in vain to ignore it. 

When Stiles suggested stopping to get a bite, which Derek knew would be coming seeing as he could HEAR Stiles' guts growling, they stopped at a diner.

It was a little out of the way from home, but Derek didn't want to been seen in Beacon Hills with Stiles. It would complicate things. 

Bad enough that the Sheriff was Stiles' dad, worse was the Sheriff knew of Derek Hale. Even WORSE was the look the man leveled at him whenever he saw Derek.

It was the kind of look that said: "You better not be doing anything to my son's butthole. Or anything ELSE on his body, for that matter." 

Not that Derek would. He was straight. So far as he knew. The long list of women he'd dated and slept with would attest to that. He'd never been into guys.

At least, not before meeting Scott, then through him: Stiles. Not that Derek was attracted to Stiles. 

Not in a way that made him gay, he thought. Derek was straight. Kind of. Well, maybe heteroflexible, as the new sexual designations went. 

But he wasn't at all attracted to Scott, who was a true Alpha. That would have made sense. He hadn't been attracted to any of his Betas, which would have been normal.

No, for some reason, he was attracted to his dorky, spasmodic, delightfully offbeat at times guy, seated across from him. 

A guy who was eating a handful of curly fries, chewing while his lips were glistening with salt and grease, plump and cherry red, like...

"Der?" Stiles voice shook him out of his staring. "Are you sure you don't want some fries?" 

Derek blinked a few times, as if he were trying to understand words for the first time. "Sorry?" 

Stiles nudged his plate over toward Derek, eyes bright. "They're really good. Try one." 

Derek looked at Stiles, all bright whiskey eyes and cheerful smile. He looked nothing like the fighter he had been an hour or so ago. 

Such a metamorphosis both intrigued and terrified Derek, given his long nature with the unexpected.

"Um, sure." Derek plucked a fry off of the plate, and chewed it, thoughtfully. Stiles' brows were raised, as though he were expecting an answer. 

Derek looked into those eyes, and felt his stomach flip, a little. He took a drink of his ginger ale to help the feeling pass.

"They are good, Stiles. Thank you for sharing." Derek pressed a napkin to his lips, noting the way Stiles' scent brightened some more. Pleased. Stiles was pleased.

That should NOT have made Derek feel as anxiously happy as he was at this very moment.

"I think that's the longest sentence you've ever said to me." Stiles grinned, his lips finding the straw to his strawberry lemonade. 

"You know, for the longest time, I didn't think you liked me. Like, at all." Stiles prattled on, his heartbeat erratic, nervous. 

"I mean, I know we didn't probably meet in the best way possible, and I know I can be a smart ass at times..." 

Derek grinned as he watched Stiles, who was staring at his fries while he rambled. 

"...times when we needed you, and you've always been there." Stiles finished, and Derek realized he hadn't heard a word Stiles said. 

Derek raised his brows in an "oh" gesture, as Stiles eyes found his again. 

"So, I guess, I really want to say, thank you. Like, really, thank you." Stiles heartbeat is quick now, and Derek realizes, he is scared. 

Both Stiles, and he, are scared. 

"You're welcome." Derek's mouth is dry, and he sips more of his ginger ale, and listens to Stiles' heartbeat slow from rapid fire to house music tempo. 

Stiles' heartbeat always seems to be a slight bit elevated, and Derek almost hates that he knows that. 

Almost as much as he hates the fact that he knows that the beat of Stiles' heart accelerates whenever Stiles looks at him. 

Nearly as much as he hates that he knows how Stiles' scent changes around him whenever they are together.

Knowing such intimate details about Stiles is serious to him. Dangerous. Serious and Dangerous. 

Derek stares out the window, and when the check comes, he and Stiles both reach for it, their hands touching over the scrap of paper. 

Time freezes, completely, yet somehow accelerates all at once. Derek is suddenly aware of things.

The softness of Stiles' skin. The heat radiating from his palm. The long, delicate looking fingers which are somehow strong, despite Stiles' clumsiness.

The sudden burst of scent filling Derek's nostrils. Arousal, tinged with fear, shaded by nervousness. But the arousal, strongest of all the scents.

Stiles' heartbeat goes a mile a minute, and Derek does his best to remain calm, looking Stiles in the eye. He keeps his voice calm. "I'll get it." 

"No." Stiles shakes his head. "I asked to stop, and it's my treat." Stiles let's his eyes stay on Derek's, which shocks the older man. Stiles is never this bold. With him.

There's a moment where one of them should take their hand away, though neither one does. Derek can almost feel electricity in Stiles' fingertips, and it intrigues him.

Derek wonders where the energy is coming from, and if he isn't just imagining the way Stiles fingers send surges through Derek's fingers, his hand, his guts.

For a moment, Derek wonders if Stiles hands would feel that way, no matter where they were on Derek's body: his hips, his chest, his ass, his cock. Derek swallows nervously.

With a reluctant look on his face, Derek pulls his hand away. "Okay. But I'll leave the tip." 

Once they are back inside the car, Stiles yawns, and stretches, a warm, honey colored scent of satisfaction escapes him. 

Derek wonders on other times Stiles might smell that way, if that is the smell of satiated happiness, or just severe satisfaction, even sexual...

Nope. Not gonna think about that now. Not even going to entertain the though of Stiles, naked in bed, clutching onto Derek for life as he rocks beneath him, moaning Derek's name.

Dammit.

Derek drives them both back into Beacon Hills a bit faster than he cares to, trying to keep his claws and fangs in check. He remains silent for the rest of the ride. 

Pulling up to Stiles' block, he does the same checks he always does. The listening for the sound of a police band radio, the checking for scents of the Sheriff, or others.

Then checking to make sure nothing is lurking in the dark for when Stiles gets out of the Camaro. 

When Stiles does get out, he looks over at Derek. There is something in his eyes, and his heart beat rises again, along with the scent of nervousness. 

Stiles gets his bat from the Camaro's backseat, and his shirt rides up a bit on his hip. Derek spots a tease of hipbone, a flash of pale white skin. 

A delectable beauty mark dots Stiles' hip. The spot looks like it might be a key point on a map. It needs to be touched, tasted, kissed.

"Good night, Stiles." Derek says, with a note of finality. He doesn't know how he would respond if Stiles were to ever ask him in, and he doesn't WANT to know.

"Night, Big Guy." Stiles reaches over, chucking Derek, playfully, on the shoulder. The action happens so fast, Derek doesn't have time to scowl at it, before Stiles is gone.

Derek waits for Stiles to get in the house as a courtesy. He waits a few minutes to make sure nothing happens. This is for security purposes. 

He tells himself that.

Things are quiet for another month goes by before they are under siege again from another "big bad" as Stiles has taken to calling them. "The Big Bad of the Week". 

Derek rolls his eyes. 

This is not his first time standing in Stiles' room. Memories trickle by, of the few times he HAS been in here. Stiles was kind enough to hide him out, once.

Still, Stiles using Derek as eye candy to get Stiles' friend to hack a computer was something of a dick move. 

Not that he minded if people looked at him. If CERTAIN people looked at his naked form, at his invitation, that was fine. If he wanted to show off, he would.

This kid, Danny, was not his type. A bit cute, but not his type. Derek grumbled as a voice, playing devil's advocate asked him, "But how did you feel about Stiles watching you?"

Derek chose to ignore that voice. Later, he might try to drown it with alcohol, or something. 

He would ignore the fact that he had watched Stiles, hoping for some kind of reaction from him alone. What it was, Derek wasn't sure. He'd know it if he saw it.

Scott was arguing with Stiles, trying to see if the Big Bad HAD to be killed, and Stiles was arguing that yes, yes it MUST be killed before it killed them.

Once again, Scott was being irrational, and Derek was pretty much done with it, so he had no interest in following either boy out of the room whilst they argued.

Derek put down the book he'd picked up to read while the boys bickered, and stood, stretching. He walked about the room, looking at all of the aspects of Stiles.

There was a stack of books by the bed, mostly crime dramas, and a few books on mythology, and one about running, which Derek found a bit odd, given Stiles aversion to physical activity. 

A copy of "Romeo & Juliet" was also there, bunches of paper with what looked like notes, stuck inside. No doubt a project for some English class.

Derek was tempted to peek under Stiles mattress, looking for a porn stash.

He grinned, thinking that it wouldn't be likely. Guys today had their phones for smuts, unlike when he was a young teen. Still it would have been hot to find.

Derek felt a bit too perverted, thinking of what Stiles liked, what he used to get off, what he watched to inspire orgasm. Did he use his hands, or toys? 

Did he rut against his bed like Derek used to as a teen? What did he sound like in the throes of orgasm? Did he moan, or mewl? Did he gasp or growl?

And Derek knew Stiles beat off, he could smell traces of it in the room. Not as strong as he would have expected, maybe Stiles flushed his cum, or ate it after.

Derek felt himself get hot, and his dick harden immediately at that thought. He shook his head, trying to clean his thoughts and clear his head.

He studied a wall that had a bunch of information on it, threads tied around pins, making a flow chart of sorts. 

There were more pictures on another wall. Five year old Stiles beamed from a picture where he was posed with his mother and father, for a family portrait. 

Derek felt an ache in his heart. No matter how much time had gone by, he constantly missed his parents, and couldn't imagine what Stiles had gone through, losing his mother so young.

Next to those were pictures of Stiles and Scott, in their little league uniforms, faces beaming from beneath their caps in the team photo. 

Derek couldn't imagine having a connection to someone from that far back in his past. True, there was Peter, but that was... well, it was different. 

They were hardly friends. Shit, they were barely family. Still, Derek loved him. Kinda.

There were more pictures of friends on the wall, and a picture of Lydia Martin. Derek felt a small amount of jealousy as he studied the picture. 

Stiles had placed her above all the other photos, and all Derek could think of was how much she seemed to disregard Stiles, even after all they had gone through. 

She didn't respect him enough. Hell, Scott was Stiles' best friend, and he barely had time for Stiles. It seems like he only had time when there was danger, and needed Stiles' brains.

Then, when Stiles had everything figured out, he would lay out the best plan of action, and Scott would totally ignore it, only going to Stiles plan after all but certain defeat.

Jeez, they were like an old married couple. 

Derek moved around the room, and bumped into the desk, which woke up Stiles' computer. The silver laptop flashed, and opened up some word doc Stiles had been on.

No doubt the plan of attack, since Stiles was TOTALLY the kind of guy who would create one on paper, complete with...

_"And in that moment, Mike felt complete, with Darren's long, thick length inside of him. Darren pulsed inside Mike's guts, causing the bottom boy to whimper and gasp..."___

Derek pulled away, both ashamed and incredibly aroused by what he had just read. 

_"Darren growled lustily as Mike's nails scraped down his back, leaving a temporary tattoo, before his healing power caused them to fade, Mike's cries echoed in Darren's ears."___

He needed to go. This was completely inappropriate for him to read. It was obviously something Stiles appeared to be working on in the privacy of his own room.

So naturally he read on.

_"Darren pushed Mike further into the bed, his hands bracing him over Mike. Mike's hands stroked the heavily muscled arms of his lover, pulling him into a kiss."___

Derek adjusted his cock which was now painfully hard in his pants.

_"'Is this how you want it?' Darren growled pounding into Mike. 'Yes!' Mike cried out, feeling Darren hammering his prostate. 'You're gonna make me... oh god Dar, please, knot me!'"___

Derek felt his heart stop. Dar? Like Der? KNOT ME!? This was too much!

He read on. 

_"Mike lost himself in ecstasy while Darren shifted, his wolf cock lodged deep inside his human hole. Mike began to whine as he felt Dar's knot begin to swell, filling him..."___

Derek realized he was sweating. He frantically listened for heartbeats, and didn't hear any. He peeked out the window to see Scott and Stiles in the driveway.

Turning his attention back to the computer. Derek carefully scrolled up to the top to read it from the beginning. He saw the work was weeks old, and posted on a website.

A WEBSITE! Stiles posted this filth to a website for anyone in the world to read??

Yes, an amazing website called "Archive Of Our Own", where Stiles wrote under a pseudonym, and apparently had written dozens of stories about "Mike", and "Darren". 

Derek pulled out his phone, and took a picture of the website before scrolling back to where he started, and putting the computer back to sleep. 

He looked the website up on his phone, and found that he was going to have to register, since Stiles apparently wrote nothing but filth, and he would need to register to read it.

The front door slammed, and Derek almost dropped his phone. The sound of Stiles clomping up the stairs told him he had seconds to compose himself. 

Stiles had an angry look on his face when he marched into the room, and Derek felt an immediate sense of guilt wash over him. 

"Why does he have to BE like that?" Stiles folded his arms over his chest. He leaned against the desk, and Derek was relieved to see that laptop didn't turn on.

Stiles turned around, following Derek's gaze, then closed it, and flushed a bit more. His scent was furious, and embarrassed. 

"It's only gonna come back and bite him in the ass, and when it does, THEN he's gonna need me. ONE of these days, I'm not going to be there anymore."

Stiles looked up at Derek, exasperated. "Am I really THAT bad, Der?" Stiles sighed, hurt in his eyes.

Derek felt himself flush at the nickname, thinking only of... nope. Can't think of that.

"Stiles." Derek took a breath. He wished he knew what to say. "Scott is..., well, Scott may be a true Alpha, but he's also a true idiot."

Stiles burst into laughter, and looked at Derek, hand covering his mouth. Derek allowed himself a small smile, so happy he made Stiles laugh. 

"Look. You're a smart guy, Stiles." Derek felt his stomach flip again as Stiles looked at him, a soft smile on his face. Stiles scent had brightened again. 

"Scott, just. He takes people for granted." Derek finished. "He doesn't really know what it's like to lose someone like..." 

Derek bit his lip worried he'd said too much. "He hasn't lost people, like we have. So he doesn't understand how much it hurts to lose someone you love." 

Stiles and Derek stared at each other. An understanding passed between them. It was not the first time it happened, but it felt weightier, this time.

"Maybe, instead of running after him to get him to see, maybe you just, I dunno." Derek felt his point evaporate as Stiles looked at him.

"I understand, Der." Stiles unfolded his arms, and leaned back on his desk. This put his lean body on display, and caused Derek to think naughty thoughts.

"Thank you, for caring enough to listen to me." Stiles looked away, blushing. "I really appreciate it. And you." 

Derek nodded. He started to approach Stiles, but stopped himself. Stiles on the other hand, took the initiative and closed the gap. He hugged Derek.

So much happened in that moment, it made Derek's head spin. This was what it must be like to be drunk. Everything spinning while you stand still. 

In the hug, he felt everything: Stiles' relief at the contact, his sadness over Scott, his undesirable hunger, and NEED to feel Derek pressed against him.

Derek felt himself gasp, then sigh, drunk on the combination of melancholy and arousal from Stiles. He let his arms fold around the slender guy clinging to him.

The warmth of Stiles' arms around him, the weight of Stiles' head pressed against his neck. The aromas from Stiles' body, making Derek hot. Making him hard.

"You're welcome." Derek pulled away, hips first. Stiles had a confused look on his face. "I have to go. Sorry." Derek apologized, heading for the window.

He smiled, and opened it. "Hey. Watch this." Derek got onto the ledge, crouching to hide his boner, then he jumped, launching himself into a tree outside Stiles window. 

Stiles laughed, and leaned against the window ledge. Derek smiled, watching him from the tree, which he hoped would disguise his erection, as he shimmied down.

He looked up, watching Stiles, sitting on the sill now, colored golden by the setting sun, looking down at Derek. 

"A thousand times, good night." Stiles mumbled from high above Derek, at the window. With Derek's hearing, it was almost as if Stiles had spoken it in front of him.

A good night was not in Derek's cards. He cruised a bar that night, trying to get his mind off of Stiles. The women in their tight dresses, and high heels did nothing for him.

They hadn't done so much for him before, but Derek could always find one interested, provided he was interested in them. That was par for the course. 

Something had changed in the last few hours, and he was reluctant to understand it. He didn't want to give it a name.

After going home alone, he wandered into his loft, and headed upstairs to his sleeping area. The loft was a place of refuge for him, and it was perfect now. 

Peace, quiet, stillness. 

Derek stripped down, and flopped on his bed. He plugged his phone in, and turned it on. 

He flipped through some messages, before opening the site for Stiles' stories. He registered under a fake name, and searched out Stiles' Nom de Plume.

After finding it, Derek was shocked to see that a new post had been made to Stiles' "Works" list, just an hour ago. 

_"Mike felt such comfort in Darren's arms. It was like no other comfort he'd felt before. Even when he would hug Scooter, which was rare these days, he didn't feel it."___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Derek adjusted the light level on his phone, and continued. 

_"Even better was the feel of Darren's body, pressed against him. Mike let his arms raise, as Darren stripped him bare to his waist. 'So beautiful', the older man praised."___

Derek cleared his throat.

_"Darren's fingers drew spirals and patterns over Mike's skin, causing his nipples to harden. Mike gasped as Darren leaned down taking one into his mouth." ___

Oh My. 

_"Mike's fingers wound in Darren's thick, black hair. 'Use me, taste me, Alpha. Chew me up, I can take it!' Mike begged. 'I want you to make me HURT with your knot, Alpha!'"___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Derek could feel himself, getting hard, his own knot pulsating gently. Shit.

_"Mike wanted Darren to take him, he begged the older man to take him, roughly. Throwing Mike on the bed, Darren pounced, pinned Mike down like prey. Prey he intended to eat."___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Stiles!

_"Mike whimpered, and turned onto his stomach, spreading his legs for his mature lover. 'Dar, please. Taste me, take me, fuck me, Sir.' Mike pulsed his hole for emphasis."___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Derek felt his breath shudder as he pictured it.

_"'Please, Dar, I need it. I need you.' Mikey whispered. Darren's kiss between Mike's shoulder blades was a turn on. Darren teased, kissing his way down the boy's spine. 'I need to taste you.'"___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Derek almost came right there.

_"Mike moaned as Darren's tongue explored him, his pert, pale bottom spread wide, pushing into Darren's face begged MORE! Mike almost came from the feel of Dar's stubble scraping his tender, pale backside."___

_ __ _

_ _

_ __ _

Over the course of the late night, Derek read most of the fics. He had stopped jerking off, because he was sure he going to rip his dick off, but he did bookmark his faves.

For research purposes. Research. Yes. He needed to understand WHY Stiles had this odd, strange obsession.

He found it interesting, if not a little creepy, that he was able to learn so much about Stiles' infatuation with him.

Obviously him. The "Darren Hill" of the stories was an older, taller man, with a permanent stubble, and a rock hard body who had a penchant for being a cold aloof douche.

And always in a leather jacket, driving a Camaro.

But more than that, the stories main protagonist "Mikey Slaw" (Derek rolled his eyes so hard they hurt) seemed to see right into the core of Darren Hill.

Aside from the smut, of which there was PLENTY, there were also other stories, about them, about Mike coping with losing his mom at a young age, and fearing for his dad, an FBI Agent.

Stories of Mike's crushes on other boys and girls, and how confused it made him. How happy and sad, because he wasn't sure himself.

Derek found himself enraptured by these stories, learning more about Stiles than he ever thought he would. Stiles wrote from the heart, and/or libido, Derek could feel that.

Most of those stories transformed into stories about meeting a certain brooding hunk in a leather jacket, in the woods one day.

Derek was shocked at how detailed Stiles' stories were. How "Mike" was desperate for "Darren". How he wanted to both be Darren, as well as be with him.

Not just with him, but important to him, the way a bride, or a mate might be to his Alpha. He wanted his Alpha to take him, claim him, breed him, mark him as property.

The thought alone was enough to get Derek hard again, picturing Stiles, submissive and ready, slicked, and needy. Of Stiles, belly swollen with Derek's litter.

Oh god it wasn't even possible, but Derek wanted it like nothing else he could imagine right at this moment.

Putting aside his phone, Derek rubbed his eyes. When he pulled them away again, he thought he was hallucinating. The sun was cresting the sky.

He had spent all night beating off to Stiles' fan fiction, and now the morning was here. Holy shit.

Well, they HAD been good reads.

Derek rose and pulled the shades closed, allowing his sleeping space to be dark, and without a second thought, he lay on his bed, and passed out.

Every single one of his dreams were about Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes some time to really think about the situation that's been going on. It forces him to ask some very personal questions, and revisit a few painful experiences.

Sleep had rarely been kind to Derek hale over the last several years. If he was lucky, he could get a good five hours in before the nightmares started. 

If he was less lucky, maybe it was only a couple of hours. Over the last few years, Derek had become rather good at recognizing the hallmarks of his nightmares.

He was even able to adjust himself in his sleep, unconsciously, and the shift would allow him to divert away from nightmares. For a time at least. 

Sometimes he was being hunted by one, or several hunters. Some nights, silver arrows flew and pierced his flesh, or wolfs bane would poison him. Some nights, beasts would rend him to pieces. 

More often, he was haunted by the eyes of those he couldn't save. When he was eighteen, the nightmares were so bad, that there were few nights or days when he actually slept. 

These last few months, the nightmares were fewer, farther between, but no less terrifying. Tonight's was particularly unpleasant. 

"Stiles!" 

Derek was searching for Stiles, somewhere dark and unsafe, Stiles had been ahead of Derek, and he lost the teen. 

"Stiles! Where are you?" 

Derek was aware that his voice was unsteady, scared. He was panicking. He knew where ever Stiles was in the darkness, that he wasn't safe. He was never going to be safe.

"Stiles! Please!" 

Derek searched, aware that there was danger ahead, and Stiles was running right into it. 

A shadow passed near him, taunting him, dancing just out of sight. 

Derek swiped his claws out, trying to catch it, trying to capture what he knew was after Stiles, but it wasn't easy. 

The shadow chuckled, and it made Derek's blood run cold. He knew that chuckle. That dark, unpleasant laughter that he'd heard only a couple of years ago.

It made his blood run cold then. It did the same now. 

"No." Derek growled into the dark. "You stay away from him." 

The chuckle echoed. 

"I'm already there." The voice was cruel, and it made ice shoot through his veins, chilling Derek's blood. "I've always been in there." 

Derek felt it, sensed it, behind him, he snapped around quickly, and lunged, his hand coming into contact with something solid. 

Somewhere in the middle of dead sleep and the shock of awake, he felt something solid crunch, and heard something collapse and shatter, and then his hand was soaked. 

Drawing a large, shocked breath, he opened his eyes, and found that he had put his clawed hand through his bedside table, and upset the tumbler of water he kept on there.

The glass overturned and doused his hand, at least, the part that was wasn't inside the wooden nightstand. The explosion of the glass sounded like a gunshot as it shattered on the floor.

Derek grumbled, and felt his breath pant over his fangs. He wrenched his hand out of the nightstand, and he picked up the broken pieces, carefully.

Once he was sure the pieces were picked up, he carefully got out of bed, and threw an old towel on the puddle on the floor. 

Walking down the spiral staircase, Derek headed to the kitchen, and tossed the pieces of glass into the trash bin under the sink. 

He noted that it was the early afternoon. He'd slept a little longer than he had intended, which was kind of par for the course these days. 

He spent most of his nights repeatedly combing over Stiles' stories on the Archive site, or AO3, as he'd learned to call it, these last several days. 

The big bad of the last week was still on the loose, giving most of them the slip. It had almost taken Theo apart one night, and Liam now clung his mate like a shadow.

Derek considered this, and wondered if he would behave the same way if someone (Stiles, his brain nagged him) was his mate. 

As it was, he began to notice (reluctantly) that he was closest to Stiles out of all the members of the pack. 

That he (reluctantly) found himself working with Stiles, and reluctantly (okay, maybe not ALWAYS reluctantly) found some enjoyment in it on occasion. 

Of course, because Roscoe could not always be counted on to work, that also meant that Stiles and he were always carpooling. 

Which of course was filled with the kind of ridiculous, wrong-direction, don't touch my radio, stop going so fast you're gonna get us killed, but did you die? banter that Derek both dreaded and secretly looked forward to, each time. 

It was like a bad buddy comedy.

Okay, maybe it wasn't all that bad. 

Derek opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water, and chugged it down, soothing himself from the inside out. 

He already felt protective of Stiles. Stiles was pack. Derek, well, Derek was pack. Scott had pretty much told him so, even though it wasn't a formal invitation.

The only reason Derek stayed around was.... well, he was pack. Although he wondered why Scott would bother to insist he was pack, without formally telling him, and the rest of the pack as much.

("And Stiles is pack too." Derek's ever present annoying inner voice reminded him like it always did, especially when he DIDN'T want it to do so.)

So if Derek chose to stay and fight with the McCall pack, it was because he felt protective of them (Stiles), and believe in what they (Stiles) stood for. 

Protecting Beacon Hills (Stiles) was Derek's top priority. He would do anything to protect his family's rightful claim to the land. (And Stiles.)

Derek growled at his own inner voice, and refilled his water bottle, placing it back into the fridge.

He stretched a bit, and headed back up to the bedroom, and checked his messages. No new news. Good.

Underneath the spray of his shower, Derek felt the water rinse him clean, taking away the doubt, sweat, and stress of his nightmare. 

The dream had bothered Derek, because he knew that there was something his brain couldn't shake despite time and distance, and that was the nogitsune. 

The spirit of the trickster fox had almost claimed Stiles, (and the rest of them, come to think of it), but they had worked together to deal it a crushing defeat.

Despite the heavy losses that took a toll on their side, loss that seemed to drive some distance between several of the old pack members. It had been why Scott had sought out new betas, new pack members. 

Derek had been affected, because it had caused him to really evaluate how he felt about his own place in the pack at that point. He had been so reluctant to get close to Stiles, afterward.

Seeing Stiles possessed had opened up some old wounds that Derek had been happily willing to ignore since he was also ignoring his feels he had for Stiles. 

It was a particular kind of Hell, really. He cared about Stiles, and wanted to protect him. But Derek already had a ghost following him around, and he didn't need another.

So he was stuck wanting to protect Stiles, and not wanting to get too close to him, to spare his conscience. 

Among other complications that had recently awoken inside of his head and his pelvis.

Any more now, Derek was concerned that he wasn't as straight as he originally planned. The last woman he had any kind of sexual relations with had been a demon. Not metaphorically. She had been an actual evil entity that almost destroyed him, and his relationship with his pack. Again, complicating things was the fact that it was Stiles, STILES, who helped pull him out of it.

Like Stiles had literally broken some kind of spell she had over him, just by shedding a few tears. It was not to be believed. It became very difficult to have a relationship with a female, since. Seeing that he kinda wanted Stiles to approve. And Stiles never seemed to approve.

Granted, that's not a reason to put yourself off of women, but after the third or fourth demon disguised as a female (and consequently, Stiles' patented "I told you so" look after each reveal), it made you question your actual choices. 

Still, also not a reason to go full homo either. Unless of course maybe you had been partially homo the entire time. (The ENTIRE time?) 

Derek shut off the water, and shook himself off. He knew that Stiles would have made a bad dog joke, and he hated that he would have scowled outwardly, and probably laughed on the inside.

Probably.

Derek found himself back on Stiles' AO3, and curious. Apparently, Stiles crush on him dated back to the day they met in the woods. It may have been earlier, seeing as Stiles had done some research.

Because when they HAD met, Stiles seemed to know a lot about Derek and the Hales, and not just the regular gossip. Stiles knew facts. Derek could only guess where Stiles had learned it all.

Include into that, Stiles overly romanticizing (and heavily sexing up) EVERY encounter that they had, Derek had kinda begun to see just how things got to where they were. 

Where they were was a point where even Derek had to wonder if he hadn't had feelings for Stiles since the met. It also called in to question Derek's curiosity about certain "activities" regarding gay sex.

Which is how he found himself in a porn spiral in the mid afternoon, searching through gay porn and wondering exactly how everyone's butthole happened to be so clean and empty.

It was all kind of clinical to him. Most gay porn was kinda pedestrian, not nearly as spirited as it was when Stiles wrote it in the stories. In fact, quite a bit of it was kinda boring. 

He wasn't grossed out at all by the slicked up man on man action. In fact, he found himself taking minor notes. You know, to try with girls, later. 

Derek clicked on one of the links titled "Hung Hunk wrecks Twinks Ass" and that's the point where he should have stopped.

The video was of a slender, pale, boyish guy with dark hair, and a happy smile, and he was very busy pleasuring a hunky, muscular, stubble jawed older man with a huge cock.

All remaining air seemed to leave Derek's lungs, as the camera switched to the hunks POV, and he watched as the submissive, hungry, young looking guy sucked, and worshiped the giant cock in his mouth. 

He teased and toyed with the huge erection, and batted his bright, sparkling eyes at the camera. Teasing, flirting, daring, beautiful brown eyes, which reminded Derek...

Derek snapped his laptop shut, and realized three things. 

One, he was sweating like a pig. Second, he was harder than a concrete slab. Third, he really, REALLY needed to beat off. Like, right now.

Several many minutes, (and three loads later), Derek showered (again), and erased his browser history, and after putting on clothes, he headed into the city.

He needed to get away from his loft, and be around....well, he didn't want to be alone at the moment.

Derek knew the best place where he could be both surrounded by others, but also blissfully alone.

Derek had always enjoyed reading. Even as a child, his most valuable possession were his books. He'd collected many, but they were all lost in the fire. 

Since then, he'd taken to reading everything on his phone. It wasn't as nice as a book, but it did the job. It was an easy to carry a library in your hand.

He did miss the scent of the books though. 

It was why he was here, at Beacon's Books and Coffee. It was a coffee shop, set inside of a used book store. There was a wonderful peace to it that Derek loved.

He sat deep in the back of the cafe, sipping his favorite coffee, and thumbing through another book on WWII battle tactics. He was barely focused, since his phone pinged a minute ago. 

Setting the book down, he looked around, and opened up his phone. An email notification had come through, letting him know Stiles had posted a new story.

Flushing, he opened his phone to the new fic, and sipped his coffee. It was a "Romeo & Juliet" alternate universe story, where Darren was Mikey's secret forbidden lover, and star crossed lover. Derek immediately remembered the book by Stiles' bed.

He grinned as he read Stiles' latest fantasy, which was about seven thousand words about sex and desire. At the end, it took a sweet turn that made Derek's heart melt. 

_"Mikey curled up into Darren's side, his body aching from their long night of lovemaking. 'Wake, my prince.', Mikey pleaded with Darren. 'Before my father comes.'"_

Derek smiled. Was Stiles worried about his dad finding out about them. Them? (Who said that?)

_"Darren rose from the bed, his magnificent nude body glowing in the morning light. His flaccid cock hung heavy and long between his legs..."_

Awwww.... Thanks Stiles. 

_"...and his muscled body made him look like Adonis in the flesh. He gazed at Mikey, lovingly while he dressed. Mikey watched, reluctantly, as his world became covered."_

Well, that was sweet. 

_"Darren paused, perched to jump into the tree outside Mike's window. 'Watch me, love.', Darren smiled before leaping gracefully onto the tree, looking back, to make sure Mikey was watching."_

Well that was a little on the nose.

_"'My Prince! When will I see you again?' Mikey begged. Darren smiled. 'When you need me, I'll find you.' Mikey kissed his hand, and waved, bidding his love as Darren left. 'A thousand times..'"_

Good night.

Derek took a long sip of his coffee. Bidding him love. Love. That was... well, Derek didn't know what to think. It wasn't the first time the word had been used in Stiles' tales.

However, this time.... it felt... heavy. More like a declaration, a confession.

It was sweet though, the way "Darren" told "Mike" he'd be there for him.

Cause the reality was, he would be. Fighting alongside Stiles had become something of an adventure for the both of them.

"Hey there Der bear." Stiles voice startled Derek, and the older man all but slammed his phone face down on the table. 

"Stiles." Derek yelped, looking up at the smiling teen. "Stiles." He repeated, his mouth dry. "Stiles."

"Very good, Derek. I'm Stiles." Stiles color was high, a little red in the cheeks, and his lips curled up into a smile. "Do you know who you are?" 

Derek pulled his lips down into an exasperated frown. 

"Yup, there you are." Stiles grinned, glancing at the table. "Always in the fun reads I see." 

Derek went scarlet, and then realized he still had the WWII book in front of him. He checked to see that his phone was still faced down on the table.

"Yes. Just. Reading up. On. Tactics." Derek was extremely glad Stiles was not a wolf, unable to hear his skittering heartbeat as he lied. 

"Hey. Can I pick your brain on something?" Stiles set his iced coffee on the table, and sat down. 

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Derek asked, noting the smirk on Stiles' face. He was sure Stiles' was already spinning this into a smutty story in his head.

"Well, right now, what can you tell me about pixies?" Stiles sipped. 

"The creature, or the band?" Derek leaned back. 

A confused look crossed Stiles face. "Nevermind." Derek chuckled.

They spent the better part of two hours at the coffee shop before their rumbling stomachs had them deciding to take the conversation to the pizzeria down the street. 

The hostess greeted them with a smile, then sat them in a booth, despite the fact there were plenty of open tables. The guys scooted in, and ordered.

They had between them a small pizza, a plate of tortellini and a Cesar salad. 

"I'm surprised to see you eat like this." Stiles teased Derek, as he popped a crouton into his mouth. 

"Why? I like food too." Derek smiled, biting into the perfectly cooked pizza. 

"Yeah, but you're so like... ripped. I thought you could only do that if you ate nothing but grains, and sprouts, and stuff like that." 

Derek grinned, thinking of the way that Stiles had described his naked body in the last story. 

"Well, it's true, I can't eat like this every day." Derek nodded. "But, I really am enjoying this meal." 

Stiles took a sip of his iced tea. "When was the last time you enjoyed a meal like this?" 

Derek looked down, blushing, thinking of the time with the curly fries. "It's been a while." 

They debated on ordering, then wound up splitting, a tiramisu for dessert. 

After paying for the meal, this time at Derek's insistence, they left the pizza place, and started walking to their cars in the warm summer night.

"This has been a very good night." Stiles said, as they approached the parking garage. "Thank you." 

"Hey guys." 

Both Derek and Stiles looked up in surprise as Lydia Martin approached them, a few shopping bags over her arm. "Funny seeing you guys out."

Derek felt himself panic a bit, but realized, there really wasn't a reason. After all, Stiles and he were just friends. Just out as friends. 

Just out as a couple of guy friends having dinner. 

Who just happened to have split a dessert sitting relatively close too each other. 

Uh Oh.

Stiles on the other hand seemed more than relaxed. He was laughing and talking with Lydia. In fact, he was damn near flirtatious. 

Derek regarded Stiles for a moment before discovering something. He was jealous! 

The way that Stiles looked at Lydia, the way he was awkward around her. Derek let himself take in the scent of Stiles. It was... very similar to the way that Stiles smelled around him.

"...just out, having a bite, discussing battle plans. Stuff like that." Stiles prattled on about the night to Lydia, who was wearing a very amused smile.

"So he's not just a hunk, he's smart too?" Lydia joked, knowing full well that Derek was, well, occasionally could be, very smart. 

"You know it." Stiles turned, winking at Derek, which immediately turned the man's guts to jelly. "That's our Der-Bear."

Lydia laughed, and said her good nights to them both, before she headed over to her car, leaving them alone again. 

"Der-Bear?" Derek asked. 

"What?" Stiles grinned, walking next to Derek as they approached Roscoe. "It's a great nickname." 

"I don't remember signing off on this nickname." Derek folded his arms over his chest.

"You don't sign off on a nickname. It is awarded to one over a chance encounter that later becomes your title for life." Stiles explained.

Derek leaned against Stiles' battered old blue Jeep, which once belonged to Stiles' mother. 

"When did I behave like a bear?" 

Stiles smirked, and took out his keys, getting into the Jeep. "It's.... you..."

"Spit it out." Derek grinned, waving Stiles on.

"You're just very protective." Stiles blushed. "Like a great big bear." Stiles grinned, looking at Derek. "And you've been a great..."

There was a pause as they stared at each other. 

"You give great bear hugs." Stiles said, starting his Jeep. 

Derek could smell the giddy nervousness coming off of Stiles. "Okay." He nodded.

"Okay what?" Stiles asked, his hand on the wheel looking at Derek, who was backing away to his car.

"Okay to the nickname. But only you get to call me that, and only if the other's aren't around." Derek pointed at Stiles for emphasis. 

Stiles sighed, relieved. "Okay." 

"Okay." Derek agreed. "Then I'll let you know what yours is." 

"My what?" Stiles asked, brows furrowed. 

Derek unlocked his Camaro, and looked over at Stiles.

"My nickname for you." Derek grinned, before disappearing into his car.

On the drive back, Derek felt a little bit of discomfort over the fact that he realized he just kinda went on a date with Stiles. 

Not that he'd intended it, but, considering all that they went through, it was odd, but it wasn't THAT odd. Friends hung out and had coffee together.

Friends hung out together. Friends went to dinner together every evening, all over the world. It wasn't strange at all.

The booth kinda threw him. They coulda been sat at one of the open tables, but the hostess sat them. So it was her....

Wait. Did she think they were together? Did other people think they were together when they were out... together?

Derek chewed his lip as he parked his car. He took the elevator to the top floor and walked into the loft. 

Okay, maybe it wasn't weird that the hostess thought Stiles and he were together. Gay couples existed in Beacon Hills, didn't they? 

Danny and Ethan were still a thing, right? 

Theo and Liam were damn near married, and weren't even seventeen yet. 

So it wouldn't be odd if he and Stiles.... 

Well, not right now. No. Not when the only nickname that Derek could think of for Stiles was "jailbait". 

Wait. 

Derek wasn't thinking calmly. He flopped down on his couch, and stared at the ceiling. 

He was not interested in a relationship with Stiles. That was a no go. They could be friends, and that was fine. They SHOULD be friends because they were pack. They were each other's support, and in the spirit of which, they needed to be able to rely on each other. 

It shouldn't matter that Stiles had feelings for him. It shouldn't matter that Stiles had the hornies for Derek.

Derek tried to reason that he hadn't BEEN with anyone in a while, so that's why he was developing all these new(ish) feelings for Stiles.

He reasoned that he was just aching for human comfort. He was touch starved, maybe. But that didn't mean he had feelings for Stiles.

Until he remembered just how he felt when Stiles hugging him a week or so ago. Derek let a growl rip through him as he squinted his eyes shut. 

(Stop fighting, just give in) 

Derek wouldn't. He was not going to surrender to some animal lust and ruin Stiles' life. Of course not. Derek had porn for that. 

And who cares what kind of porn Derek liked to watch in the name of getting off. It was fine. 

Plus, he didn't HAVE to sexualize Stiles, in fact, he could do the opposite if needed. He could look at naked guys and not think of Stiles, even when the guys looked just like Stiles, like the one in the scene earlier.

And if he had to hunt for another two hours to find that damn link he deleted earlier, he would do the damn thing.

Of course, after watching it again and again, the fact that the bottom guy in the video looked like Stiles, caused Derek to think that the twink looked nothing like Stiles.

To prove it, Derek watched the video all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Sterek feels in this chapter, along with some pack bonding, and a very frightening encounter with nature.

After managing to keep Stiles out of his mind for approximately an hour and rigorously keeping himself from checking Stiles' AO3 at night, Derek managed to get himself back on track.

First order of the day was to start training again. He lifted heavy things, and put them back down again. He used foundations and fixtures in his loft to do body weight exercises. 

The best part of his day was usually his run. Running seemed to help him clear his head, a constant, perpetual motion that came close to being his own meditation.

Derek wondered why he hadn't just gone running when he needed to sort out his Stiles issues. 

Then an annoying inner voice would just tease him, suggesting that running was all he had been doing. But not today, today really was for running.

Maybe it was the wolf in Derek, but nothing felt as good as a run. Had it been later at night, he might have even gone naked, shifting between wolf and human form.

As it was, he was naked to the waist, in a pair of running shorts that came to mid thigh on him. He wore his most comfortable gray running shoes for support.

Derek usually took a few laps around the Hale land, respectfully skirting Satomi's border, and usually doing a few parkour moves through the preserve to test his reflexes. 

Early in the morning, the woods were all but deserted, save for the early wildlife that started their mornings well before Derek's run. 

This morning, Derek caught the scent of something on the wind, and it didn't smell right. He immediately ducked behind a tree, and scouted. 

His nose twitched. The scent was familiar, but out of his scope of vision. He couldn't place where he knew it from, but it wasn't a scent that made him comfortable.

Derek waited patiently, searching everywhere his eyes could see, even tapping into his hearing and olfactory senses. The scent was gone now. No sounds issued from the woods.

It made Derek uneasy. 

He stuck to the shadows of the treeline, stopping every now and then to check the area for anyone who didn't belong there. 

It wasn't long before he found someone else, who always felt like they belonged in the preserve.

Stiles was crouched near the base of a tree, a small satchel next to him, and a book open near him, which he kept looking back to as he studied something in his palm. 

It was still a little chilly in the morning, and Derek noted the bright red zippered hoody that Stiles wore, with blue jeans, and an old white shirt. He wore black running shoes.

The morning light seemed to find all of the sweet spots on Stiles' form, bathing him softly as the sun crept through the leaves on the trees. 

Derek immediately thought back to one of Stiles' stories, about being all alone in the woods, when a big bad wolf came to seduce him out of his clothes, and into male pregnancy.

Stiles definitely had his favorite kinks, and Derek didn't know how he felt, since he had so many new kinks awakened by Stiles' words. 

In reality, Derek was more than interested in working his sexual fantasies into his heterosexual escapades, but he found few takers.

The women he bedded were beautiful, but boring. Even the couple he imagined would like his sexually adventurous side turned out to be rather... plain about sex.

Not Stiles. Derek sometimes wondered if there were even darker desires, only hinted at in Stiles' writings, that given the right guy....

Derek shook his head. He should not be thinking this now, in the middle of the woods, watching Stiles looking beautiful, sexy, desirable. 

The way Stiles had described himself in his stories would be put to shame by the way Stiles looked now. 

There was a small, impressed, secret smile that played on his lips, and he studied whatever was in his hand. Derek was practically drooling, remembering the story...

_"Good day Mister Wolf." Mikey said, his hands nervously in his pockets._

_"Hello young man." The wolf's voice rumbled happily in his chest, as he approached Mikey. "What brings you out into the woods today?"_

_Mikey began to move back, aware the wolf's grin grew wide across it's snout, revealing sharp, dangerous looking teeth._

Derek started to move toward Stiles.

_"And what a beautiful red cloak you wear. It looks like it keeps you so warm!"_

_"Th...thank you. Mr. Wolf." Mikey stumbles backwards, falling, and the wolf is on him. The beast shifts, becoming a muscled man, with hair dusted across his chest._

_"Don't be frightened." The wolf, now man, grins again. He runs his hand down from Mikey's chest to his crotch. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Until later." _

_Mikey whimpers, "I'm not scared." He looks the man in his eyes, as he pins Mikey against the tree he'd been near. Mikey lets out a strangled cry as the wolf caresses his covered erection._

Derek is only a few feet from Stiles, who is concentrating so hard, he doesn't sense Derek three feet from him.

_Mikey knows the wolf is dangerous, but finds himself wanting to surrender to him, his wolf, one that he'd been fantasizing about for years...."_

A pang of guilt hits Derek. He really should say hello, and stop acting like a perv. Not that he was. He was admiring the beauty of a friend. 

He wonders how many people have seen Stiles this way. Unburdened, and enchanted. The way the grin pushes his face open, the softness of his hair. The peacefulness of him, the magic.

After a few more seconds of anonymity, Derek walked up to Stiles. 

"Don't you know this is private property?" 

Hearing the familiar words, Stiles shot up, scared as a jackrabbit. His panic caused him to stumble, arms pinwheeling as he was set to fall flat on his ass. 

Derek, sensing all of this, found himself next to Stiles in seconds, laughter cascading from his lungs, flowing like a river. 

He managed to catch Stiles before the teen collapsed all over the forest floor, Stiles hands clutching Derek's hot, sweaty, muscular frame. 

"Hi. There. Der." Stiles heart went from thundering to almost completely still. Derek could smell the uncertainty, as well as Stiles musky arousal. 

Derek licks his lips, almost completely unaware he has done so, and brought Stiles to standing, noting the way they both reluctantly pulled apart from each other. 

"Hey. Funny seeing you here." Stiles exhaled shakily, which Derek put down to the fear of almost falling. 

"Yeah. I was out for a run." Derek didn't understand why he enjoyed seeing Stiles so flustered.

"I can see that." Stiles eyes roamed over Derek's sweaty chest, the light dusting of hair matted down. Stiles eyes seemed to linger on Derek's nipples before looking away.

"I'm surprised to see you out here." Derek said looking around. "Are you studying for biology?" 

Stiles huffed a laugh. "No. Actually...." Stiles paused. "I'm... collecting some stuff for Deaton. I'm learning magic." 

Derek's brows raised. "Really?" 

Stiles chewed his lip, and nodded. "Yeah. Apparently I'm magical." 

"I would certainly say so." Derek replied without checking with his brain if those words could be cleared to come out of his mouth.

"That is, I mean to say..." Derek continued, flustered, "Is that if anyone had that ability. I mean... I remember what happened with the mountain ash border..." 

Stiles smirk was playful. "Scott thought it would be good for me, seeing as we need an Emissary in the pack."

Derek nodded. "That is an incredibly important part of the pack. In fact, it's the glue of the pack, right up there with the Alpha."

"I wasn't even aware I could be magical." Stiles looked over at Derek, his eyes tracing the older mans' shoulders.

"Well, I always suspected you had a Spark in you. I always thought it gave you a certain..." Derek paused. "Something." 

Stiles bit his lip nodded. "Well. I guess..."

Derek noted how quickly Stiles scent soured to a bitter orange. 

"I mean, according to Deaton, that was a lingering effect of....it." Stiles looked down at the forest floor.

Derek felt his heart skitter a bit. "Oh." 

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. 

"But, I thought, you know... when Scott bit him..." Derek searched Stiles eyes. Watched the teens' hands, the pale fingers brushing against themselves.

"Well, yes." Stiles nodded. "His plan did work, but apparently what happened when the Nogitsune split us apart, it left... some of it, in me." 

Derek could see the pain it took for Stiles to confess that to him. It wounded Derek to hear it. 

"I don't... I mean... I haven't had any.... thoughts... like he had..." Stiles continued, the words coming out, in an almost giddy, nervous cadence.

"Like, I can tell I'm me, and it's not in there, but sometimes, I can see... I have these dreams..." 

Stiles began to sweat, and his hands brushed himself, anxiously. He began to breathe shallowly, and his eyes teared up.

Derek sat on a nearby log, and guided Stiles down to sit next to him.

"Stiles." Derek caught Stiles' whiskey eyes, noticing, not for the first time, the golden amber flecks inside of them. "Stiles. Can you take a breath for me." 

It is a command, a kind request and not a question. "That's good." Derek encourages as Stiles follows him. "One more, please." 

Stiles is focused on Derek. "I still see her." 

Derek feels the air leave his lungs. 

"I see Allison. In my dreams. I see Aiden." Stiles sobs. "I know... what I did." 

"He... It.... It did Stiles, not you." Derek doesn't know when he started holding Stiles, but now he's sure he's not going to let him go now.

"It used you, but you are not it." 

Stiles breathing came down to normal. Derek can feel Stiles fingers intertwine with his own, and it feels like they belong there. 

"I asked Deaton about it, and after some very long, rambling talks, he thought I should read up on some stuff."

"Like?" Derek is aware that Stiles is leaned against him, his pale cheek on Derek's still damp chest. Derek tries to ignore how good Stiles feels in his arms.

"Magic. Herbs. Words. Stuff." 

Derek nodded, letting Stiles unburden himself. 

"Deaton said that the Nogitsune left fingerprints inside me. That the Spark I carried before was muted. That the Nogitsune amplified it."

Derek felt his own heart beating faster now. He was remembering that damn dream.

"So, I've been working with Deaton, just these last few weeks. I figure, if I can control whatever it is, then maybe it won't take over, again." 

Derek studied the satchel. It had small plastic bags, and vials. Derek could see some roots and leaves. 

Stiles pulls away, and looks Derek in the eyes. "Do you think I'm evil?" Stiles asks, and it feels like the entire preserve is silent.

"No." Derek shakes his head. "Not at all." 

Derek suddenly wants to tell Stiles everything, EVERYTHING that he thinks of Stiles, and something holds him back. Fear, maybe. 

"You're not evil Stiles. And I never want to hear you say anything like that again."

Stiles grins, but a tear falls from his eye. "I almost lost Scott." 

Derek nods. He knows about the fallout from the pack, having heard bits and pieces from everyone. 

"He told me that he forgave me." Stiles rubbed his eyes. "But I know he still hurts. I know that he still..." 

Stiles gets up, and their fingers fall away, Derek still seated on the log. 

"Sometimes, when I dream, I see how Allison looked, and I see Scott's face. He can't forgive me. I can't forgive me."

Derek stands. "You have to, Stiles. But it won't happen overnight." 

Stiles looks at Derek, and Derek wonders why he thought Stiles was ever smaller than him. They're almost eye to eye.

"After my family died, after Laura died, I felt lower than I had ever felt. I knew I was responsible for their deaths." 

Stiles shook his head. 

"I was, Stiles." Derek feels like a thousand pound weight is off his chest. "And it was almost impossible for me to grieve."

"Why?" 

"Because I was too busy beating myself up." Derek sighed. "I was so busy hating myself, that I never got to the process where I forgave myself." 

Stiles blinked, another few tears falling from his eyes. 

"But until I did, I couldn't move on. I was trapped in my own mental prison. And any little thing I didn't do right, I just threw myself right back in there." 

Stiles nodded. "Shit." Stiles laughed. "I didn't know we were the same person." 

Derek nodded. He approached Stiles, cautiously. "The only reason I got out of where I was, was because I allowed myself to not think of me as a bad guy." 

Stiles looks at Derek again, his eyes softer, and Derek wants to be in physical contact with Stiles again.

"I was lucky, I had people in my life that helped me see I was good." There is a scrap of grass on Stiles shoulder, and Derek brushes it away. 

"I had to understand that I may have been the bad guy in one chapter of my story, but that didn't mean I had to be one for the whole book."

A light seems to go on behind Stiles' eyes. 

"And you, Stiles. You are the hero of your own story." Derek feels his heart stop. He wonders if he should mention anything about AO3. 

"So I should write accordingly?" Stiles replies, his smile wistful, still almost too sad to be on his face. 

Derek doesn't trust himself with words, so he just nods. 

The rest of the morning, Stiles shows Derek all of the stuff he's working on, and even shows Derek a small spell. 

"missusque secundo defluit." Stiles whispers. "Float" 

The thin blade of grass flutters in Stiles' hand, held right before Derek's eyes. Derek's smile is wide, and Stiles is flushing. 

Stiles removes his hoody, and they sit in the grass, talking. Stiles is in a much better mood now, and opens up a bit more about his fears.

Derek shares a few of his own, but Derek feels, and he bet Stiles does as well, that these aren't deep, real fears. But they'll get there. They just need to trust themselves more.

Looking over at Stiles laughing, Derek catches a glimpse of Stiles form pressed against the white shirt, his nipples darker in color and pressed against the thin cotton.

The sleeves ride up Stiles' developing biceps as he gestures, and strands of thick, black armpit hair creep from their hiding place inside the shirt, and it makes Derek hard.

He's definitely closer to a man, than a boy. The thick stripe of fur on his belly, disappearing into the jeans is so tempting. 

"Der. What.... what do you think about...." Stiles seems to struggle with his words, and Derek senses something. 

He's up on his feet in seconds, and pulling Stiles up with him. 

A large grey wolf is at the treeline, and growling at them.

"Is.... that....?" Stiles reaches down, grabbing his hoody, and satchel. 

"No." Derek anticipates the question, but his voice is terse. "But it's a rogue. And it's rabid." 

"Rabid?!" Stiles shouts, and the wolf snarls, advancing. Derek immediately shifts into Beta form, and snarls, hoping there's enough to keep the wolf at bay.

The wolf only pauses a moment before it advances, thick foam ringing its mouth. 

"Stiles. It's going to attack. Get out of here." Derek growls, eyes on the beast.

"No." Stiles objects. 

"Stiles, I'll take it down before it runs after you. Just go..." 

"So who is going to protect you while you're protecting me?" 

The wolf advances another few feet, snarling. There's something inhuman about it, and that frightens Derek. 

"Stiles. Go." Derek reaches the old log they were seated on, and snaps off a three foot branch, spiked at the bottom. 

"Are you gonna....?" 

Stiles never gets to finish the question because the wolf pounces, and Stiles throws his hoody at it because he has no idea what to do. 

The wolf snarls and slashes, and is felled quickly by the crack of a branch over it's skull. The wolf turns and lunges at Derek, rabid muzzle open, and Derek shoves the branch into the wolf's mouth.

The beast feels the branch move down it's throat, yet angrily, still tries to attack Derek, who shoves the branch further in, before jamming the wolf against the ground.

It's over in a snap and a whine. Derek is panting and on the verge of tears. 

He looks over at Stiles, who is stunned, and scared. He smells that Stiles has wet himself a bit. 

"Are you ok?" Derek composes himself just enough to ask, before Stiles full weight is colliding with him. Stiles is pressed against Derek's bare chest, and his voice is a litany of "Thank you" 

Derek tries to keep his own heart rate down. He knows what he did was done to save Stiles, but it still hurts to have killed a wolf, even if it's just a regular one. 

Derek escorts Stiles back to Deaton's, or at least as close as he can get, because there are squad cars parked a few blocks away, and he doesn't want to get Stiles in trouble, being seen with a half naked man, both of them with grass stains on their clothes.

Running back to his loft, Derek realizes that for all that they have been through, the pack is still new, and haven't trained as they should. 

He considers this as he showers, and afterward, is both surprised, and pleased, because Scott is at the loft. 

Derek notices the way that Scott is hesitant to enter, so Derek invites him in, and tries to make Scott feel at home. 

Scott cuts right to the point. "Stiles told me you saved him in the woods, this morning." 

"I was on a run." Derek tries not to give too much away, though he's not sure Scott would be able to tell much, provided he used his senses. Another thing he should train on him.

"A large, rabid grey wolf was going to attack him, so, I stopped it." Derek shrugs, as if it were no more than swatting a fly.

"Are rabid wolves common?" Scott asks, his interest up.

"Not particularly. They may get bitten by rabid bats, and it develops, but, again, that's rare." 

Scott nods. "Thank you. For saving Stiles." 

Derek nods. "He's pack. He's...." The word "Mine" wants to follow, but Derek stays quiet. Scott picks up the rest.

"He's human, so he's more vulnerable." Scott sighs. "That's why I wanted him to learn magic. I want him to be able to really take care of himself." 

Derek nods. 

"I was hoping... maybe you could help me. Teach me to be a better fighter." Scott's hands twist over each other.

Derek nods, detecting the slight scent of embarrassment coming from Scott.

"I'm more than happy to..." Derek starts, before Scott continues. 

"And can you help protect Stiles?" Scott's eyes are deep, and sad. "In battles. He's... I can't lose him. Again." 

Derek draws in a breath. "Of course." A moment of understanding passes between them. 

Scott nods. "When do we start?"

"Remember when I told you that anger is the best anchor?" Derek is walking with Scott to the preserve. Scott nods, looking at Derek.

"Well, I was wrong about that." Derek has his usual grim look on his face, and he shares it with Scott. 

"You can't let another person be your anchor, no matter how much you feel about them. Because, things change." 

Derek had rehearsed that line in his head dozens of times. He wanted to make sure it didn't sound too callous. 

Scott nodded. "I know." His voice was sad. "I learned." 

"My mom told me, that I needed to be my own anchor." Scott drew a breath in, and stood up tall. 

"Very wise. Very wise advice." Derek smiled, a small, sad one, remembering his own mother. He wished that she was here now to help him. 

Surely she could put this whole new gay-for-Stiles thing in perspective.

"So. Put her words to good use. Let's work on some basics."

Over the next couple of hours, Derek worked with Scott, teaching him how to block, how to plot, how to find holes in a person's defenses. 

He showed Scott just how to use someone's momentum against them, and how to use his own to vault, and fly over objects.

They worked on shifting, and control, and how to use his senses to find out things he needed to know. 

One day, Stiles came along to watch them train. Derek found himself absolutely nervous. Stiles sat off to the side, and watched as Derek and Scott practiced. 

During the sparring section, Derek may have gotten a bit too distracted, and Scott may have gotten the better of him three times. 

"Good." Derek praised. "You're starting to find more flaws I'm showing." 

Scott grinned and nodded. Both of their shirtless torsos were stained with dirt, and grass, and even though he was nervous about Stiles, Derek was actually enjoying himself.

After the training, Scott and Stiles headed back to the Jeep, and Derek watched them as they walked. Stiles was right. Scott's walk with him was a bit guarded.

It had few of the hallmarks Derek had noticed before between them. Then, Scott lifted his hand, and set it on Stiles' shoulder, in a brotherly way. 

He rubbed Stiles' shoulder, and patted it. The whole thing took ten seconds, but Derek felt like it had maybe taken weeks to get to that touch. 

Over the next couple of days, Derek worked with Isaac, and Theo and Liam. He did the best he could, trying to teach each of the pups the basic skills. 

Theo had proven to be a more cunning sneak attack fighter. Liam was more of a powerhouse, charging in and hitting. He needed the most help refining his skill.

"Just think of how amazing you'll be at lacrosse now." Theo winked, causing the blue eyed beta to blush.

Isaac remained unchanged in his skill, and Derek sought to change that, forcing Isaac to up his own game, as he sparred with Derek.

Derek thought back to his turning the blonde boy, and making him a beta. Not his first, that had been Jackson, but Isaac was special to Derek.

Probably because of Isaac's past, Derek felt more obligated to take care of the beta, and in the process grew close to him.

Derek realized that he had missed Isaac. He had been heartbroken when Isaac left him for Scott's pack. He could sense the bond between the True Alpha and the blonde beta.

After giving it some thought, Derek realized that he felt betrayed, but it hadn't hurt because in the change, he got something else.

He allowed himself to think of that time, as he lost Isaac, he had gained Stiles. They had more or less traded packs...

If he had a pack, that was, Derek grumbled, shaking his head. He didn't have a pack. Stiles was just likely swimming to a sinking ship. Derek had nothing for him.

Only, Derek knew, deep down where the obvious resides, that he didn't NEED a pack to be happy. Just a mate. 

For everything that he had wanted to give to his betas, that wouldn't have been enough, if he didn't have a mate to help him cement his pack. 

Derek couldn't pretend he didn't know who THAT could have been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly rough battle, Stiles shows his skills as a healer, and Derek recalls the first time he realized that Stiles was more than met his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> This chapter deals with the pain and the aftermath of Boyd's death. Derek has a lot of sad feels, as well as a few thoughts, which include some referenced thoughts of self harm, suicide, and depression. So if you are particularly sensitive to that, you can skip this chapter if needed.

Derek watched Stiles from across the loft, keeping a safe distance. He was feeling very vulnerable, and needy, and both ached for attention, yet felt shame for that.

Stiles was tending to Scott's injuries, with Kira's help. Scott sat with his back against Isaac's chest, the blonde beta taking his Alpha's pain whenever needed

Scott had been the Were's intended target, Scott's Alpha power the goal. Despite his training to fight him, the rabid beast almost took the teen wolf out. 

Derek had been showing Scott all the techniques he knew for fighting in close quarters, but that only been for a couple of days. He had been impressed with Scott's progress.

Still, a rabid Alpha does not fight fairly, as the pack discovered. Despite all of their training, they barely managed to defeat it. 

Derek had a feeling that poisoned Alpha was responsible for the rabid grey they encountered. It worried Derek what other animals it may have bitten that were still in the woods.

True to his word, Derek kept Stiles from jumping into the fray, at Scott's request. He wasn't sure if it was because Scott wanted to protect Stiles, or if he didn't want Stiles on his conscience.

Either way, Derek understood, and managed to successfully keep Stiles out of the line of the Alpha's claws. Even if it almost cost Derek his arm.

The others were strewn about Derek's loft, recovering from their battle wounds. Lydia was all but passed out on Derek's couch, exhausted. Kira joined her, after helping mend Scott.

Stiles stood, a somewhat blank look on his face as he looked over all of the pack's members, healing what hurts he could, giving comfort to them in words and cures. 

The Alpha had left its clawmarks on each of the pack, but had not infected any of them. Stiles packed a bandage over a wound on Liam's hip, while the boy curled up into his mate, Theo.

Liam whimpered into Theo's chest, as Theo pressed his lips to Liam's head. Derek could see the veins of pain crossing Theo's face.

Derek couldn't imagine someone loving him so much that they would take his pain in such an intimate, powerful way. Then again, Derek COULD imagine it, and it hurt.

Tears welled in Derek's eyes. He was in pain, and the agony of that, with his watching the others was making him emotional, more than he would be normally.

The most heart-warming part of it was watching Stiles tend to his pack, like a mother would. Watching his kindness, amplified by his heart, made Derek want.

Derek hated wanting. 

He had only glimpsed the depths of Stiles' heart, and it was here, in this very room, only four feet and several years away, that Derek met that depth. 

After Boyd's death (which Derek never ceased to feel guilty over), he was aware of how the pack had distanced themselves from him. 

They had every right to, Derek was a murderer. He bitterly goaded himself, saying that he should feel used to that by now. Failwolf. 

And Derek would have happily self flagellated himself for those failures. Then in a moment, the entirety of his life, his whole narrative, changed. 

It was just a touch. Just a small, almost forgettable gesture. 

On anyone else, it would have been, but because it was Stiles, BECAUSE it was Stiles, Derek felt the universe shift on its axis.

The very act of Stiles' touch was bold. Derek thought of the few times Stiles had been daring enough to make physical contact with him.

Those were.... different. The touches were not unwelcome, but this, this one was necessary. 

Derek remembered his anguish at losing his family in the fire (which he was also responsible for), and what kept him from flinging himself into the inferno was Laura's hand.

His sister's very touch centered him, and she kept him from spiraling so many times. 

The weight of Stiles' hand on his shoulder may have very well saved his life. Derek had been staring at his own blood soaked claws. 

They were sharp enough to kill his Beta. They could do so for him. And he might have, if not for Stiles' touch.

It said so much, given what Derek knew now. Even then, it was something remarkable. Stiles knew that Derek had been forced, knew the emotions rioting through Derek were tearing him apart. 

Stiles, who knew that Derek was no stranger to death, and who would know the same guilt later, laid a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder, while Cora wept over Boyd's body.

After tending the pups, Stiles approached Derek, who was still seated in the corner, alone, crouched up around himself like a wounded animal. 

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked, softly. His voice was strained, tired, but still full of care. He crouched down, nearing the wounded Alpha.

"I'm fine." Derek bit back, holding his arm close to him. He even scooted back a little further, unsure why he was even doing so.

"Uh huh." Stiles said, his eyes flicking down to Derek's bloodied arm. "Maybe I could just take a look..." 

"I said I'm fine, Stiles." Derek growled, wincing as he moved. 

"Der." Stiles grumbled as he moved in. Derek growled at him, but Stiles dug in and took Derek by the hand. 

"Look, you were fighting the Alpha hardest, and he got some really good shots at you..."

"And I survived." Derek said through gritted teeth. "I took him out and..."

"Aaaaannd he left a huge gash on your arm." Stiles took some bandages from his pack, and some herbs, and an antiseptic.

Something had happened, then. Derek rarely let himself think back to that night, because the only thing he ever sees is the look of pain in Boyd's eyes.

Boyd.

Derek felt such immense guilt and grief over the death of his beta. By his own claws, no less. Forced. But still his fault. 

Watching the life drain out of Boyd, the light going out from his eyes. The blood on his hands. Literally, warm, and thick and forever on his hands. 

The sound of the heartbeat first slowing, then fading, then finally gone.

The feelings of anger, sadness, anxiety, desperation, and heartbreak swirled in the room like a vortex. Derek was overwhelmed. 

The pain not just from him, but from those around him, the ones he'd only started to think of as his pack. But only Stiles stepped forward, and gently, so gently, placed his hand on Derek's shoulder.

A confusing swirl of emotions swirl in Derek: Rage, Sadness, Disappointment, Helplessness. 

Derek focuses on the anger, to anchor him, as he always has..."Anger is the best anchor." He remembers telling Scott. Even then it felt like a lie.

This time, there is one more emotion eating away at Derek, and he cannot name it. He just knows he cannot go to anger right now, lest he harm someone else.

He thinks of Stiles. Fragile, bony, weak, pale, Stiles. He cannot let his anger spill over to him. It could kill him.

Derek can't bring himself to harm another person, not now. Certainly not Stiles. Derek focuses on Stiles, and reminds himself to stay calm. He can't hurt him. He won't hurt him. 

He never moves from his spot on the floor.

Stiles doesn't either.

After Boyd is taken away, and the blood is cleaned up, after the shock has started to fade, Derek now stands, staring at the floor where Boyd took his last breath. 

Stiles is there in the loft's kitchen, rinsing rags in the sink, and finishing cleaning up. He turns off the sink, and hangs the rags to dry, after wiping his hands one last time.

The teen walks over to Derek, unable to think of anything to say. A rare moment, indeed.

Derek wants him to speak. To crack a stupid joke. To make some ridiculous observation. To make this go away.

Another surge of conflicting emotions whip through his body, and rage boils like lava, but once again, Derek's wolf thinks of Stiles.

Fragile, weak, scared Stiles. Stiles who has spent the better part of this late night helping to clean up the mess without ever having been asked.

Derek will not harm him.

Stiles reaches his hand out, and again, gently, so gently, touches Derek's shoulder. 

Derek dips his head, and realizes how tired he has become. 

The fight. The kill. The guilt. The scrubbing the floors. The guilt. The grief.

He turns, and heads for the stairs leading up to his bedroom, aware that Stiles is by his side, hand on Derek's elbow, gently guiding him.

At the door to his room, Stiles stops. Derek looks at Stiles. Weak, defenseless, ordinary, Stiles.

Derek enters the room, and stumbles over his own tired feet. Stiles is there in an instant, holding him up.

In that moment, Derek has perfect clarity, this whole time, he's been wrong. Stiles, weak, fragile, defenseless, Stiles. 

He is none of those things.

Stiles spent hours keeping them afloat in the pool, when the Kanima was attacking them, ready to kill, refusing to leave Derek.

Stiles braved taking Derek to Deaton's to try and help cure Derek's wolfs bane poisoning, even if it terrified him.

Stiles tried to stall the Kanima from harming them all in the Sheriff's office, even if he wound up being attacked and paralyzed.

Stiles stood up to Peter Hale, trying to save his friends, knowing full well it could be the last thing he did.

Stiles takes the risks. Stiles makes the plans. Stiles does the research, and learns the things Scott won't take time to learn before going into battle.

Derek understands that he has been wrong about Stiles all along.

He does not know how he got into bed, he does not know when Stiles left to go home. He is comforted by the scent of Stiles in his room.

Derek is asleep before he realizes that he's never even said "Thank you" to Stiles. For anything.

Derek groans in pain, as Stiles tends to him. He is relieved that the others in the pack are too busy canoodling with each other to mind his pain.

He can smell the scent of fear and worry coming off of Stiles in waves, and it does not inspire courage in Derek. 

Still, Derek screws his face up into a scowl, watching as Stiles works. A fine sheen of perspiration coats Stiles' cheeks, and forehead. 

Derek thinks he looks beautiful. For once, he doesn't feel guilt over that.

Stiles' amber eyes flicker as he concentrates. Derek remembered reading in one of Stiles' stories about how he worked to live with his ADHD.

How some days he had such trouble concentrating, even with the medications, and how some days, he was laser focused, even without the pills.

Right now, there is no doubt that Stiles is focused. The tip of his soft pink tongue peeks out from the corner of his mouth, as he works on mending Derek.

Derek lets his eyes focus on Stiles' lips, his tongue, and the cute slope of Stiles' snub nose. Upturned perfectly, just above Stiles' moistened lips.

He lets his mind wander, wondering what it would feel like for Stiles to press his lips to Derek's own, or to feel Stiles' kiss on Derek's collarbone, his chest.

A flicker of movement catches Derek's eyes, and he looks over, to see Scott, watching them both. Scott's nose twitches, and there is something in his eyes.

Derek cannot tell if it is suspicion, understanding, or wariness, but Derek doesn't break his stare.

Scott gives the subtlest of nods, an almost imperceptible movement.

Derek rumbled in his chest, and Stiles, unsurprisingly, doesn't flinch. "Calm down, Sourwolf." Stiles mumbles almost inaudibly, as he works.

After what seemed like a year of Stiles carefully tending Derek's wound, it was done, wrapped nicely, tingling with whatever magic Stiles had worked with his herbs. 

"Thank you." Derek grumbled, softly. 

Stiles let a smile bloom on his face, as he packed his wares back up.

"Welcome. Der-Bear." Stiles tested the nickname, almost guffawing at the glare Derek gave him. 

Stiles said nothing more, and sat next to Derek, exhaustion radiating from his slight body like heat from a vent. 

Derek noticed that Stiles took the opportunity to scoot in a little closer, then rest his head on Derek's shoulder. 

He had to admit to himself, there was something amazing about Stiles' touch. 

Derek risks a look over at Scott again, his heart starting to thud from the way Stiles has begun to nuzzle into him. 

Scott is looking back, almost confused. The look on his face now is slightly amused, but then in melts into something else. 

Derek closes his eyes, because he is so tired, and he doesn't care, because the right side of Stiles' face pressed into his shoulder feels better than any ointment made.

_"Mike let his hand stroke the side of Darren's neck. The wounded warrior reluctantly let Mike tend to his injuries. Mike had to focus, to not be distracted by Darren's sweaty, muscular body."___

Derek grinned. 

_"You don't have to do this." Darren grumbled. "I know." Mike replied. "You didn't have to save me, either, Dar." Darren gave an exasperated sigh which seemed to tell Mike all he needed to know."_

Derek sighed, angry Stiles just seemed to get him.

_"I know, you don't want to SAY you saved me. But I know you did, and that's all that matters." Mike finished tending Darren's wound. "I owe you a healing."_

Derek closed his eyes, thinking of how close Stiles had been to him, how satisfied Stiles scent was, just sitting next to him. 

Honey. Orchids. The scent of the earthy remedies Stiles carried into battle for him. Them. For them. To protect the pack, to heal his brothers. 

_"Mike let his hands press against Darren's chest. He felt the muscles under the surprisingly soft skin. 'Touch. Touch is so important to healing.' Mike let his hands slide up to Darren's neck."_

It was. Derek had a hard time feeling okay, until Stiles was pressed against him. He enjoyed such a blissful feeling radiate from wherever Stiles touched.

_"I know you don't think so. You've been on your own so long. You need a pack. Or at least..." Mike began kissing Darren's shoulder, trailing to his neck. "Someone who cares."_

Derek wished that Stiles had kissed him. Even if it had been in front of everyone. Even if that was a little frightening to think about.

_"Mikey." Darren gasped. "We shouldn't." Mikey gripped the hem of his shirt, and pulled upward, exposing his bare chest to Darren. "It helps, the more skin we touch." Mike mumbled as he pressed against his lover..._

Derek stopped reading the fic at that point. He'd already read it a dozen times since Stiles had posted it a week ago. 

He closed his eyes, and took his own erection in his hand, visualizing Stiles. Stiles' hand stroking his hard length. Stiles' lips on his own. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek wondered how Stiles tasted. How he felt, pressed naked against him, as Mike was to Darren in all of these stories. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek hated that he began to see how much he needed Stiles, knowing that Stiles wanted him just as much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Knowing just how much trouble he could get into if he dared to let the imaginary become physical._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter that begins with Derek having a sex dream, and ends with him living a daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! This chapter has a heavy, vivid, smut in it. Derek has a sex dream with himself, Stiles, and an anonymous woman. 
> 
> Also, Scott has a rough moment in the middle of this, and kinda puts his foot in his mouth, but he will grow from it, so don't hate him too much. 
> 
> I've got the next chapter ready, so I'll try to post it very soon.

Derek doesn't know how he should be feeling right now. 

Firstly, because he'd just had a dream about having sex with Stiles, which wasn't too unusual these days, except this time, there had been a woman involved.

That in itself threw Derek, because he hadn't had a sex dream in ages. Well, he hadn't had a sex dream that wasn't Stiles-centric in ages.

The woman wasn't anyone he knew, personally, but knowing how dreams worked, he knew that he must have glimpsed her at some point in his days.

She had been gorgeous, blond streaked brown hair, with brown eyes, and a nice smile. Her breasts had been full, and her backside round. 

It had just been Derek and her at first, making out, her hands over his body. He enjoyed it, a lot. He has no idea when Stiles showed up, but maybe he had always been there.

While the woman made out with Derek, he could feel Stiles pressed to his side, stroking Derek's chest, running his nose up Derek's neck, brushing him with his cupid's bow lips.

Derek could feel his need for Stiles' kisses, so he pulled away from the blonde, who mirrored what Stiles did, while Derek made out with the speckled teen. 

He loved the way Stiles cradled his head as they made out, and Derek lets his hands slide down Stiles' back, squeezing the teen's firm butt.

Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth, and the blonde began to nibble Derek's ear. He was loving this. 

He was laying on a bed, but not sure if it was his bed, or his room. Everything was white, and bright, and his is naked in bed with both his lovers. 

Derek watches as Stiles and she share his large, erect cock, passing it back and forth between their lips, before Stiles and she share a sloppy, feverish kiss. 

It makes Derek hard, and he throbs in their joined hands as they stroke him, watching as they continue to kiss. His cock slips between their mouths, and they continue kissing.

Stiles goes to work on Derek's cock in earnest, with her hand pushing his Stiles' head down. Derek almost comes listening to the gurgling sounds Stiles makes.

Her brown eyes look up at Derek, as she kisses his hip, almost transfixed, pleading with him, but he doesn't hear what she is saying. He's taken by the way Stiles looks with his mouth stuffed full.

Stiles pulls off, and she takes over, while Stiles climbs up on the bed, and kisses Derek. She begins to suck Stiles as well, and the guys hold each other, watching her work both of them inside of her mouth.

Derek feels Stiles twist his nipples, while mumbling something to Derek, but Derek can't understand anything with Stiles magic fingers teasing him. 

Derek doesn't know what Stiles' dick looks like, but there it is, right in front of him. Derek leans forward, taking Stiles into his mouth, and sucking. It should feel odd, but it feels right, in this dream.

The woman is guiding Derek's head, and Stiles' hips, and it feels loving, like teaching, and they are hungry students. She stands, and Derek leans into her, his mouth at her crotch.

He feels Stiles hand on his head, firmly pressing him to her, and Derek leans in, and slips his tongue between her soft, pink lips, his lips kissing, tongue searching out her stiff clit, teasing it with rapid flicks of his tongue. 

Her hands take over, twisting in his hair, and he's aware of Stiles, who has crouched down, and now kneeling next to him, face next to Derek's watching the cunning linguist at work. Stiles pink tongue coats his own lips with saliva, expectantly. 

Derek pulls back, licks his lips, and begins kissing Stiles, who is flushing, and wide eyed. Derek guides Stiles' hand up to touch her. Stiles' fingers toy with the woman, and he leans in cautiously.

Gently stroking the back of Stiles' neck, Derek guides him, showing him how to use his own lips and tongue, all the while stroking and petting Stiles, all over.

Derek grips Stiles cock, and they kiss again, as she leans down, her pendulous breasts at their faces. Each latch onto a nipple, and the guys watch each other as they suckle.

Stiles eyes flutter closed as Derek strokes him, as he in turn strokes Derek's large uncut cock, his mouth full of her breasts. 

Derek feels amazing. He is buried deep into this woman, slamming rhythmically into her slick hole, her body pressed against him. He can feel her hands, as she reaches down behind her, guiding Stiles' hard cock into her, alongside Derek's own. 

Derek gasps as he feels Stiles slide along him, inside of her, slick against him, and it is heavenly. Reaching for Stiles' neck, Derek pulls him closer and kisses Stiles roughly, passionately, while they rut against each other, inside of her.

Stiles is supple, almost submissive as Derek chews on Stiles' lips, their bodies now closely pressed together. Their slick bodies are grind in unison, and Derek realizes they are alone, the mystery woman no longer there.

Derek is now inside of Stiles, the teen's hot innards clutched around his thrusting dick. Stiles is scratching and clawing at Derek in a way that is part human passion, part animal lust. 

"Do it Alpha." Stiles pants and yelps. "Knot me. Fill me. Make me carry your pups." Derek looked at Stiles, his whiskey eyes dancing with excitement. "I want to take you, Derek."

Stiles gently touches Derek's face, and that was all it took. Derek pushed in, shoving his knot into place, watching as Stiles came apart, feeling himself flooding Stiles, filling him up, just like the boy begged.

Derek watched Stiles in the throes of orgasm, watching the pup's teeth elongate into fangs, his nose broaden to a snout. Derek growled back in ecstasy, watching as Stiles wolfed out, and grabbed Derek, biting him.

The exquisite pain of Stiles sinking his teeth into Derek's shoulder, muffling his orgasmic cries, caused another flood of cum to wash into Stiles' guts.

Derek doesn't know when he'd sunk his teeth into Stiles' shoulder, but the warm, coppery taste of fresh blood filled his mouth as Stiles howled in orgasmic triumph.

Derek's eyes flew open just as his orgasm exploded, soaking the sheets of his bed, his knot throbbing painfully. 

He gasped, and growled as the images of sex and satisfaction and Stiles' body, covered in sweat and come, and Derek's bite marks, flashed in his mind.

In all of Derek's years, he'd never had a wet dream so powerful. 

Derek had thrashed and rutted into his mattress, grabbing a pillow, and cramming it over his groin, allowing his hips to thrust into the warm, soft confines.

He couldn't stop picturing Stiles, picturing his ready body, the incredible heat, hearing the musical litany of moans and cries.

Derek stopped, eventually. His own sobs and gasps bringing him to, and his thundering heart finally slowing down. His room reeked of his orgasm.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself, Derek finished stripping his clothes, and headed directly for his bathroom to take a cold shower. 

He was going to scrub himself clean from these dreams that had been coming too often, lately. 

Then he was going to get dressed, and hit an all night super center, to get another set of sheets, and maybe another pillow.

Yeah, definitely another couple of pillows.

While shopping, Derek considered the dream. It had been a long time since a female had factored into a wet dream, or even a sex dream for him. 

Stiles had only made recent appearances in them because of the deluge of stories Derek had read. 

It intrigued Derek that the dream began with him and a woman, but ended with he and Stiles. Specifically, Stiles as a werewolf. 

Maybe it just meant he was interested in a partner that could be all things to him? Derek reached the bedding section and stared blankly at the sheets. 

Derek had also been intrigued at the thought of just HOW he and Stiles sexually played. The idea of Derek guiding Stiles through his experience...

Was Stiles a virgin? Derek took a moment to think about it. He likely should not have, because he was getting hard, again, and hid the bulge behind his shopping cart.

Had Stiles had sex? Derek knew Stiles had his sights on Lydia, and there had been some other girls Stiles had mentioned in passing. 

Then there was also the consideration that Stiles and Scott had something going on. Young male pups often rutted with each other growing up, learning how to....

Derek shook his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to focus on that, not just because the idea of Scott and Stiles sexually interacting made Derek a little jealous.

"But why should I be jealous?" Derek mused, before selecting the same kind of sheets he had before. "It's not like they're together. Not now." 

Derek considered other people he noticed show Stiles interest, like Danny. Stiles confessed in one of his stories that "Mikey" had a huge crush on "Davey", which Derek preferred not to think about.

Kira and Allison had been focused on Scott, and Isaac, respectively. Theo and Liam seemed made for each other right out of the box. Lydia...

Derek recalled all of Stiles' talk about Lydia, but they were friends. Could they be more? Possibly. But Derek never caught the scent of them on each other.

HAD they been a couple, Derek would have smelled it on them. As it was, he smelled Scott on Stiles and vice versa all the time. Well, when they first met. 

If anything, Derek seemed to notice that Scott's scent had faded from Stiles, and that Derek's own scent started to find its way onto Stiles, and Stiles scent mingled with his own just fine. It was just fine by Derek.

Derek grabbed two pillows, and then considered it, and grabbed a third. Then a fourth. Just in case.

Standing in the checkout line, Derek caught sight of a couple of guys, obviously a couple, and obviously out shopping together in the late late night. One was considerably older than the other.

Against his better judgement, Derek let his hearing zero in on them.

"Did you see anything else you wanted, babe?" 

"Nope. Just wanna get home so we can play house." 

Derek let himself smile. The idea was nice. 

"You like playing house babe? Want Daddy to teach you some more naughty stuff to do?" 

"Yes Daddy." 

Derek felt himself flush. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole Daddy/Boy thing, but it was kinda hot. He liked the idea of having a pup to teach.

Maybe that' why the dream had been so hot to him. Maybe it wasn't just the sex, or the idea of exploration, or even the hotness of the encounter.

Derek liked the idea of a partner that was his equal, in power, in thought, in heart. Someone whom he could learn from, but also someone he could teach.

"That guy is hot Daddy. Can we ask if wants to play with us?" 

Derek's ears picked up on that, and he fought the urge to look in their direction. 

"I don't know honey, I don't think he plays with guys like us. He sure is hot though." 

Derek took out his wallet, and paid the cashier for his sheets and pillows. He let a smile form on his lips as he read the cashier's name tag. 

"Hey Mikey. Having a good night?" 

The cashier, all of 20 years old smiled at Derek. 

"Yeah. Graveyard shift isn't all that fun, but it's easy. You need a bag for this?" 

Derek smiled, and nodded. He chanced a look up at the Daddy/Boy couple, but they had already moved on to somewhere else. 

"Here's change." Mikey handed Derek back some bills and coins. "And your stuff. Sleep well, dude." 

Mikey winked at Derek, but it was more friendly than flirty. 

Once Derek had finished remaking his bed, he laid down on the mattress and pulled up a pillow. He let his mind run around with the thoughts in his head.

He considered that maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad thing to have flirted with the couple. Maybe even had gone home with them, and had a really fun threesome.

Then again, he wasn't sure it would have been all that great. Then again, he wouldn't know until he tried.

Maybe the key was to have a boyfriend and a girlfriend, the way that Scott had at one point. Would Stiles agree to something like that?

How in the world would that conversation even go? Derek thought. "Hey Stiles, feel like being in a bisexual throuple with me and a yet to be named female?

This of course was pending the idea that Stiles agreed to have a relationship with Derek first.

That was of course once Stiles was old enough to do that. 

That was also of course if the Sheriff didn't wind up shooting Derek if he asked. 

Derek gave a deep sigh, and both hoped that he did, and didn't have that dream again.

Derek tried not to think about the dream too much, which meant of course, it was all he had thought about for days.

It would have been easier to avoid Stiles, but Scott had, under Derek's now regrettable suggestion, begun weekly pack meetings at the loft. 

Now once a week, Derek had no less than ten people in his loft at a time, while he tried to both be around, and simultaneously avoid Stiles.

It had been easy enough to do, avoiding their coffee shop, and just generally staying away. He still practiced with the guys, hoping Stiles would be too busy with Deaton's magic studies to join them, and to date, he hadn't.

Once everyone started to arrive at the loft, it was easier to relax, ironically, cause Derek didn't have to be alone with his thoughts.

Scott and Isaac were first to arrive, both scented with each other, as Derek had come to expect. Theo and Liam were next, followed by Danny and Ethan.

They had only been to a few pack meetings. It was still difficult for Ethan to be around Stiles, even though, like Scott, he said he forgave Stiles for his twin brother, Aiden's death.

Derek could always catch the scent of anger around the remaining twin, but felt his pain. He felt similar about his uncle Peter after Laura's death.

Luckily, everyone knew to abide by the pack's rule that personal issues had to be left outside of the pack meetings. 

Derek also noted the lack of Kira, which he found odd, and heard Liam talking to Scott about bringing a few of his friends into the pack. 

The weight of his place seemed less secure. Derek wondered what would happen if he were to separate, and form his own pack, correctly this time. 

He wondered if any of the others would go with him, not that he expected any of them to, except for Stiles, maybe. Could he make do with just Stiles and him?

"That's more of a coupling than a pack." Derek thought to himself, and wondered if it would affect the pack dynamics if he were to start dating his Alpha's best friend.

Would Scott be jealous? Derek thought back to the night where Scott and he traded looks over Stiles' medical administrations. Scott hadn't brought it up in training after, so Derek didn't either.

Derek also thought maybe some of the other pack might be jealous. He didn't understand why they would be, after all. 

When Stiles showed up at the loft with Lydia, laughing like old friends, Derek felt a surge of jealousy so strong he had to excuse himself to the kitchen.

While the pack mingled, Derek finished plating some snacks, and did his best to avoid eyes while the pack met, sitting at the farthest point he could, away from where Stiles and Lydia were snuggled up on the couch.

Everyone was used to Derek being a "sourwolf", so no one questioned it, except for Stiles, who kept looking over every ten minutes or so, checking in with Derek, silently.

Derek kept his eyes front, watching Scott, who chose that moment to deliver some sad news.

"So, guys, Kira is leaving the pack." 

"She's what?" Lydia all but shrieked. "What did you DO?" 

Scott shook his head. "It's not... well, not directly me. Her parents have decided to get out of Beacon Hills." 

Lydia pouted, and sat against Stiles, who let his arm come around her, and squeeze, softly. 

Derek had to swallow his jealousy like bitter acid. 

"They don't think that she'll be safe here, after everything. Plus..." Scott paused, a look on his face showing that he was holding something back.

"What?" Theo asked, with baited breath. 

"Well, foxes and wolves don't get a long. They don't belong together. Like, at all. It's just never going to work, with her in the pack." 

Scott squeezed Isaac's hand as he said this, and Derek did not miss the way Stiles jaw set, and his eyes flashed angrily. Even Derek was a bit pissed. 

"That's really kind of a rude thing to say, bro." Stiles growled, biting off that last word, almost like a threat. 

Scott set his jaw against Stiles. "Well it's true. I mean, some people get off on the idea, but in reality, it's just kinda... not right." 

The tension in the room was palpable, and Derek got up, and went to the kitchen to get some water. He was kinda pissed right now.

Scott's announcement about Foxes and Wolves bothered him. It was an opinion really, and like assholes, everyone has one, but like assholes, not everyone needs to show them off.

Plus, it really wasn't as simple, or as true as all of that. If some people liked the idea of Foxes and Wolves, then that's fine. Let them have that. 

Derek tried to let the whole thing go, but... the thought of Stiles, and of the Nogitsune, and of the few times Stiles had felt comfortable enough with Derek to make a joke...

"So is she gone, now? Is that why she didn't come today?" Liam asked, breaking the silence.

Scott shook his head. "She's leaving in a few days. I asked if she wanted to come to say goodbye in person but..." Scott stopped, almost sounding like he was unsure how to finish.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going." Lydia got up and headed for the door. "I'm not gonna let her leave without saying goodbye." 

Scott sighed. "Fine." He looked at the pack, and Derek could smell both the tension, and the sourness in Scott's scent. 

"Anyone else wanna go, we're pretty much done here." Scott announced with a sigh.

"I'd like to go." Danny said, and Derek could tell Ethan was already up and almost out the door. That wasn't surprising.

"Okay." Scott's voice was resigned. "Let's just call this one a day then." 

There was some murmuring as the pack left, and Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were left in the meeting area. Derek listened from the kitchen. 

"Isaac, can I talk to Scott a minute?" Stiles voice was calm, but edged. 

"Sure." Isaac replied, and Derek could hear Scott's cheek being kissed by Isaac, before leaving the loft. 

"What the fuck was that, dude?" Stiles voice was low, but angry. "That was a shit way to let us know, one, and two, that shit about foxes and wolves?"

"Stiles, look, it..." 

"That was a really shitty thing to say, Scott." Stiles cut off his best friend. "You basically categorized an entire group of people because of some stupid insecurity you have."

Derek bit his lip and nodded, proud of Stiles. 

"Just because something doesn't work for you, or it's something you can't be a part of, gives you no right to call out anyone who MIGHT be into it." 

"Look, I feel how I feel." 

"I don't think you do, Scott. You didn't when you were dating her." Stiles replied. "I just think you're a little jealous cause some foxes and wolves CAN make it work." 

Scott huffed and shook his head. "Stiles, you're doing too much." 

"Why? Cause I'm a fox, Scott. I'm a human, but I'm also a fox. So you're saying I couldn't love a wolf if I wanted...?" 

"Stiles, it's different with you, and you know why." 

"Is it because Isaac's your new everything now?" Stiles mumbled. "You don't seem to have time for anything other than him lately."

Scott's heartbeat quickened. "Look. What he and I get into is our business. We both understand..." Scott sniffled. "I can't do this Stiles, not now."

Derek can smell the sourness of distress and sadness between them, as Scott turns away from Stiles. 

"I'm sorry." Stiles voice is tired, and cracking. "I know, I'm being a dick right now. But...I still..." Stiles sighs, and it weighs a hundred pounds.

"Stiles. You know I've forgiven you." Scott says, his voice flat. "I just... I need someone in my life who understands my pain. That used to be you."

Derek drew back. That hurt. 

"I know you're my brother, and I know you had nothing to do with what happened. But you did." Scott's voice is tired, hurt.

Scott started for the loft door. "I'm sorry I said that, Stiles." Derek could feel the sadness coming off of a silent Stiles, and more pain from Scott. 

"I had no right to say it. If you're a fox that wants to be in love with a wolf, then, I hope it works out." Scott continues.

Pausing at the door, Scott sniffles . "I think I was just jealous." He listens to Scott's steady heartbeat. "I always kinda hoped, it would have been you and I."

Stiles heart beats unevenly. 

"But I know why it can't be." Scott's voice is sad. "But I'll always wish it could have been." 

Stiles stands in the middle of the loft. He sighs and calls out. "You can come out now, Derek. Stop avoiding me." 

Derek turns red. He peeks his head around from the loft's kitchen wall, and finds that he can't quite meet Stiles' eyes. 

"I'm not avoiding you."

Stiles walks over to Derek. "Then why all of the hiding all of a sudden? Why are you pretending..." In a moment, Stiles is on Derek, advancing on him quickly.

Derek gasps, as Stiles slams him into the wall, shocking the older man. "....that we're not..." He pauses, as Derek looks at Stiles in a mix of amusement and shock. 

"Stiles." Derek starts, but the pale teen has already backed up.

"I'm sorry." Stiles shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." 

"I understand, Stiles." 

"No... I know, and that's why I hate myself for it. I know..." Stiles shakes his head. His hands are trembling.

Derek walks up to Stiles cautiously, and sets a hand on the teens shoulder. Stiles turns, and lets himself be folded into Derek's arms.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Derek says, not even sure why he's saying it.

He sits Stiles on the couch, and hands him a mug of tea, which Stiles holds, but does not drink. 

"Do you think they work? I mean, you're a wolf. You can tell." 

"Does what work?" 

"Foxes and wolves." Stiles sighs.

Derek muses for a moment, sipping his tea. 

"I think they can. No one rule is universal." 

"Do you know of any wolves and foxes that mated and stayed mates?" 

Derek looked into Stiles eyes. "No. But I also never have seen unicorns, but they exist." 

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. "Derek, don't be a shit." 

"What?" Derek replied. "They do."

"But you've never seen one?" Stiles replied.

"Yes, but I believe they do." Derek answered, promptly taking all the wind out of Stiles' sails. "So I believe they do, so they do." 

"That's some pretty new age bullshit." Stiles grumbled.

"Well you believe in magic." 

"That DOES exist." Stiles bit back, upset. "It exists and I practice it." 

"So if you believe in something and work on it, and make it work, it exists." Derek confirmed. 

"Damn right." Stiles nodded.

"Even if other people doubt it, and call it weird, or sick, or say it's wrong?"

"Fuck yes, I believe it's real." 

"So who's to say foxes and wolves can't be perfect mates?" Derek sipped his tea. "If they work at it, and believe in it. Even if no one else does." 

Stiles frowned over at Derek, causing Derek to chuckle a bit.

"Derek Hale. How dare you use logic against me." 

Derek winked at Stiles. "I learned from the best."

"So, you and Lydia?" 

Derek started to throw together a quick pasta dish because he has the stuff in his cupboards, and he does like to cook once in a while.

The pack is long gone, and rather than go out to eat, Derek had just started to make something for dinner, which Stiles decided to help on, because how dare Derek not use a lot of garlic in the sauce.

"Me and Lydia what?" Stiles asked, as he pours some iced tea into two glasses. 

"You guys just looked.... cozy." Derek chooses his words carefully. "That's all." 

"Oh." Stiles bit his lip. "No." He shakes his head, as he puts the pitcher down.

Derek listened carefully at both Stiles' heartbeat and choice of his words. 

"We're only friends. We just kinda got comfortable with each other, recently." 

Derek detected no lies, but felt dread as he saw a light in Stiles eyes. 

"Were you jealous, Der Bear?" Stiles grinned, sitting up and putting his fork down. "Is that why....?"

Derek shook his head. "No, I just didn't want to get..." His mind flashed to the threesome in his dream, and he turned red. "I just didn't want to come between you."

Stiles grinned as Derek shook his head. "I mean, get in the way." Derek looked around. "I just didn't want to get in the way of you two, if you had anything going."

"You were jealous." Stiles' voice lilts in a teasing, sing-song kind of way. "Derek was jealous, because he looooovvvvessss me." 

Derek growls, and Stiles almost falls apart laughing. 

Blissfully, Stiles drops the whole thing, and for about an hour and a half, they talk about everything and nothing. It still feels guarded, somewhat, but it also feels wonderful.

Like they both know they're dancing around a subject, but neither is sure the other one knows. 

They talk about movies, and books, and writing, and again, Derek wants to talk about Stiles' AO3 work, but he decides not to, because that might bring up all manner of uncomfortable stuff.

When Stiles leaves, he lingers a bit, and before he goes, he leans in, giving Derek a hug, before leaving the room smelling of giddy joy.

Derek doesn't even care that he dreams about Stiles again. Even if said dream was about a very dominant Stiles, awakening some very unusual subconscious fantasies in Derek.

After that dream, being around Stiles was slightly more difficult than before, but it had some fun moments as well. There were times when Derek had to hold back his laughter.

Then there were times that Derek let his laughter go. It felt amazing to do it. It also had the benefit of making Stiles' scent erupting in bright colors.

There was even one moment, where after a fight with a Big Bad, that Stiles came right up to Derek and gave him a high five, and then a chest bump. 

After almost a week, Derek still found himself smiling for no reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are targeted. It doesn't end well, for the attackers anyway. 
> 
> It does however, give us the feels. 
> 
> And a bit of Smutty Smuts at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Derek and Stiles get bashed, and it gets pretty violent and bloody. 
> 
> There's some harsh, homophobic language, and Derek lets his wolf take over for a bit. 
> 
> So if you're sensitive to that, you can skip to the second half, where cuddles are the key. 
> 
> Also smuts.

Derek found it harder to stay completely away from Stiles. After their impromptu dinner in Derek's loft, Stiles had taken it upon himself to show up once a week, and hang out with Derek, occasionally helping him to make dinner for the both of them.

Not that having Stiles in his loft, and always alone, was a bad thing, but Derek preferred to avoid any temptation, which is how they had found themselves hanging out again, despite Derek's telling himself they wouldn't, and tonight, they decided to go to the movies. 

It was a horror movie, which Derek wasn't thrilled about, not being a fan of the genre, but Stiles (who was a huge fan of the genre) was really excited to see. In the spirit of packhood, Derek bit the bullet and relented, even opting to plop down a small fortune for just a huge popcorn bucket, and two sodas between them.

The movie itself was okay. It was yet another half-hearted adaptation of a much better book. Derek had seen worse. In fact, he was pretty sure that Stiles had seen worse too, but it didn't stop Stiles from getting scared during the movie.

Specifically, it didn't keep Stiles from burying his head into Derek's shoulder, which made no sense, cause Stiles didn't even smell scared.

Excitement, that tangerine, amber and clove scent emanated from Stiles. Like arousal, it was just as intoxicating to Derek, even if he was trying to ignore the aroma. 

The scent of scared? Not so much. Stiles seemed to be enjoying himself, and Derek, well, he didn't mind it as much as he thought he might.

Derek decided to not think about it any further, munching away at popcorn, and enjoying the sound of Stiles' heartbeat accelerate as their hands occasionally touched in the bucket.

After the movie, they wound up in Beacon Books again, at their usual table in the back of the cafe. Derek was going on about how he liked the book better than the movie adaptation that they watched, and Stiles watched Derek the entire time, smiling.

Derek noted the subtle, and not so subtle ways Stiles watched him, Stiles' eyes flicking to the muscles in his arms, or the curve of his neck. Not that Stiles wasn't holding up his part of the conversation, which Derek appreciated greatly. 

"I never took you for a huge reader, Der." Stiles said, before he sipped his drink.

"I love to read." Derek folded his hands over the table, watching Stiles' lips pucker around the straw of his mocha. "Words are as important to me as deeds."

"There's something really magical about the written word." Derek finished, noting Stiles' smirk.

"That there is." Stiles licked his lips, and looked at Derek's hands. "For writers, too. I mean, sometimes, we'll need to sort our thoughts, and writing is a good way to do that."

Derek's brows raised slightly. "Oh. You're a writer, Stiles?" Derek asked, enjoying the shade of scarlet Stiles began to turn.

"Oh. Well. I just.. I write things down. Not like. In a book, or online, I just.. I like to try to get my thoughts together." Stiles stammered, his heart skittering.

Derek enjoyed the show more than he should have, and decided to stretch out a bit, knowing his shirt would ride up on his toned belly, showing off his hair dusted abs. 

Stiles' eyes soaked up Derek's form, ravenously, and Derek could practically smell Stiles' erection, arousal leaking from every pore. 

"That's good to do, though." Derek sighed as he relaxed. "I bet things make a lot more sense when you're able to read them, look at them, you know?" 

"It helps." Stiles swallowed, and took another sip of his drink. 

They walked back through the parking lot, behind the movie theater, bumping against each other in a happy, satisfied kind of way. 

"Thank you." Stiles grinned. "I had been waiting to see that movie for a while." 

"I'm surprised you hadn't seen it yet." Derek let his hand rub Stiles back in a friendly way. 

"Well." Stiles started, then paused, before continuing. "Scott and I were going to see it, but..." 

"Are you guys not talking?" Derek asked, concerned. 

"Oh yeah, we're cool. We kinda had to work out some stuff." Stiles blinked. "He apologized again about the Wolfox thing."

"Wolfox?" Derek echoed. 

"Yeah." Stiles grinned. "Confirmed that he was jealous about the fact that he can't be a part of something, or the focus of something, so he had to trash it." 

"Very uninformed." Derek sighed. 

"Very." Stiles agreed. "But, it's also cause, well, he and I kinda...." 

Derek steeled himself. Was there no one that didn't try to get with this hottie? 

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Stiles shrugged. "The important thing was that he knew what he did was bad." 

"He's not a Dachshund, Stiles. This is hardly him piddling on a rug." Derek grinned.

Stiles laughed, a musical, beautiful sound. "Well, thank you for that visual." 

Derek put an arm around Stiles and squeezed. 

"Well this looks sweet." A group of thugs had somehow snuck up behind them. The biggest one grinned, and circled them like a shark.

"Looks like we got us a couple of fags out on a date." A short one grunted. 

Stiles looked nervously at Derek, then back to the jerks circling them.

"Oh yeah. They'll do. They'll do just fine." Another big thug sauntered, mockingly, over to Stiles and Derek, while two more, a taller, and the short brute followed with chains, another with a bat. 

Derek took in the positions of all of them. The first dude seemed to have vanished, but Derek could smell that he wasn't far.

"We're not looking for any trouble guys. Please." Stiles said, with a calmness that impressed the older man. Derek caught an off timed beat of Stiles heart. His scent was yellow, and sulfurous green. Sharp red. Stiles was terrified, but also angry. He smelled almost exited, like he wanted this fight to happen.

"We don't need to do this, dudes." Derek said, steel in his voice. "We don't want to fight." 

"We're not even gay." Stiles shrugged. Derek caught a very off timed beat of Stiles heart, and the sharp spike of shame from the lie he just told. 

The tall one shrugged. "I mean, does it matter?" He quickly swung his fist at Stiles, and caught him in the gut, knocking all of the air out of the teen. The thug moved quickly, and Derek felt himself go breathless, as a swift kick from another caught Stiles in his ribs.

Faster than a stunned Derek could react, the first dude had come in, from where he had hidden, and forcefully slammed a pipe against a distracted Derek's skull, making the man's world spin for several moments. The world went dark for a few seconds, and from his place on the asphalt, Derek could see Stiles, eyes wet with tears, as he took hit after hit.

Now that the guys were separated from each other, the gang took their shots. One pulled Stiles up, and pulled his fist back, landing a punch square at Stiles' mouth, splitting his lip open as it popped his head back. 

Derek's vision went red. He had been getting his back beaten with a lead pipe, but saw nothing but red as he watched Stiles hand reaching for him, a soundless cry on his lips. 

A deep, terrifying growl burst from Derek, and he immediately shifted into Beta form. The brutes screamed in terror, as Derek emerged, bloody and angry, jumping into the air.

Two guys fell instantly as he pounced on the startled hoods, breaking their backs with complete satisfaction, as he swung his hand out, punching another in the throat, and instantly breaking his windpipe..

"Holy SHIT! The fuck is THAT?!" The biggest one screamed as he took off running. Silly fool. Never run from a wolf. 

He found that out the hard way as Derek took him down, breaking the punks legs. Derek rose, lifting the almost lifeless body, and flinging it at another fleeing thug. The escapee collapsed as the body of his buddy smashed into him, both bodies crashed into a brick wall, 

Derek turned, leaving the writhing messes in his wake, before stopping in place, hearing the sound of Stiles' whimpering. Stiles was being held in place by the last one. The brute's other hand held a knife to Stiles' swan like neck. 

Derek immediately advanced with a roar, but cut it short as the knife moved closer to its intended target, Stiles' jugular. 

"Don't." The thug warned. Derek tensed, looking at Stiles, while watching the thug's hand. 

"Dude." Stiles voice was scared, but steady. "It's not worth it. I'm not worth it." 

"Shut up." The thug warned Stiles. 

"If you let us go. We won't chase you." Stiles bargained, his eyes flicking to Derek's. "We'll just, forget this whole thing happened."

"Make him promise." The thug looked over at a still growling Derek.

"Make him promise or..." The thug pressed his blade closer to Stiles neck, the cold steel now digging to Stiles' pale flesh. It dimpled where the blade was pressing.

"Dude, that's only going to piss him off more." Stiles reasoned, as Derek's eyes glowed with anger, his fangs fully bared. 

"Just, move it from my neck." Stiles voice was calm now. "Der. Der, when he releases me, just let him go." 

The thug let his knife drop from Stiles' neck, before shoving Stiles toward Derek, and taking off into the night. Derek was on Stiles in seconds, not caring that his hands were all over Stiles, looking for wounds, not caring that Stiles was gripping him to keep his sanity.

"Der." Stiles gasped, as Derek tilted Stiles head up, exposing the long, pale line of Stiles' neck. There was a tiny bead of blood where the knife had rested. It looked so horrifying and obscene of Stiles' pale, delicate skin. Derek pressed his lips to it, his tongue darting out, lighting fast, to take it away.

Stiles scent had exploded into a prism of colors, the awe inspiring regality of outer space again. Stiles' knuckles were white, gripping Derek's jacket, a soft cry, which may have been a moan, issued forth from Stiles' lips.

Derek's mind flashed back to the words of Stiles' stories. Bite me. Mark me. Claim me. Fill me. Pup me.

He dared to let his nose dip down into the crook of Stiles' neck. Derek felt more of a danger to Stiles right now than any gang of thugs. 

"Are you okay?" Derek let his eyes close as he exhaled. 

"Yes." Stiles voice was shaky again. The scent of his fear almost completely masked by the overwhelming fragrance of relief.

"Did they hurt you?" Stiles gasps, gently touching Derek's head, pulling back and seeing a smear of blood on his fingers. "Der!"

Derek reluctantly pulled back, and picked up Stiles in his arms. He carried him to the Camaro, literally placing Stiles into the cab, and buckling him inside.

He didn't want to think of Stiles' face, and the way it buried in Derek's neck. The feel of Stiles' arms clinging to his body, holding on for dear life.

Stiles was silent the entire way home. He closed his eyes, and leaned against the car frame. Derek could smell the salty tears in his eyes.

When they did get back to the Stilinski house, Derek got Stiles out, and carried him upstairs. Safely in his room, overcome with relief and anxiety, Stiles began to cry.

The sound of it shattered Derek's heart, and he held Stiles, only to feel the young man gripping him tightly once more.

"Stiles." Derek's voice pitches with emotion he didn't know he had inside. "Are you okay?" 

Shaking his head, Stiles sobbed. Derek let his hands run through Stiles' hair. "You're okay. They aren't here anymore." 

Still unable to speak, Stiles shook his head, but then nodded. His sobs turned into gasps, and then he spoke. "Physically, no. Emotionally, wrecked." 

Derek let his hands run over Stiles' back in soothing circles. 

"I don't know why I just..." Stiles voice hiccuped with emotion. "I wanted to fight them. I felt it. I felt HIM inside, wanting that fight to happen."

Derek felt all of the breath leave his lungs, and he held Stiles. 

"But I knew I couldn't let him... never let him take over...." Stiles tried to calm his breathing. "But I wanted to, especially when they hit you..."

Stiles looked up at Derek, and touched the back of Derek's head, but brought back no blood. "You healed." 

Derek nodded. "Wolf powers." 

Stiles nodded. "Wolf powers." His voice is soft, and eyes are mesmerized, staring at Derek. Something passes between them, and it frightens Derek. 

Derek lays Stiles on the bed, and pulls the sheets over him, tucking Stiles in bed, alone, despite the warm night. Derek lays down in the bed, on top of the covers, when Stiles turns over, curling into Derek, his head tucked under Derek's chin. 

"What if I do it again, Der? What if next time I hurt someone... what if I hurt you?"

"Don't say that." Derek grumbled. "You wouldn't. Even when... the last time... You didn't." 

Stiles breathing hitches, uneven. "I did.... hurt you....

"Even if you did..." Derek's voice is a whisper. "I wouldn't... I couldn't..." Derek looked into Stiles eyes, unable to speak what was in his own heart. 

Stiles didn't respond, but he brushed a tear from the corner of Derek's eye. 

Derek lay in bed next to Stiles. Remembering what Stiles had said about the healing power of touch, he spooned him, wrapping his arm around Stiles. They lay in the dark, breathing each other into their beings.

Stiles let his hand cover Derek's, and he pulled his own arm tighter to his body, which caused Derek to hold Stiles tighter. 

Whenever Derek held him tighter, Stiles' scent exploded with the same kind of joyful, riotous colors that Derek had come to love every time he was around Stiles. When Derek closed his eyes, he felt himself flying through the galaxy. 

Derek woke as the dawn crept into the room. Stiles was snoring lightly, and his backside was pressed into Derek's morning wood, which was straining to escape his pants. 

Despite it, Derek's first thought was that this is not a bad feeling at all. The other was that he had no business being in Stiles' bed, with his arms around him. 

Of course, leaving would be difficult without waking the sleeping beauty. Stiles fingers were entwined with Derek's, hands pressed firmly to Stiles' soft tummy.

Derek couldn't help but remember the litany of Stiles' requests in his stories. Bite. Claim. Breed. Pup. 

Claim. 

Derek couldn't imagine claiming this boy. He wasn't even sure Stiles knew what it meant to be claimed. 

Furthermore, it would be impossible for Stiles to carry Derek's progeny, but the idea, the concept was intoxicating to Derek, and his cock twitched at the idea.

The way Stiles wrote about it, about Derek getting him pregnant, it was the hottest thing ever. He had no idea WHY Stiles wanted that, but if he could...

Well, could he? Could Derek want to breed Stiles, and father a pup with him? That was... well, it was kinda... a straight thing? 

Besides, as a heteros.... as a bise.... as a guy willing to bang another guy, that wasn't something he should be striving to do, definitely not with someone as young as Stiles.

But this was all pointless. Derek knew he should leave before he Sheriff came home from work. Finding them in bed together would NOT be a good way to end this day. Night. Morning.

Shit. He spent the night in bed with Stiles. Granted it was platonic, and they were fully clothed, but it was something he rarely experienced with any gender.

Derek looked at Stiles, as he slept. He looked so soft, and vulnerable. A bruise was forming on his cheek from yesterday. 

He was beautiful. So precious and beautiful. Derek wanted to kiss that bruise, to take Stiles' pain. He couldn't bring himself to do that, not without Stiles giving consent, at least.

Stiles mumbled, his eyes still closed. Derek wasn't sure if he was even awake. "Stay." Stiles voice was soft. "Stay, Der-Bear." 

Derek moistened his lips. He stared at Stiles for what felt like forever, before carefully unwinding himself from Stiles, using pillows to fill the void left by his body 

Before leaving, Derek wrote his number on a scrap of paper, which he left on Stiles' laptop. Just in case, he told himself.

In case of what, he didn't know, but he felt better knowing that Stiles had access to it. 

Sitting in the window, he took in the image of Stiles, asleep under to covers. The scent of his untroubled sleep permeating the room, making Derek feel peaceful.

Derek carefully made his way out of the window, down the tree. The sunrise had just begun to peek out over the horizon, coloring the late summer sky a vibrant pink.

A new day was beginning. 

So naturally, Derek started it by going to sleep.

After waking up from a nice sleep on new sheets, Derek rolled over. He realized that he hadn't suffered another set of nightmares. In fact, the dreams had bothered him more.

Even now, they didn't bother him AS much. 

Derek stretched out under the sheets, his body luxuriating in the high thread count of the soft bedclothes. He scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and reached for his phone.

It had become something of a ritual the last few days. Before it was just to see if Stiles had posted any new fics. Now, he had another reason to be excited when his phone buzzed.

He checked his notifications, and felt his heart thudding as he saw that three things had happened.

The first, was that he had a text from Stiles.

The second was that Stiles had posted another story.

The third was that he had a coupon for Beacon's Books and Coffee, two for one drinks all day. 

"Two for One?" Derek mused. "I know who I'm taking." 

Despite his excitement of seeing Stiles had texted him, Derek immediately opened the new fic Stiles posted.

_"In the cold, empty darkness, Mike saw one island of light, and it was Darren. His Darren, who was his reluctant knight. To Mikey, he was more than that. Darren was Mikey's salvation. Darren was his hero." ___

_ _Derek felt his eyes well up a bit. _ _

_ _ _"When back in his room, safe in his own bed, Mikey began to feel the same fear that gripped him if he let himself think on it too long. Maybe Darren didn't feel the same? Maybe this was just all in his head."___ _ _

_ _ _ _Derek shook his head, biting his bottom lip._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _"Mikey mused 'Why would someone like Darren want someone like me?'. Then Darren's arm would tighten around his waist, and Mike thought. 'Well, why not?'."___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Derek lay in his bed. He did feel a lot for Stiles. Was it love? Well, yes, but... well, yes._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He thought long about the lines that closed out the story. It really had hit him in a serious way._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _"'I couldn't lose you', Darren confessed. 'I love you, Mikey. I always have.' Mike's eyes filled with tears. 'I love you too, Dar-bear.' Mike admitted, pulling Darren onto the bed. 'I feel like I've been waiting my whole life to spend the rest of it with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stiles text was simple, sent in the morning, a couple of hours before Derek woke. "Thank you. For everything." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek smiled, a genuine smile that almost made his face ache with the power of it. He prepared to write back, thumbs hovering over the keyboard, unsure just how to respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Always." he started to write, then let his thumb press the backspace. Too much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Any time"? Sounded too informal. But not too informal to friends. But too informal for more than just friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Provided you knew that you were more than just friends. Which, it was safe to say, they kinda were. Kinda. Maybe. Yes? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Of Course"? Well, that sounded like Derek was obligated, and Derek was in no way obligated to care about Stiles. He just did. The same way Derek would care about any one in his pack, or his family. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Family. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The thought twisted inside Derek's guts. He had really come to think of Stiles as family. Not just as pack. More like a.... _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Always." Derek rewrote the word, sending it before he could change his mind, and flopping back on his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He closed his eyes, phone on his chest, waiting for the phone to buzz again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek had nothing to lose. At this point, he felt like there was nothing more he needed. It was all out there, if he thought about it. So who cares now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stalking through the streets, he headed directly to Stiles' house. He knew his way with his eyes closed. He just had to follow Stiles' scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He stood in the darkness near the Stilinski house. He could hear the soft snores coming through Stiles' open window. The boy's scent was enticing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Intoxicating, like a rare liquor, or a sensual perfume. The aroma of desire. Derek could feel his fangs tingling, needing to bite, to mark, to claim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek scrambled to the tree, using it to get to the awning in front of Stiles' window. Derek shifted back, and climbed in, naked, through the window sill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stiles was asleep, naked underneath the covers, as the tent above his waist testified. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek immediately felt like he didn't belong there. What the fuck was he doing? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He had just come here on a whim, in the middle of the night, into the room of a guy he liked. He was fully naked and hard as a rock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He was basing all of his knowledge on stories he was sure Stiles had written, but wasn't sure he meant. What if it was just all fantasy?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _What if Stiles' writing was just an outlet for expressing his unspeakable curiosity for other men? Or just one, in particular? One whom he'd known about before even meeting..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Derek?" Stiles sleepy voice broke the silence of the room. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek looked over at Stiles, who was now waking up, his lower body covered by his sheet. He looked confused, so Derek tried to use that to his advantage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Go back to sleep, Stiles. You're dreaming." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stiles looked around. He smiled, eyes roaming over Derek's naked, hard body. "I love this dream."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek watched as Stiles moved up on the bed, his sheet falling to his pale hips, showing the top of Stiles' dark, furry pubes. Derek licked his lips. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You've come to claim me, haven't you?" Stiles leaned back on his elbows. Derek could hear the teen's heart beating in his chest. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek felt a sense of deja vu. He knew that line, Mikey asked it all the time of Darren, in several stories. It had been asked almost a hundred times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"If you want me to, Stiles." Derek let his voice deepen. "Only if you tell me you want me to.." He approached the bed, standing at the edge. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm ready, Der. I want you to claim me. I NEED you to make me yours." Stiles moved up now, to where to Derek stood at the end of the bed, his body exposed, erection pressing against Derek's hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stiles let his head lean to the side, seductively baring his neck. Derek could see the powerful pulse of the jugular, beating in time with Stiles' heart. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Fuck. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Stiles." Derek gasped. "Do you know... do you know what you're asking me to do? Do you understand how this is going to happen...?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Nodding furiously, Stiles grinned. "I've been waiting for you, for this, forever." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sliding his arms around Derek, Stiles kissed Derek ferociously, and pulled him down onto the bed, so that Derek's naked form covered Stiles completely. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek moaned, and followed Stiles down, bracing himself, feeling his body press against Stiles. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His cock was so hard he thought it might actually snap off of his body. Stiles stroked it, causing Derek to whimper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You're gonna get it." Derek growled, remembering one of his favorite lines from one of Stiles' tales. "You're gonna get it so hard, pup." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stiles nodded, whimpering, and spread his long, pale legs, stroking his thighs, and parting himself. "Knot me, Derek."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek's phone buzzed again, shocking him awake, and he cursed, loudly, both at the shock of being pulled out of the dream, and the large wet spot on his new sheets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Growling, he picked up his phone, and immediately stopped when he saw Stiles had responded to him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So when are you gonna bang me, Daddy?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _STILES! Derek couldn't believe Stiles wrote that. He stared at his phone, and shook his head.... _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So when can we hang again, buddy?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek took a shuddering breath in. Okay, that one made sense. That made the most sense. Stiles wouldn't be asking for that other thing, not by text anyway. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Maybe in a day or so." Derek responded. He needed to clear his head. "How's magic going?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek got out of bed, glad to see he only leaked some precome on the sheets instead of hosing his bed down in cum like last time. He walked around naked, cleaning up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It's going. I've been making ice." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"With or without an ice maker?" Derek responded, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ha. Ha. Ha." Stiles fired back. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Technology is a great thing Stiles." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I only have ice for you, Derek." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek had to laugh at that one. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yes, but if I need it next time we're out to eat, you can conjure me up some. Or maybe a steak?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek changed his sheets, and tossed the old ones in his hamper. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ice would be easier. I can't conjure something out of nothing. Magic doesn't work that way. ;)"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek smiled at the winky face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So you can only make something if something already exists?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Kinda. Magic is matter. So I can conjure ice from water, and I might even be able to create rain if I get stronger." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek nodded, impressed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"But I couldn't, like, make a bat appear out of nowhere. I could magic one out of a tree." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Good to know." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I just have to be careful, about spending my energy. If I use too much, that is a very bad thing." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Oh?" Derek felt worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah, if I overdo the magic, well, then there's nothing left of me." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek felt a wave of unease wash over him. He didn't want to think of Stiles any other way but happy. And possibly on the end of his knot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Maybe pregnant. This was all new to him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So easy on the magic. No making something from nothing." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"yeah. I have a hard enough time making something happen from stuff I think is there." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek sits on his newly made bed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That felt a little too much like a call out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Sometimes magic takes time." Derek responded. He watched nervously as the three dots symbolizing Stiles responding ebbed and flowed, waiting for a response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"That's usually the magic that lasts the longest." Stiles replied a few minutes after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek grinned. Maybe a little too relieved at the response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Gotta go Der. Talk to you soon." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek was already anticipating their next meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek meets Stiles at the preserve. There's something different about him, and Derek can't figure out what it is. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stiles is grinning, and Derek can see light in his hands. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Want to see what I learned?" Stiles asks, stepping up to Derek, and holding his hands out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek watches as Stiles clothes fray, and turn to threads, then weave themselves up, over their heads. Soon, Derek's clothes are doing the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The threads weave into a blanket, which they are now laying on. Stiles is all over Derek, kissing him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek is sure this is a dream. So he isn't surprised when he wakes up. He is surprised to see Stiles in his bed. Stiles takes Derek's hand, guiding it to his hole. Stiles is wet, slicked, needy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stiles straddles Derek's hips, using his hands to pin Derek's shoulders to the bed, and stares the Alpha in the eyes. He is mumbling something, and grinning in Derek's face while he kisses him. Stiles hips are in control, and he is animalistic in his need to be full of Derek, slamming onto him so hard, the bed thumps on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What are you doing? Stop that!" A voice shocks Derek awake. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _No one is there. But he knows he heard a voice shouting at him. Stiles is gone. No one is there. Things feel upside down. He is sweating, but the bed is dry. His knot is engorged and painful, and he feels dizzy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek crawls into his shower, and turns it on. It is cold, and refreshing, and just what Derek needs to bring down his temperature. As he works himself to calmness, he realizes that maybe he needs to talk to someone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _If nothing else, he really has to learn how to learn how to control these dreams. If he could do it with his nightmares, he could do it with these dreams. The only problem is that the only person he would be able to talk to about these dreams is the cause of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Peter's back.
> 
> And Derek finally goes to see Stiles, and they spend some quality time in bed together.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the bedroom scene here was actually the first scene I wrote for the fic, before developing a story around it. It is first first of my favorite chapters I have written, and I think it really is everything that their relationship on the show should have been. 
> 
> So I hope it is enjoyed, and if not, I've got several more chapters on the way.
> 
> <3 TA

The most unpleasant part of the day began with a visit from Peter Hale. Derek's uncle, who had been absent for some time, was back in Beacon Hills, and that usually meant nothing good.

"Oh come now, Derek." Peter grinned, the very action putting Derek in edge. "I promise, I won't be any trouble to any of you." 

Derek folded his arms over his chest, staring at his uncle. He didn't believe him for a minute. 

"Every time you say that, I wind up almost dying." 

Peter shrugged. "Stop trying to save the world." Peter walked around the loft, almost as he was searching for something. 

"Still living the life of a monk then?" Peter sat on the couch, lifting his heels and placing them on the coffee table. 

"I live alone and like it." Derek said, walking by Peter and brushing his feet off of the coffee table. 

"So why are you here?" Derek sat, leaning forward, arms on his knees. "And how long are you going to be here? And when are you leaving?" 

Peter leaned back. "Really Derek, you can't even pretend to be happy to see me?" 

Derek raised his brows, almost as if to say "are you kidding me?" 

Peter sighed. "I'm here to handle some family business that has recently come to my attention." 

"Is it Cora?" Derek asked, perking up. "Do you know..." 

Peter shook his head. "After what happened, she doesn't want to be found." 

Derek looked down, heartbroken. 

"Not that she or I, or anyone with a brain blames you for what happened to Boyd." Peter picked at his nails. "Or everything that happened with the Nog..."

"What family business?" Derek cut Peter off. 

"Nothing that concerns you." Peter waved his hand. "I promise, I won't involve you, or anyone in your little pack." 

Derek set his jaw, unhappy with the dismissive way Peter said that.

"And how is everything in your pack? Is that Scott McCall still a True Alpha?" Peter licked his lips. "I sure could use a good right hand..." 

"He's not legal yet Peter." 

"He's close enough." Peter shrugged. 

Derek felt very attacked. No. He shouldn't be. He was nothing like his uncle. Derek got up, and went into the kitchen. 

"Do you want something? Water? Tea? The blood of a virgin, knowing you...? 

Derek turned, and stopped in shock, as he saw the Sheriff, John Stilinski standing in front of him, gun raised, hammer cocked, and finger on the trigger. 

"Stay away from my son." 

Derek woke up, as the bang of the gun went off in his head. He was sweating, and scared. 

"Another nightmare, Derek?" 

Derek bolted up to see his uncle standing in the kitchen. Derek was asleep on his couch, and Peter was leaning against the sink, eating a sandwich. 

"Yeah. I guess." Derek looked around. The loft was the loft, but... yes. He was awake. He thought he was. "Unless I'm still dreaming." 

Peter walked over, and took Derek's hand. He popped a single claw out, and pierced the meaty flesh in Derek's hand. 

Derek yelped and pulled his hand back. He pressed his hand to his mouth, the blood bitter on his tongue. 

"Pain." Peter intoned, flatly. "Pain let's you now you're awake. Just like in life." Peter sucked a bit of mustard off his finger. 

"In your dreams, you don't feel pain." Peter walked away, back into the kitchen. "Your body can only handle small amounts of trauma and pain."

Derek looked at his hand, noting that his wound had healed. 

"Which is why people black out under huge amounts of pain. Or get put under when they go into surgery." 

Derek glowered at his uncle. "You could have just told me." 

"I know." Peter grinned. "I know." 

Peter being back wasn't the only thing that had bothered the brooding hunk. Derek had no luck trying to tame his unruly, though not unwelcome dreams of Stiles.

The dreams hadn't stopped. Worse, they seemed to have gotten even more vivid. Sometimes, the other pack members were in it, but they were never in any of the sexual parts.

Still, those naughty, dirty, sometimes sensual, loving, sometimes gentle visions of clandestine love, had begun to follow Derek around in his waking hours.

It had been difficult to see Stiles during those times, because he would say or do something, and Derek would pause, waiting to see if he was in a dream, or reality.

Derek hated himself. 

He definitely should NOT be having dreams like this about Stiles. He should NOT continue to read story after story that fueled these dreams, these fantasies.

Derek couldn't STOP himself from reading.

Stiles posted a new story, like clockwork, every 4 days. Sometimes they were about something that Derek and he did that day, or week. 

Other entries were fantasies set in other places, other times, other worlds, other universes. Derek had never considered alternate universes before.

Now he wanted to live in several with Stiles. When he was of age of course. That was important. 

Stiles continued to tease Derek in both story, and real life. 

One evening, they had walked to their respective cars from their usual hang out at Beacon Books, when Stiles saw a squad car off in the distance, coming directly toward them. 

Thinking quickly, Stiles jumped into the alcove of a nearby business, yanking Derek in with him. The business was closed for the day, the lights out, and the alcove dark.

It was perfect for hiding, but it also was a tight fit, and Stiles was pressed into Derek very, very closely. 

Derek allowed himself a brief, dangerous moment, his nose in Stiles' hair, to enjoy the feeling of Stiles pressed against him. 

"Sorry." Stiles whispered so softly, only Derek would be able to hear him. 

"S'ok." Derek gumbled, deeply from his chest. Stiles buried his nose in Derek's neck. Derek watched as the squad car drove past, going about it's business.

Several minutes after it went past, Derek pulled away, reluctantly. 

Stiles looked up at Derek. There was something wanting in Stiles' eyes, and it terrified Derek. It reminded him of something he'd kept locked away...

For a moment, Derek was reminded of someone from his past, and he tried to ignore it... He tried to not remember... how could he forget...

Derek pulled away, and left the alcove, with Stiles trailing behind, trying to catch up. 

Nothing was helping, and Derek wasn't sure what to do. There was only one thing he knew, and that was somehow, some way, Stiles could help him.

Derek swallowed nervously walking up to Stiles' front door. 

The reading of the stories was a relief, but aside from re-evaluating his newly awakened sexuality, Derek had other questions, which was why he was here.

He was wearing a shirt that Stiles loved, and he knew Stiles loved it, cause he was wearing it in every other story Stiles wrote.

Or, "Darren" was wearing it, if he was going to be exact about it. Mikey was rarely able to resist Darren in it. To be fair, Derek looked hot in the shirt. 

Before leaving his loft, Derek spent five minutes admiring how he looked. Maybe it was the color. Or the cut.

Either way, Derek was seeing himself in a whole new light, and he couldn't deny that he wouldn't be doing it without Stiles.

Derek considered his current deliriousness a hazard, and found himself walking from his loft, through the preserve, and down into the city, on foot.

Luckily, his overactive imagination gave him so many things to think about, and he wasn't at all thinking about where he was going, until he was already there, at Stiles' house.

He knocked nervously on the door, and soon enough, Derek heard the scrambling of feet, and Stiles' muffled voice calling out: "Just a minute."

Derek shifted nervously from foot to foot at the door, and in a moment of sheer panic, realized the he had forgotten to put on deodorant, in his hurry to get over here. 

Well shit.

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, as he opened the door, grinning from ear to ear. "This is a surprise!" Stiles moved aside to let Derek inside the house. "Come in, Der!"

Derek looked around at the sweet, warm, inhabited feel of the Stilinski homestead. It never failed to amaze him, how different Stiles' place was from his own.

The loft had no clutter, no warmth. No pictures hung, no tchotchkes to clutter shelves or tables. He smiled at a picture of Stiles, his dad's police cap on his five year old head.

Stiles seemed to hover in the background, cautious to approach. Derek let the scent of Stiles, of Stiles' home, Stiles' den, comfort his confused mind. 

"Can I get you a water, or soda? A beer, maybe?" Stiles went into the kitchen. 

"Water." Derek felt himself begin to sweat. "Can I have a water, please?" 

Stiles came back, and tossed Derek a bottle of water. They sat on the couch, having sips of water, and looking at each other.

It almost felt like Stiles' knew why Derek was there. It made the older man nervous, and he didn't know where to begin. 

"So." Stiles tried breaking the ice. "Sooooooo."

"How do you know when you're having a dream, Stiles?" Derek blurted out. A look of surprise crossed Stiles' face.

"Well." Stiles took another sip of water. "I guess, the easiest way is to count your fingers." 

Derek laughed nervously. "Count my.... fingers?" 

Stiles nodded, a satisfied look on his face. "Yeah." He scooted closer to Derek. "If you have more than five on each hand...." 

Stiles held first his right, then his left hand up. "Then you know you're dreaming. If you only have ten, you're awake." 

"Oh." Derek replied, matter of factly. "I did not know that." 

He held his hand up in front of Stiles, and Stiles pressed a matching hand to Derek's. There was that feeling again. Electricity. 

"See." Stiles spoke softly. "Five." He let his fingers ghost over Derek's. "Five." 

Derek looked past his fingers into Stiles' eyes. The whisky gold orbs were looking right back at Derek's. 

"Why are you here, Derek?" Stiles asked, his voice even softer. He knew Derek would hear him. 

"I can't sleep... anymore." Derek stammered. "I can't...tell what's real anymore." He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Stiles face took on a countenance of caring, and concern. 

"And when I do sleep I have these vivid dreams, and I don't know I'm having them... If I'm asleep or awake..." 

Derek's voice began to crack, and he suddenly realized he might start crying, which scared him more.

"So now I'm really freaked out cause I don't know what's real anymore, or what I'm dreaming, and I can't sleep. But the dreams. I love the dreams."

Stiles nodded as Derek rambled.

"But I can't tell if I'm dreaming. But I want to be dreaming. But my dreams aren't real..."

Stiles let a hand touch Derek's shoulder, and let it climb to Derek's neck, and began to rub, comfortingly. Derek closed his eyes in relief of the touches.

"I just need to sleep. But I'm...."

"Shhh." Stiles rose from the couch, and looked down at Derek, extending his hand. Derek swallowed, suddenly scared, but he took a breath and let Stiles take his hand. 

"Come on, lie down." Stiles guided Derek over to his bedroom, and lay him down on the bed. "I can help you." 

Derek felt dizzy, giddy, even. He realized that he WANTED Stiles to take him, just like in one of the stories. It made him hard. 

Stiles lay Derek on his stomach on the bed, and began to rub his back, giving him a massage. 

Derek sighed, and felt himself really relax into, and submit to Stiles' touches. "Oh jeez you're really good at that." Derek mumbled.

"I've had a lot of practice." Stiles voice was soft. Not a whisper, but not loud. Intimate. If Derek had to put a name to the volume.

"My dad comes home from work sometimes, so exhausted. The least I can do is give him a shoulder rub. Sometimes, a foot massage." 

At this, Stiles moved down, taking off one of Derek's boots, then the other, pressing his thumbs into the soft soles of Derek's right foot.

Derek sighed, and his breath caught. This was not helping his erection, but at this point, he barely cared.

The feeling of Stiles' fingers was unparalleled to anything he had felt. He realized, no one had ever touched him this way. Ever.

No woman he dated ever rubbed his feet. Never offered. Never offered to rub his back. Never offered to touch him, unless it was in a sexual way.

Stiles was doing this out of the goodness of his heart. And it felt so good. 

"So after my mom passed away, I kinda became my Dad's caretaker. Which seems odd for a six year old. But, I didn't mind." 

Derek noted the energy that Stiles fingers contained, almost pulsating. He listened as Stiles went on. 

"I don't mind taking care of people I love." Stiles stopped. His heart began to beat wildly. Derek had heard what he said. 

"Stiles?" 

"Well. Love... and care for... care about... care a lot about." Stiles stammered. 

Derek smiled softly into the pillow. "I feel the same, Stiles." Derek confessed, his face turned crimson, burning into the pillow. 

There was another moment where time stopped for them, where no one moved, or spoke, but probably should have. Nothing existed but Stiles' hands, and Derek's breathing.

Derek could feel the change in Stiles' hands, and smell the bright burst of happy that emanated from him. Stiles began to work up from Derek's feet to his legs. 

"I know how you feel Stiles. After..." Derek paused. "After Laura... died. I had a hard time caring about anyone." 

Stiles nodded. "I understand." He massaged Derek's calves. "I was kind of the same way. I really only trusted my dad. And Scott." 

This last part was said with sadness, his scent souring a bit. 

"I understand." Derek sighed. "Laura was like my best friend. So losing her..." 

Stiles nodded. Derek could feel Stiles' hands hesitate below his buttocks, before skipping them, and settling just above his hipline, safely.

"You're a better person than I." Derek mumbled, relaxing more as Stiles moved to his lower back. 

After a few minutes of Stiles working the lower back, Derek moved a bit, feeling that Stiles was sitting on his legs. Derek wiggled a little, then pulled his shirt off. 

"Sorry. This is kinda chafing me while you're working." Derek could hear Stiles swallow hard, his scent went peppery with desire. 

"Go on." Derek kept his arms up by his head, relishing the feeling of Stiles working his body over. Knowing that he was tempting Stiles. Hoping Stiles would make the first move.

"So why am I a better person?" Stiles asked, using an elbow to work a stubborn knot in Derek's back. 

"Because." Derek sighed as the knot broke. "You just are. In every way." 

Stiles blushed, his cheeks going splotchy with color. "I have my own demons. My own secrets." 

Derek nodded. "Yes, but you don't use them to make excuses for your bad choices. So many others do." 

Stiles paused. Derek felt a bit scared. 

"Thank you." Stiles said. His hands ran over Derek's back, tracing the Triskelion tattoo. 

"Do you... do you think I'm..." Stiles stammered, before stopping, then sighing heavily. 

"Do I think you're what?" Derek asked, his head turned a bit, looking at Stiles. The boy's heart was pounding. Derek can smell want and nervousness on Stiles' skin. 

"Nothing." Stiles swallowed. "Do you feel better?" 

Derek nodded. Stiles climbed down off of Derek's body, and cautiously lay down on the bed, next to him. 

They found each other's eyes. Stiles was grinning a special, secret grin, and Derek felt his heart ooze happiness and warmth. 

Content. He was content. They both were.

"That was magical." Derek slurred. He closed his eyes. In seconds, he was asleep, and in the darkness as he dozed away, he felt Stiles relax next to him, and put an arm around his waist.

Stiles was the big spoon, and Derek had no problem with that. 

It was hours later. Derek woke, softly. It was the first time in a long time that he didn't wake up in a panic from a nightmare. 

In fact, his eyes didn't open for a full five minutes while he woke up. 

He could hear Stiles, snoring softly next to him. His scent was honey, and spice, and a musky, ready scent that made Derek hard again. 

Derek ground his face into the pillow, resisting the urge to rut into the mattress, and growl. He stretched, and felt such relief. 

It was the best sleep he'd had in a very long time. 

And it was a long nap. The sun had already begun to set, the flaming orange and gold of the sunset dyed the inside of the room copper, fading into blue. 

Derek willed his erection down, and turned over, gently on the bed. He tucked an arm behind his head, and looked out the window, at the colored sky. 

"Sleep well?" Stiles' voice was groggy. He was barely awake himself. 

Derek smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes." He rubbed some sleep from his eyes, and looked over at Stiles, who was turning his pillow over, to hide a drool spot. 

"Good." Stiles lay his head on the dry side of the pillow. "What time is it?" 

Stiles rose up, and leaned over Derek, looked at the clock on the bedside stand on Derek's side. Derek took the moment to memorize Stiles' scent as he did.

"Shit. 7:00 PM already." Stiles started to lean down on Derek, and then tensed, before moving. 

"I'm sorry if I threw off your sleep schedule." Derek mumbled, finding himself really wishing Stiles had laid his head on Derek's chest.

"S'ok." Stiles mumbled, his head back on the pillow, still pretty close to Derek. "My morning breath killing you?" Stiles joked.

"Not at all." Derek laughed. It wasn't bad, really. 

"Besides, you're letting me stink up your bed, so, we're even." Derek grinned.

Stiles huffed a laugh. "You don't stink, dude." 

Derek shook his head. He dipped his nose into his exposed armpit. "I kinda reek. I just realized I wandered over here on foot." 

Stiles laughed. "No Camaro?" 

Derek shrugged. "I didn't trust myself driving. I haven't slept in days. I figured I'd walk over to be safe. It was warm, so I've been sweating." 

Stiles leaned in. "Yet you don't smell." 

Derek grinned. "I do. You're just probably used to it, cause..."

Stiles leaned in, trepidly. He let his nose ghost over Derek's thickly furred armpit. His eyes were closed, and his color was high. He inhaled, deeply.

"You smell like... like you." 

Derek smiled. "And what do I smell like?" 

Stiles flushed, taking another sniff. "Like... like a wood fire, burning. Smokey, rich." 

Derek watched as Stiles looked down. 

"It's a comforting smell. Like the way you smell a fire burning on a cold day, and you know you won't be cold, cause somewhere, someone has a fire burning to care for you." 

Derek smelled himself. All he smelled was that he kinda needed some deodorant. 

"What... what do I smell like?" Stiles flush was down to his chest now. 

Derek sat up a bit on the bed, and leaned in to Stiles, letting his nose move over Stiles' neck. He could smell nervousness. Arousal. Want.

Underneath that, the same smell that Derek had found he always liked. The scent he almost always seemed to search for in a room where he knew Stiles would be, waiting.

"You smell like the way the forest floor smells, after a good rain." Derek let his nose touch Stiles' shoulder. His lips pressed, but didn't kiss, Stiles' shoulder.

"Like life, and renewal. The promise of things waiting to grow." He moved back a bit. He could smell Stiles leaking precome. 

"You smell like... cinnamon. Like a warm, comforting, home." Derek realized that he was face to face with Stiles. He was studying Stiles' ruby red lips.

Derek let his eyes find Stiles' eyes, and they stared for a good minute. Inches apart. It may as well have been a mile.

But now, Derek felt like jumping. Knowing that Stiles would catch him. Knowing that if he took the risk, Stiles would accept. 

Derek let his eyes stare at Stiles' reddened, cupid's bow of a mouth. The lips moistened, slightly parted. 

Stiles' eyes flicked back and forth between Derek's eyes, and his mouth. His breathing was shuddering, his heart pounding. 

Derek felt the exact same way, studying the way the fading light of the room made Stiles almost look like he was glowing in the dark.

His eyes were sparkling, and Derek was transfixed at both the inner, and outer beauty of this guy. 

He would do it. Derek decided, yes, he was going to do this. He was going to kiss Stiles, and let him know, the reason he smelled like home...

Stiles' eyes were already closing, and his head tilting slightly, just ever so slightly. 

The loud banging of the front door shook them out of their closeness.

"Stiles! Come help me with these groceries!" John Stilinski bellowed from the entrance of the house. 

Derek flew up from the bed, completely aware that his erection was almost sticking out of the top of his pants. 

"Dad! You're home early!" Stiles called from the door to the room.

"I'm actually late. I stopped at the market to do some shopping." 

Stiles was no better, an enormous tent sticking out of the front of his chinos. 

"Be right there, Dad!" Stiles called down, wincing as he tried to tuck his erection into his waistband. His scent a riotous yellow of fear. 

Derek realized that he could hear the Sheriff coming up the stairs, and panicked, grabbing his shirt, and all but sailing headfirst out the window, as Stiles closed the curtains.

"Stiles, shake a leg! The ice cream is melting!" 

Derek scrambled down the tree, heart pounding as he raced away from the house. He was aware that his shoes were tucked under Stiles' bed.

Running top speed through the back yards and into the evening, Derek considered shifting to wolf form and running, but that wasn't a go. He was wearing his last pair of pants.

Stopping a mile away from the house, Derek realized he was running, bare chested, and barefoot, in jeans. 

It wasn't comfortable, and it wasn't a good look. Still he was out of there. He unfolded the shirt, which was not his. 

The shirt was blue and yellow, and said "Stud Muffin" with a cartoon character muffin licking it's lips. 

He tried to get it on, but it fit him far too tightly in the pits and neck. He pulled it off, and held it to his nose.

It smelled exactly like Stiles. 

Derek growled in satisfaction, and held the shirt, running home as fast as he could go. He grinned like an idiot the entire time.

Getting into his loft was not the relief he wanted it to be. One more heartbeat, and a familiar scent met him as he closed the loft's door.

"Hail the conquering hero." Peter Hale sat on the couch, having a beer. 

"Peter. To what do I owe the displeasure of this visit?" 

Peter mocked being hit by an arrow. "So cruel, nephew of mine! What ever happened to being happy to see family?" 

Derek rolled his eyes, and walked into the kitchen area, quickly stuffing the shirt into a cupboard. 

"So what ravishing escapade have you returned from, half naked and reeking of desire?" 

Derek stiffened a bit. There went his relaxed mood from earlier. 

"I was just out." 

Peter huffed. "Doubt that. When do you ever go outside shirtless and shoeless?" Peter rose from the couch to join Derek in the kitchen.

"Even going to the pool you used to wear full clothes..."

Derek tried to move past his uncle, but remembered the shirt in the cupboard. Shit.

Peter wrinkled his nose. A look came over his eyes, and he grinned like the proverbial wolf he was, and leaned on the counter.

"Are you mating that Stilinski boy?" 

Derek let his face go stone still. "Why would you ask something ridiculous like that?" 

Peter shrugged. "Just that, I can detect the scent of him. It's faint in the apartment, but it's stronger now, just right now. You know that scent, don't you?" 

Derek did his damndest to not give anything away. "If I smelled it again, I might." 

Peter leaned in. "Open the cupboard, and take out the shirt. It'll refresh your memory. 

Derek growled, and turned to take the shirt out. He stalked away, headed to his room.

"You know, that boy looks at you like you hung the moon itself..." 

"Shut up, Peter." Derek said, heading into his room. He stashed the shirt under his pillows.

"I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you, when you're not looking?" 

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I'm sure you do. Surely you can smell when he's aroused..."

"Peter, now is NOT the time..."

"I mean. I wouldn't blame you. He is a very sweet treat." 

Derek leaned out of his doorway, glowering at Peter, who was leaned on the wall outside Derek's room. 

"Don't." He growled, his eyes flashing. He could feel his claws and fangs on the edge of unsheathing.

"I mean. If you're gonna mate somebody." Peter smiled. "You certainly have chosen worse before." 

Peter smiled sweetly, as he approached Derek. "I mean, he looks like the kind of kid that could take a bite."

Derek pushed Peter away. "You know I wouldn't. You know WHY I wouldn't." 

Peter leaned back against the wall. "You should. He's a hot little piece of ass." 

Derek growled audibly. "And his father is the Sheriff. I guarantee if you touch the man's son, he'll kill you in such a way, NOTHING will be able to bring you back."

Peter bit his lip and grinned. He knew he'd strike a nerve if he kept pushing. "Well, I guess I'll just have to seduce the Alpha, before bedding his pup." 

Derek unsheathed his claws. "Don't. Touch. Either. Of. Them." 

Peter nodded. "Whatever you say, nephew." 

Derek felt like he'd given away too much. Now he felt responsible for Stiles. He cared about Stiles. He wanted the best for him. He wanted to give him everything.

Plus, Stiles was his. His! 

His packmate, yes. Derek let his heart rate calm. His friend. His... His. Just his.

He shivered, thinking about what else that might mean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek worries, and conducts a failed experiement. 
> 
> Stiles confesses, but should have probably just kept something to himself. 
> 
> And morning confession lead to afternoon revelations.
> 
> <3 TA

Derek lay in his bed. It had been two days since he ran from Stiles' bedroom, after almost kissing him. That didn't stop him from imagining what COULD have happened.

Stiles had helped that along, seeing that he had written 5 fics in that amount of time, with assorted ways the scene should have ended. Could have ended.

Two of the endings, Derek WISHED that they ended that way. 

"Ok." Derek took a breath. "Maybe I am gay." Derek closed his eyes, picturing Stiles. Thoughts turned to Stiles, naked, aroused, touching Derek, responding to Derek's touches. That was easy. The Derek tried to do the same with the other guys he knew.

That was less fruitful, Derek wanted to laugh at the quality of the pun. Stiles would have loved it. Derek considered the pack. Isaac was cute, but not really Derek's type. Jackson was EVERYBODY's type, and that kinda put Derek off of him. 

Liam and Theo were very cute, but they were also mated, so that was less helpful. Not even picturing a threeway with them turned him on. 

Danny? Meh. He was cute, and Derek was pretty sure the kid was packing some serious cock, but, no. Ethan? Also a no, but he did still think both guys looked hot together.

Scott? Eh. Kinda cute but Hell no. His personality cancelled his looks, although he had become more bearable this last half year, once he started getting his shit together. But still, the attraction was not there.

Thinking on it some more, he set off to google to look up some things. Maybe he was demisexual? Heteroflexible? There was a world out there that he was just beginning to learn about, and he wondered where his place in it was.

Derek's phone buzzed. He worried it was a text from Stiles. He worried Stiles posted yet another smut story, cause his dick could hardly take any more tugging.

It was just a notification for his calendar. Not that he needed one. He knew the moon was coming. He could feel it. 

Not that he felt it as hard as before. There had been the usual emotions and twitches that he'd learned to expect since he was prepubescent. They were lessened though. Derek had a feeling it had to do with the Stud Muffin tee under his pillows on his bed. 

Under it now, but for the last two nights, it had a shirt stuffed into it. Derek slept with his arm around it, and nose buried into the collar. Derek had not slept this well in years. No nightmares, no night terrors. He didn't wonder if Stiles had done the same, because two of the stories said just that.

_"Mikey slept with his guardian's gift, covering a pillow. He cuddled it every night, waiting for his King to return and claim him."___

_ _King. Derek had no idea where it came from, but it suited him just fine. King Derek Hale._ _

_ _Maybe he was just gay for Stiles. Not that would have been a bad thing._ _

_ _In the past, in his younger, cub years, he had appreciated his handsome looking friends, but not to the extent that he fantasized about them sexually. _ _

_ _There had been a handsome, very fit teacher he had thought about naked, but then, he was a teenager then. He was always thinking about sex. Usually with females, but like other males, he looked at others bodies, trying to gauge where he should be, or where he wanted to be, or even found attractive. Even if he never openly acknowledged that last part out loud._ _

_ _Curiosity had been there. Opportunity, sure, that was possible. Still, he had never really sought it out. _ _

_ _So he went for a walk._ _

_ _

_ _In every major city, and even some minor ones, there's always a "place". Sometimes it's an adult bookstore. Sometimes it's a wooded park. Sometimes it's a men's room._ _

_ _It's a "place", where men can go and meet other men for sport. Well, if sports are played with your hard dicks, then yes, definitely sport._ _

_ _Derek knew by following his nose where this place was going to be. _ _

_ _The winds carried that smell to him, and instead of ignoring it like he would have in the past, he let it lead him into the woods. It was dusk, and there was still enough light in the summer night for him to see clearly. Of course, his senses helped too. He wasn't a fool. He knew what one could find in the woods at night. _ _

_ _The smells of men's spilled seed, mixed with the dirt and fallen leaves, was a bitter and bleachy aroma to him, and he almost instantly regretted coming here._ _

_ _Through the woods, a hiking trail diverted slightly. A few bushes had been parted enough that they left a permanent gap, and if you were looking, a separate path led through. Derek took the off path, and disappeared between the shrubs, and found there were more trails leading off in different directions. He took one to his left, and walked for several feet. He found a very muscular, very attractive guy standing by a tree. Derek watched as the guy watched him. _ _

_ _Instead of speaking, the guy cocked his head upward quickly, in greeting, and moved from the tree, his right hand subtly groping his crotch through his jeans. Derek could smell the arousal on the guy, but it wasn't the same. Dude's body was amazing, but Derek wasn't interested. _ _

_ _Watching as the man disappeared into the greenery, he considered the man's broad shoulders, tapering to a trim waist, tucked into a pair of tight black jeans. He wasn't sure if the man's build was a deterrent, or if his cockiness was a turn-off. Either way, Derek found himself uninterested._ _

_ _

_ _After taking a different path in the woods, he found himself deeper therein. He could feel someone watching him. He turned, and found a teenage boy sitting on a fallen log._ _

_ _The boy had dark hair, and pale skin. In the right light, maybe even the right angle, he might pass for Stiles. _ _

_ _"Hey." The boy spoke. His voice had already changed in puberty, so he wasn't too young. Still, he made Derek feel old._ _

_ _"How ya doin, man?" The boy smiled, coquettishly, and stretched his legs out. "Taking a walk?" _ _

_ _Derek nodded. "Yeah." He walked past the guy. "Just a walk. That's all." _ _

_ _The boy stood up. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a gray tank, showing off his lean muscles. His body hair was sparse, making him look younger than he was._ _

_ _"I'm Corey." The kid extended his hand. Derek looked at it, and wondered what the guy would feel like under him. _ _

_ _"Aren't you a little young to be out here this late?" Derek looked Corey over again._ _

_ _Shaking his head, the boy replied. "I'm old enough to be out here. I'm old enough for a lot of things." Corey folded his arms, and smiled._ _

_ _Derek studied his cocky stance, and his attitude. Confident. The kids heart was beating wildly with excitement, like a drummer, drumming madly. _ _

_ _"Don't let my looks fool you. I know what I'm doing." At this, Corey pulled off his shirt, and moved toward Derek. _ _

_ _Derek felt himself step back. He was used to being the pursuer, and this kid was coming on too strongly for him. _ _

_ _"I'm good. Thanks." He looked at Corey. On paper, he should work. He looked a bit like Stiles. He was even snarky and confident acting. But he wasn't Stiles._ _

_ _It was the scent that was throwing him. It wasn't Stiles. Derek wanted Stiles._ _

_ _Derek NEEDED Stiles._ _

_ _

_ _Derek pulled his Camaro up to the Stilinski home, quietly. He was aware of the sheriff's cruiser out front, and Roscoe, parked in his usual spot. _ _

_ _There were lights on in the house, even though it was a bit late. Derek killed the lights, and the motor, and cracked the tinted windows. _ _

_ _Even from here, the warm summer breeze carried Stiles' scent to the car, enticing Derek. He let himself relax, and focus on the sounds inside the house._ _

_ _"So, a brownie sundae for dessert. This must be some really big favor." Sheriff John Stilinski teased. _ _

_ _"No." Stiles replied. Derek could hear the grin in Stiles' voice, as well as the nervousness._ _

_ _"Dad, remember a long time ago, when I said we needed to have a talk?" _ _

_ _Derek could hear John reply. "About you thinking you might be gay, that night outside the Jungle? Yes." _ _

_ _"Well, you said I couldn't be, not dressed the way I was, which, by the way, very dismissive and kinda insuting." Stiles voice was slightly more confident. "Well, dad, clothes don't make the man, so you taught me." _ _

_ _Derek could hear the heaviness in John's sigh. "Well. That is true." _ _

_ _Stiles went quiet for a second. _ _

_ _"Dad. I'm pretty sure I'm bi-sexual, at least. I mean, I still like girls, a lot." _ _

_ _Derek felt himself slightly prickle, uncontrollably, at that. _ _

_ _"But, recently, I've kinda... well, I'm... I'm very interested in this guy I'm friends with." _ _

_ _Derek went pale. _ _

_ _"And I think he's into me too." _ _

_ _You THINK Stiles?_ _

_ _"This guy you're into." John replied, sipping on what smelled like coffee. "Does he treat you well?" _ _

_ _"Very well." Stiles responded. "He's very sweet, and caring. He's smart, and brave." _ _

_ _Derek felt his heart flutter around nervously in his chest. He was very happy. _ _

_ _"And the more I hang around him, the more I see myself, and him.... more as a couple, than just as friends." _ _

_ _"Have I met this young man?" The Sheriff kept his voice even despite his uneven heartbeat._ _

_ _Derek could hear Stiles' heart speed up. "It's possible." _ _

_ _"Is it Scott?" The Sheriff asked, curious._ _

_ _Derek growled a bit, even though he knew it wasn't. He found that he wanted Stiles to say his name, but suddenly understood why he might not._ _

_ _"No." Stiles responded. "Scott already has a boyfriend. It's usually a boyfriend, and a girlfriend. It's... not him." _ _

_ _"Wait, a boyfriend AND girlfriend? And they KNOW about each other?" John asked in disbelief. _ _

_ _"Yeah." Stiles sighed. "They all kinda used to date each other, last time it happened. It was very Bertolucci's 'The Dreamers'." _ _

_ _"Huh?" The Sheriff asked, confused. _ _

_ _"Nevermind." Stiles sighed. "Point is, I like this guy. And I'm... I just want you to know, because I've never felt this way about anyone before."_ _

_ _YES! Derek grinned. _ _

_ _"Like, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be using the 'L' word at some point. I just... I don't want to have to hide him, or us, from you." _ _

_ _Derek felt tears form in his eyes. "Us." He whispered._ _

_ _"Well, that's fine." Derek could hear the grin in John's voice. Derek was on air._ _

_ _"Just so long as it's not Derek Hale." _ _

_ _

_ _FUCK!_ _

_ _

_ _"Wha....What?" Stiles stammered, and Derek could HEAR the color Stiles was turning. "What's... what's wrong with Derek Hale?" _ _

_ _Well shit Stiles, just TELL the man it's me!_ _

_ _"Derek." John sighed, tiredly. "Stiles, there's a lot about him that doesn't check out, things in his past that..." _ _

_ _"Dad. The man had his family murdered in front of him..."_ _

_ _"Which is no excuse, Stiles." John's voice assumed a rigid tone. _ _

_ _Derek's tears of joy turned bitter, and he sunk into the Camaro's bucket seat._ _

_ _"And I bring this up, only because Officer Parrish has told me that he's seen you both around town in the recent month, and you guys do look pretty chummy when he's seen you." _ _

_ _Stiles grumbled under his breath. _ _

_ _"Which leads me to believe that this anonymous friend of yours that you're going to be seeing is him, and, Stiles... I don't know that I can approve of that."_ _

_ _"Approve?" Stiles voice went up a bit. _ _

_ _"And Stiles, you're still living under my roof, so yes, I do get to have a say in this." _ _

_ _"But Dad!" _ _

_ _"No buts, Stiles." John's tone is firm, and final. Derek can visualize John Stilinski holding a finger up in warning. _ _

_ _There is an uncomfortable silence so unpleasant between them, Derek considers leaving. But he needs to hear what happens next._ _

_ _"Stiles. I know this seems cruel. But, I promise you, as your Dad, I'm only trying to look out for you." _ _

_ _Derek hears Stiles sniffle, and he grips the steering wheel, reminding himself not to rip out the steering wheel. _ _

_ _"You wouldn't be doing this if it was a girl." _ _

_ _"Stiles, that's not fair. I don't mind you dating a guy. Any guy really. Just not that one." _ _

_ _"He's not a bad guy, Dad." _ _

_ _"Look, Stiles, I know what I know. And I don't want you sneaking around with him. He is not to be over here, ever, in this house." _ _

_ _"Dad! He's one of my friends! We all hang out! What if...."_ _

_ _"If he is in the company of other friends, like Scott, or Isaac, I might allow it. Might." _ _

_ _Stiles groans. _ _

_ _"Dad, I'm not 10 years old. And Derek is a good man!"_ _

_ _The Sheriff's voice remains calm, and firm. _ _

_ _"A man, Stiles. He's SIX years older than you. He was already going through puberty before you even knew how to spell it." _ _

_ _Derek grumbled. It's not like he's fucking forty. He heard Stiles offer a calm rebuttal._ _

_ _"Malia was older than me, and you didn't mind. She had been in an insane asylum." _ _

_ _"Stiles. That was different. That was..." _ _

_ _"It wasn't any different Dad. She had an even more troubled past..." _ _

_ _"Stiles, don't... don't do this to me. Not right now." _ _

_ _"I'm just trying to prove a point, Dad." _ _

_ _"Well, it's not going to work right now. So just stop." _ _

_ _Stiles huffs loudly, and Derek can hear the clattering of silverware and plates. Stiles must be loading the dishwasher._ _

_ _The wind carries an angry, bitter scent through the air, and Derek wants to howl. He wants Stiles to know he... he wants him to know he's there._ _

_ _Derek decides against it, not sure Stiles would appreciate knowing he'd heard the whole conversation. _ _

_ _Stiles stomps up the stairs, and slams his door. Derek can hear the Sheriff sigh heavily again._ _

_ _Derek can hear John Stiliski ask softly, to the wind, "What do I do now, Claudia?" _ _

_ _

_ _Derek tossed and turned in his bed at the loft. Hours have gone by, and he's hoping Stiles will text him. He's hoping Stiles will post a story. Something._ _

_ _Maybe Stiles will post a story, turning the whole encounter with his father into a comical, whimsical story, and will end up them marrying, the Sheriff giving his son away._ _

_ _Or maybe he'll write a profession of his burning, everlasting love for Derek. Something that would reaffirm that his feelings were real._ _

_ _That both of their feelings would be.... _ _

_ _But Stiles had already done that. And they had already gotten close. And there had been a couple of times where they could have done something about it, hadn't there?_ _

_ _But nothing came of anything. _ _

_ _Derek sighed. _ _

_ _He tossed and turned. _ _

_ _He stared at the phone on his bedside table, and watched the top bar. He clicked his phone off and on, in case the signal was being delayed. _ _

_ _He flipped through music on his phone, since he didn't have much else on there. Nothing inspired him to take a picture. _ _

_ _Derek regretted not taking a picture of Stiles asleep. He closed his eyes and pictured Stiles laying there. So vulnerable, so soft and peaceful. _ _

_ _So beautiful. There wasn't any other word in the world that would do. Stiles was beautiful. And he loved Derek. _ _

_ _Maybe. He had said as much in the fics, and even said that he was considering saying the word out loud with his dad. _ _

_ _That word. That word was magical. It was terrifying. Derek had learned to fear that word, but coming from Stiles? He wanted to hear it. He wanted to be able to say it._ _

_ _Derek picked up his phone. No notifications. _ _

_ _Derek sighed, and opened up his text messages, and really, there was only Stiles there. He didn't know what he could say. He couldn't very well go over. He might get shot on sight. _ _

_ _It might not hurt him, but it would make things super awkward between father and son, and he didn't want to be responsible for that happening. _ _

_ _Derek opened up Stiles' contact. He wished he had a picture of Stiles. _ _

_ _"Hey." _ _

_ _It was a simple text, but hopefully it would get Stiles' attention and response. _ _

_ _Derek waited. It wasn't yet midnight, so Stiles would hopefully respond. Maybe they could text all night. Find a solution. Something._ _

_ _He stared at his phone. Derek could practically hear his mom's voice in his ear. "A watched pot never boils." _ _

_ _Derek set his phone on vibrate, and set it on his table. He watched, and waited. And waited._ _

_ _And waited._ _

_ _Finally he realized that Stiles wasn't going to text him. That maybe this whole thing had not been real. _ _

_ _Or maybe Stiles' feelings had changed. And so what if they had? Derek wasn't gay. Why was he so concerned about what another guy felt about him? _ _

_ _He turned a bit away from his phone, and tucked an arm under his pillow, feeling Stiles' shirt still hidden under there. _ _

_ _Derek pulled it out, holding it to his face, and took a whiff of Stiles' scent, and pretended that it did nothing for him. _ _

_ _He held on to it all night, somehow managing to fall into a fitful, harried sleep._ _

_ _

_ _In the morning, Derek woke, feeling like he'd slept in a washing machine. He immediately turned his phone over. Still nothing. Fighting the urge to roar in uninhibited anger, he forced himself out of bed, and into the bathroom. _ _

_ _He went through his morning ritual, and jumped into the shower. He was scrubbing himself vigorously, and considering beating off in the shower, when he heard something._ _

_ _Derek cut the water off, instantly, and perked his ears up. _ _

_ _Someone was in the loft. It couldn't have been Peter, he had disappearing in the morning before Derek woke up, and got home usually as Derek was falling asleep. As long as Derek didn't know about what Peter did, he didn't care._ _

_ _Derek tried to get a scent, or some clue. There was an elevated heartbeat, and.... the smell of eggs, and sausage Butter? Sourdough bread. _ _

_ _Wrapping a towel around himself, Derek crept down to the living area, not sure what to expect. Maybe Peter brought..._ _

_ _Nonsense. Peter wouldn't lift a finger, much less bring Derek breakfast. _ _

_ _He peeked around the wall, and his heart exploded. Stiles was setting up breakfast. _ _

_ _Stiles had picked up two breakfast combos, and what smelled like Derek's usual coffee order from Beacon Books. A large thermos of it steamed on the table._ _

_ _Derek gasped, surprised. His heart flip flopped back and forth, and he didn't realize he'd called out. "Stiles." _ _

_ _Stiles looked up, his eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped more than a bit. "Der... uh.... wow..." _ _

_ _Derek swallowed, feeling exposed as he was still just in a soaking wet towel. "Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting..." _ _

_ _"I... I can see that." Stiles licked his lips and swallowed. "Well, I mean, you don't have to go get dressed on my account." _ _

_ _Stiles laughed nervously, and Derek could see Stiles' eyes glued to the crotch lump in the towel. Stiles scent of arousal spiked high, almost assaulting Derek. _ _

_ _"Well." Derek felt himself flush, nervously. Suddenly, everything the Sheriff said flooded back into his brain. "Just.. uh. Five, minutes. One sec."_ _

_ _Derek disappeared back behind the wall, and sprinted to his room to put on something._ _

_ _When he got back to the table, Derek was met by two big surprises. First was Stiles had laid out a full and proper breakfast, second, he was wearing Derek's shirt._ _

_ _"That looks good on you." Derek said, sitting down across from Stiles. _ _

_ _"Thank you. It's yours." Stiles grinned, putting a bit of sugar in his coffee. _ _

_ _"So the line about it looking better on the floor of your bedroom would be a little too accurate." Stiles looked up and grinned. _ _

_ _Dammit, Derek wished his heart would just stop doing the beating thing. _ _

_ _"Plus, they go with my new shoes." Stiles extended his legs to the side, showing off Derek's boots from the other day. _ _

_ _"Those are boots, and they are also mine." Derek smiled, shaking his head. _ _

_ _Stiles shrugged. "What can I say? I make them look good." _ _

_ _They laughed, and looked at each other a moment. They dug into the sausage, eggs, and pancakes. Stiles looking up at Derek every few bites. _ _

_ _Derek sipped his coffee with a contented smile, and looked over Stiles. He looked a little sleep deprived as well, and Derek wondered if Stiles had been up thinking of last night as well._ _

_ _"Thank you for breakfast." Derek said, setting his coffee down. He poured a bit more from the Thermos on the table. "Where did you get it from?" _ _

_ _"Well, the food is from Ruby's." Stiles said, citing the Beacon Hill's diner they went to on occasion. "The coffee is from Beacon's"_ _

_ _They sat together in a comfortable warm silence, each watching the other as they enjoyed breakfast. Derek loved the way Stiles' eyes sparkled in the morning sun._ _

_ _"I'm sorry I didn't return your text from last night." Stiles said, wiping his lips with an embossed paper napkin. "I was kinda... I did a lot of thinking, last night."_ _

_ _Stiles cleared the containers, and put them in the trash. "So I wanted to bring you some breakfast, to make up for that. I hope you liked." _ _

_ _Derek felt full and content. He watched Stiles move in the kitchen, cleaning up, picking up. He could see a future where this happened, and tried not to feel hopeful._ _

_ _"It was amazing Stiles, thank you." Derek sipped more coffee. "I really needed it. Thank you for thinking of me." _ _

_ _Stiles looked back, his smile was warm, but his eyes looked a little sad. _ _

_ _"Derek." Stiles voice was worried, and his heart beat sped up. "Do you think... What do you think about... Have you ever met..."_ _

_ _Stiles' hands began to gesture nervously as he spoke. "What I mean to say is... can you... do you think you could ever fall in love with someone that you didn't imagine you could?"_ _

_ _No more calls, please, we have a winner._ _

_ _"Yes." Derek nodded, beyond dancing around the subject at this point. He looked Stiles right in the eye._ _

_ _"Well. What if... like... what if these people, are so right... and then... something happens." Stiles looked away, nervously._ _

_ _"Things happen." Derek responded, a bit quickly. "That's life. Things happen, but... you can always work around things." _ _

_ _Stiles nodded. "Right! Right. You are so very right." _ _

_ _Derek smelled Stiles scent brighten a bit. "And... if say... something... well... if it didn't work out..." Stiles continued._ _

_ _Uh Oh._ _

_ _"I mean.... there's such a thing... I mean, I've never seen it... but I hear... that.... sometimes..." Stiles seemed to be searching for the right words._ _

_ _Suddenly, Stiles' mood dropped. _ _

_ _"Derek, what would you say if I told you that we could never see each other again?" _ _

_ _Derek felt his breakfast swirl uncomfortably. _ _

_ _"No." Derek said, his voice cracking. Somehow, there was a pain in his heart he wasn't expecting, given the person_ _

_ _Stiles' eyes watered, watching Derek react. _ _

_ _"I mean...." Derek cleared his throat, and blinked his eyes. "I would... if you asked me to do something, I would do it." _ _

_ _Derek felt tears stinging behind his eyes. _ _

_ _"Because I respect you.... If you told me to stay away from you, I would do it. It would hurt. A lot." Derek blinked. "But I would do it, if you asked..."_ _

_ _Tears spilled over Stiles' eyelashes. _ _

_ _"Because you're very important to me, Stiles. You're..." Derek stopped and sighed, his own eyes misting. "I would do anything for you, Stiles."_ _

_ _Stiles wiped his eyes, and coughed. "I told my dad about... how I feel. About you." _ _

_ _Derek swooned, happy to be sitting because he was sure he'd pass out otherwise. _ _

_ _"He doesn't... HE doesn't think it's a good idea." Stiles emphasized, indicating what he thought about that._ _

_ _"What do you think?" Derek asked, surprised he was able to speak. "Do you think it's a good idea?" Derek was terrified, but he needed to know._ _

_ _Stiles leaned back against the counter. He looked amazing in Derek's shirt. _ _

_ _"I think I had a crush on you the very day I met you. I think over the last couple of years, I've done nothing but fall in love with you." _ _

_ _Derek couldn't look at Stiles. This was too much. _ _

_ _"And if I don't miss my guess, I would think you've done the same, with me. At least I flatter myself to think you have." _ _

_ _Derek nodded. "You're right. I have." _ _

_ _"But. This." Stiles sighed. _ _

_ _"The word of the Sheriff is pretty final." Derek said, staring at his now empty coffee cup._ _

_ _Stiles nodded._ _

_ _"So basically, we're going to have to learn to sneak around in this relationship." Stiles nodded, thoughtfully._ _

_ _Derek's eyes went comically wide. "What?" _ _

_ _"What?" Stiles echoed._ _

_ _Derek blinked. "What did you just say?" _ _

_ _Stiles grinned. "I said, if we're going to be together, we're going to have to sneak around. At least for a few more months, until I'm eighteen." _ _

_ _Derek laughed. This was not happening._ _

_ _"Stiles." Derek covered his mouth, hiding his laughter. "Are you serious?" _ _

_ _Stiles nodded, excitedly. _ _

_ _"I've fallen in love here, Der. I'm not going to throw it away, not without fighting for it." _ _

_ _Stiles walked over to Derek. "Do you feel the same?" _ _

_ _Derek watched Stiles move, and he had to keep his inner wolf at bay. _ _

_ _"Tell me you feel the same, Derek." Stiles sighed, now a foot from Derek. "Or if you don't, then, I'll never bother you with this again." _ _

_ _Derek felt his heart racing. _ _

_ _"I do, Stiles." Derek's voice was practically a whisper. "I do feel the same about you." _ _

_ _Stiles leaned in, and put his arms around Derek. Hugs were still legal. They could hug. _ _

_ _Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. _ _

_ _"What about your Dad?" Derek mumbled into Stiles' hair. _ _

_ _"He'd going to have to get his own man. This one's mine." _ _

_ _Derek felt himself laugh. It felt like surfacing from the darkness at the bottom of the ocean._ _

_ _"No." Derek laughed, squeezing Stiles tighter. "What about us." _ _

_ _Stiles pulled away, keeping his arms around Derek. "I'm eighteen in 87 days, 16 hours, and 45 minutes, give or take." _ _

_ _Derek was not surprised that Stiles had it down to the minute._ _

_ _"After I'm legal, well, he's just going to have to deal, or I'll just move out, go to college, something. He wouldn't have much to say about that."_ _

_ _Derek grinned._ _

_ _"Or, I could just move in here." Stiles winked. "This place looks like it could use the Stilinski touch." _ _

_ _"Stiles, your father would never speak to you again."_ _

_ _Stiles scoffed. "He'll get over it, eventually." _ _

_ _Derek tilted his head. "Stiles. I'm not going to be responsible for a rift in your family. I know what it's like to not have any..."_ _

_ _"I know." Stiles nodded. "I was joking, kinda. I plan on doing this right, but, I needed to be sure."_ _

_ _"Sure about what?" Derek asked._ _

_ _"That you felt the same about me. That the kind of closeness we've been having came with... mutual feelings." _ _

_ _Derek nodded. "The feeling is mutual." _ _

_ _

_ _Hours after Stiles left the loft, Derek sat, staring out the window, as a pup does when it's master leaves. Waiting eagerly for their return._ _

_ _The morning had been surprising, but the revelations were not shocking. Stiles admitted that he wanted to confess his feelings ages ago. _ _

_ _"I mean, you wouldn't have, right?" Stiles asked. "I mean, we were constantly running from death and all..." _ _

_ _"No, Stiles. I would not have." _ _

_ _"Why?" _ _

_ _"Sixteen is a good age for a lot of things. Running headfirst into sex with someone older. I don't recommend it." _ _

_ _

_ _After spending more time together the last couple of years, Stiles had felt a connection grow between them, but always wondered how Derek felt, Derek Hale being famously bad at feelings. Still, Stiles was observant, and figured something was cooking in the over before Derek even found the kitchen._ _

_ _It had taken Derek a long time to thaw, but once he did, Stiles noticed things between them grow, the way the land does after a frost. _ _

_ _Derek moved to the couch, taking in the scent of Stiles embedded in the pillows. He lolled on them, nuzzling his face into where Stiles spent the afternoon sitting, Derek's head on his lap._ _

_ _"Is this something you want, now?" Stiles asked, his hands on Derek's arm. _ _

_ _"In a few months?" Derek asked._ _

_ _"Well, maybe we can do like, pre-dating. So, nothing hot and heavy, nothing that would be punishable in a court of law."_ _

_ _Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. _ _

_ _"Well, if you're gonna sweeten the deal like that."_ _

_ _

_ _It had been a very nice afternoon. They sat, much like they always had, but in the privacy of the loft, they were able to cuddle, to be together, openly._ _

_ _Stiles had switched out the shirts, taking his, which smelled of Derek, and leaving Derek's, which Stiles had spent days sleeping with._ _

_ _Derek was wearing that shirt now, eyes closed on the couch, reveling in how his and Stiles' scents mixed on his body, the soft cotton so gentle on his skin._ _

_ _"I'll be back in a few days. To swap out shirts again." Stiles grinned, watching as Derek put his old shirt back onto his body. _ _

_ _"Maybe.... Well, Peter's here, back in town." Derek grumbled._ _

_ _"Oh, I'm not afraid of ol' uncle bad-touch there." Stiles waved the worry away._ _

_ _"I'm worried for you." Derek said, Stiles kissing Derek's shoulder. "I don't want him thinking that he can have..."_ _

_ _"Don't worry." Stiles calmed Derek. "He won't get his claws into me, Promise."_ _

_ _

_ _Once again Derek allowed his mind to play "what if", and pictured how it would feel to taste Stiles, to feel his naked body, to feel Stiles inside of him, to be inside of Stiles._ _

_ _He still wasn't 100% sure he knew he would enjoy everything, but, Stiles... he felt like Stiles would be good to him, gentle, caring. _ _

_ _Stiles would be sensual, nurturing, understanding. If Derek didn't want to do something, or wanted to explore something he was curious about, Stiles would understand._ _

_ _It was something Derek hadn't quite experienced with his past lovers. _ _

_ _It was something he wanted to experience with Stiles._ _

_ _

_ _Of course Derek would run right into Sheriff Stilinski. Of course it would have to happen this way, with Derek buying a bottle of whiskey, the color of Stiles' eyes._ _

_ _"Mr. Hale." John acknowledged Derek, curtly, but not unkindly._ _

_ _"Sheriff Stilinski." Derek nodded his head, respectfully. "A pleasure to see you, sir."_ _

_ _The sheriff grunted, his lips twisting in a wry grin. "That's a good choice, the whiskey." _ _

_ _Derek nodded. "It is very good, sir." _ _

_ _"You are, of course, old enough to enjoy that?" The sheriff asked, pointedly._ _

_ _"Uh, yes sir, I am." Derek nodded._ _

_ _"Well, remember, there are plenty of people in Beacon Hills that think they are old enough to enjoy things, but they are not." _ _

_ _Derek nodded. "Note taken, sir." _ _

_ _"Right." John looked Derek over. _ _

_ _"You know the penalty for breaking those kinds of laws, don't you, Mr. Hale?" _ _

_ _Derek nodded. "Of course, Sheriff. I remember." _ _

_ _"Because I happen to know that people who commit those crimes spend a long time behind bars." John nodded, leaning in. _ _

_ _"I would hate to see anyone I know behind bars for that. Especially when I spent the time to believe them, and incarcerate their attackers." _ _

_ _Derek felt his stomach drop, and wasn't sure what was happening, _ _

_ _"Good to know we understand each other." John nodded. "Stiles is everything to me. I want him to live a long, full, happy life." _ _

_ _"I would like the same for him." Derek nodded. _ _

_ _"Then you'll stay away from him." John said. It wasn't a question, but a command. "He deserves to have happiness." _ _

_ _"Then he should do what makes him happy." Derek replied._ _

_ _"He's not old enough. I'm also afraid he's not smart enough to stay away from dangerous things." John sighed. "So I'm counting on others to do that for him."_ _

_ _Derek blinked. "I understand, sir." _ _

_ _"Oh, I know you understand, Derek." John leaned in. "Because if anything happens to him, I'm holding you responsible. I've got an empty cell reserved, just for you."_ _

_ _John walked away, with Derek watching the man walk away, the threat hanging over him like a guillotine._ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Sterek feels.
> 
> Stiles practices magic. 
> 
> Peter inserts himself, as usual. 
> 
> The pack grows. The pack bonds.
> 
> Then the magic goes sideways.
> 
> enjoy.

This is happening. This is real. This is easy. 

Despite the Sheriff looming over his thoughts, like a dark cloud heavy with the threat of rain, Derek finds that the sun shines brightly, even from behind the clouds. 

Stiles is over at Derek's usually twice a week, after school. Two times a week, Stiles studies with Deaton at the clinic, while Scott and Isaac tend to the animals. Two different days a week, Derek continues to train the others in the pack, minus Danny and Ethan, who have started to pull away. It does not fully weaken the pack, and it allows Derek to spend more time focusing on the betas, and his Alpha. 

"Good, Scott." Derek cheered as he broke Theo's hold, and subdued both he, and Liam in a subsequent strike. Scott beamed, and pulled both his pack mates from the preserve grounds. They continued to drill, learning to use each other's momentum to increase attacks. 

Sundays were usually the days Derek found himself dreading. The Sheriff was usually home all day on Sunday, and Stiles spent that day with his father. Not that Derek begrudged Stiles that time with John, he just secretly wished that he could be a part of it as well. 

Those days were the days that Derek felt like he was paying a penance for dating Stiles. It was his atonement to be without that touch that calmed him, the scent that quelled him, the feeling of togetherness that he felt he could get used to, if it decided to stay. 

The days that Stiles was there were amazing. They did nothing extravagant, spending their time cooking, and talking. They watched television together, Stiles trying to get Derek into new shows, and Derek trying to get Stiles into shows Derek enjoyed growing up. Stiles would often position himself to lay on Derek on the couch, when they did. Sometimes they would sit opposite ends of the couch, Stiles rubbing Derek's feet, watching as the older man grew drowsy, and sometimes fell asleep. 

Stiles would sit at the table sometimes, practicing magic and spells, while Derek sat and read on the couch, while Stiles focused, chanting softly under his breath in what occasionally sounded like Latin. 

Derek watched Stiles from over the arm of the couch. 

"You're getting good at that." Derek said, watching as Stiles levitated a glass of water over the table. 

"Deaton says I'm making great progress, but it worries me." 

"Why?" 

"I dunno. I just keep being afraid I'm going to fuck things up." 

Stiles waved his hand, the motion tipping the glass over, and purposely spilling the water out of the glass. With another few words, he turned the water into snow. 

Derek watched as Stiles took the cup and held it under the falling flakes. They collected in the glass, before the temperature of the room changed it back into water. 

"That was impressive." Derek mumbled, watching as Stiles turned to face him, a humble grin on his face. 

They lay in bed together, sometimes. The feel of Stiles arm around Derek's waist as they lay, front to back, was the most comforting thing Derek had felt in his life. Derek never failed to relax to the point of drowsiness, listening as Stiles mumbled softly as they lay. Sometimes, Derek would wake from his brief sleep, and Stiles would still be chanting something, softly, to the point where Derek wasn't sure he was hearing it, which, for a werewolf, was impressive. 

Stiles never brought up the subject of sex, and Derek was actually glad of it. Though he suspected that Stiles hormones hated him, and from the smell of Stiles, that had to be A LOT, Stiles never pushed Derek to do anything, even kiss. Derek considered how smart Stiles was, and felt like he was reading the room carefully. Derek never told Stiles about John confronting him in the store that one day.

Somehow, the intimacy that they shared was even more than something physical. Even Peter, in his infrequent trips back to the loft had noticed it. Peter would walk into the loft, his nostrils would flare, and he would occasionally shoot a snarky smile over in Derek's direction. Derek simply learned to ignore his uncle from getting a rise out of him. 

Peter had become something of a fixture around the loft, sometimes when Stiles was there, which put Derek on edge. Derek often thought it was BECAUSE Stiles was there that Peter suddenly found something that he HAD to do, something that required him being at the loft, when Stiles was there.

Stiles still practiced his magic, Peter sometimes praising him, sometimes questioning him. Once, when Stiles was attempting a binding spell, to incapacitate an enemy, Peter actually volunteered as a target, which Derek immediately questioned.

"What?" Peter grinned. "I'm just trying to be a good Uncle." 

"You're not his uncle." Derek growled low, a warning.

"Well, who knows." Peter shot Derek a shit eating grin, and allowed Stiles to use magic to bind his hands, then his legs.

Peter struggled to get out of it, but Stiles' magic held him strong. 

"What about in an attack?" Peter asked, looking at Stiles. 

"Well that's the..." 

Stiles didn't get to finish, because in the blink of an eye, Peter went into Beta form, lunging best he could at Stiles. The shock was so quick, Stiles stumbled backwards, allowing his concentration to be broken. 

In seconds, Derek was crossing the floor, snarling in Beta form as Peter tried to get past, only to be felled by Stiles' magic. 

Twisting on the floor, Peter phased back, twisting against the invisible bonds, while Derek yelled at him. 

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Derek yelled, resisting the powerful urge to kick his uncle while the older man was down. 

Derek looked back at Stiles, where the pale teen was staring, almost obsessively at Peter, mumbling something rapidly. 

Glancing back at his uncle, Derek saw there was a look in Peter's eyes. A look of something that resembled fear in the older man. Stiles eyes were focused, and Derek thought he saw them starting to darken. 

"Stiles." Derek barked, noticing that his uncle had gone from being bound to being incapacitated. He was starting to have trouble breathing, and beginning to turn blue.

"STILES!" Derek yelled, watching as Stiles snapped out of his concentration. Stiles stumbled backwards, and Derek caught the teen before he fell. 

Peter let out a huge gasp, as though his lungs were gulping the air around him for the first time. Stiles was breathing heavily, and Derek let his hand touch the pulse point on Stiles' neck. He could feel the teen's heart beating wildly, as he came down.

"Too much." Stiles panted as he searched for Derek's eyes. "Too much." 

Derek held Stiles close, watching Peter distrustfully as he came to on the floor. "That." he coughed. "That was pretty amazing." 

Peter stumbled to his knees, and tried to stand, before settling on staying on the floor. 

"You could have hurt him!" Derek yelled at Peter. 

"Better in practice than in battle." Peter panted, his breathing finally starting to regulate. 

"I can promise you, no foe you fight is going to take it easy on him, not with his spark." 

Derek regarded this for a moment, feeling Stiles come back to himself, nuzzling Derek's neck.

"What I did is a pretty common tactic. Sneak attack. He reacted just as I thought he might, but he recovered quickly, and THAT is what's important."

Peter crawled to the coffee table, and hoisted himself up before sitting on it. "He has more strength that he knows, but he's going to have to learn to meter it out, or he'll..."

"Shut up Peter." Derek growled, knowing how that sentence could end. 

Stiles rose up, and stood in front of Peter. 

"Do it again." Stiles asked, flatly. 

Derek looked back and forth between the two. 

"Your familiar would rather I not." Peter grinned. 

Stiles squinted his eyes, lips moving, not making a sound. 

Peter began to pull at his neck gasping. "Okay. Okay." Stiles stepped away, as Peter gasped. "Derek, may I have your permission to sneak attack Stiles?" 

Derek's eyes widened. 

"It's okay, Der." Stiles nodded. "He's right. Enemies aren't going to give me time to prepare, and I need to learn how to pace myself." 

Derek stood cautiously between them. 

"If you harm a single hair on him." Derek began.

"I know, I know, my throat, your teeth." Peter rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I wouldn't dream of harming him." 

Stiles and Derek eyed each other warily. 

Stiles walked through the preserve, testing his senses. His were different from his targets, and he knew they had an advantage on him. The woods were dark, and he couldn't see as well as the weres, but he could sense them, sense their energy. 

Every being on the planet gave off energy vibrations, and it was these, these mild waves that Stiles was sensing. His fingers clutched his bat tightly. 

He sensed Liam before he saw the cub charge him, and Liam only managed to evade Stiles' bat by a hair or two. Stiles knew that where one was, the other followed, so he was not surprised to find himself dealing with Theo. Both Betas swung, and jumped, trying to both hit Stiles, and take his bat. 

Stiles had forced Derek to teach him some moves, much to Scott's chagrin. Scott had intended to keep Stiles safe, but it seemed that there was only so much safety in staying out of the way. 

With the aid of the magic, Stiles was able to find his way around and over things. He hoped that it would become second nature, because this was sure as fuck going to make him a better lacrosse player in the next season. Not to mention his language grades would hopefully be up with the extra Latin he was studying. 

Liam lunged for Stiles, who anticipated the attack, and was quick to tap Liam with the bat, just enough to get him out. Theo followed, his slickness and feigning allowing him a more indirect attack at Stiles. Theo was more than a match for Stiles, but he was holding back, teasing Stiles, and Stiles knew that, which slightly infuriated him.

"Come on Stiles." Theo growled, luring the teen into his direction. Stiles advanced, then stopped, he mumbled something, and Theo found himself rooted to the ground. Literally.

Theo snarled as the roots of the tree he was near grew from the ground, holding him. 

"No fair! Stiles is cheating!" He yelled into the darkness. 

"It's training." Scott's voice boomed from somewhere in the trees. "There's no cheating. Your enemies may know magic, and you have to know how to fight against it." 

Stiles smirked at Theo, who was now bound by the roots to his chest. 

Isaac flew out of the treeline quickly. The Beta was the quickest, and most agile, next to Scott, his reflexes quicker, aided by Derek's training. 

Stiles moved about, swinging his bat to give him some momentum as Isaac slashed, and growled at Stiles. Isaac's usually sweet and passive face was twisted into a snarl, his snout sniffing, his fangs bared. Stiles turned and sprinted, and Isaac gave chase. 

Stiles felt winded, and turned, throwing his bat, which Isaac saw coming, and dove over it, twisting his lithe body as he did so, only to be felled by the bat as it swung back on its own accord, at Stiles command. The mountain ash bat stung hard as it tripped up the Beta, before the handle came back, smacking satisfyingly into Stiles hand. 

Scott was the one who surprised Stiles. He should have expected the attack from the trees, but somehow, he underestimated his old friend. Scott immediately worked against Stiles, having the upper hand. Despite the pain of touching the bat, he wrenched it from Stiles' hands, and threw it into the darkness by the treeline, before jumping in to tackle Stiles. 

Scott had allowed his Alpha to come out only a few times with Stiles, and this was one of them. Stiles managed to slip away, keeping Scott in place with a binding spell, which Scott managed to power through. 

"Dude! Rude!" Stiles barked as Scott advanced. 

"Stiles, the magic has to be stronger when dealing with an Alpha." Derek called from the darkness, no doubt close enough by to take down Scott if he got too rough. 

"Don't worry about hurting me." Scott growled. "Do what it takes to defend yourself." 

Stiles mumbled some words, but they didn't make sense to him, and Scott still advanced. 

With no other options, Stiles called his bat back to him, but it wouldn't come. 

"COME ON!" Stiles yelled, taking off for the treeline, only to find Liam, Theo, and Isaac standing guard. Shit.

Scott advanced again, and swept by, trying to take Stiles down. Stiles dodged, but Scott caught him at the last second, pulling him in to his arms. From somewhere in the darkness of the treeline, they could hear Derek growling. 

Stiles thought to Derek's training, and used magic for a boost, and loosened Scott's grip enough to slip out of it, and tumble away. Scott gave no quarter, and jumped on top of Stiles, pinning him down, his face a twisted grimace before becoming more relaxed. 

"Stiles." Scott asked quizzically. "What did you do?" 

Stiles grinned, and using a bit of his own strength, pushed up, then sent Scott over, not too roughly, but enough to get him off of Stiles' supine form.

"I think I just figured out energy transfer." Stiles said, getting up, and focusing on the three betas. He sapped first one, then the other, then the last. 

Without warning, Derek emerged from the treeline, and held Stiles, arms pinned to his sides. Without so much as a breath, Stiles broke the hold, and quickly flipped Derek over, pinning him to the forest floor. Stiles held Derek down, a look of menace mixed with desire etched on his pale, mole dotted face. A leer spread his cupid's bow lips into a creepy grin. 

Derek looked up, equally terrified and excited. 

"You're hard." Stiles whispered, barely audible to himself. "I'll have to remember this move for later." 

"We CAN hear you, Stiles." Isaac groaned. 

"Yeah, and I can smell where Scott was on you last." Derek growled over at the barely conscious Beta. 

Derek looked as Stiles, and saw the boy's eyes grow heavy. He sensed the energy drop before it happened, and in seconds had Stiles on the floor, his hand on Stiles' cheek.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, as the others regained their footing.

Stiles nodded silently. 

"He's burned too much energy too fast." Scott said, ambling up to them. "Deaton warned him that the greater the spell, the faster the energy gets pulled from him."

Derek checked Stiles' heartbeat. 

"I think he may have done it with the energy transfer." Scott said, crouching next to them. "If it's a spell has hasn't practiced...."

"Okay, Scott." Stiles grumbled. "I get it, I'm not ready." 

"Are you kidding? Dude, you were awesome!" Theo praised while standing hand in hand with Liam. "You've gotten pretty strong in a few weeks." 

Scott helped Stiles up, and placed his hand on his best friend's neck. Stiles heart began to beat more strongly. Derek side eyed Scott, until the Alpha took his hand, and guided it to Stiles neck, letting him take over where his hand had been resting.

"Keep that there." Scott said, meeting Derek's eyes. "An Alpha, or mate, can provide a more powerful recovery. That's what Deaton told us." 

Derek looked at Stiles, who had his eyes closed, and a soft smile on his lips. 

"But... I'm not.... I'm not...."

Scott continued to look Derek in the eye, until the older man had to turn his head away.

This is not really happening. This is not happening at all. 

Running through the woods, Derek tried to keep his senses aware, to not give in to the panic he felt flooding him. 

"Where are you?" Derek gasped, scenting the air, trying to find Stiles. 

It had been foolish for Stiles to run off and try and take on the witch. Had she not revealed that she was keeping the Sheriff hostage, Stiles wouldn't have dared.

Derek had immediately followed Stiles trying to warn him about the witches' trap, but he had no sooner started than the witch's familiar, a were-jackal got in his way. 

Wily and cunning, the beast proved a formidable opponent. Still, the moment the beast dug his claws into Derek's back, was the moment Derek heard Stiles scream in pain, and that was it.

Derek flipped, literally, remembering the move Stiles had used on him a week ago, and the Were went airborne for a few seconds. Derek unsheathed his claws, and picturing the witch who was harming Stiles, slammed his claws into the beast's chest.

He didn't have to, but Derek found himself taking great pleasure in using every last ounce of his strength to rip apart the beast's ribcage, and simultaneously crush it's heart, and spine.

The stillness in the woods was profound. 

Derek used his senses to locate the pack's heartbeats. Scott. Isaac. Theo and Liam, beating in unison. His own thudded like a storm. There should be one more. Looking around, he couldn't see any of the pack, so he carefully sniffed the air, picking up Stiles scent, and charged through the dark woods.

Derek finally found Stiles, passed out near the lake. He was almost unconscious, and mumbling incoherently. 

"Stiles." Derek turned the boy over, and slapped his cheek. "Come on buddy. You in there?" 

Derek pressed his head to Stiles' chest. The heartbeat was still there, faint, but strong. 

There is a large mess resembling what used to be a witch a few feet away. Stiles has blood on his hands, and his bat is no where to be found.

"caeruleosque implexae" Stiles' voice whispers, and reaches upward. Derek notices Stiles' eyes are closed. His breathing is labored. "vii...."

"Okay Stiles. I got you." Derek bundled Stiles up, and ran, fast as he could, for his car. Stiles arms would normally clutch Derek, but they are lax, and it frightens Derek.

Derek let's his hands slide under Stiles shirt. He feels blood slick his hands, and he can tell that he isn't taking any pain from Stiles.

"participes vitae essentia" Stiles mumbles. "vitae..." Derek feels tears forming in his eyes. Please hang on Stiles.

Derek loads Stiles into the Camaro, and driving top speed, gets Stiles to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

He pulls in to the emergency area, and all but flies over to the other side, taking Stiles out. Theo and Liam are outside in seconds, and grab Stiles to take him inside the emergency room.

Derek starts to growl, but suddenly feels himself collapse, drained. He sees a pair of shoes in front of him, and a warm, golden hand lifts him up.

Isaac walks Derek into the emergency, and then off to a room on the side, away from the main area. Inside, Scott is waiting, looking pensive. Scott turns around as Derek enters, held up by Isaac. 

"Where have you guys been?" Derek directed his most glowering stare at Scott. "Did you not LOOK for him?" 

"We knew you were already going to go and find him, we had to come here..."

"You would just leave him out there?" Derek wheezes, fangs on the edge.

The look on Scott's face is immovable. Derek hates Scott in this moment. Scott is silent, and holds a finger up to his lips, indicating silence. 

Derek wants to rip Scott a new one, but he hears it too. 

"...he'll be fine, John. It just looks like something wild might have attacked him. None of the blood on him is his own, and there isn't any life threatening...."

Derek pales when he realizes that the Sheriff is there, and something inside Derek wants to run, while something else is aching to make sure Stiles is okay. 

He remembers failing to warn Stiles she was using a ruse, a trap, and Stiles fell for it. The witch knew she could tempt him, and Stiles wouldn't think twice. Derek had failed in his duty to protect Stiles.

"There's been a complication." Scott whispers, "So we can't bring Derek in here." He glances at Isaac. "You know plan B, then?"

Scott looks at Isaac and nods, then looks at Derek, holding first his finger to his lips, then making a motion with his hand, flattened in a "wait here" gesture.

In seconds, Scott is out of the room, and jogging down the hall, meeting with the Sheriff and Melissa. 

"Is he okay?" Scott's voice is full of concern. 

Isaac gently urges Derek out of the room, and out the Emergency exit, into the Camaro. Isaac buckles Derek in, and drives him to Deaton's.

Inside the druid's office, Derek lays on an examination table. He winces at the light shined in his eyes, and groans at the needles full of medicine being shot into him.

Stiles' words echo through Derek's ears, and he feels Isaac take his hand. 

Derek looks at Isaac, but sees Stiles. Words that Derek never knew existed spill from his lips. 

"Accipio nostrum vinculum"

Stiles grins back at him, and leans down smiling, before he places a kiss on Derek's lips. 

Derek feels Deaton press a plunger on a needle, and everything fades to black.

When Derek comes to, he feels light, lighter than before, and shifts, sitting up in a hospital bed. He is shocked to see Scott sitting in a chair next to him.

He's texting, but puts down his phone when he sees Derek is awake. "How you feeling bro?"

"Scott" Derek shakes his head. The voice that comes from him is not his. 

"What happened?" Derek feels his heart beat elevated, and he feels like he's fighting with himself inside his own head. He decides to lay back, and relax.

"Where's Derek?" 

That was an unexpected question.

"The witch played you dirty. She told you she had your Dad, and you chased after her. Derek went to help you, but the Alpha Were stopped him from following." 

"The other weres in its pack challenged the rest of us, and we knew we weren't going to get past them in time to help you with the witch."

"So she just left....?" 

"No, Stiles. Do you not understand what you did?" Scott takes his hand, and Derek sees the long, pale fingers. 

How....

"Stiles, you defeated her. I don't know how, but, you did it dude." 

"Deaton... he told me... there was a spell that could help me... when I needed more." 

"You told me, about refining that energy spell, the one that binds us so you can get a power boost." 

"Where's Derek?" 

Scott grins. "He's with Deaton. I had Isaac take him. He looked pretty rough." 

Scott's hand squeezes Stiles' hand. "I had Theo and Liam bring you in, so no one would see Derek. I kept your Dad busy so they could get out without being seen."

Derek wasn't sure if it was he, or Stiles, that was tearing up at that.

"Look." Scott sighed, looking at their hands. "I know I've been a shit friend for a while. I've been an even worse Alpha."

Stiles nodded, and Derek felt himself nod from where ever he was inside. 

Scott continued. "But, I've been working to fix that. I know I won't make it up overnight, but, I want to do everything I can to help, especially for you, and Derek."

Stiles reached for Scott, and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Scotty." 

Scott's nose dipped into Stiles' neck. "You smell more like him everyday, you know." 

Derek felt Stiles go red. "Dude." 

"What?" Scott shrugged. "It's been happening a lot since you guys started hanging out more." 

Stiles shifted in his bed. "We're taking it slow." 

Scott's grin was mischevious. "Stiles!" He gasped. "Are you kidding me? Neither of you have made any kind of move?" 

Derek felt Stiles head buzz with giddiness. "Scott, he's such a gentleman. Besides, our relationship isn't about that. Yet." 

"Do you guys kiss?" Scott's eyes are sparkling. 

Stiles shook his head. "It's new, Scott. He... Derek and I are taking it slow. We're not doing anything until... well, you know."

Scott shrugged. "Well, when your Dad is Sheriff..." 

"I mean, yeah... I know I want to, and I know HE knows I want it, but I don't want to put pressure on him. Besides, he has to want it too, and I don't know if he's ready for that yet, and I don't want to put him in THAT kind of situation."

Scott smiled, and leaned back. "He wants to, I know I can smell it on him. And I don't think your dad would go crazy. Besides, you're almost 18! Sometimes you kinda gotta ignore the rules. I mean, by all rights and regulations, Isaac and I are committing incest."

"Yeah, but you guys aren't actually blood related." Stiles snarked back. "It's actually... it's kinda hot..." 

Scott grinned. "Trust me, the idea of you and Derek is way hotter." 

"Yeah, and punishable by jail." Stiles pointed out. 

They shared a laugh, and looked at each other. 

"What happened to us? I missed this." Stiles said, suddenly sad.

"So much has happened to us Stiles. Before, we only had each other, and now, we've... there's more people we can rely on. The pack." 

Scott looked at his feet. 

"I haven't really been the same... since she died." Scott swallowed. "I know that you didn't... I've told you, you weren't responsible for it. Still, I've had trouble." 

"I know." Stiles nodded.

"And I blamed you for thing that may not have been your fault. I'm sorry. I treated Derek like shit cause I was jealous of him. Of what he meant to you."

"Scott. You're my brother. No one is going to replace you in my life."

"I know that. Now." Scott nodded. "But, it... I was scared, you know. I've been abandoned before."

"I know." Stiles squeezed Scott's hand. "I was there for you then. I'll be there."

Scott pulled away. "I want us to be like we were." Scott sighed. "I wish it could all go back...." 

Stiles nodded. "I do too." 

"But I know I can't." Scott said, with conviction. "So going forward, I want to be a better Alpha. I want to be a better friend. That's why I made sure your Dad didn't see Derek."

Stiles reached out for Scott's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen, before. I'm sorry I doubted you." Scott sat back down on Stiles' bed. 

"Just.... next time... unless I say I'm NOT sure about something." Stiles grinned. Scott grinned back, and Derek felt like a light came back on in Stiles' life.

"How's your back?" Scott cleared his throat, smiling at Stiles. 

"Better. I still don't understand what happened." 

"No one does. They just know that a lot of the witches blood got on you when you took her out." 

Stiles nodded. "Do you know how Derek is doing?" 

Scott nodded. "Isaac and I were texting just now. Deaton's got him on relaxers, and is trying to accelerate Derek's healing."

"Why?" Stiles asked, a bit of panic in his voice. "What happened?" 

"Not sure." Scott shrugged. "Deaton said that Derek was all but comatose when Isaac brought him in. But his vitals are good, he's just taking a little longer to heal."

Scott bit his lip. "Probably cause his wounds were from her Alpha." 

"But he's okay?" Stiles heartbeat quickens.

"Yes." Scott nods, and even Derek sees the relief in Scott's eyes. 

They pass the time, making small talk, and after some time, John Stilinski walks in. 

Stiles bristles a bit, and Derek is sure he does as well. Scott sits next to Stiles, holding his hand.

"Everything okay, guys?" John asks, looking at their hands.

"Yeah." Stiles answers, nodding. "Scott was just leaving." 

Scott looks at Stiles, and they share a conspiratorial grin. It's a comfortable smile that Derek can feel relief in seeing, as if he'd been waiting years to see it again. 

John waits until Scott leaves before speaking. 

"I want to know what's going on with you. With Scott and Isaac and the boys." 

Stiles heartbeat goes up again, and Derek feels ill. 

"There's all these weird things that happen, and people dead in the woods, and they're.... they're not always people..." 

John seems to search for words. Derek sees where Stiles gets it from. 

"You guys aren't.... doing weird sexual rites and... sacrifices out there... are... are you?" 

Stiles rolls his eyes so hard he almost sees his brain. 

"Dad. In no known universe are we having sacrifices in the woods." 

John sighs in relief. 

"Depraved orgies, yes, but ritual sacrifices..." 

"Oh jeez." Sheriff Stilinski puts his face in his hands, and shakes his head. 

"I'm kidding Dad." Stiles deadpans. 

"I don't wanna know what you guys do out there, or in bedrooms, I just...." 

"Same things men and women do, only in different holes." Stiles can't resist one more joke. "Well, MINUS one of the holes, if today's porn is any indication."

John sits in the chair Scott sat in when Stiles woke up. Derek sees John Stilinski through his son's eyes.

He sees the stress the man goes through. The worry. The concern Stiles has for him. Derek wonders how strong the man's heart is. 

"Was... was Derek with you that night?" 

Derek feels Stiles' heart skip several beats. "No, Dad." Derek can smell the shame from Stiles' lie.

"I've been staying away from him, just like you asked." 

John nodded. "Good. He's too dangerous for you." 

"Dad, it's not like he's a psycho killer." 

John took a hard look at his son. "Can't you find a guy your own age?" 

Stiles shook his head. "None worth dating here. And I am not getting involved with anyone online." Stiles wagged his finger at his Dad.

"You want to talk about a place for psycho killers." 

John shook his head. 

"Look, Dad." Stiles sat up, arms folded in front of him. "I'm eighteen in a few weeks. Legally, I'm an adult. Are you saying you'd still object to me...."

"Stiles, you could date any guy at any age at this point, I won't care. Just, not Derek." 

Derek felt himself grumble, inside Stiles chest.

"Did you just growl at me?" John looked up, shocked. 

Stiles shook his head. "I didn't." 

John looked Stiles over. "I should go now." He checked his watch. "I'll be back later tonight." 

"They're discharging me in the morning. In case you want to get some sleep tonight." 

Derek felt Stiles energy dip, and he felt like he could nap. 

Stiles yawned. "I'll just see you in the morning, Dad." 

John nodded, looking back at Stiles. "Okay son. See you tomorrow." 

Derek's eyes opened. He was on a metal table in Deaton's OR. No one was there, but he could hear voices nearby. 

Dreaming again. That's all he'd been doing. The meds and the incredible amounts of exhaustion and stress... Derek felt like he'd been asleep for days.

"He's doing okay." Isaac's voice is calm, almost musical. "It was a little scary there."

"Why?" Scott asked. "What happened?" 

Deaton's nasal voice interrupted. "How was Stiles, today?" 

"He was good. He's..." Scott paused. "He was a little tired, but he looked stronger than he was the other night." 

Deaton hemmed a bit, and Derek strained his ears. "I wonder if that spell had anything to do with it." 

"What spell?" Scott asked.

"When I was working with Stiles last, I was teaching him a spell that joins the power of the pack, it's a bond spell, but it's simple." 

"I didn't feel anything." Scott replied. "Babe?" 

Isaac waited a second before responding. "No. I felt you, but.... I always do." 

He heard a satisfied growl between them. 

"Well, yes, as mates, that's expected." Deaton added. "Theo and Liam would feel the same."

"When does Stiles get discharged?" Deaton asked Scott.

"Tomorrow morning. He'll be there through tonight." 

Derek sat up, carefully. His head ached a bit, and he was dehydrated. His mouth is dry and sticky, and he needed to pee. Derek rose from the slab, and carefully let his legs rest over the edge of the table.

Gently placing his feet on the floor, Derek tested his balance, keeping his body upright, and taking a few careful steps. He stumbled a bit, and leaned against the table. 

"You okay in here?" Scott's voice came from the hall, and in seconds he was next to Derek, startling him. Derek retreated, keeping his hands up, defensively.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I come in peace." Scott held his hands up. 

Derek's eyes focused. "Water." 

"Here." Isaac appeared, holding a cup of water, fetched from the waiting area. 

Derek sipped it, feeling a soothing coolness flooding him. 

"You okay?" Scott's hand was supporting Derek's elbow, and Derek felt himself soothed at the contact. 

"I have to use the bathroom." 

"Okay." Scott and Isaac walked Derek over to the office restroom. 

Derek sat on the toilet, relieving himself, and flushing. He looked in the mirror. He looked like Hell.

After washing his hands, and rinsing his mouth out, he felt his legs under him. Scott and Isaac were waiting for him, the scent of them was comforting.

"You okay?" Scott asked. 

Derek nodded. 

Scott approached Derek. "Can... can I see your back?" 

Derek turned around, and jumped slightly as Scott's hands ran over where the Were's claws hit Derek.

"You're healing well." Scott had a surprisingly gentle touch. "If it hadn't been the Alpha, you'd be healed completely by now."

"I still feel off." Derek mumbled. "I think there's still some poison in there." 

"And some of the meds still, I'm sure." Isaac nodded. 

They guided Derek back to a private room behind the OR, where Scott would sometimes nap if he was on a long shift. 

Derek sat down, feeling very supported by his Alpha and his Alpha's mate. They sat on either side of Derek. Scott carefully let his hand rub Derek's back.

The feeling was so relieving that Derek felt no choice but to surrender. He thought back to a passage from a Stiles story about the healing power of touch, and the memory of Stiles, rubbing his back. Derek's heart ached, and he wondered if Stiles was missing him as much as he missed Stiles.

He let himself lean into Scott, and felt Isaac move in next to him. Derek felt pain being taken from him, but he wasn't sure if it was Scott, or Isaac, or both.

At this point, he didn't care. Derek wished that he could be there at the hospital, doing the same for Stiles. He pictured Stiles, alone in bed. 

Derek weighed the options on how dangerous it would be to visit Stiles at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. 

At some point, Derek closed his eyes, and fell asleep, cuddled by members of his pack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter while I'm punching up the smuts for the next chapter. There's a lot of angst and sads in this part, but nothing harmful. It does discuss Paige and her death though, so be warned. 
> 
> Also....This is growing into something completely different than I had originally intended, so I apologize if it isn't as fluffy and smutty as I had originally mapped it out to be. I've got some ideas in this canon divergence, and they may not work for everyone, but I'm standing by my motto: "It's an AU, just go with it." 
> 
> So I've rewritten some past, and added some intrigue, and like I said, the next chapter is going to have some very interesting (smut) stuff in it, so stay tuned!
> 
> <3 TA

Stiles managed to make it home. Derek knows this because he sees it in his dreams. Stiles is fine, and safe, or at least Derek wants him to be, so in his dreams, Stiles is safe.

Still, the boy has not escaped the oversight of his father, and Derek watches as the Sheriff ceremoniously grounds his son in age old ritual. 

"No outside communication, Stiles. No phone, no computer, no seeing the outside except for school. You are to be home immediately after school, and in bed by 8pm."

Stiles jaw drops. "Dad...."

"EIGHT IN THE EVENING AND I WILL HAVE A SQUAD CAR OUTSIDE WATCHING!" 

Stiles recoils. "Okay. Not that I want to challenge you, but I WILL need the computer for school..." 

"Fine, but the internet will not be connected."

Stiles jaw gaped. "Dad! That's inhumane!" 

"No, Stiles, what's inhumane is being called to the hospital to be told you'd been attacked, and came in covered in blood, only to find it was a hoax."

"It wasn't a hoax dad!" 

"You didn't have a scratch on you, Stiles. But you were covered in blood. A search of the woods found several dismembered animals, and a... I don't even know what it was..."

Stiles wisely chose to keep his mouth shut for once. 

"And now I have to do everything I can to keep things covered up to protect you, which I will gladly do, but Stiles, I shouldn't have to do that!"

Stiles let out a breath, and pursed his lips. The sheriff let a hard look settle over his face. 

"I've had to do that before, and it almost cost me my job." The sheriff sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose, and Derek is pretty sure the man just confessed something he shouldn't have.

Stiles immediately perked up. "Why? What happened?" 

John Stilinski let out a heavy sigh, and took a seat in Stiles' desk chair. 

"It started about ten years ago, and it involves Derek Hale..." 

The sheriff begins talking, and Derek feels both like he is there, but his dream is failing him. He is fading away, and can only hear echoes of what John says.

In the foggy darkness, Derek begins to remember things that the sheriff is talking about, as words float by him. In the mist, he hears a name he tries not to remember often, one he can't forget.

Paige. 

Derek's heart ached at the very mention of her name. He can hear Stiles asking questions, and John supplying answers, but none of the answers seem correct. Derek shakes his head and almost starts to cry. Lies. Things aren't true. He tried to remember his mother's words.

"It's not your fault, baby. This is all a part of what happens." 

Derek curled over onto his side, and felt his eyes fill with tears, and throat close up. It was his fault Paige was dead. Worse, the Sheriff knew he was, and Derek knew he was, and there was no chance he would ever be absolved. 

Derek lived every day with the guilt of Paige's ghost, and in part that was his choice. He didn't have to be around Stiles. He didn't have to keep needing him. He could leave, if he chose.

He noticed Paige's ghost in Stiles before. In the way Stiles might tilt his head, or the way his lips curled up in a smile. The flash of warmth in his eyes when he looked at Derek.

The burden was so heavy, there was no way he could discuss it with Stiles. Would Stiles ever trust him again? Could Stiles ever love a murderer? Love. Could Derek ever risk Stiles love of him? It was his to lose now. 

It all happened when they were only fifteen. Paige was the first time Derek had felt like he'd been hit hard by love. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

For all of his bravado on the basketball court, and for all of his skill with flirting with females, he felt all that finesse leave when she was around.

Paige had been attacked after Derek walked her home after a date, and as he left her to walk into her house, disaster struck, and something feral attacked her.

Derek lived with the guilt that he didn't walk her in to the house. He didn't check for any weird or unfamiliar smells. Didn't sense the danger. 

He was so wrapped up in her, and his feelings about her, and her scent, and her scent when they were together. He could have protected her. He could have saved her.

Paige was barely alive by the time Derek got her to the hospital, and he was arrested almost immediately after the police arrived. 

Derek was seated in a questioning room in the Beacon Hills Police Department. The walls were a stark white, and the chair was small, even for Derek's still slight frame. The Sheriff sat across from him, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, which caused his keys to jiggle. 

Derek thought he might go mad over the noise, trying to focus on the high pitched whine of the recording equipment lodged in the ceiling of the room. Derek knew this was all being recorded. Not that it mattered. He had already told his story three times, each time exactly the same.

"You were the only person that was with her. Her family was also murdered. They were murdered in the same way she was, and you, you are the only witness." 

Sheriff Davis rose from his seat, and walked around the room trying the menace Derek. He was breathing heavy down Derek's neck, and trying to force a confession out of the innocent teen. 

Derek did his best to not cry, but they were wearing him down to the point where he would have confessed to something he didn't do, just to get them off of him.

"Sheriff." The Deputy, John Stilinski, interrupted them. "I have Mr. Hale's mother here to see you." 

"Tell her I'll see her when I'm damned ready...."

"SHERIFF DAVIS YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HAVE YOU BUSTED DOWN TO TECH SO QUICKLY YOUR GRANDCHILDREN WILL NEVER MAKE RANK!" 

Derek felt fear spike in him instantly, thinking of how his mother would punish him, but that never happened. 

"Son. You look like you've seen Hell tonight." Deputy John Stilinski sat opposite Derek, and handed him a can of soda. Derek was parched from hours of talking and questioning, and opened the can, taking a swig, draining half the can.

"I know you've recited it over and over, but why don't you tell me what happened. Tell me what really happened." 

Derek took a deep breath and recited the same recounting that he had told the Sheriff, looking into the Deputy's kind eyes. He saw a warmth there lacking in the Sheriff's wild stare. It was intelligent and trustworthy, and it put Derek at ease.

"You know, I believe you." Deputy Stilinski nodded. "I don't think you did it." 

Derek's green eyes began to mist over. He was so exhausted. 

"He didn't do it, Deputy. I can assure you of that." Talia Hale strode into the questioning room, and immediately picked up the can of soda, chugging the remainder.

"Come on Derek, we're going." 

Derek all but vaulted up at the Alpha tone in his mother's voice. 

"Deputy Stilinski, thank you for your time, but if you need to speak with anyone any further, you'll be speaking to my lawyer." 

She handed the deputy a card with the name of her attorney, Alan Deaton. 

The Deputy felt an odd sense of Deja Vu at the name, but took the card and watched as Talia left the room with Derek, taking the soda can with her.

In the following 24 hours, Derek is told, and re-told, to stay away from Sheriff Davis, and Paige's home, and Paige. The adults speak in hushed tones around him, but usually they wait to speak when he isn't around. 

Derek cannot fight his urge to see Paige, and tries several times to head out but is always thwarted by his mother or father. 

Peter of course, stirs the pot. "I don't see why he can't go see her." He says, earning death stares from both his older sister, and brother in law. 

"After all, it was his first love." Peter grimaces at Derek, maybe a bit too sweetly. There is something bitter and vile in that grin, and Derek wants to rip it off the older man's face.

"Don't first loves deserve that chance?" Peter asks, staring Talia down, before walking away.

The entire exchange unnerves Derek, and he decides he will have to sneak away during school hours to see Paige.

Days later, Derek has snuck into the hospital. Paige was lying comatose in her hospital bed. Derek felt his heart breaking, loss like he'd never known seeping into his soul.

He laid a tentative hand over hers, cold, still, nearly lifeless. Derek couldn't feel himself drawing any pain from her. He sat, trying to hear any vital signs.

Paige's heartbeat was faint, weak. The creamy tone of her skin was now the pallor of a corpse. Even the beauty marks on her seem to have faded. Her scent, gone almost, replaced with the stench of death, already come to take her away from him.

Derek sat by her, trying to will her back to life. But it was no use. She looked so peaceful. Her heart was so weak, it was barely pumping, her breathing completely aided by the machine.

He let his hand cover hers again, her hand cold, lifeless in his, while tears spilled from behind Derek's eyes. Derek thought for a while about what was happening, and made a choice. He wiped his eyes, leaned over, and softly lowered his lips to hers.

In every fairy tale that Derek remembered, true love's kiss always broke the spell. If she wasn't his true love, if his kiss couldn't reach her, then what could?

After watching her, desperately searching for signs of life, Derek began to feel like everything he knew was a lie. He had been lied to, and there was no such thing.

There was nothing there, just pain, just hurt. He thought his love would be enough to save Paige, are here she was, not alive, not dead, in limbo.

There wasn't even a next of kin to help her. No pack of her own, nothing. Derek knew there was nothing more anyone could do for her. 

Using one of his claws, he poked a pinhole through her breathing tube.

Paige slipped away peacefully, as one would in their sleep.

Talia rocked her son, who was sobbing loudly, and inconsolable. "I know it seems wrong, son." 

Derek squinted his eyes shut, ashamed of himself, of what he had done.

"But there are times, rare times, when the most merciful thing you can do is to end the suffering of a loved one." 

She stroked his hair, as he came down from his grief, sobbing softly into her shoulder. 

"You're not responsible for her death. She had been gone for some time, just a husk of who she was, had been. What killed her was not you." 

"Then why are my eyes....?" Derek gasped and sobbed. 

"Because nature is ancient, my love, and it does not know the why from the how." 

Talia tilted her son's head up from her shoulder. "Look at me, my son." 

Derek opened his lids, tears flowing freely from where they had been confined. His eyes glowed a sapphire blue.

"Mom..."

"Shhh." Talia's soft voice comforted Derek. "Your eyes are beautiful to me, Derek." 

Derek closed them again, weeping against his mother. 

"Sometimes, in life, you cannot explain what is, and some things cannot be avoided. Just remember, nature knows." 

Talia's voice faded from Derek's ear. He woke up clutching a pillow and sobbing. He was alone in the loft, and he needed Stiles. He needed his comfort. 

The ghost of his mother's voice echoed through his ears. It soothed him enough to where he was able to fall into another fitful sleep.

"The hospital cameras caught images of him going into her hospital room, then later leaving, this was all around the time of her death." John explained.

Stiles sat, rapt and attentive. John realized it was one of the few times Stiles didn't try to question every detail of the story as he listened. 

"So, I hope you understand, that I still think that he was responsible for her murder." 

"But he wasn't, Dad. She was already...." Stiles replied, with just a little too much force. 

"I know you want to defend him, because you think he's your friend." John's tone on that last word was strained, and twisted. "But even friends can do bad things." 

Stiles eyed his father wearily. 

"I know, because that's what I did, after I became Sheriff."

In the days after Paige's death, which was ruled accidental, the Sheriff gave Derek a wide berth, not even daring to look at the teen. Derek didn't mind at first.

Still, walking around Beacon Hills was less of a possibility. The smaller a town, the faster news spreads. Beacon Hills was just large enough that Derek lost space.

It was a small enough town to feel the eyes of everyone around as they watched him. Suspicious eyes seemed to follow him everywhere. 

The sheriff flat out ignored Derek. There was one time that Derek walked up to the man to ask why, and Sheriff Davis looked right past him, and walked away.

Derek never understood why the Sheriff avoided him so, and he would never learn why. 

Davis would die shortly after, in the same manner that Paige and her family did. Deputy John Stilinski would be appointed Sheriff of Beacon Hills shortly after.

"In the end, I thought I balanced out my karma, I helped the people who needed it, and spared the life of an innocent. But I failed. I still failed."

The look on John's face is hard, and almost unreadable. The same look Stiles gets when he is trying to keep something from Derek's knowledge.

"I did it to help a friend." John sighed. "And as a result, people died. I'm ashamed of that." 

"You did what you felt you had to do, Dad." Stiles voice is soft, caring. It's the same tone he uses with Derek when Derek needs to be talked off the ledge.

"Which is why I don't want you to have to be in that position, Stiles." John says, rising from the desk chair.

"Dad." Stiles voice is humble. "I know you think that I can't make good decisions. I know you worry about what life is going to be like for me after the Nogitsune." 

John starts to speak, but holds his hand over his mouth. 

"But I can promise you this Dad, no one is making me do anything that I don't WANT to do. There are things that are a rite of passage, right?" Stiles holds his hands out, demonstratively.

"And in these rites of passage, you have to move out of being a child, and put away childish things, and move into manhood, and take on responsibilities." 

"Oh God, are you talking about having sex, Stiles?" John groans. 

"Of course not." Stiles shakes his head. "Granted, being completely jacked up on meds, I don't know if I did or not while I was there in Eichen, but I'm pretty sure I hallucinated a Hell of a lot." 

John once again sighed heavily. 

"But the point being is that this not about sex that I don't think I had, it's about learning how to be a leader, and a protector and a better friend, and..."

"What do you mean 'Protector'?" John asked, waving his hand.

"Figure of speech, means nothing." Stiles waves his father off. "What I mean to say, is that you covering up a murder, and stealing a baby is not the same as..."

"Stiles!" John scolds, angrily. 

"Dad. It's okay." Stiles soothes his father's nerves. "I won't tell anyone." 

Derek opened his eyes. He was back in the loft with no idea how he got there from Deaton's, but the smell of him, and the loft suggest that he and others had been there a while. He could smell that Peter had been in the loft, but was now gone. Maybe that was how he got back.

Looking around his bedroom, Derek saw that his clothes were neatly folded and stacked on a chair near the bed, which smacked of Isaac more than Scott, but knew Scott had been here as well.

But not Stiles. 

Stiles scent seemed to have faded from the loft in a several days he had not been there. The thought makes Derek ache with need. 

Derek tests his balance as he gets out of bed. He doesn't know how long he's been asleep, and doesn't know how long it's been since he was at Deaton's. 

Stumbling to the kitchen, he makes a cup of coffee. After the brew wakes him up a bit, bringing him to life, he pads barefoot, and naked around the loft. 

The space seems to echo, and he wonders how long it will be before he sees Stiles again. If in fact he has been grounded, as in Derek's dream, that could be a while. 

Derek grumbles, polishing off the coffee, and stands in a shaft of fading sunlight, enjoying the way the warmth feels beneath the soles of his feet. 

He places his coffee mug in the sink, and heads over to his bathroom, running the water for a shower. Derek looks his back over in the mirror over the sink.

The twin claw marks under his tattoo are faded, almost a pale pink, on their way to being fully healed. He wonders if Stiles has any scars. 

Derek steps under the spray and feels the rush of water over his body. It is refreshing, relaxing, revitalizing. He blushes for a moment as images of Stiles enter his mind.

The day Stiles came over for breakfast, and Derek was still wrapped in a towel. He imagined an alternate ending to that moment, one where Stiles joined him in the shower.

Derek imagines Stiles pressed against him, warm in the shower. Derek leaned against the shower tiles. A whine escapes his throat. 

"Der." 

The voice is faint, but Derek hears it. He looked around, but he is alone. 

"I'm there, with you." 

Derek rinses off, and grabs his towel, and heads for his bedroom, locking the door. Fine time to be hearing voices now.

There was an eerie sense of quiet in his head, and he had a hard time remembering the last time he felt so alone, but he didn't have to search too far back in his memories.

It had been weeks after Paige's death. Derek had gotten used to the whispering behind his back in the halls. He was familiar with the uncomfortable way conversation ceased around him.

He pretended to ignore the flurry of conversation as it began again when he left. Not that it mattered, he could hear it all coming and going if he wanted. 

He never did.

It had been around that time that he met Kate Argent. He was sixteen, and in the midst of both puberty and wolfdom, living with a shattered heart and a constant erection, and it was not a fun place to be.

But to be with a female, one who was older, and pretty, who found him sexually attractive? Who praised him, stroking both his sex and his ego, and made him feel like he could be the Alpha male he wanted? Wasn't he owed that?

Fuck yes.

So he didn't care that he had begun to devote all of his time to her. Didn't care that his slowly pulling away from his family, keeping more secrets from them during a time when he could have stepped up to take an important place in the pack. Didn't care that he was making her his focus, or that was unburdening himself to her. She even seemed to be very understanding about Paige's death.

All Derek cared about was pleasing her, pleasing Kate Argent, and it wasn't until he realized what was going on was too late. 

Kate had gotten all of the information she needed from him, and his family was dead as a result. 

And it had all been Derek' fault.

"It's not your fault, Der."

Derek is dreaming of a shaft of light, and sitting in it, perched on a chair turned backwards, is Stiles. His arms are folded over the back, and his head rests on them.

"It is, Stiles. Just like Paige, just like..." 

"Derek, you don't know what killed Paige." 

"My parents, and Peter did. They told me it was a rabid rogue." Derek walked over to Stiles, looking down at him. 

"And I am responsible for my family." 

"Derek, if Kate hadn't been trying to make a name for herself as hunter, to impress her father, then that would have never happened."

Derek's eyes welled up with tears. 

"And Derek, Kate hurt you. She abused you, and took advantage of you. It's okay to admit that you were hurt, and that she scarred you." 

Derek felt a sob hitch in his throat, which he tried his best to hold inside. Stiles hand reached out to caress his hair, and Derek leaned in to the touch. 

"I hate that. That she used my trust against me. I hate that." Derek growled.

Stiles nodded. "Trust is difficult. Once you break it, you're stuck feeling like you can't do it again. But Derek, you can. You can if you let yourself heal, if you learn..."

"I can't. I can't cause I can't trust myself." Derek looked up at Stiles, who was smiling down at him. 

"You trust me." Stiles said, carefully wiping the tears from Derek's face. "That's a huge step." 

Stiles looked away for a second, then disappeared.

Derek sat, stunned. 

Of course he had trusted Stiles, but he didn't expect anyone to say it out loud, especially Stiles. It was kind of a gentleman thing. You aren't supposed to say it out loud.

He knew that what Kate had done to him was wrong, and Laura had gone over it enough with him. Those had been difficult, emabarassing conversations to have, but they were had.

What Derek had never counted on was coming back to Beacon Hills. He had intended to live his life in near anonymity, Laura nearby as his sister, as a lifeline.

She would have become a mother, and wife, an Alpha of her own pack. He had looked forward to being an uncle. Uncle Derek. 

Falling in love with another woman, and starting his own pack had been part of that as well, but he really didn't want to go through the process.

The dating, the searching. The hope that the woman would be a were herself, unable to die from being bitten. He didn't know how he would be able to trust anyone again.

Stiles seemed to have solved that problem for him. Derek hadn't even ASKED the teenager to give a shit about him, to put Derek in a high place in Stiles' life. Stiles just did.

Not just that, Stiles didn't leave Derek behind, like other members of the pack had. That in particular hurt, since a couple of them had been HIS pack, at first.

Derek had been so used to fending for himself, that he had never considered anyone caring enough about him to come back for him. Stiles did.

"Hey." Stiles was in the chair again. "Miss me?" 

Derek looked at Stiles and grinned. He let himself be vulnerable, and confessed himself in one glorious word.

"Yes."

Derek is awake, and looking out his window. The night is cool, for once, and he thinks about going to Stiles' house. It's late, and John will be gone.

He gets a visual, of a squad car, parked outside the house. The angle he sees it from is odd, as if he is imagining it from the vantage point of Stiles' window.

Getting dressed, Derek heads out to his Camaro, when he notices something. He can smell an odd scent, and he ducks behind a wall. He focuses his senses, and picks up energy.

There's a soft, crackling static, and he eases closer to it, before fine tuning his hearing. 

A faint but clear voice crackles from a speaker: "Units, be advised we have a 5150 on the 9700 block of Maplewood, suspect is unarmed, but still possibly dangerous..." 

Shit.

Derek eases back to a different point, and sees there is a squad car parked a block away from the loft, hiding in the shadows. A pair of officers sit inside.

Well, there goes that idea. No doubt if he leaves, they will trace him to Stiles. 

Which means John gets called. Which means the cell that John threatened him with weeks ago. 

Derek sees an image of a sad Stiles. Sorry buddy, Derek sighs, and heads back into the loft.

Stiles grounding ends a day later. 

The squad car remains parked outside of Derek's loft.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, smut warning. 
> 
> But first, we find out what has been going on with these lovable idiots the last couple of chapters. 
> 
> Then we get down to business. 
> 
> Huns defeated: 0.
> 
> Orgasms: 2.
> 
> TA

Stiles was smiling. At least he was as far as Derek could tell. Stiles felt pleased. Derek could feel that feeling as though it were coursing through his own body. 

That satisfied sigh one gets after a job well done. The trickle of sweat on a brow, dripping slowly from temple, to cheek, to chin. 

Stiles' fingers are nimble, and his hands sure. Derek wondered how he could have ever thought of Stiles as clumsy. 

But here, in the Stilinski garage, stripped to the waist, Stiles is sure. He is sure about this. 

Derek watches through Stiles' eyes as the wooden bat turns in his fingers. The wood is treated and stained, and it feels alive.

Pulsating with a power that Derek both admires and understands, as much as he fears and wants to recoil from it. 

Stiles is murmuring something under his breath rapidly, something foreign, unintelligible. 

amicorum praesidio et serve meus, mea, sarcinas conligam, mi mate...

Derek can feel the sweat dripping from Stiles' body as he sands and stains, working the wood, before taking out a wood burning tool, and stirring something on a hot plate.

The smell is very faint, and something tickles the back of Derek's brain as Stiles works. 

Stiles continues to hum, and chant, and the smoke curls around him, his fingers, his hands. Derek is transfixed.

"It's my duty. It's my privilege." 

Stiles seems to be speaking to himself. Derek can feel a hum of energy around Stiles' body, coursing through his hands. For a moment, he is looking at Stiles, and then he IS Stiles.

"You're in here with me now, aren't you?" 

Derek feels Stiles grin, and with the giddy rush of a child at play, Derek pulls himself through an ocean of distance, and wakes up with a gasp. He is in his own bed, in the loft, completely naked under his sheets. It's been two weeks since the "Hills Witch Incident" as the pack has come to short-hand it. Derek's dreams about Stiles are frequent, and vivid.

They feel more like memories, less than dreams. Thinking back on this particular one, Derek noticed something about this dream.

Stiles only had ten fingers.

"Hey." There's a voice in Derek's head that doesn't belong to him. 

"Der." Derek ignores Stiles voice. It has to be Stiles, because no one else would dare to call him "Der." 

"Deeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Stiles voice teases in three notes.

"Earth to Sourwolf." 

"What?" Derek growls, to no one in the room.

"Don't 'Grrrr' me, dude." 

Derek felt his eyes roll.

"So you CAN hear me in there." Stiles declared happily.

"I suppose so. I thought I was dreaming everything." 

"Nope." Stiles popped the "p" in the response, and it unnerved Derek a bit. 

"Great, now you'll be in my head, annoying me." 

Derek heard Stiles gasp, and then, nothing.

Nothing. The weird echo of emptiness inside of his head. It made Derek feel very uncomfortable.

Derek got a visual of himself, standing in a dark room, hands out, reaching for what he didn't know.

He was ashamed to say it out loud.... 

"Miss me?" Stiles grinning face popped into Derek's head, as if it showed from a gopher hole.

Derek gasped. 

"Dude! Warn me if you're gonna pop in like that!" 

An image of Stiles giggling filled Derek's mind. 

"Oh come on now Der, aren't you even interested in why...."

"I figured it out, Stiles." Derek raised his brows.

"Oh." Stiles sounded deflated.

Derek could feel the disappointment from Stiles.

"But, if you want to explain it to me in depth...." 

"It wasn't intentional." Deaton was looking over some books in his office. They looked like medical books, but inside were old spells and arcane knowledge.

"In fact, the concurrence of events could have only happened in a one in a trillion chance." Deaton pulled another volume out.

"The fact that Stiles had accidentally changed a verb in his spell, while confronting a witch on a full black blood moon, happening to hit her with a silver bat..."

Derek sat, practicing the incantation that Deaton taught him.

"...then striking on the proper noun, which caused her to weaken, then, tied with her Alpha, which YOU dispatched rather... roughly..." 

Derek closed his eyes, chanting internally. 

"...which caused both you and Stiles to, inadvertently, be bathed in their blood, while he chanted a calling spell, trying to get someone to find him."

"Which was me." Derek droned, continuing to split his focus between Deaton and his chants.

"Exactly! Then, you, after absorbing the Alpha's power, then accepting the call, then the sharing of the witches blood, following by eventually accepting the bond..."

"But I don't remember that, Deaton. I don't think I ever knew Latin, much less knew that's what I was supposed to say." Derek started the druid down.

"Be that as it may, you still accepted it. I was a witness to it, as was Isaac. In fact, I wondered why you were saying it to him." 

Derek grumbled a bit. "I... I thought I was saying it to someone else." 

"Can I venture a guess.?" Deaton raised his brow. 

Derek shot him a withering look. 

"Anyhow." Deaton continued. "It seems that you accepting this opened a very strong channel between you two." 

Derek sighed. "And can it be closed?" 

Deaton looked over his book. "I'm trying to see if it can any other way...." 

"Any other way?" Derek raised his brows.

Deaton nodded. "You and I both know one of the only ways that magic ceases..." Deaton looked up and found Derek's eyes.

"And I'm pretty sure you and Stiles wouldn't want that ending." 

Deaton had taught Derek a simple shielding spell that would keep Stiles from popping in uninvited, as it were.

Derek lay on his bed, watching the sun start to sink behind the trees. He closed his eyes, and decided to lower his shield.

"Hey Stiles." 

"Derek!" Stiles starts, and for a second, Derek sees Stiles' computer screen. There is black text on a white background, and Derek is almost sure it's a new fic.

"Writing again, Stiles?" 

"Yes." Stiles slams the laptop shut, and turns around. Stiles heart is beating a mile a minute. "So. What's up?" 

"I just decided to pop in and say hello." Derek grins, and eases himself back on his couch. "Did I interrupt anything?" 

Stiles fumes a bit. "I wasn't expecting anyone to pop into my head. Thanks." Stiles snarked mentally. "You haven't really been very...."

"Yeah." Derek scratched his arm. "Sorry about that, I just kinda... I wasn't...." 

"I understand." Stiles replied. His voice is soft, comforting. "So, how's my favorite Alpha?" 

"I'm not an Alpha." Derek replied, hearing the lie before he spoke it. 

"Sure you're not." Stiles replied, a smile on his lips. "I heard all about your rip and strip on that Big Bad Witch's bitch."

"It was hardly like that." Derek rolled his eyes. "I barely touched him." 

Stiles chuckled a bit. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you did. I never... I never thanked you for saving me." 

Derek felt himself flush. "Well, I kinda couldn't see you for a bit." 

"Yeah." Stiles scoffed. "Thankfully, my Dad grounding me hasn't been in conflict with a Big Bad showing up." 

"I'm just glad you're safe." Derek said, closing his eyes, and picturing Stiles, in his bedroom, curled up on his bed, in his Batman jammies.

"Why would I be wearing jammies?" Stiles asked. 

Oh Shit.

"Oh." Derek said, eyes snapping open, staring at the ceiling. "I didn't think you'd have access to my thoughts." 

"Well, yes and no. I can see whatever you're picturing in your mind, and you can see into mine. I can't see past memories, just current things you're seeing or thinking now."

Derek nodded, and pictured his Camaro. 

"Yes, like the Batmobile." 

"It's a Camaro, Stiles." Derek grumbled. 

"It's the Batmobile, Der. You don't know..." 

Derek chuckled. 

"Okay, what am I thinking of?" Stiles asked.

Derek closed his eyes, and reached out to Stiles' consciousness. He could see the form in his mind, the size, shape and color.

"Your bat?" 

Stiles grinned. "Good, Der." Derek felt himself flush at the praise. "Okay, try again, Der. What am I picturing?" 

Derek stayed close, and watched the image take shape. "Me?" Derek studied the image of himself, that day in the woods, so many years ago.

It immediately made him picture Stiles, and the way he looked all that time ago. 

"Yeah." Stiles' voice was softer, fond. "What was I thinking with that buzz cut?"

Derek couldn't help but smile. "I liked the buzz cut. It..." Derek paused, suddenly feeling weird.

"What's up, Big Guy?" Stiles asks, the voice curious, but careful. 

"Nothing...I..." 

"Der, you realize I'm in your head, literally. You're in mine. I think hiding is gonna be difficult." 

Derek sighed, and clenched his hands. "I really shouldn't say..."

"Hey." Stiles somehow managed to comfort Derek, the feeling of his hand on Derek's shoulder, radiating warmth through his body.

"I liked the buzz cut." Derek confessed. "I thought... I thought it made you look really cute." 

"Cute?" Derek could see Stiles' raised brows behind his closed eyes. "You thought I was cute?" 

Derek nodded. "Still do. Just, feel weird about liking a guy so much younger than me." 

"Would you feel the same if I was a girl?" Stiles asked, matter of factly.

Derek took a minute to respond. "It would still be wrong, if you were a boy or a girl." 

"It's not like I'm 8, Derek." Stiles huffed. "I'm old enough to know what I'm doing, and if we were in New York, this might not be an issue."

"That's not how age of consent works, Stiles." Derek sighed.

"Doesn't matter. I like you Derek. I know you like me, and when I tell you, I don't even feel worthy..."

"Stiles, you're more than worthy of being liked." 

"Yeah, but this is you, Der. You're Mister Hot Wolf, Adonis Lupin, and to think that I've caught your eye..."

"What?" Derek noted the way Stiles dropped off his rant. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever liked a guy, before? You know, like, sexually?" 

Derek felt himself exhale. "I... I mean..." Derek felt a slight discomfort. "No. I haven't." 

"Oh." Stiles replied. His tone was flat. Unusual for Stiles. "Okay. Good to know." 

"But, I do, Stiles. I do like you. I'm... Sometimes I just..." Derek paused. "This is just new for me."

"I can understand that." Stiles replied. Derek felt something like someone scratching his neck. "I mean, I've always liked guys, but, I've never really started..."

"What about Scott?" Derek asked, suddenly upset he did. 

"What about Scott?" Stiles answered. "He and I haven't done... much." 

Derek felt a mix of jealousy and curiosity swirl inside of him. 

"Don't be jealous." Stiles said, a grin in his voice. "It was all very innocent. Very 'I'll Show You Mine, If You Show Me Yours', and stupid little kisses." 

Derek's wolf growled inside his head. He immediately tried to tame it, but Stiles had already heard.

"Okay, you're a jealous wolf, I'll have to remember that." Stiles said, shakily.

Derek sighed. "Sorry, I just... I guess I am a bit jealous. But not like in a terrible way."

"In what kind of way then?" 

"When you said you kissed Scott. I mean, that kinda made me jealous." 

"And you don't think I got jealous? Watching you flaunt all of your little peccadillos? Huh?" Stiles voice had taken on an edge.

"That was different..." Derek started.

"No, it wasn't, Derek. Surely you had to have noticed how I felt about that." Stiles was folding his arms across his chest, and pouting. Derek could FEEL it.

"Stiles." Derek started, but he felt terrible. He did know. He did realize. He still did it. Almost like he got a kick out of watching Stiles be jealous.

"Yes. And you were a dick for doing so, especially if you KNEW how it made me feel." Stiles bit back.

"You... you heard that?" Derek felt a tear form behind his eyes. 

"I did." Derek felt Stiles dab at the corner of his eye. "If you're thinking it, I can see it. So that was a bit of a shit thing to learn."

Derek felt horrible. He had hurt Stiles. 

"Look, Der. If you're not comfortable with liking me, or even... not exploring what we could be... I get it." 

"Stiles. I'm comfortable with us seeing each other, in a couple of weeks." 

Stiles huffed again. "I mean, if you want to play by the rules that closely." 

Derek got a visual of the Sheriff slapping cuffs on him and throwing him in a cold, dark jail cell.

"Oh, like I'd let my Dad do that to you." Stiles dismissed the visual, and Derek could see an image of Stiles holding his hand, and it made Derek blush. 

"Derek, would you feel like this if I was a girl? Like dating an 18 year old girl would make that much of a difference..."

"Stiles, I think once you're legal, it won't make a huge difference."

"That's not what I asked." Stiles interrupted. "I asked, would you feel uncomfortable dating me if I was a girl?" 

"No." Derek answered, feeling a weird change in the atmosphere in his head. 

He could see himself with Stiles, how they had been lately, how close they had become. 

"I mean, us dating is kinda just like hanging out with your best bud all the time, except, you know, you'll always be able to get lucky with me." Stiles joked.

Derek barked out a laugh, and felt Stiles laugh as well. 

"Well, when you put it like that." Derek chuckled. A ring of nervousness hung on his head, like a crown. 

Stiles seemed to notice the extra weight. "You've never been with another man before, have you, Der?" 

"No." Derek replied, feeling shy. "To be honest, the only time I've ever thought about another guy, that way..." Derek felt the nerves start to break.

"It's only been with you, Stiles. I've tried to think of other guys, and... no. I mean, I see the way the others look at me, but, I'm not interested in them." 

Derek felt like he could breathe now, like a huge weight was off of his chest. He could feel Stiles' excitement, and happiness.

"I only have an interest in you." Derek confessed. "And I've never had sex with another guy before. But I want it, with you." 

Derek was suprised to find that he was completely relaxed, except for his heart, which was beating like a kickdrum. 

"My birthday can't get here fast enough." Stiles voice trembled in Derek's head. "Like, at 11:59 the night before, I'm gonna be at the loft in a robe, and nothing else."

Derek felt himself panting. "I suppose it wouldn't be bad to help you celebrate." 

"You could blow out my candle." Stiles joked, and Derek laughed, nervously replying. "I don't know I'd be any good at it."

Derek closed his eyes, thinking of Stiles bedroom that day. He could see light now, faded streams of gold and how they made Stiles look that day.

"That was a great day." Stiles mumbled. He showed Derek how it looked to him, the light bathing Derek in amber, the shadows picking up the definition of Derek's muscles.

"I never looked that good." Derek blushed.

"Hey. Beautiful." Stiles voice is soft and kind. "You've always looked that good." Stiles showed Derek all of the ways he had looked good since Stiles and he met.

Derek let his imagination go back to that late afternoon in bed, how close they were, how he wanted to kiss Stiles. His heart beat faster.

"I wish we would have kissed." Stiles confessed. "I wish I could have had that, had more than that." Stiles imagination showed Derek how he wanted to start things...

Derek watches as images of Stiles hands touch stroke, and squeeze him. Derek thinks of how it could be and he gasped, suddenly afraid. 

"Hey." Stiles called. "I won't ask you to do anything you aren't comfortable with." 

Derek felt his nerves abate, and he relaxed.

"I won't even push you to have sex. You know? We wait until you're ready." 

Derek allowed himself a smile. "I don't think you want to wait too long." 

"I've waited a couple years." Stiles grinned. "I can wait." 

"I gotta say, the curiosity is there." Derek admitted. "I mean, I've watched some videos, read your stories, and it seems like it wouldn't be too different..."

"Not that having sex with a woman IS different than having sex with a man." Stiles added.

Derek laughed. "Stiles, I think, as someone who has HAD sex with women, I can tell you it IS different than having sex with a man." 

"But you've never had sex with a man." Stiles interjected.

"No, but I can see that there would be plenty that would be different." 

"Such as?" Stiles toned turned playful.

"Well, first of all, the penis." Derek chuckled. "That's different. Balls, that's different." 

Stiles held back a laugh. "Okay, go on." 

"No vagina, that's... that's a big difference. I mean, the butt is there, if you like butt stuff." Derek listed, suddenly flushing.

"And I'm guessing you like the butt stuff?" Stiles grinned. 

Derek turned red, and laughed. "Uhhh... I... It's... I enjoy it, but..." 

"...but the girls, not so much." Stiles finished.

Derek shook his head. "I know, it's painful, plus, my size...." Derek paused.

"I know." Stiles sighed. "I've seen you in tight jeans, not to mention that wet towel." 

There was a funny, not uncomfortable silence between them. 

"What else is different?" Stiles asked, breaking it for them.

"Breasts." Derek replied, suddenly feeling himself grow hard. "Breasts are nice, and the softness..." 

Derek closed his eyes and tried to knock the thoughts away. 

"Men can be soft." Stiles' voice is soft, comforting. "They can be soft, loving, adoring..." 

Stiles was picturing himself straddling Derek's lap, pulling off his shirt, then bare chested, and submissive, his long neck exposed to Derek's lips.

Derek's wolf growled at the visual, picturing the pale skin, delicately dotted with beauty marks, almost like a guide line, telling Derek: Bite here.

"Of course, sexually, we're not all that different. Stiles continued. "Men are just as sensitive as women. Sexually." Stiles voice was deeper in Derek's head.

"Our nipples still get sensitive. We may not have breasts, but a nice, well formed chest is just as sexually attractive." 

Derek saw himself in Stiles' thoughts, stripping off shirts, Stiles gaze fixated on Derek's chest, abs, and armpits. "Otherwise men wouldn't work out so hard to form them." 

Stiles continued. "And yes, butt stuff works for guys, cause that's where the G-spot is in men." 

Derek felt himself go breathless, as he felt a slight tickle on his taint. 

"And yes, no pussy on a man, but, men have clitori. Well, that's what a penis is, after all. Same with balls, ours are on the outsides, women's are on the inside."

Derek felt his head spin as his hands began to stroke his hardness, and picture Stiles.

"It's funny. We all start as a female, but for a few chromosomes added at the right stage of development. You think more men would be open to the feminine, and femininity." 

Derek felt the delirious touch of excitement on his chest. 

"And sex with another guy, shouldn't be too foreign." Stiles continued. "I mean, you're a healthy, sexually active man, right Der?" 

Derek flushed, and nodded, responding with a breathless, "Yes." 

"So it's completely healthy if you masturbate. If you pleasure your own body with your own touches." Stiles voice is shaky, but deep.

"Yes." Derek swallowed. "I... I do. I like doing that."

"Are you doing it now?" Stiles' voice is heavy with lust, and wonder. 

"Yes." Derek gasped, excitedly stroking his cock. 

"Where... where are you touching yourself, right now?" Stiles gasped.

"My cock." Derek turned crimson. "My cock, and my balls." 

"Good." Stiles moaned. "That's good. I can... I can feel it, Der." 

Derek gasped, sitting up, feeling Stiles pull away a bit. "You can?" 

"Yes." Stiles moaned. "Can you feel it, if I do this?" 

Derek closed his eyes again, feeling the sensation of his nipples being tweaked. He felt the buds pebble and be tugged. His hard cock lurched at the sensation.

"Do you want me to stop?" Stiles asked inside Derek's head, his hands no longer teasing Derek's form.

"No." Derek growled. "Please don't."

Stiles murmured under his breath. "That's unexpected."

"What is?" Derek groaned, turning over onto his stomach. 

"When I touch myself, you can feel it." An image of Stiles writing something down flashed in Derek's head.

"So... does it work when I do it?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Stiles gulped. "That's how I knew you were jacking off. I could feel it on my cock." 

"Oh." Derek swallowed. "Sorry about that." 

"Don't be." Stiles voice sounded happy. "It was fucking hot." 

Derek felt himself flush.

"Hey." Stiles breathed out, excited. "You got a mirror in your room?" 

Derek grinned, and opened his eyes. A full length mirror sat in one corner of his room, next to his closet. "Yeah." 

Stiles chuckled. "So, focus a minute. Can you imagine me? I'm thinking of you. Are you thinking of me?" 

Derek nodded. "Yes." 

There was a very odd moment where Derek felt like he was in two places as once, and he looked into his mirror, but the reflection that stared back at him was Stiles.

Derek was no longer in his room, but in Stiles room, and he was sure Stiles was looking at Derek's reflection of himself in the loft.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm seeing." Stiles confirmed. 

Derek grinned. "So now what?" 

Stiles stared back at him from the mirror. He was in a red tank top, and black boxer briefs, his hairy legs sprouting from the bottoms.

Derek had been shirtless, and in a pair of soft cotton sleeping pants, which were pushed out now by his erection. 

"Take them off." Stiles voice was deep, desperate. "Please." 

Derek teased the waistband of his pants, and slowly pulled them down his legs, his cock bounced up when Derek stood. 

"Holy.... geez." Stiles gasped, looking at Derek's naked, ready, sweaty form. 

Feeling cocky, Derek stretched his arms up, flexing, then putting his body on display. His wolf preened for his intended. 

"So fucking hot." Stiles gasped, stroking himself in his underwear. He freed his cock from it's confines, satisfied at Derek's eyes widening at his size.

"Wow." Derek said, fascinated. "That's nice." 

Stiles flushed. "About as big as yours." Stiles stroked himself.

"Maybe even bigger." Derek raised his brows. "Looks good." 

"Yours too." Stiles grinned. He took off his shirt, and lay back on his bed, where he was able to see himself in the mirror.

"Do you like it, Der?" 

Derek nodded. "Yes. Yes I do." 

"Can you feel me? Can you feel my hands on you?"

Derek let his hands stay at his sides, feeling teasing sensations come over his body. The feel of Stiles' hands on his pecs, thumbing at his nipples.

He watched Stiles in the mirror, staring back at him, as Stiles teased his body, and Derek felt the strokes, over his hip, past his balls, teasing his hole.

"Oh!" Derek gasped, shocked at the intense feelings of a place he only touched when he cleaned himself.

Stiles was touching, teasing, using a slick finger to send electric shocks through his body. Derek felt his knees buckle a bit.

"Stiles." Derek gasped, reaching for his own cock, slowly stroking himself, picturing Stiles body. 

"Do like the way this feels, Derek?" Stiles lets his fingers pull gently over his body, teasing his treasure trail and letting his fingers tenderly stroke his chest.

"Yes. Derek gasps, carefully letting his fingers swipe over his body, teasing his way between his legs.

"I can't wait show you Derek. I've wanted nothing more than to show you what I can do. I don't care how many girlfriends you've had. I'll ruin you for all of them." 

Derek let a laugh of ecstasy escape his lips. "I bet you could." 

"I wouldn't mind the butt stuff, Derek. I like it. I like it a lot." Stiles exhaled a sigh of excitement as his fingers breached his hole. "I want you to fill me, Der." 

Derek growled, and turned himself over on his bed. He drooled into his hand, and slid it underneath himself, gripping his cock. 

"I'll fill you up good." Derek growled. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Stiles cried out, his voice echoing in Derek's head. "Yes, Alpha!" 

Derek growled more, and fucked hard into his hand, rocking his hips back and forth, staring at Stiles in the mirror. 

"I read all your fics. Do you really want it, Stiles? Wanna know what it's like to be mounted and bred by a real Alpha?" 

"Yes!" Stiles yelped. "I've been training myself, Der. I know you're huge, and I want to take all of you." 

Derek grinned, looking every bit the wolf he was. "I can't wait to open you up, watch myself slide in and out of your ass. Gonna stretch you out good."

"Want to see it, Der?" Stiles moaned, and kneeled on his bed, turned around to show his ass off in the mirror. 

Derek all but howled at the sight, Stiles' pink hole opened, and dripping with slickness. Derek could practically smell the lube from Stiles' room. 

"Wanna see what it's gonna look like?" Stiles panted as his fingers slid in and out of his asshole. "When you finally get inside?" 

Stiles bent down lower, pushing his ass toward the mirror, pushing his ring out further, like lips puckering for a kiss. Derek licked his lips.

"Yes!" He growled excitedly. "Show me. Show me!" 

Stiles brought out a large red dildo from underneath his bed. It was shaped oddly, thick, with a wide, bulbous base. 

It looked like a werewolf cock, with a complete knot. Derek all but stopped and watched as Stiles lubed it up with a tube from under his bed, and positioned it at his winking pucker.

"Ready, Alpha?" Stiles teased, looking over this shoulder into the mirror. Without waiting for a response, he breached himself, and began moving down on the large rubber cock.

Derek growled, and watched as Stiles stretched wider, and moved further down the base.

"I saw this online. I knew... I knew I wanted it, for practice." Stiles gasped. "I always hoped one day...." Stiles gasped and turned scarlet.

"Stiles!" Derek yelped, squeezing his cock harder, trying not to cum yet from the sight, and the sensation of his own hole being stretched and stimulated.

"Sorry." Stiles panted, just, when I get halfway down, I feel it get deeper. I love it, just kinda... I need it to be you." 

Derek growled, knowing that Stiles could hear him. "It will be me, Stiles." He nuzzled the pillow. "I'll be the one to take you, fill you, BREED you." 

Stiles began to rock deliriously on the toy, getting closer to the knot. "I never get this far, Der, I... I can never take the knot."

"Just relax, Stiles." Derek's voice in gentle and cooing. "You don't have to take it." 

"But I want it, Der. I want to take the knot. I want to take YOUR knot!" Stiles whine makes Derek wolf out.

"You will, baby." Derek delivers in a cooing growl. "Just relax..." Derek strokes his thighs, his flanks, anywhere that feels comforting. 

Stiles sinks down lower, nearing the knot. Derek's brain is blown between the feeling of being filled with the wolf toy, and the feel of his hand squeezing his cock.

He realizes Stiles but be feeling all of these things as well, and tugs his nipples, and rubs his neck. 

"Yes, thank you Alpha." Stiles pants. "Open me up..." Stiles sinks further, gasping as the knot pushes inside of him. 

A sheen of sweat has broken out on Stiles' back, and Derek feels it drip down his back to the globes of his ass.

"Carefully pup, just take what you can." 

Derek feels Stiles preen at the term of endearment, and uses some of the phrases he remembers reading from Stiles' writings.

"I'm here boy, I'm gonna take good care of you. Would you like that, baby?" 

"YES!" Stiles yelps out, as he sinks further, his hole stretching around the knot. 

"And when I'm there, I'm going to be deep inside of you. And I'm gonna knot you, and tie you on my cock." 

Derek strokes his cock languidly, picturing Stiles riding his manhood. "And you're gonna love it. You're gonna love coming on my cock."

"Yes Alpha! I need you Der!" Stiles moaned continuously through his riding. 

"You wanna be mine, Stiles? Want me to knot you, breed you? Knock you up, and make you swell with my pups?" 

"YES!" Stiles whined and yelped. "I wanna be your bitch, Alpha. I want to please you like no one else." 

"You will." Derek growled. "You're going to be mine." 

Stiles yelped as he felt the knot push past his tight ring of fleshy muscle, searing into him before disappearing, Stiles crying as he felt himself take the knot fully. 

"Good boy!" Derek cheered. Stiles rocked back and forth, watching as his smooth, flat stomach bowed slightly from where the toy pressed into him. 

Stiles was fully impaled. Derek continued to fuck his fist. "Stiles. Can you feel me?" 

"Yes, Alpha!" Stiles eyes were closed. Derek could feel the toy moving inside of him. 

"Feel me there, touching your cock?" Derek sighed, picturing Stiles' large, pale cock, arcing out in front of him as Derek stroked himself.

"Yes. Yes, Alpha." 

"I'm going to stroke you, and you're going to cum for me, okay pup?" 

"Yes Alpha, please Alpha." Stiles begged, his hole beginning to twitch and spasm.

Derek stroked himself, picturing Stiles. "Mine." 

"Yours." Stiles sighed. "Only yours, Alpha." 

Derek stroked himself, bringing himself to the edge. Stiles whimpered, rubbing his chest and tugging on his nipples. 

"I can't wait to taste you." Derek groaned, feeling the tingle of Stiles fingers on his nipples. "I can't wait to have you, to breed you."

"I need it, Alpha." Stiles begged. "Need your cum in me." 

"I cum a lot, Stiles." Derek warned. "And when I knot you, you're going to get filled up. I'm gonna fill you up so good." 

Stiles threw his head back, and his body spasmed. "Alpha!" He yelped.

"Cum Stiles, I'm cumming in you, on you, all over you." Derek rolled over, and aimed his cock over his body. Gushes of hot cum rained on him, coating his chest and abs.

Stiles whimpered and rocked on the toy, the knot scraping his prostate, and soon, his orgasm was coating the floor beneath him. 

"I'm gonna mark you, make you wear my cum like a fucking badge of honor. I'm gonna make sure everyone in a hundred mile radius can smell me on you." 

Derek reveled in these thoughts he was sharing with Stiles, watching as his own cum flew into the air before splattering all over his sweaty, spent muscles.

Both guys panted, sweaty, sticky, spent. 

"Holy fuck." Stiles gasped feeling his hole relax, then clench, unwilling to let the toy go. 

"Thank you. Thank you Alpha." Stiles panted, tears in his eyes. "That was.... that was incredible." 

Derek groaned, feeling his cum cooling and thick on his body. "Stiles. I think you broke my brain." 

Stiles laughed, and used his shirt to wipe up his come splattered floor. 

"Aren't you going to take that out?" Derek sighed, referring to the toy still lodged in Stiles, and by extension, him. 

"Well, I gotta get used to it. I mean, getting knotted and bred by you, you're gonna be in me a while. I gotta get used to that."

Derek chuckled. "I guess you should." 

There was an air of euphoria hanging over them, an afterglow that felt better than anything Derek had felt in years, and rarely felt with his girlfriends.

"Stiles." 

"Der?" 

"Thank you." 

Derek could feel Stiles shy grin. 

"Thank you Der."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed, an unexpected visitor shakes up a Sunday afternoon, and someone bends, slightly.
> 
> <3  
TA

Post orgasm Derek Hale is not the same person as pre-orgasm Derek Hale. 

He has to remember this as Stiles tries to get in touch with him different points in the day. Sex has always been a tool to Derek. Something to weaponize for use in getting information. It had never been used to deepen a connection, to strengthen a relationship, where he was concerned. Never something that have been in the spirit of love or romance.

Romantic love had never turned out well for him, and his only sexual encounters growing up were used against him, so no wonder he felt so awkward when it came to reconnecting with Stiles, post mental sexual encounter.

The idea that he wants to have that sexual connection with Stiles is no longer taboo, but the idea that he is going to have to let someone IN, that's what terrifying to him.

Not that he hasn't yet, already. Derek thinks that there hasn't been anyone in his life, in a long time, that he has voluntarily let into his space, his mind, his heart.

Yikes.

But Stiles appears to have set up shop there. During the days, Stiles occasionally taps into Derek's mind, just to check in, and make sure he's okay. It actually warms Derek's heart. 

The visual of a paper airplane, folded neatly, and creased just so, flies into Derek's vision. 

That's the cue for Derek to let down his guard, to open himself up to Stiles. It takes practice, and he finds himself hoping that Stiles does it more. 

Derek tries to resist the urge to clam up about his emotions, he figures, he owes that much to Stiles. 

Still, old habits die hard, and sometimes, his own mind starts to betray him. Stiles does his best to not embarrass Derek about anything.

"That's a pretty exact image in your head, Derek." Stiles notes one afternoon. He is no longer grounded, and several days away from legality. His father still watches him, and the squad cars are always there.

Visiting Derek is out of the question, so there's nothing for Stiles to do, but write, occasionally posting on his AO3 using Scott's phone when Scott is making out with Isaac during lunch.

"It's absolutely barbaric." Stiles gripes.

"Your Dad STILL hasn't turned the WiFi back on?" Derek chuckles. 

"Good thing he doesn't know about this." Stiles says, tapping his temple. But now back to this unusual superhero sex fetish you've got me interested..."

"I mean, it's not SO unusual." Derek mumbles, tempted to throw up his mental shield again, but resisting. 

"I mean, don't guys fantasize about being superheros anyway?" Derek asks as he sets down a comic book he'd been inspired to pick up, due to Stiles' last story.

"True." Stiles nodded. "I'm sure there's plenty of guys that would fantasize about being Spider-Man, getting railed hard and knocked up by Venom." 

"Surely there's cosplay about it on the internet." Derek smirks.

"Dude, no fair. You know I don't have the internet to check that out." 

"You're still without phone as well?" 

"It's a nightmare!" Stiles whines. "It's like being back in the 80s and 90s, when no one could get in touch with each other."

Derek smiled. "You could always call me on the phone."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "We don't HAVE a house line anymore, Derek, you know that." 

"I know. I'm just giving you the business." 

"I'd rather you give me some OTHER kind of business." 

"Dressed as Venom?" Derek smirks. He can picture Stiles laying on his bed in his room, frustrated and aroused. 

"I'd rather you dressed as slutty college bro Peter Parker, and me as repressed sexy Professor Thor, meeting secretly at a college glory hole." 

Derek clams up as soon as he says it. 

"Oh?" Stiles says, catching the clear visual in Derek's head. "Interesting." 

"Stiles. You know that's...." Derek tries to deflect, but it's too late. He's busted, and Stiles knows. 

Stiles eyes widen comically in Derek's mind, and he bolts upright in his bed. "You've been reading my AO3!" Stiles yelped. "How long as this been going on?" 

Derek flushed. "A while." 

"And how long is a while?" Stiles asks, his voice coming down a few tones, curious.

Derek bit his lip. "I guess, since... a few months ago." 

Stiles starts to laugh, covering his mouth. He is flushed, and giddy. "Did you like them?" Stiles asks, blushing.

"Oh yeah!" Derek nodded. "I've read them all." 

"Really?" Stiles grins. "Even the shitty non porn ones?"

Derek laughs, and it makes Stiles giddy and happy, and Derek loves that.

"All of them, Stiles." 

"So why didn't you tell me you did?" 

"Well, how is that conversation supposed to start, Stiles?" Derek blushes. "Hey dude, I read that fic you wrote about us having sex in an adult bookstore booth?"

Stiles grinned. "I really like that one." 

Derek shook his head. "Or the one about me being a big movie star, and you being a disgruntled fan of mine?" 

"That one wasn't really as well written." Stiles blushed. 

"Well, we grow as we go." Derek says, wanting to crawl into bed next to Stiles. 

"I want that too." Stiles says, pulling a pillow next to him, and putting his arms around it. 

"Are you mad at me?" Derek asks, nervously.

"No." Stiles grins, softly. "I mean, I always knew at some point I was going to share all of that with you."

Derek grinned.

"Besides," Stiles laughs, gently, "After our little ummmm... mental session that day, it's not like.... well... we don't really have a lot to hide." 

"Except from your father." Derek exhales.

"He'll come 'round." Stiles responds, assuredly. 

The next few days, Stiles only drops in on Derek a few times. He always sends the visual of a paper airplane, sailing through Derek's thoughts. Derek visualizes picking it up.

"Hey." Stiles always begins, tone usually calm, curious. "What's going on for today?" 

Derek finds himself smiling more.

Peter is agitated Sunday morning. The older beta's nose is twitching, and he is pacing the room. He looks like he in moments away from shifting, and Derek is on edge.

"Peter."

"What?" Peter Hale growls, staring out the window. 

Derek growls softly. "Calm down." 

Peter controls his breathing, but is still pissed.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"Nothing." Peter lies, his fingers flexing.

Derek notes the lie, but says nothing. Still, he's guarded.

"I have to go." Peter turns from the window. "I may be gone for a while." 

Derek watches his uncle leave, and considers following him, but decides against it. Instead, he walks over to the window, noticing an important detail.

The police cruisers are gone.

"Alpha, we got a problem." Stiles announces that Sunday, early afternoon. Derek is up in seconds. 

"What is it, pup?" Derek is looking for his leather jacket and his keys. 

"Nothing yet, but we just had a very odd visitor today." 

"Who?" 

"Peter." 

Derek growls and grabs his keys. 

"He's gone now, though." Stiles says, his focus on his window. 

"What was he doing over there?" Derek asks, looking out one of the loft windows, waiting on tenterhooks for Peter's return.

"I don't know, but I noticed my dad talking to someone this morning in a hushed tone. I tried to sneak downstairs to hear more, but then they got really quiet..."

"Peter might have heard you, and pulled your dad aside. I don't like that. It means something is up." 

Stiles heard the front door close, and saw his dad get into the police cruiser, and drive off. 

"Odd. Dad never goes anywhere on a Sunday. Not without me, at least." 

Derek continued to watch the windows. "Trust me, Peter and I will be having words when he gets back today." 

Stiles lays back and sighs. "I don't know what is more odd. That my dad didn't shoot him on sight, or...."

"Or?" Derek asked.

Stiles chewed his lip. "Nothing." 

Derek shook his head. "Don't nothing me, Stiles. What were you going to say?" 

Stiles has a grin on his face. Derek smirks. "I'm in here now. I can't hide, you can't hide." 

Rolling over, Stiles yawned. "My dad didn't tell me where he was going. He never leaves without letting me know where he is going." 

Derek shrugged. "Maybe its a surprise for you." 

Stiles shrugged. "Maybe he's on his way over to kill you." 

Derek looks again out the window while he huffed out a laugh, then felt his heart fall into his gut, like it does when one hits a huge loop on a roller coaster. 

"What?" Stiles said, sitting up, in a panic.

"Stiles." Derek stared out his window. 

"Holy shit." Stiles rubbed his eyes. 

"I think you're right." Derek said, watching as Sheriff Stilinski pulled up to the loft, and parked. He exited the car, slamming the door, heading to the loft with a purpose.

"Derek Hale!" John Stilinski's voice boomed in the sparsely decorated loft. "Front and center. Pronto!" 

Not that he was cowardly, but Derek figured that now was a good time to examine the ledge of the loft, from the outside, on the ledge itself. As one does, on a Sunday.

"I would like to speak with you about your relationship with my son." 

"Ecuador is lovely this time of year." Derek thought. 

"Stop that, go see what he wants, Der." Stiles argued in Derek's head. 

"Ummm. Stiles. He has a GUN!" 

Stiles sighed. "He left his gun here, Derek. I checked." 

Derek still didn't want to take any chances. 

"I'm NOT going to shoot you." John shouted into the empty loft. Derek did not detect any lies. "That does NOT mean I'm NOT going to kill you." 

Also not a lie Derek noted. 

"He's not going to kill you." Stiles said. "Promise." 

Derek took a breath and swallowed. 

"Derek. I know what you are, and I know you can hear me." The sheriff's voice is low, and gravelly, and Derek knows there's no escaping the man.

"Okay." Derek says, slowly coming in to the loft from the window. 

John stands near the door. He is flushed and looks angry but Derek also detects a scent of fear on him, so maybe this wouldn't go South too quickly.

"So. You mentioned you know..." 

"I know all about you and Stiles." 

Derek flushed. "Oh." is all he can say. 

"I don't trust you, being my son's boyfriend. If I could STOP Stiles from having feelings for you, I would. As it is, I can only control how much he sees you." 

Derek put his hands on his hips, hoping the posture didn't look challenging. 

"I know what happened, with Paige." John points at him, firmly. "I know you were responsible for her death." 

"I know." Derek's eyes water, and his voice is soft. "I am." 

"So you can understand that I don't WANT you to put Stiles in any danger." John says, folding his arms over his chest, in his best "Dad" stance.

"I... I understand that, Sir." Derek has never felt this kind of intimidation before. He'd never met a girlfriend's parents before. Not even Paige's.

"I don't expect that Stiles would listen to me. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's tried to find ways to see you while he's grounded." 

Derek wanted to laugh, but knew this was not the best time. If John only knew...

"I know Stiles is already planning to see you once he turns eighteen, and I know I can't keep him safe. I could barely do it in his teens."

Derek chewed his lip, leaning on a wall. 

"I suppose the best I can ask you to do is to not let him get hurt." John's eyes are tired, and look watery. "I'm going to ask you to keep him safe for me." 

"I only want Stiles to be safe." Derek agreed. "John, I know you would never believe this, but, Stiles is the first guy I've ever felt... anything romantic toward." 

Derek flushed at the confession, as the Sheriff's brows raised. 

"I've always been with women, and... I don't know, Stiles means more to me than any female relationship I've ever had. I don't even know where that comes from." 

"Have you... no... wait, I don't want to know... I really don't." The sheriff shakes his head, trying to clear any unwanted visuals. 

"We haven't." Derek states plainly. Technically, physically, he is correct. 

"As if that's ANY of his business!" Stiles shouts in Derek's mind. 

"Can I offer you a glass of water?" Derek asked. "Maybe a soda, or a beer?" 

"A soda would be nice. Stiles never lets me have any of the good stuff anymore." 

"And for good reason!" Stiles yells in Derek's head. "It's LOADED with sugar, and the carbonation is TERRIBLE for him..." 

Derek gets a visual of shushing Stiles, as he hand the Sheriff a can of Coke. 

The Sheriff sighs, and sits, taking a large pull from the soda. "This is heaven." He says happily. "I can almost put up with Stiles making me eat those shitty tofu burgers." 

In Derek's mind Stiles jaw drops and he sputters. 

"Of course, I choke them down, I know the kid is trying to save me from a heart attack." 

Derek nods, and opens a can of soda for himself. 

"He's been taking care of me for so long. I feel so guilty sometimes." The Sheriff lays his arm on the table, his fingertips slowly rotate the can on the surface of table.

"He's a good boy, and he means well." John continues, "I just wish he wouldn't go off and get into so much trouble. It's like he has some sort of death wish or something." 

In Derek's mind, an image of Stiles' eyes watering. 

"Doesn't he see I'm trying to protect him, the same way he's trying to protect me?" John sighed, looking worn.

"Do you have anything 'good' to go in this soda?" The Sheriff eyes glint mischievously. 

For a moment, Derek pauses, reaching into Stiles' mind, watching the teen, watch his father drink. It pains Derek, but he asks Stiles.

After a few seconds, Stiles nods. There might be some good to this. "Keep him safe, babe." Stiles asks of Derek, and Derek blushes, loving that new nickname.

Derek takes a moment, to apologize to Stiles, before putting up his barrier, again. 

John sits at Derek's kitchen table, 4 shots in, chasing the last with a swallow of his soda. 

"Just, promise me you won't drive for a bit." Derek says, pouring another shot. 

"You should take one too!" The Sheriff smiles, his icy demeanor melting with each successive shot. 

Derek does enjoy the way the whiskey tastes, despite the fact that he can't get drunk, due to his wolfy powers, as Stiles calls them. He knows he is going to catch such Hell from him.

John grins as Derek tips back another shot, matching John's 4 with his 3. "There you go." John grins. "You hold your liquor pretty well." 

Derek nods. 

"I tell you, I don't trust a lot of people, Hale, but I have to get used to you." John starts to slur, taking another shot. 

"If you're uncle hadn't come to me today, I wouldn't even have bothered to..." John clams up, and Derek's eyes are on him. 

"I'm sorry if Peter foisted himself upon you. He has a terrible habit for showing up where he's not wanted." Derek said, knocking back another shot, and getting John another soda.

"He's been in town about a month now, and I've pretty much used a 'see no evil' approach with him." Derek confessed, watching the Sheriff.

"Family can be like that. Shit, friends that get too close can get like that." John chuckles. "They can ask the world of you, sometimes." 

Derek nods, and has another shot. "I mean, I've never pressured Stiles, or asked anything of him."

John nods. "Well, he has Scott for that. It seems like those two boys are always getting into some mess or another." 

Derek nods and smiles. He knows all too well what happens. 

"Not quite the messes you used to get into." John looks over the rim of his can before taking a sip.

Derek bristles a bit. He remembers something that Stiles told him once, that just because things happen to someone doesn't mean they have to define someone.

"I don't think I ever told you, thank you, for helping me." Derek tells the Sheriff, looking into his eyes. "I don't think anyone believed me. Except you." 

"I had reason to believe you." John says, looking down. "I...." John pauses, and wipes his face. "I didn't at first." 

"I know." Derek replied. "A lot of the guys at the station were making a lot of cracks about me." 

"Where was that kind of teacher when I was in school." John replied, flatly, quoting what he heard. "I know. I had thought the same, originally." John looked embarrassed. 

"So what made you believe me?" Derek asked, taking another sip of whiskey. 

John heaved a deep sigh. "Talia."

Derek felt like the floor dropped out from underneath him. "Wh...what?" 

John nodded. "Talia had come to me a week before it happened. She mentioned that she was worried about Kate, and how she was affecting you. Though I don't know why she just didn't talk to Kate."

Derek sat, stone still. "They had a.... history, of not getting along." 

John took another sip. "So she asked that if anything happened, look into Kate first, and then to believe what you said, because she was adamant that you would tell the truth." 

Derek felt his eyes mist. 

"So when the fire was investigated, the first thing we did was detain Kate for questioning, and after you testified, that was enough to charge her and put her away."

John took another sip. "Not for the fire, but for the sexual abuse of a minor. Which is why, well, when I saw that Stiles was getting attached to you..." 

"You thought it was me, repeating the pattern." Derek finished, feeling queasy and upset. "I would never do that..."

John nodded. "Well, I see a lot of the worst of humanity in my line of work, so you'll have to forgive me if I thought that. But..."

Derek nodded, cutting John off. "I understand. I promise you, I have never touched Stiles inappropriately." He paused. "I may have punched him a few times." 

John actually laughed. "What I'll never understand is why you and Laura fled before the trial." 

Derek licked his lips. "We were being threatened, watched. It wasn't safe for us here." Derek took a full shot. 

"Not that we needed you there. Your testimony was backed up by the piles of notes she took noting how she was going to do everything. She really was a mess." 

"Yes. She was." Derek thought, remembering the last he saw of her, before her death by Peter's claws.

John kicks back a another shot, and drinks some more soda. "Probably should have eaten something before heading over here." 

"I could always make something." Derek offers, but the Sheriff waves it away, his movements less fluid. 

"No, no." He grins. "Does Stiles cook for you?" 

Derek nods. "I cook for him too." 

"That's nice." John grins, sadly. "I miss that. Cooking with Claudia." 

Derek nods. 

"She was amazing like that. I'd be having a completely shit day, and she..." 

Derek watches John get lost in his memories. 

"It didn't matter what happened, she would make it better. It was like she was..."

"Magic." Derek grinned. 

"Yes!" The sheriff pointed, grinning. "She was a miracle. Really, a miracle." The sheriff took a sip of his last shot. 

"This is some good shit, Derek." John slurred. 

"I mean, you Hales have money, and I guess breeding... 

Derek had to hold back his laughter.

"...and I gotta say you know your whiskey!" 

"It's one of my favorites." Derek nodded, having a sip. No sense trying to get drunk. John was there enough for both of them.

"Stiles... Stiles don't like it when I drunk..." John slurs. "I think... when Claudia dies he sees what it does to Johnny, and it makes him have the sads." 

John takes another sip. 

"Cause... he was jus' a kit, when she died. He was with her, you know, when it happened." 

Derek nodded. Stiles had told him the story before, plus he had written about it in one of his fics, in a story about a boy losing his mother. 

"I couldn't be there." John rubbed his eyes. "I've been spending my whole life trying to protect this kid, and I just can't keep him out of trouble!" 

Derek nodded. "His one talent seems to be that." 

John nodded, knocking back the last of his shot, before sipping the soda. "So then here YOU come." John nods. "What with YOUR past and all." 

Derek tried not to feel pissed at that. 

"Plus you're like WAY older than him. Like, if I didn't know about all the chicks you banged..." 

"The point, Sheriff." 

John grinned. "I mean. You hang around with teenagers, you seem kinda fizzated on Stiles, I mean, Parrish has been watching you guys, and I mean, even he sees it..." 

Derek begins to regret his hospitality. 

"I mean, I shoulda thrown your ass in jail. Then your damn uncle shows back up in my life." 

The wording catches Derek.

"Back?" 

John nods, eyes heavy. "He's a shifty little shit, but he does have a point now and then."

Derek leans in, watching the man, listening to his heart. 

"And he comes to MY house, by the way, I don't ever want to catch you fucking Stiles in MY house." The Sheriff points a finger at the shocked man.

"Peter comes in and I had to help him again like the last time cause apparently he just DOES NOT learn from his fucking mistakes." 

Derek can only nod in agreement with that one. 

"Anyways I talked to him and he reminds me that my sole responsibility is to protect this damn kid, I mean, I couldn't even protect his mom..."

John leans his head onto the table and begins to cry, softly. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this." 

Derek let's his hand touch John's shoulder, as the man sobs. He rises from the table, and gets John up from where he is sitting. 

"Come on, I think this hit you just a bit too fast." Derek softly coaxes, as John continues to cry.

"You have to protect him. You have..." John sniffles as he shuffles over to Derek's couch. 

"You can't let anything happen to him, you have to promise me.... you have to protect him." 

Derek nods, tears in his own eyes, and he lays John on the couch. He does not envy the man the hangover he is going to have. 

"I promised too." John's tear streaked eyes find Derek's. "I failed him. Don't fail him. Please." 

"I won't." Derek's voice is almost a whisper. 

John closes his eyes, and is asleep in minutes.

Derek clears the glasses, and places the soda cans in the recycling bin, quietly, listening to the Sheriff snore loudly on his couch. 

The whole afternoon had such a weird quality, he wondered if he dreamed it all. He poked himself softly with one of his claws, and nope, not dreaming this weird day. 

Derek let his mental guard down, and was surprised to find Stiles was out with Lydia. Derek felt a growl start in his throat, but he checked himself quickly. 

He couldn't be a jealous wolf anymore. Not if he wanted to be fair to Stiles. 

Derek sends his signal to Stiles, the old Bat-Signal. It catches Stiles attention immediately. "What's up Der?"

"Okay well, I'm still alive, and your father is passed out on the couch, snoring."

Stiles arches a brow. "Asleep on the couch? What was he drinking?" 

"How.. how did you know...?" 

"My dad would never trust you enough to pass out on the couch, so he must be drunk."

"Are you pissed at me for getting him drunk?" Derek asked, nervously.

"Well, him drinking with you means he trusts you. My question is, why does he suddenly trust you?" 

"I think Peter has the answer to that." Derek thinks to the fact he hasn't seen his uncle in a few days. "When was he over?" 

"This morning, maybe 11." Stiles says, thinking of the conversation. "I heard the words, 'you know where he is', and 'I swear I'm gonna find him', so that sounds worrisome."

John let out a particularly loud snore, distracting Derek. 

"Wow! He really tied one on." Stiles exclaims, noting Derek's expression. 

"I think... I think he may have given his permission to date you." Derek announced. "But..."

"He WHAT?!" Stiles exclaimed. "SCORE!" 

"Stiles, the man was drunk, I don't think his word was binding." 

Derek could see Stiles shrug, and it made him smile. "I'm holding him to it, you're my witness." 

"Not if you want to keep this secret." Derek said tapping his temple. 

"Something tells me we're not the only ones keeping secrets." Stiles said, looking through Derek's eyes, watching his father sleep on Derek's couch.

"Did your Dad make it back okay?" Derek asked Stiles, later in the afternoon. 

"He did, yeah." Stiles nodded, laying back on his bed. "He didn't say anything about where he was, so I'm pretty sure that he didn't want me to know he was with you." 

Derek chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. 

"Which kinda bothers me, because, why?" Stiles continued. "Why would he not tell me?" 

"Maybe he thought that it would upset you." Derek reasoned. "I mean, we did think he was going to kill me for a minute there." 

Stiles nodded. "I know he wouldn't, but I guess I see your point." 

"Do you think he meant what he said?" Stiles asked, referring to the discussion Derek relayed to him. 

"I mean, he said he wanted me to protect you. He didn't say anything about dating you." 

Stiles shrugged. "I mean, if you're gonna be around me all the time, I should at least be getting some dick out of it." 

Derek barked out a laugh. "Stiles!" 

"What?" Stiles grinned. "I'm ready for round two. Maybe even a real life, in person playtime." Stiles palmed his erect cock, pushing out his jeans, adjusting it to fit comfortably.

Derek flushed. "Well, I mean..." 

"Stiles." John Stilinski calls from the hallway, already having discovered there are consequences to walking into his teenaged son's room, unannounced. 

"Yeah Dad?" Stiles replies, getting up and opening his door.

The Sheriff stands in the hallway, looking nervous. 

"Do you think, maybe... When I take you out to dinner for your birthday tomorrow night, that Derek might want to come?" 

Stiles feels so dizzy he might faint. "Wh..wh...wh...why would you want to.... I mean... I thought... you didn't...."

John sighed. "I... I have changed my mind, based on some information that has been brought to my attention." 

"I'll ask him." Stiles nodded, leaving the channel clear open for Derek. 

"You hear that!" Stiles asked Derek, mentally. 

Derek sighed, and closed his eyes. "I still sense something isn't right."

"Forget that, you're my birthday present." Stiles grin was almost maniacal. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Stiles voice was giddy. "To give you my present?" 

Derek didn't miss the way that was worded. "What time?" Derek's voice asked, deeply, and rough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek helps Stiles celebrate his eighteenth birthday, with some pretty unexpected results. 
> 
> Then at Stiles' birthday dinner, an unexpected announcement. 
> 
> Caution, this part is 90% filth. 
> 
> <3 TA

Stiles was giddy the next day, from what Derek could tell. He could feel Stiles' nervous energy course through him. Stiles had asked Derek to meet him behind the school at 10:00 AM.

Derek had been awake since six that morning, trying to figure out what to wear. He had to shower twice, because he had sweat through two outfits. He finally settled on Stiles' favorite shirt on him, and a pair of jeans.

He fixed his hair, and resisted the urge to trim his beard, lest he wound up clean shaven from over picking, and besides, Stiles' like Derek's stubble. 

Derek paced the living room nervously, and at a quarter to ten, he was out of the loft, and heading towards Beacon Hills High, fingers nervously drumming the steering wheel the entire way.

Derek waited inside his Camaro, in a shaded area of the parking lot. His heart was beating, and he was sure his eyes were red behind his dark tinted aviator sunglasses. 

Stiles has been blocking his thoughts all morning, and Derek is both curious, and relieved. He knows his brain has been racing with thoughts all morning as he got ready.

He's going to be alone with Stiles, and they are going to be naked, intimately having sex with each other. The very thought of it has Derek so nervous he could vomit. 

Yeah, cause that's sexy, he thinks. The truth is, all of his feelings for Stiles had been put at bay, mostly. Then came the hangouts, then the battles, the gang attacking them.

Little by little, his feelings revealed themselves until there was nothing left to hide them behind. Even the bond made sense to him. There was no one else in his life he cared for, loved, even, like Stiles.

But even that was all still mostly fraternal. Then their intimacy had moved in, moved up, moved THEM. This was going to be something more than just sex, Derek could feel it.

It felt like terror.

Stiles showed up at 10:00 AM, walking quickly across the lot, before ducking into Derek's car. 

"Hi." Stiles heart is thrumming like a hummingbird, and his scent is riotously bright, his desire is up. 

"Hey." Derek laughs, nervously. 

"Drive." Stiles thinks. 

"Where?" Derek thinks in reply, not looking at Stiles, as the boy slides down in the seat, so he's not visible from the street. The action also allows his shirt to ride up his hips, exposing his belly.

"Someplace private." Stiles whispers, his whiskey eyes dancing in the morning sun.

Derek is out on the open road, and Stiles scoots up in the seat as the Camaro drives through the city.

Stiles thoughts flash to his bedroom, his rumpled bed and a sly smile that suggests there's something he knows that Stiles isn't telling. 

Derek thinks of the exact moment that John Stilinski said "I don't ever want to catch you fucking Stiles in MY house." and Stiles bursts into laughter, before winking.

"The key word being 'catch', and he's at work all day until five." Stiles tongue slips out, wetting his bottom lip before chewing it gently.

Derek grumbles, but suddenly feels a flash of heat course through him, and without a second thought, he is driving over to the Stilinski residence. 

"Stiles, where am I gonna park? Someone will see." Derek worries, pulling up to the house.

"Park where I park Roscoe." Stiles suggests, and Derek feels the teen's giddy excitement. 

"What are you going to do?" Derek asks, warily.

"Just do it." Stiles huffs. Derek parks, and they get out of the car, and Stiles and Derek stand near the back porch. Stiles is chanting something in Latin, and suddenly, the Camaro is gone.

Derek is aghast, and runs to the car, before crashing into air, and falling backward. Stiles erupts in a fit of giggles. Derek reaches out his hand. There's a form there, but he can't see it.

Stiles says a few words, and suddenly, the car is there again, before slowly fading into invisibility. 

"How the fuck...." Derek rasps, standing up. 

"Light." Stiles grins, using his key to let them in the house. "I was re-reading Harry Potter, and got interested in an invisibility spell, which can be done, but might take to much from me. This is just a simple trick." 

Stiles thinks bout the spell, sharing it with Derek, who smiles. "So you're bending the light?" 

Stiles nods. "I've been working on it with Roscoe for weeks. I didn't want to hurt the wolf-mobile." 

Derek's brows raised. "The what?" 

Stiles grinned. "The wolf-mobile." Stiles grinned. "Like the Bat-mobile, only, wolfy." Stiles stood in front of Derek. He took the older man's hand, gently.

Derek is aware that his heart is fluttering, but his nausea is gone. 

"We don't have to do anything." Stiles says, softly. "I just wanna be here with you." 

Stiles eyes are sweet and sincere. "I've missed you." 

Derek blushes, uncontrollably. 

"I've missed you too, Stiles." 

Stiles leads Derek into his bedroom. Derek's nose picks up the sharp pungent scent of Stiles' orgasms, and he shivers. He begins to drool, catching another scent in the room.

Derek leans against the same door he had slammed Stiles against years ago. Stiles stands in front of Derek, and smiles. 

"I know. I actually kinda liked that. I mean, you scared the shit out of me, but, I got so hard when you did that." Stiles confessed.

Derek shakes his head. "I remember. I could smell your arousal. That was.... ummm... a discovery for me." 

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" Stiles asked, carefully.

"Not... uncomfortable." Derek replied, "Just caught me off guard. It was the first time I found myself... attracted to another guy's scent." Derek blushed.

Stiles let a small grin cross his face. "How do you feel now?" 

Derek let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Nervous. Scared, a little." 

"We don't have to do anything, Derek." Stiles reiterates, as Derek moves past Stiles, laying on the teen's bed. 

Stiles grinned, and crawled onto the bed. "You okay there?" 

Derek's face was buried in the middle of Stiles bed. "I've been without this for too long." Derek mumbled, buried face first in the sheets. He turned over on his back, and stared at Stiles.

Stiles grinned back at Derek, and then slowly lay himself down next to him. They watched each other for a minute, Stiles getting lost in Derek's green eyes. He reached out to Derek's mind.

"Are you scared... of me?" 

Derek nodded. 

"But why?" Stiles voice trembled in Derek's mind. 

"Because I could lose you." Derek's voice is equally shaken. "And I don't think I'm ready for something like that to happen." 

Stiles nods. He listens to Derek in his mind. 

"Stiles, I don't...I haven't felt like this about someone in a very, very long time." An image of Paige flashed in his mind, and it made Stiles tremble.

"I've seen her, in my dreams." Stiles voice trembled in Derek's head, echoing in his own. Derek searches Stiles' eyes, and in his own head, he thinks of Paige, the memories making his heart swell and ache.

Stiles let's Derek into his mind, and shows Derek himself as a kid, snooping though his father's files, learning all about the Hale fire, and his heart fluttering as he sets his eyes on a file photo of sixteen year old Derek Hale.

Derek feels an odd kinship as he remembers seeing Stiles at sixteen, and how beautiful he was, how that simple meeting changed both of their lives.

"I can't lose you." Derek says, softly. "Is that creepy of me to say? Is it... too much?" 

Stiles shook his head, gently. "I feel the same way." Stiles lay his hand on Derek's shoulder, as they lay on the bed, facing each other. "I would do anything to protect you, to keep you safe." 

Derek searches Stiles mind, Stiles showing him clearly that he wants to be kissed, and that he wants Derek to kiss him, but, Stiles is also hesitant. 

"Why?" Derek asks in his mind. Stiles replies "I don't want to force you to do anything...."

Derek closes the gap, pressing his lips to Stiles' feeling Stiles hands grip Derek tightly, pulling him closer, begging Derek, "More!" Stiles pleads, in Derek's mind. 

Stiles tongue is wily and quick, and Derek finds himself trying to capture it with his own, his hands cradling Stiles' face, Stiles begins whimpering in Derek's mouth, alarming Derek.

Pulling away, Derek gasps. Both he and Stiles are panting, and Stiles whispers, "More." Derek doesn't hesitate and kisses Stiles again. Stiles hands run up and down Derek's body.

Stiles eases into Derek's mind, and Derek lets his shield down. Stiles is almost shocked to see that Derek is visualizing himself, as sixteen year old Derek Hale, kissing Stiles.

"Sorry." Derek's voice is soft, repentant in Stiles' mind. "That's probably weird." 

Stiles reaches over, stroking Derek's cheek. "Not really. This is different. At least, I hope I'm making it different." 

Derek nods, and checks in with Stiles, continuing to kiss when Stiles' gives the approval. Derek feels a thrill as Stiles' hands wander over Derek's chest, his sides, and arms. 

"Can I.... can you...." Stiles brain can barely function with the feel of Derek's lips and tongue massaging his own. A hand rests on each of Derek's biceps. 

Derek sees a visual of Stiles stripping him, and Derek nods, suddenly needing to feel Stiles' skin against him as well. "Yes." Derek gasps, his hands searching for the hem of Stiles' shirt, and Stiles doing the same.

Stiles gets there first, and pulls Derek's shirt off, marveling at the hard muscles, Derek's soft skin, dusted with a soft layer of hair. Derek pulls off Stiles shirt, and presses his lips to Stiles' shoulder.

Gasping, Stiles tilts his head, and presents himself to Derek. The wolf feels like he is going to get his way, but Derek holds himself back. 

"You can." Stiles announces, breathlessly. "I would, for you. Only for you, Alpha." Derek feels his claws begin to unsheathe, and he has to pull his wolf all the way back inside of himself. 

Stiles reaches up, and pulls Derek's face into his long, pale neck. "I'm yours, Derek. Even if you don't want me but this once." 

Derek lay Stiles down on the bed, and kisses him all over. Derek lets his tongue lave all over Stiles' chest, stopping to suckle on each pink budded nipple, checking in with Stiles' mind, showing Derek where to go next. 

Stiles begs Derek to stop, because he's about to come just from the kisses and touches, and Stiles lays Derek back on the bed. In Stiles mind, Derek can see how Stiles wants Derek to present himself, and does so for him.

Beginning by kissing his way up the ridged muscles of Derek's abs, teasing Derek's navel with his tongue. Stiles grinned at the moans Derek released as Stiles kissed his way to Derek's chest, taking time to tease and taste each of Derek's nipples.

Derek let out the sexiest hissing sound as Stiles suckled, teasing the budded flesh with his teeth. Stiles kept in constant contact with Derek mentally to make sure he wasn't hurting him. 

Stiles nosed his way over to Derek's armpit, allowing himself to nuzzle the damp, fragrant hair, laving it with his tongue. Derek shuddered, knowing what Stiles is doing. 

"That's it pup." Derek growls, his voice heavy with desire, as Stiles' hips grind against his own. "Get my scent all over you." 

Stiles moaned. "Wanna smell like you, Alpha. Gonna make sure everywhere I go, everyone KNOWS I belong to you." He rocks his hips against Derek, feeling his Alpha hard in his pants.

Derek lays his head back on Stiles pillows, overwhelmed by the scent of Stiles still on them from this morning. Stiles kisses his way down Derek's torso, down to his abs, stopping at the long tubular bulge in Derek's pants.

Stiles looks up at Derek with desire and delight dancing in his eyes. Derek grins down at him. "Is that what you want, pup?" 

Derek sees the images in Stiles mind, knowing the answer. "Yes, Alpha." Stiles voice shakes as he answers. "Can I taste you? I want to... please." 

Stiles heart is pounding, and his lips are curled into a smile. His tongue snaked out, as he lowered his head, and let his tongue touch the bulge. Derek gasped.

"Yes." Derek gasped. "Show me, baby boy. Show me how you're going to ruin me for all women." 

Stiles grinned, and began to mouth, and gently chew Derek through his pants. Derek let himself ease into Stiles mind, seeing the lust in Stiles mind. His scent was bright and happy. 

Derek watched as Stiles hips wiggled against the bed as he chewed on Derek. He wanted to squeeze that perfect little apple of an ass. 

"Soon, Derek." Stiles whispers in Derek's mind. Derek feels Stiles' fingers work Derek's belt buckle, then button fly open, exposing the base of Derek's dick. Stiles breath caught, and he eased the flaps apart. 

Stiles nose flared, taking in the heady, sexy scent of his lover. "Holy shit." Stiles rasped, taking Derek's dick out of his pants. "I... I...." 

"You don't have to...." Before Derek could get out another word, Stiles dove onto Derek's cock, his senses assaulted by Derek's precome, and mouth full of Alpha.

Stiles swirled his head, keeping Derek's cock head in his mouth, occasionally bobbing up and down on the thick shaft, moving lower and lower each time he descended.

Derek looked in Stiles mind, watching as Stiles recalled his practice on the toy, which he lovingly referred to as "Alpha", when he was mounted on, or swallowing it. 

He sees Stiles savoring every moment sucking Derek's thick meat. Stiles adjusts his angle of attack every few swipes, making sure Derek is always stimulated, always pleased. 

Stiles has a moment of doubt where he isn't sure he's going to fit the wrist-thick slab of meat into his asshole, but only momentarily. 

"You don't have to, Stiles." Derek coos, eyes almost crossing at the devotion and love which Stiles uses while giving him head. 

"Oh, I will." Stiles replies, excited. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Stiles looks up at Derek, the huge cock wedged in his mouth. As their eyes lock, Stiles descended. Derek watched in disbelief as he disappears down Stiles' throat.

Six, Seven, Eight inches disappear. Stiles eyes burn with excitement, and water a bit. Nine, Ten, and finally, Derek is buried in Stiles throat, the boy's lips buried in Derek's thick pubes.

Stiles looked up triumphantly, his throat bulging. He eased back, and Derek watched as each inch of his huge, thick dick slipped out of Stiles' throat. Stiles moved up, kissing Derek.

"I... can I try it?" Derek asked, nervously. Stiles grinned, replying in Derek's mind. "You can try. I've been practicing that on my toy for months. 

Derek and Stiles lay on the bed in a 69. Stiles is happily throating Derek's dick, stopping to kiss the man's thighs, and suck his hairy balls. Derek stares at Stiles long, pale cock. It has two cute beauty marks on it, and Derek loves it.

Stiles grins as he watches his cock through Derek's eyes, and notes Derek's reactions while he services his man. His man. The thought makes Stiles cock throb, and he feels a pearl of precome bubble out from his tip.

Derek watches as the drop blooms and grows. He can smell the heady scent of Stiles' sex, and he slowly strokes the long shaft, watching the delicate foreskin bunch up, resembling a rosebud. Derek kisses it, softly.

Stiles moans, the vibrations travel down Derek's dick, into his pelvis. Stiles thoughts are simple. He is never taking this dick out of his mouth, or throat, ever.

"That's going to make dinner tonight with your dad very awkward." Derek thinks, giggling. 

"Okay, no bringing up my dad during sex." Stiles deadpans, but ends up chuckling. "I've already scandalized him enough." 

"Oh?" Derek thinks, teasing Stiles' cock with his lips and tongue. 

"Yeah." Stiles blushes, thinking of that day his dad walked in, unannounced, as Stiles was wildly slamming himself up and down on "Alpha", trying to shove the rubber knot inside of him. 

Derek felt an odd flush as Stiles recalled his father's shouted shock: "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"Needless to say, he doesn't come in now without announcing himself, knocking and waiting a few seconds now. 

Derek chuckles, and licks Stiles' cock. It feels oddly familiar, though he's never done it. The feeling is incredible. Stiles cock is a live, lead pipe, wrapped in warm velvet, leaking a sweet, salty, thick lube.

He strokes, and kisses, and suckles on Stiles, taking his time, as Stiles asks of him. Derek sucks on the head, running his tongue around it like a lollypop, before trying to take a little more. He gagged a bit as he did.

Stiles strokes Derek's thighs. "Easy Alpha, don't hurt yourself." Stiles says, now for the third time. Derek pulls off of Stiles, reluctantly. 

"I just wanna please you, Stiles." Derek groans as Stiles continues to worship him. 

"You do, Alpha." Stiles coos, his voice in Derek's head. "This is pleasing me like you wouldn't believe." 

Derek smiles, and rolls them over from their sides, so that Stiles is laying on Derek, his knees straddling the older man. Stiles gasps as Derek palms Stiles' plump, pale ass, exposing his wrinkled, pink pucker. 

Stiles pushes back, in excitement as Derek pulls Stiles hips back, and lets his tongue run up Stiles crack, before digging into Stiles' hole.

"FUCK!" Stiles shouts in their minds. 

"There we go." Derek grins into Stiles' ass, as he continued to assault Stiles' hole. "I can do this all day." 

Stiles whimpers and pulls Derek's dick from the warm confines of his throat, and sits back properly on Derek's face. Derek's hands steady Stiles, as the teenager rocks back and forth, Derek's tongue inside of him.

The thickness and length of Derek's tongue prompts Stiles to believe his man has shifted to reach into him, and Stiles does not care. Derek's hands squeeze Stiles plump cheeks, adding another element of pleasure to his bottom.

"Yes." Stiles whimpers, as he rocks. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck! Eat me, Alpha!" Stiles cries out as Derek does exactly that. 

Derek growls as he tastes his lover. He didn't mean to shift mid-anilingus, but here he is, his lupine tongue tasting Stiles, his senses overwhelmed by how slick and hot, and clean Stiles is inside. 

"Mate. Need to mate. Now." Derek growls at Stiles, visualizing himself knotting the boy. 

"Yes!" Stiles cries out, climbing off of Derek, and laying face down on the bed, his ass tilted upwards, presenting to Derek. 

Derek is in half shift, and his dick is hard as steel. Stiles looks over behind his shoulder, and his heart skips several beats. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asks nervously, not sure if the shift makes Stiles scared or uncomfortable. Stiles nods dumbly, and wiggles his ass. "Oh fuck yes I am." 

Derek grins, and Stiles turns himself onto his back. "Or would you like me like this?" Stiles asks, pulling his legs up into the air. 

Nostrils flared, Derek picks up a scent. "Stiles." 

"Yes?" The teen smiles, flexing his hole. "Are you gonna mount me, Alpha?" He teases. "Are you gonna put it inside me, and make me your bitch?" 

Derek nods, his arousal all of the way up. He moves forward on all fours, trying to shift back. 

"You can be wolfy if you want." Stiles said. "If I can be Little Red." 

Derek grins, and leans over Stiles, lining up his cock with Stiles winking hole. He teases the rosebud with his cock, getting his slick all over it. He wills his wolf back, so he can tease Stiles with his un-clawed fingers.

Stiles gasps as Derek's fingers invade him, slipping inside, and teasing Stiles, as he talked dirty to the younger man. "Is this what you want, baby boy?" 

"Uh-huh." Stiles moans, his eyes rolling back into his head as Derek hits a vital spot inside of him. "Yes!" 

"Did I find it, baby? Did I find your sweet spot?" Derek growls into Stiles ear, smelling the arousal rolling off of Stiles. "Did that feel good?"

"Again." Stiles squeaks out. "Please, again, Alpha!" 

Derek teases and presses again, and Stiles is warm and slick, and Derek realizes what he is smelling. 

"Stiles. Are you making yourself slick for me?" 

Stiles grins, looking up at Derek. "Magic spell 47." He tightens his hole, causing Derek to flex his fingers, and hit Stiles' joy buzzer once again. "Gotta make sure I'm ready for Alpha." 

Derek withdraws his fingers, and licks the clean, clear slick from them. Stiles pulls Derek in for a kiss, chasing his taste on his lover's tongue. 

"Breed me, Alpha." Stiles whimpers into Derek's mouth. "Fuck me deep, and hard. Knot me, and make me yours." Stiles reaches down as he begs, guiding Derek inside of him. The Alpha's hips buck forward, instinctively.

Stiles yelps, and begs. "Yes! More Alpha! Deeper!" Stiles rakes his hips up, allowing Derek to get deeper inside. 

Derek buries his cock into Stiles, and his face into the pillow, because he knows he would bite through Stiles if he didn't, and soon. This is going to be be a short rut. He can already feel his knot starting to form, and Stiles' cries are ringing in Derek's ears.

"More Derek! Fuck me like a bitch! I'm your bitch, Alpha!" 

Derek's hips are slamming into Stiles, the slick his boy produces allows him to glide in and out like a piston. Derek's flared cock head is opening up Stiles in a way the rubber wolf cock never could. Stiles SMELLS satisfied.

Stiles has stopped forming coherent words, and is now sobbing a mix of pleas, and profanity. They are pressed together like pages in a book, and Derek's hips are a blur. 

"Knot!" Stiles yelps. "Knot, Alpha!" Stiles tries to tighten his hole, but Derek is stretching him out so much, Stiles brain is short circuiting, as Derek's knot begins to swell.

"Knot!" Stiles is crying now. "Knot! Hole! Sir! Pup! Hole!" 

Stiles is unhinged, and Derek tries to pry into the boy's mind, which is swirling like a tornado. He sees so many erotic images, and one very sweet one that catches Derek so off guard that he pulls away, shocked.

The shock is short lived, because he feels Stiles sink his teeth into Derek's shoulder, the taste of the Alpha's blood making Stiles body shake in pleasure and pain, and Derek slams himself inside of Stiles.

Derek's knot swells, locking them both together. Stiles' mouth is full of blood, and he swallows as Derek fills him with seed, the knot keeping them tied together. 

"Cum! Cum!" Stiles cries, his own cock shooting ropes of thick warm cum, sealing them together, as Derek's orgasm fills Stiles, over and over again. 

Derek's vision goes completely white for a few seconds, and something seems to shake loose from him. 

Stiles is underneath him, warm, sated. Derek can feel Stiles' heartbeat thought he teen's pulsating asshole, as well as his still hard cock. 

"Fuck." Stiles whispers, his hands finding Derek's body, rubbing and stroking the man reverently. "I love you." escapes Stiles' lips, in a hoarse whisper. 

Derek's reaction is unexpected. As soon as his orgasm ebbs, he bursts into tears. Stiles is tied to his knot, and Derek is sobbing, trying his best to not make a sound. 

"Der. Der, baby..." Stiles does his best to soothe his Alpha, while pinned under him. "It's okay, baby." Stiles holds on to Derek, trying to comfort him, which only seems to make Derek sob harder. 

Stiles pulls Derek closer, tucking the older man's face into his neck. Stiles cautiously reaches out into Derek's mind. Inside, he finds Derek kneeling around shards of what look like glass.

He cautiously reaches down, and picks one up. He sees a flash of Kate, and Derek's lust, and how it scars him. He sees Derek with Braden, with Jen, and how even though their sex is passionate, it is incomplete. 

Stiles understands immediately what has happened. He crouches next to Derek, and holds him, rocking him. "It's okay, Der. I'm here." 

Derek feels a surge of embarrassment crash over him like a tidal wave. This is so not an Alpha's behavior. Then again, this is nothing like he's ever known before. 

Stiles had been right. He really had ruined Derek for other women, specifically for the women that had come before Stiles. For all of their satisfaction, there was always something missing. 

Love.

Stiles had told Derek that he loved him, and it threw everything into sharp relief, and literally shattered his preconceived notions of what love even was. 

There was something else. The moment that Derek entered Stiles, he felt like the entire universe locked into place. Once he was inside of Stiles' exquisite, slick heat, he felt like that universe exploded.

In the moment he flooded Stiles with his own orgasm, he had a mad vision of what life was, and all the possibilities that could be, that lay before him. 

Then Stiles told Derek that he loved him, which had never happened with any partner that Derek ever had. Ever. 

In that moment, Derek knew that Stiles was his mate. That everything that came before had been a lie, and that everything that would come after was defined by the completion that he now felt. 

There was nothing left to do but surrender, and burst into tears. Stiles, of course, was there comforting him.

"I'm sorry, Der." Stiles soothed Derek, rubbing the man's neck, traveling over Derek's body. "That's how it should have been, the first time. I wish I could have given that to you." 

Stiles is inside Derek's mind. He his facing sixteen year old Derek Hale, his eyes bloodshot from crying. Derek sees sixteen year old Stiles, exactly the way he looked the day they met.

"I'm broken, Stiles." Derek's voice wavers. "Why would you want me?" 

Stiles lets his hand stroke through Derek's hair. "I'm broken too. Maybe our broken pieces are the ones that fit best together."

Derek kisses Stiles, in both his mind, and in person. Stiles whimpers as Derek adjusts, his knot starting to deflate, slowly. They find a way to stay together, and Stiles cradles Derek, as they fall asleep.

The afternoon is warm, and pleasant. Derek wakes with his knot deflated, and out of Stiles. He is rested on Stiles chest, and the bed smells of his seed, and Stiles' slick. He still can't believe that Stiles' enchanted himself to do that.

"The minute I learned I could." Stiles chuckled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I knew I would need some extra help to take you." 

Derek grinned, and sighed. "Stiles, about earlier." 

"It's okay, Derek." Stiles kissed Derek's head. "Next time we can take more time. I know we had to rush a bit." 

"Not that." Derek mumbled, suddenly flushing. "About... my crying." 

"I love you." Stiles repeated again. "And I hope you could feel that when you were inside of me." 

Derek smiled. He could sense what Stiles was doing. "I did. I hope you could feel it, when I was in there." 

Stiles nodded. "I've felt it many times, Derek. Today was.... it was perfect." 

"Happy Birthday, Stiles." Derek said, kissing Stiles' still swollen tummy. "I love you." 

Derek didn't feel any conflict saying it. 

At six in the evening, Derek was dressed in a suit, holding a bouquet of roses at the door of the Stilinski home. Upon arrival, he was surprised to learn he wasn't the only guest. 

Stiles opened the door, grinning like an idiot. "Hi babe." Stiles blushes, pecking Derek on his lips, before moving to the side to let Derek in the house. Scott and Isaac are seated on the couch, with the Sheriff in an armchair.

Theo and Liam and Lydia are also there, and the minute Derek arrives, he feels their noses pick up his scent. They look at him, then Stiles, then at each other, grinning. 

John sits in his armchair, looking nonplussed, before rising to welcome Derek. 

"Good evening, Sir." Derek says, extending his hand, while Stiles places the roses in a vase, and placing it on the coffee table. 

"Mr. Hale." John says, firmly but warmly. "Glad you could join us tonight." 

"Of course." Derek nods, before taking a seat next to Scott, who is also grinning like an idiot. 

After a few minutes, Stiles announces dinner ready, and they all gather around the table. They make small talk, mostly about the graduation coming up very soon, and Liam lamenting about being all alone the coming school year.

"Well, you have the others." Theo nudges his boyfriend. "They're like a little pack of your own." 

"Yeah, but they're not you guys." Liam pushes some potatoes around on his plate before spearing one and popping it in his mouth. 

Derek wondered if the Sheriff caught the double meaning of Theo's mention of "pack", but John just continues to eat his meatloaf, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"He's on a meatloaf high tonight." Stiles' voice sounds like honey in Derek's head. "I used actual meat in it tonight, so he'll be in a great mood. Roasted potatoes, and only the veggies he likes." 

"What are you buttering him up for?" Derek asks, mentally. 

Stiles scoffs in Derek's head. "Now why would you think I would do that?" There is a small grin on Stiles face. "Well, I was going to mention staying at your place tonight." 

Derek almost chokes on Stiles' meatloaf. "Wouldn't be your first time." Stiles winks and shows Derek a visual of the older man sucking Stiles' cock. "Or your last." 

Fighting back a smile, Derek keeps in on the conversation, which is peppered with John's question about their friend group, and how Derek came to be a part of them. 

Scott is doing some good, edited explaining, usually referring to fighting beasties as "complicated homework." 

"Really?" John says, sipping some coffee. "I thought it would have to do with all of the wolves, and kanimas, wendigo's and Alpha packs you've been fighting." 

Each pack member freezes. Isaac almost chokes on a dinner roll, and Lydia becomes very interested in something on her phone at that moment. Theo and Liam pause, shrug, and continue eating. 

"Or am I completely off base here?" John finishes, looking at Derek. 

Derek pauses, and chews his lip.

"No, Mr. Stilinski, you are not." Scott finally replies. 

"Dad." Stiles blinks. "Did you know, all this time?" 

John looks back and forth at the young eyes staring back at him, and sets his mug down. 

"I think it's time I told you all a part of the story that you likely don't know about."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff holds court and spills ALL the tea! Shocking secrets are revealed, lives are upended, and some surprise guests add to the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, I am remixing some more of the history [which will include a VERY controversial move], and fleshing out the AU a bit. If I lose some of you, I'm sorry, but I'm having a little too much fun with this!
> 
> Also, there will be one more chapter before I disappear for the winter, but don't worry, the second part will be up sooner than you think. 
> 
> <3 TA

"The first thing you have to understand," The Sheriff began, "is that I spent the first twenty years of my life completely ignorant of anything other than what was in front of me." 

"Growing up in the 80s and 90s, we didn't have a lot of instant anything. Things like conspiracy theories were kept to ones' self, and anything you saw was your word unless you had a witness, and no one walked around with a camera phone ready to capture everything."

A range of expressions from interest to disgust greeted John's recollection. "In many ways, the world was tiny and disconnected, compared to now. Stories were just that, stories." 

"Getting out of high school, I knew college was not going to work for me, and I knew that I couldn't afford it if I wanted to go, so I did what young men of little means did at that time. I joined the army." 

Stiles nodded. He knew that his father rarely discussed his military days, so he already knew something was up.

"While in the battalion, I made a few very good friends, Dixon, Cruz, and of them, my very best friend was Connor. He and I were war buddies and, as you young people say, 'dogs' together."

A small, sad smile crosses John's face, and Derek's heart swells, because it is the same look Stiles gets when talking about his mother. 

"He and I saw combat together, and people called us 'The Luckys', because we got through every skirmish without a scratch, which was difficult in infantry. Guys were often shot, maimed, or ever killed, in battle. But never us."

John sighed, and took a sip of coffee. "That should have tipped me off that something was off, but again, I never figured... you know, you heard people talk about magic and shit like that, but..." He shrugged.

"You always figured that people like that were crazy, or making things up, but... sometimes..." John got a faraway look in his eyes. 

"Once, under fire, we were outgunned, and had to hold the ground we were on, and we did. At one point, I fired back, which meant breaking cover, and I know, I know what I saw..."

John pursed his lips, and wiped his mouth with his right hand. "I saw... a bullet, and it was headed for me. I shouldn't have seen it, because you know how fast bullets travel. The bullet... swerved... it MISSED me." 

Liam and Theo leaned in, raptly listening. 

"There's no scientific reason that the bullet was one, going so slow I could see it coming, and two, it literally swerved out of the trajectory. That was scientifically impossible." 

John's eyes are glazed over, reliving the memory. "Other guys got hit when they shot. Conner and I...." John took a deep breath. "We held our ground, and reinforcements came. We lost Dixon, he wasn't even 19 yet." 

The Sheriff's eyes watered, and he blinked them clear, and came out of his own trance. "After our stint in the service was over, we came back home, but Connor suggested coming here, to Beacon Hills."

Derek felt like he knew where this was headed. 

"So, I followed Connor, just like I always had." John seemed to bite back something. "Well, he went to college, and I entered the academy, started to become a policeman." 

John rubbed his eyes. "Through it all, we remained close friends, and Connor wound up teaching at East Hills High." John stopped, and drank some more coffee. 

"Why do I feel like this story isn't over?" Stiles said, hands twisting under the table. 

"It's called a dramatic pause, son." John said, taking a moment to smile mischievously. "Adds to the magic of storytelling." 

Scott couldn't resist a smirk, and looked at Stiles. Stiles looked back at Scott, and found himself picturing them both side by side, having fought wars of their own.

"So as soon as I started the academy, I met Connor's sister, and fell head over heels in love with her. We were both old friends instantly, and before I even finished the Academy, I proposed to her."

Stiles grinned, tears in his eyes. 

"Connor had met this amazing woman, Abigail, and they married years before we did. They already had a ten year old daughter by the time Claudia and I married. She was a flower girl at our wedding." 

A fond look came over John's face. "Shortly after we married, they had a son, and a couple of years later, they had another." John stopped, and sipped his coffee.

Lydia broke the silence this time. "Was Connor... Supernaturally inclined?" 

John nodded, silently before speaking again. "One day, we were talking, the babies napping, and their daughter..." John stopped. He looked like speaking was causing him pain. 

"He told me... those years in the army, he had kept us protected. He loved me, like a brother. I loved him." A tear rolled from John's left eye. "He was telling me about things I didn't believe..."

John wiped his eyes. "Apparently, something was hunting him. He had evaded it for decades, but it had found him, here, in Beacon Hills." 

The table was completely still. Even without super hearing, you could hear a pin drop in the room over.

"He was afraid for his children, so to keep them safe, he enchanted his sons, with his wife's help, hid them in plain sight. He was not able to do the same for his daughter." 

Tears began to roll freely from John's eyes. 

"What was his daughter's name?" Isaac asked, tears in his own eyes. 

"Paige." 

Derek's eyes flashed red for a second, and his inner soul seemed to shatter, and Stiles reached into Derek's mind, mentally holding Derek while he sobbed internally, while remaining stone still on his face. 

"What happened to the sons?" Scott's voice was raspy, tears held at bay. 

"The oldest son was just 4, when he was renamed and given to a couple who had been magicked to believe they adopted a son." 

Derek caught Lydia's eyes, as she looked like she might be sick. She seemed to be seeing something, which made herself want to scream in shock.

"The other son, still an infant, was taken in by his Aunt, and her husband." 

Stiles head slowly turned. 

"Who at the time was the perfect guardian, being the town Deputy." John looked down, unable to meet Stiles' eyes.

"D....dad?" Stiles stuttered, feeling Derek's mind holding him, and Scott physically held his hand, trying to give any kind of comfort to Stiles that he could. 

"Stiles." John's voice cracked, "I've only ever thought of you as my son. Claudia only ever saw you as her son. You were the child we always wanted, but were never able to have." 

Stiles let out a strange noise, somewhere between a cry and a surprised yelp. It was the kind of noise one makes before they lose their mind. 

"Stiles." Scott took Stiles hand, while Derek pulled himself next to the distressed teen. Stiles broke from both of them, standing up. 

"Why did you never tell me ANY of this?" Stiles shouted. "Jesus fucking CHRIST Da....Joh...." Stiles hands grip handfuls of his hair. "What do I even CALL you?" 

"Stiles!" John's voice took a steely edge, not quite barking a reprimand at the boy he called his son. "I am still, and I will always be, your Dad." 

Derek rose, Stiles burying his head into the man's shoulder and crying, while Derek rubbed his back.

"What happened to Connor?" Liam and Isaac asked almost in unison. 

Johns folded his hands over the table. "Whatever it was that was hunting him.... caught up with him, and his wife. Then, that same night, Paige. The boys had been moved the week before, so they were safely hidden, and protected." 

John found himself unable to look at Derek. 

"Wait." Lydia held her hands out. "So we are talking about Jackson, right?" 

The Sheriff looked at Lydia, and nodded. "He was the eldest son, but he..." 

"Wait, Jackson is my fucking BROTHER?" Stiles wailed.

John nodded. "Yes. Your half-brother." 

Stiles' head leaned forward in disbelief. "HALF?" 

"Well," John sighed. "No family is perfect. Everyone has their secrets." At this, John did flick his eyes over to Derek. "And apparently, Jackson was loved like Connor's son, even though he had a different father." 

"Does Jackson know?" Scott asked. "Does he know... how does this... I've known Stiles forever, I don't get...." 

John nodded. "As far as I know, the way Connor explained it to me, was that there has always been a kind of war between some supernatural creatures, and the people that fear them." 

"Not all of them." Derek broke in. "Not all supernatural creatures are killers. My mom always told me, 'just cause you're a predator doesn't mean you are a killer', and she meant that!" 

"Derek, I know that." John said, holding his hands up in surrender, "At the time, I didn't know much about all of them. I knew nothing of Wolves until your mother told me about them." 

Derek felt his heart ache all over again. 

"It was she who had figured out who it was that killed Connor, and his wife." 

"And Paige." Theo added.

"Paige...." John started, and again looked at Derek, who looked away. "Well, that was another matter for another night." 

Stiles was wiping away tears. "So what killed them." 

"Hunters." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. 

The entire pack was up in seconds, Derek in front of Stiles, Scott holding point in front of the pack. Theo and Liam shielded Lydia and John, with Isaac on the flank. 

"One hunter, in particular, who knew how to make the attack on the family look like an attack from Werewolves, so that if any were discovered, they could immediately be framed, and executed for their crimes."

Two familiar faces were in the doorway, and Derek still didn't stand down. "And she planned on framing a certain family, until she couldn't, then instead, she tried to kill us all."

"Hello all. Sorry to crash the party." Peter grinned, sauntering into the room. 

All eyes were on his guest. Lydia let out a whisper of disbelief at the teenager in the doorway.

"Derek, where are your manners?. Say hello to your cousin, Jackson." 

Everyone had shuffled their places at the table. Peter sat on one end, and John at the other. Stiles, Derek and Scott sat in the middle, Lydia, Jackson and Isaac mirrored on the other side. Theo and Liam stayed close to John, standing behind him.

Stiles had a fleeting thought of a similar table setting, and shivered. 

"So how does HE fit into all of this?" Stiles cocked his thumb at Peter, "And so HELP ME if I find out I'm related...." 

"No." John shook his head. "You are not related to Peter, OR to Derek by proxy, so what you guys are doing isn't illegal..."

"Which brings the question..." Peter began flaring his nostrils, a smirk on his face, but was shut up by Derek reaching out, and gripping the older man tightly by the neck. 

"With my teeth, 'Uncle'." Derek growled, stressing that last word. Lydia nervously took Jackson's hand. 

John willingly ignored the outburst, and sighed. "Peter was your mother's...." John paused, but decided to just go on. "Your mother's best friend, in high school."

"So why.... how... did he...?" Scott asked the obvious. 

"Like I said, Scott, some families have secrets that they take to their grave with them."

"I enjoyed their company, both singly, and as a couple." Peter clarified, popping an errant piece of meatloaf from the plate in front of him into his mouth. "This is divine, by the way." 

"Thank you." Stiles nodded. "Now please shut up." He looked at John, who was forcing back a smile. "Dad, you were saying." 

Derek watched as John's eyes smiled, the idea that he maybe wouldn't lose Stiles reflected in them. 

"Connor and Abby did what they did, and it's not my place to judge. However, when the kids were in danger, I did have to be persuaded to help Jackson." 

John flicked his eyes over at Jackson, who seemed shell shocked, but not surprised by all of these revelations. 

"It was Claudia who talked me into helping her best friend. Peter had wanted us to take Jackson as well, but Connor was afraid it would make them easier to find." 

Stiles caught Jackson's eyes from across the table. He tried to push into Jackson's mind, but found he wasn't able. Not that he was able to sneak into any of the others' minds.

"So Connor enchanted him, and the Whittemores took him in, mostly because they were set to LEAVE Beacon Hills, but wound up staying instead." 

John shot a look over at Peter, silently communicating a variety of things. 

"So what is my real name?" Stiles asked, hurt. 

"Your name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski, and you have been known as Stiles, to all the people that love you." 

There is something so final about the way that John speaks, that Stiles doesn't question it, and the question makes Stiles feel like he's disrespected his.... the man he knows as his father.

"So Mr. Stilinski, why did you pretend to not know anything about what was going on in Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked. 

"Who says I didn't?" John asked, brows raised. "Lydia, as a brilliant young woman, you must know there is what you know, and what you tell people you know." 

Lydia smiled, gaining a new appreciation for John. 

"So wait, the hunters attacked Paige, but didn't kill her?" Issac asked, leg under the table connecting with Scott's. 

"Paige was attacked inside her home, after being on a date with me." Derek grumbled. Stiles took Derek's hand. 

"I didn't realize there was any danger. I was young, and stupid, and in love." 

"Connor and Talia had come to an agreement." John interrupted, hoping to spare Derek another painful confession. "Derek was going to be Paige's guardian and protector." 

A look of guilt crossed Peter's face. "I had suggested that Derek bite her, but he wasn't an Alpha yet. I tried to convince Talia, but, she never listened to me." 

"She did, but she knew a Bite might place Paige in danger." John looked over at Lydia and Jackson. "We know that a successful Bite does not a werewolf make." 

Everyone at the table nodded, and Stiles nudged Derek's brain. "Is this why you wouldn't...." 

Derek shrugged internally. "Maybe subconsciously." 

"Well, Connor and Talia had discussed the possibility, but because there were traces of magic in her, they were both afraid it would do more harm than good."

"Does Jackson..." Scott glanced over. "Dude, do you.... do....?" 

"Guys?" Jackson nodded. "Absolutely." 

Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well there's the final piece of the puzzle." 

"No!" Scott said, a smile on his lips. "Magic? Do you have the magic thing too?" 

"Obviously not, or I would have been better at Lacrosse!" Jackson sat, folding his arms over his chest. 

Peter broke into the conversation. "It is possible he might have some. But, once he was bitten, it could have.... well...." 

Derek sighed at put his head in his hands. "Okay, so that's one more I fucked up and failed." Stiles hand was on Derek's back in a half second. 

"You did no such thing." Stiles reassured him. 

"How would you do that?" John asked. "I would think, with the werewolf boost..." 

"Depending on the person." Stiles looked over at John. "When the Bite creates a wolf, it heals anything that is abnormal in the body." 

He gestured at Jackson. "Depending on the percent of magic, the Bite might have taken it away in the transformation."

"Like it did my asthma." Scott added. "Boom, it was gone the next day." 

"There's a chance it still lives in him, though." Peter said. "It's not like there's scientific studies on the matter." 

John shrugged. "Stiles. Are you.... I mean, if Derek and you..." 

Stiles shook his head. "I don't plan on being bitten anytime soon." 

Derek and Scott looked over at Stiles, then at each other. 

"Wait." Derek looked over at his uncle. "So where does he fit in on this?" Derek pointed at Jackson. "I thought he was in London. Why did you bring him back?" 

Peter opened his mouth, but closed it again, almost like he was searching for the words.

"Because there's a war coming." 

The entire table spun around, to see Dr. Deaton standing in the darkened shadow of the hallway. 

"Jesus!" Stiles jumped up, before pausing, his heart hammering. 

"Deaton." John sighed, almost as if he had been expecting him. "He's been doing that for twenty years." John informed the table.

"Wait." Scott held his hands up. "War? What do you mean war?" 

Deaton stood with his arms folded. 

"The hunters had started to work their way through Beacon Hills. The Argent family, of course, had perverted the mission of the Hunters starting some twenty-five years ago." 

Scott caught Isaac's eyes, a hard look settling over his face. 

"It began with Kate Argent trying to usurp power from her brother Chris, and gain her father Gerald's favor." 

A person watching would have seen the way Peter uncomfortably shifted in his seat at the mention of Chris Argent. 

"Kate, of course was responsible for the murder of 10 Hale family members, as well as the sexual assault of the only Hale son. This of course was an unforgivable act to her family. Not that she raped a minor, but that he was a werewolf."

Stiles wanted nothing more for Deaton to shut up, but he went on. "And let him," Derek spoke in Stiles' mind. "I really don't want to have to tell this story." 

"Having broken several of the rules of the Hunter's Code, she started a war between what could be considered 'Extremist Hunters', and the Supernatural community." 

Silence blanketed the table. 

"Unfortunately, her death at the hands of Peter Hale did nothing but to create a Martyr for their cause." Deaton looked over the table. "Now each of you, either by pack association, or aid, are in danger." 

"What kind of danger?" John asked. 

A hard look came over Deaton's face, as he uttered a single word. 

"Extinction."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter closes out what I'm considering the first leg of this journey. 
> 
> The blank spaces get filled in, and the Pack learns that the threat is close, and closer than they expected. A plan begins to take shape, but may get thrown off course due to some very important news to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> There is a scene involving implied/discussed sexual abuse. While it physically does NOT happen, it is discussed, and may upset some readers. Deaton warns you, so you can skip to the next major break.

"Extinction?" Derek's brows knitted. "Like, extinction for Werewolves?" 

Peter broke in. "For all Supers, really. Hunters are heartless, and..."

"Not all Hunters." Scott's voice rumbled, his eyes staring daggers into Peter. Stiles felt his stomach twist. 

"These Hunters are not hunters, so much as they are vigilantes. These hunters are comprised of the family members of those whose lives were taken by a Were, or Super." 

Scott's eyes turned to Deaton. The Doctor met his charges' eyes. "However, ONE family in particular is not part of that mob." Deaton confirmed to Scott. 

"Furthermore," Deaton continued, "They are not killing ALL Supers. They are, in fact, keeping a handful of them for their own uses."

"Such as?" John asked. 

"Protection." Deaton's eyes looked sad, suddenly. "They've successfully made pacts with some of the Supers and Weres, ones who pass easily as human, and mostly undetectable."

The gang's eyes searched each other around the table. 

"Plus, as you are aware, some Supernatural creatures have gifts that they can profit off of, thereby funding their little mission."

"So how long do WE have before they arrive?" Derek asked.

"It's possible they're already here." Deaton sighed. "I haven't seen any signs, but they could have sent scouts forward."

Stiles felt his stomach drop. "So we could have been watched all this time?" 

Deaton nodded. 

"And when exactly were you planning on TELLING us all of this?" Stiles voice took an edge. 

To his surprise, Peter responded. "Because we weren't sure that they were, until a few weeks ago." 

"So you knew this too?" Derek shot Peter a dirty look. "And again, you were going to say something, when?" 

"When we knew for sure." Peter cut his eyes at his nephew. "Besides, dare I interrupt the honeymoon period for...." 

"Okay!" Stiles cut in. "So, Demented Hunters. Captured Beasties. Time to save the world. Everyone got that? Good meeting!" 

John hid his smirk with the back of his hand. 

"So." Scott sighed. "Threat is coming, how do we fight it?" 

"Carefully." Deaton warned. "It's part of the reason I've come to warn you. I have something to show you, and it might be difficult to watch, so if you're sensitive, you might need to look away." 

The video showed a room that was lit just enough to make out the form of the strong, naked young man in the cell. Even curled into a ball, one could see his lean musculature. A voice off screen barked. "Don't you touch him!"

"We won't have to." Another, colder voice taunted. "All you have to do is join us." 

"I... I can't..." The voice quavered, and Stiles felt a chill down his spine. "They're my.... my friends..." 

"Okay." The voice said, calmly. "Send another one in." 

A door in the wall opened, and a large, muscular man entered the room. He approached the curled up form, and gripped it by the hair, yanking it up.

Ethan.

The twin had been fitted with a collar that looked like it was silver, his wrists bound with identical shackles. His eyes were red and bloodshot, as though he'd been crying. 

"You know, Mr. Mahealani, the best thing about wolf bitches are, no matter how hard, how rough, or how harmful you treat them, they heal well enough to go again, and again, and again." 

The voice had an eerie, joyful tone to it, and it made Danny's sob that much more painful to here. "Thanks to these wolfs bane infused, silver handcuffs, there's pretty much no fight. Watch as this pup starts to turn blue."

"No." Danny's voice wavered, as he watched the brute squeezing his mate's neck, veins beginning to bulge in Ethan's forehead.

"Now, Brutus here, he LOVES to wreck a nice pup hole." The voice chuckled. "I think he'd buy this one here. Unless of course, you'd like to buy his freedom. All you have to do, is one little favor for us." 

Danny sniffled. "They're.... they're my pack..." 

"And this is your mate." The voice remained calm. "Although I can't imagine it really being so, if you aren't going to do everything you can to keep him from harm." 

A sob broke out of Danny, as he watched Ethan's head turn toward him, weakly shaking back and forth. No, he was clearly warning him. No. 

The man inside the cell slammed Ethan down, and slapped the guy's ass, the crack echoing in the near empty cell. Ethan yelped, the sound muffled by the floor. 

"You're in for a treat." The voice announced. "Brutus is in a particularly feral mood today. He may even knot this one today. Funny thing, he likes to rip the knot in and out... well, you'll see. Hope you like blood."

"I'll do it!" Danny screamed. "I'll do it, just leave Ethan alone!" Danny's sobs were the only thing anyone heard for almost a minute. Brutus looked up from the cell and grinned, nodding.

"Very wise choice." The voice praised. "I know you're going to be a very valuable asset to us, Danny." The voice was making Derek's skin crawl.

"Pretty soon, you too can be in charge of your own pack. A true leader, that's what you are. Soon, you'll be one of our generals. A war is coming." 

Deaton stopped the video. "An inside double agent got that for me." 

The table sat with looks of various shock etched on their faces. Jackson was covering his mouth, quietly sobbing, while Lydia held him. Scott's eyes were full of tears, and Stiles was curled into Derek's side.

"So far as we know, we cannot trust Danny." Deaton sighed. "He's been compromised, and that could prove dangerous." 

"So what do we do if we see him?" Theo asked. "Do we.... hurt him?" 

"Absolutely not!" Lydia spoke up. "That's still Danny, even if he's being forced to hunt us, he's not doing it cause he WANTS to, it's to keep Ethan safe." 

Scott nodded. "And if they got him, they might be able to get to us, each." Scott said in a shaken voice. 

"They got Danny cause he left the pack." Isaac bit his lip.

"He let the pack cause of me." Stiles spoke, quietly. "Well, because Ethan hated me, still." 

"He didn't hate you." Scott interrupted. "He just, he was having a hard time getting over his brother..." 

"But I caused them to leave the pack." Stiles wiped his eyes and looked at Scott.

"You didn't." Lydia said, calmly. "I've already had several moments where I could have left, but I chose to stay, with my friends."

Derek nodded. "They both chose to leave the pack. That was their choice. The question is, when did they get abducted? I know they wouldn't have gone with Hunters willingly." 

"That's a variable we don't know." Deaton hemmed. "But, it would be advisable that we be aware of strangers." 

"So is that why you brought Jackson back?" Lydia looked at Peter. "Or, well, let's face it, you always have an ulterior motive." 

Peter sighed. "Well, since you mentioned it." 

Jackson wiped his eyes. "Peter came by a week ago, and told me what was happening. I agreed to come back." 

"And?" Stiles asked.

"And what?" Jackson shrugged.

"That can't be all." Stiles gestured with his hands. "Not that we're not all happy to have you back here after giving us all some pretty intense grief for about a year, some of us longer."

Jackson bit his lip, as Scott cocked his head in agreement. 

"Plus, just finding out that we're related, kind of, and now knowing that you are in fact the spawn of Satan over there." Stiles cocked his thumb at Peter. "So for the life of me..." 

Stiles paused. 

"Shit. You want to learn magic now, don't you." Stiles announced. 

Jackson tilted his head, and sighed. "Well, I mean, it couldn't hurt." 

"Like Hell it couldn't." Stiles folded his arms over his chest. "Do you even HAVE any Spark in you?" 

"Well, Stiles, to be fair, your Spark was muted, due to your parent's spell." Deaton wagged his finger. 

"Yeah, and it only took being possessed by an evil demon to bring it out of me." Stiles griped. 

"I think it was manifesting itself in other ways, before that even happened." Deaton nodded. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have developed your skills so quickly." 

"So what about Jackson, then?" Stiles gestured to his half brother. "He was bitten, so what if that altered his Spark? Plus, he went full gecko on us back there..." 

"Stiles, I'm sorry for attacking you so many times." Jackson cast a withering look at his half brother. "Except for the time you fell on Derek, that was..."

"Okay, okay." Stiles held his hands up. 

"I mean, are we really going to ignore the obvious?" 

"Jacks, we all know. We've been waiting for it to happen forever now." Lydia sighed. 

Isaac smirked. "I mean, some of us could smell it happening since..."

"Okay, so that's enough of discussing the adventures of Derek and Stiles." Stiles held his hands out. "So, the question remains, will you be able to learn magic?" 

Jackson shrugged. "I mean, maybe? Deaton?" 

Deaton shrugged. "It's not like I can tell without some testing." 

"Well, shouldn't we check that out first, then?" Peter gestured.

"Oh wow, Peter, thank you. I would have never thought to do that next." Deaton replied, with some sass. 

All eyes turned to Deaton in amusement and appraisal. 

"Well. I guess Stiles has been teaching me as well as I've been teaching him." 

Stiles grinned.

"Well, besides all of that." John rose from the table. "If we are going to be having something of this scale, then we're going to need a little preparation. Derek?" 

Derek looked up from where he sat. "Yes, Sir?" 

"Do you think you could fill me in on some of the dangers we're facing?" 

"Absolutely. Deaton, can you help?"

"Certainly." 

"I'll take Jackson to Deaton's for testing." Peter said, rising with Jackson, who had a haunted look on his face. 

"What.. How do I? What do I do?" Jackson said, looking around. 

"Come on, I'll go with, it'll be easier if you have some support." Stiles said, looking down at Scott. They nodded at each other, back to being able to communicate silently with looks, they way they had since they were kids.

It made both of them feel that much better. 

"Besides." Stiles continued, "If I'm there from the start, I'll be able to see how you process info, so that will make teaching you go better." 

"You're going to teach me?" Jackson's brows raised in suspicion. 

"Well, I'm going to be helping when we're not at the Doc's." Stiles said, following them out the door. 

"I guess I could do worse." 

Stiles chuckled as he followed Jackson and Peter.

"Your Yoda, I will be."

The Beacon Bluffs are a part of a park overlooking the shoreline. During sunset, the sky lights the water ablaze with golden hues. During the day, it is beautiful for the sparkling expanse of blue waters.

Stiles sits here now inside of Roscoe, alone. He stares out into the endless sea, and tries to process everything that has just happened this last week. The entirety of his life has been upended, and he doesn't know what's what.

But that's a lie. Really, in his heart, Stiles knows exactly what is up, and he shares it all with Derek, as the older man sits in his loft, miles away. Stiles had asked to be alone, but Derek asked to come.

This was the healthy medium they agreed on, when Stiles wanted to be alone, but the threats kept Derek from feeling safe about that. 

"I know he's not my dad, but, he's my dad." Stiles tells Derek who simply stares out the window of his loft and nods. Stiles went on. "He raised me, and him and mom loved me. That's... that's my dad." 

"And it's not like I can go out and FIND my dad." Stiles leans back in the driver's seat. "Because my real dad is gone. So is my real mom." Stiles pauses. "Both of them." 

Derek nods. "You do still have family, Stiles. You have a pack. And a brother, apparently." 

Stiles puffs out a loud, long exhale. "Right. Who could forget about Mary Sunshine over there." Stiles rubbed his eyes. "How is Jackson getting on over there?" 

Derek shrugged. "I haven't seen too much of him lately, I'm sure Peter is up to something and I'm positive I don't want to know what it is." 

"Did you ever sense anything about Jackson?" Stiles asked, looking into Derek's thoughts of when he turned the guy, a couple of years ago. "That he was your family, or anything?" 

Derek shook his head. "No. And I don't know if it's because it was magic, or if he just smelled too much of his own life. There was nothing about him that made me connect him to the Hale pack."

"Well, he does have the stubbornness, and the good looks." Stiles listed. "Plus a bit more attitude than any one person should have." 

A small smile crossed Derek's lips. "It's a defense mechanism." he insisted. 

"Right." Stiles grinned, suddenly wishing that Derek was there. 

"I can be." Derek said. "If I shift and run I can make it there in maybe 15 minutes." 

Stiles shook his head. "I'm almost done brooding. I just.... this has been a lot to learn about and deal with." 

"It explained your Spark, though." Derek nodded. "Many questions that have bothered you have been answered."

"It explains why the Nogitsune chose me." Stiles said, again staring at the water. "It sensed there was magic in me, maybe the darkness too." 

Derek shrugged. "Could be. Maybe he knew the potential in your power." Derek pictured himself rubbing Stiles back. "You're strong, you know." 

Stiles nodded. "I know. But just because you're strong enough to carry it, doesn't make it any less heavy." 

Derek sighed. "I know that one first hand." 

Derek watches as Peter and Jackson come and go in the loft. Jackson seems to give Derek something of a respectable berth, no doubt remembering the spotty past they had with each other.

"I don't fault you for that." Derek tells Jackson, one afternoon. "You were being manipulated by a deluded sociopath." 

"I mean, I still kinda had fun." Jackson lets a small grin sit on his face. "I mean, it was worth it to bring you and Stiles together." 

Derek frowned. "You couldn't have known you were doing that." 

Jackson shrugged. "When Old Man Argent was controlling me, he had told me that when faced with an enemy, always play on their fears, or insecurities." 

Derek paused, and tilted his head. 

"I mean, it was pretty obvious that there was something going on between you two." Jackson nodded. "Did you not.... see it?" 

"Derek was so consumed with vengeance for Laura he couldn't hardly see anything." Peter chimed in, carrying a few books. "Even when Stiles was practically leaking all over him." 

"Hey, Peter. Come on in here, so I don't have to kill you in my kitchen." Derek called out.

"Very good." Peter called back, a grin on his voice. "Looks like Stiles has been rubbing off on you in more ways than one." 

Derek stood across the kitchen, watching as Stiles sat at the table, staring at the thick envelopes. One would have been amazing. Two a blessing. Stiles had seven in front of him. 

"What do I do?" Stiles asked, voice almost a whisper.

"Open them?" Derek responded. 

"I know, but," Stiles liked his lips, "I mean, these envelopes wouldn't have been so thick if I hadn't gotten in to these schools." 

Derek nodded. 

"What's worse," Stiles held one of the envelopes up, "now I have to choose. Stay and leave you all, or go? I mean, what if I never get this chance again?" 

Derek leaned against the sink, his shield up. A sinking feeling seeped through his entire being. He had should have known this day might come. Even though he had expected it, he had pushed it back, hoping it wouldn't.

Time, of course has other plans, and life is what happens when you are doing other things, like planning the defense of your pack with your Mate's father, whilst watching said Mate train the half brother he just discovered he had.

Derek watched as Stiles amber eyes looked up at him. "Why are you blocking me?" 

A shaky sigh wheezed out of Derek. "I don't want to be an influence on anything you decide." 

"I mean," Derek closed his eyes. "I don't want you to give up something you want, and I know how much you wanted to get into some of these schools, I don't want to stand in the way." 

He felt, more than he heard Stiles get up from the table. He stood in front of Derek, and pressed his lips to those soft, tender beings. "I want you." Stiles whispered. "I always will choose you." 

Derek felt a tear escape from under his eyelids. 

"And no matter where I go, I'm always going to bring you with me." Stiles sent the airplane into Derek's head. 

"Please." Stiles whispered. Derek warmed as Stiles let his tongue gently touch Derek's lips. "Let me in." 

Derek let his shield down, and felt Stiles overwhelmed sigh as he was assaulted by Derek's fears. Stiles reached into Derek's mind, and caressed his lover, his Alpha.

"It'll be okay." Stiles reassured Derek, who felt like HE should have been the one reassuring Stiles.

"Stiles, what if...."

"What if, what if?" Stiles said in Derek's head, as he kissed him deeply. "What if we go up to my bedroom and I show you how much I need you?" 

Derek smiled as Stiles broke the kiss. "Your Dad will be home soon." 

Stiles shrugged. "My door locks. Or at least, I can make it." 

Derek looked at Stiles eyes, dancing with excitement in the afternoon sunlight. "Well, I suppose I can hear him before he gets into the house. That'll give me some time to hide." 

Stiles grinned, and beamed, as Derek scooped him up into those arms that he dreamed about being held in every night.

Derek carried Stiles up the stairs to the bedroom that had begun to feel like "their" bedroom. Certainly they had both marked the bed as theirs.

They entered the room, and Derek lay Stiles on the bed, before stripping his shirt off, watching as Stiles undressed. 

"Come to me, Alpha, make me feel you." 

Derek grinned. "Say the magic words."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that's part 1! Part 2 will resume in February.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope everyone has a wonderful Holiday season!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets a surprise, and Derek has a bad dream. Or a vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back! Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back! 
> 
> I thank you for your patience, the holidays are both a stressful and difficult time for me to get through, doubly so this year, but I have re-centered myself, and am back on my bullshit. I will try to update these every week to ten days.
> 
> After a stressful holiday season, let's jump back into a stressful (and fun, and why not smutty) new chapter.

"The force is always with us, surrounds us, flows through us..." Stiles is doing his best Yoda impersonation as Jackson sits with his eyes closed, jaw tingling with nerves. 

"Will you stop that nonsense?" Jackson sighs, opening his eyes and cutting an annoyed look at Stiles, who is sitting across Stiles' bedroom, from him. 

"What?" Stiles asked, innocently. "Look, I'm just trying to find a way to make this easier. We're covering a lot of ground in not a lot of time." 

It was an understatement. Ever since the big reveal of rogue killer hunters, friends' betrayals, shattered pasts, and new familial connections a few weeks ago, the pack lived their lives in a state of rotating turmoil.

Not to mention graduation was next week. 

"Okay, but can you do it without sounding like an action figure?" Jackson sniped. 

Stiles grunted, and slipped back into his Yoda voice. "Your father's arrogance I sense in you. Need that, you do not." 

Jackson closed his eyes and concentrated on mentally lifting the book in front of him, muttering. 

"I miss being an only child." 

After another two hours, Jackson had actually managed to accomplish moving the book. Granted, he did so by physically picking it up, and chucking it at Stiles' head. 

Stiles chided his older half-brother gently, slowing the book down in midair, before flying it back onto his bookshelf. "Anger is the gateway to the dark side." 

Rolling his eyes, Jackson left the room, and muttered under his breath the entire time he trotted down the stairs of the Stilinski home.

Getting Jackson to access his magic had been rough. Stiles genuinely believed that after all that Jackson had been through, had there been any magic left in him, it possibly had been mutated out. 

Jackson's roller coaster of a past seriously could not have been healthy for him. Jackson himself had found it tough acclimating back to life in Beacon Hills. He was no longer the big man on campus. So much of the everyday life he knew had changed, and it irritated him. 

Derek observed this all firsthand, and sometimes through StilesVision, as he'd come to think of it, and felt a kinship with the displaced young man. Had he not felt the same coming back from his own exile in New York? 

Jackson had moved in to the loft, despite his parent's money and connections. Well, despite his adopted parent's money and connections. Both things Peter hale seemed to be keenly interested in. Jackson didn't care. 

After coming back an apparently changed man, Jackson looked to find a way back into the pack, which was difficult. Not just in the fact that he felt he never belonged, but that despite the welcoming of others, Jackson's need for partnership was lacking prospects.

All the males were paired up, and the one he would have liked not only ran off, but now was apparently coming back to kill them. That tends to put a damper on romance, although Derek could argue otherwise. Not that he could speak successfully.

If you think high school is tough, wait until you have to deal with real life. 

Despite Scott's open invitation to join his pack, Jackson still seemed reluctant to try. "I mean, I'm technically a 'Hale', shouldn't I be in the 'Hale Pack'?" 

They are sitting in Derek's loft at another Pack Meeting, and everyone is there. Lydia sits sandwiched between Jackson and Stiles, and Derek no longer feels jealous about Stiles close proximity to Lydia. 

Scott looks at Jackson and nods. "There's always a spot open for you in the pack." 

Jackson nods. "Thank you. I'll think it over." 

John Stilinski sits next to Derek, since he is more or less up to his armpits in this entire fiasco. He makes all of the pack meetings, and is impressed and horrified about what Stiles and the group had been up to when he wasn't looking. 

Theo takes a spot near the door with Liam, as look outs, and Isaac watches the windows. 

"So we haven't seen anything lately? No sign of Danny? No weird new people moved in to the territory?" Scott asked, ticking things off of a checklist that he and Lydia had devised. 

"Nothing that we've seen so far." Stiles responded. He and Derek covered the North side of Beacon Hills, where the woods extended out to the mountains. 

"Nada." Theo and Liam said in unison. Nothing on the West side beaches yielded anything. 

"We thought we had something, but it just turned out to be a retired couple from Florida." Jackson said, where he and Lydia searched the East side. 

"Nothing in the Southern BH area either." John announced. He had been covering that beat with Peter, despite his reluctance. He'd rather work with Derek, but someone also needed to keep an eye on Peter whenever possible.

"Okay." Scott ticked off all areas. "Deaton said that there haven't been any sightings or appearances by any Supers in the area. He thinks it's mostly due to the fact that they know hunters have their eye on the place."

"Are we expecting any kind of attacks?" John asked.

"The Homecoming carnival is a possible location." Stiles pointed. "Considering most of us will be there." 

"That's unlikely, the entire town will probably be there." John shook his head.

"Which is why they'll likely be there." Derek reasoned. "Maybe not attack, but definitely observe." 

"So then why corner yourselves there?" John asked, perplexed. 

"Cause it works both ways." Scott nodded. "They'll be looking for us, but we'll be looking for them." 

Peter shifted in his seat. "I'm gonna have to go with the good Sheriff here and suggest that we not bait the traps." 

Everyone looked askance at Peter. 

"What?" The elder wolf asked. "Do you really think it's a smart idea to be out there in the open with potential killers in the area?" 

Scott nodded. "It's risky, but it would also be risky for them to do anything there. There's likely going to be more people that AREN'T hunters and would call the cops out." 

"And of course we've already got members from the force scheduled to be there, and I'm going to have a dozen plain clothes men out there as well." John confirmed.

"Besides." Isaac shrugged. "We're only graduating High School once. We should get to have some fun, right?" 

The week of graduation started, and Senioritis was hitting everyone hard. Lydia was the only one taking classes seriously, reviewing and making notes on her Valedictorian address to the class. 

Scott and the guys drifted in and out of class, only going to a few, and Stiles, well, Stiles damn near had a heart attack on Monday morning. 

"Hello Stiles." 

Stiles slammed his locker shut at the sound of the familiar voice. "Danny!" Stiles yelped. "Wow! How.... what... where have you been man?" 

Danny grinned ear to ear, he reached his long muscular arms out to hug Stiles. Stiles almost flinched for a second before realizing he couldn't give what he knew away. He hugged Danny back, and lamented that only a year ago, he would have loved this moment.

"I've been away." Danny's voice sounded sad, faraway. "I had to break..." Danny's voice choked up for a moment. "I had to break up with Ethan, and he... well, we're done now." 

Stiles wasn't sure what was happening, and he reached out to Derek in his mind, the paper airplane was on fire. 

"What is it baby?" Derek's voice was panicked. It took him seconds to realize he was looking at Danny. He growled so loudly in Stiles' head, Stiles was afraid Danny would hear it.

Danny was looking at Stiles, his eyes moist with tears. "So, I came back. I'd already had enough credits to graduate at the end of first semester. Now I'm here just for the final walk." 

Stiles looked Danny over. He looked absolutely the same. Stiles looked him over, trying to see if Danny was wearing a wire, or a marking, or some kinda secret spy camera on his person. For a moment he thought of asking Danny to strip.

"Okay, first of all." Derek's voice was snarky in Stiles head. "I don't approve you undressing him mentally, knowing that you've already seen all his goods, but also, I kinda want to do the same to see if he's wearing a wire or a mark."

The thought made Stiles grin a bit, and it helped him feel normal. "I'm glad you're back Danny. It wouldn't be the same without you." Stiles went back in for another hug, and let his hands naturally move up and down Danny's back.

"Come on." Stiles took Danny's hand. "Let's uhh... go find the guys." 

Derek immediately texted Scott, letting him know Danny was on the premises. He paced the apartment, waiting for Scott to text him back. He wasn't sure how long that would take. Where the Hell was he? What if he didn't get the text? 

What if the guys.... Shit! What if there were hunters there at the school?! Derek raced around the apartment, grabbing his shoes and a clean shirt. He watched his phone and contacted Stiles mentally. The Bat signal was flashing.

"Babe, I'm gonna get down there just in case, and I'm letting your dad know. I texted Scott..." 

"Honey, calm down, I don't think Danny is gonna kill me. Or the guys." 

"But still." Derek panted, picking up his phone, and texting John. He no sooner fired the text off, when a message popped up from Scott. 

"Got it, I've let the Sheriff know." Scott had texted back. Derek was impressed. John texted back a moment later letting Derek know he was already on his way to the High School. 

"Meeting Stiles in a bit. We'll keep him safe, don't worry." Scott sent in a follow up text before Derek could write back. Derek was in the Camaro and off to the school in minutes. 

"Danny!" Scott bounded up, and threw his arms around Danny, sweeping the tall teen off his feet in a big bear hug. "We've missed you man, where have you been?" 

Scott had instructed all the others to pretend that they had seen nothing. Nothing was different, it was the same old Danny. In the same breath, he told them to NEVER lose sense of their surroundings for a second.

While Danny filled the guys in on what he was apparently doing while he was away, Stiles had an idea. 

"Absolutely NOT." Derek growled as Stiles ran it by him. 

"Der, it would work, it might even help us get to the bottom of what is going on." 

Derek shook his head, sitting in the parking lot. "No, it's too dangerous." Derek felt his heart race. "What if something happened to you?" He nodded at John, who had just exited his car. 

"Derek, he doesn't know we're a couple. If I'm in his confidence, I might be able to get him to spill the beans about this whole thing." 

"Stiles! This isn't some silly secret. This is life or death! He promised to betray the pack, and he may even have led the hunters to you here!" 

"At school?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt it." 

"Stiles!" Derek had horrible images of attacks that had happened at schools recently. He felt a sting of relief as Deputy Parrish arrived with two more cars. 

"Jeez Derek did you call the entire force here?" Stiles said, suddenly worried. 

"That would have been your dad, and Scott." 

Stiles watched Danny, and maybe because he'd noticed Danny while they were growing up way more than he realized, he could see something wasn't right. Something was different. The light in Danny's eyes was different. His smile wasn't the same.

Suddenly Stiles wasn't thinking of the pack, he was thinking about Danny. About that video, and the way Danny's voice broke looking at Ethan being abused. 

Derek felt a lump in his own throat. "Stiles. No." 

Stiles licked his lips. "Derek. I know magic. I can protect myself from him, and any hunters." 

"You're gonna do this whether I approve or not, huh?" Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

Stiles popped into Derek's head, and he thought of their first kiss. "No person on Earth is going to take me away from you." 

"So anything new happen when I was away?" Danny asked. Stiles looked at the group from where he was standing behind Danny's back, making cutting motions across his neck. 

"Ummm..." Scott stalled. "No?" 

"No, nothing at all." Stiles seconded instantly. "These guys are all still together, and I'm still a swinging single." 

That earned some interesting looks from the pack. Theo's eyes instantly studied Stiles, and quickly noted the lie. The realization hit the pack almost at once. 

"Really?" Danny asked. "I already thought you and Derek..." 

Stiles scoffed. "No, No, no." Stiles heart beat wildly out of time as he lied. He was glad he cut Derek off from this part of the conversation. Stiles felt like shit the entire time. 

"He's not the guy I've had a crush on for a super long time." Stiles flushed and looked away. 

"Oh?" Danny smiled, confused. "You once told me you'd let him plant a flag in your ass and claim you for Hale country." 

Scott choked on a laugh, and the guys all bit their lips, except for Isaac who just went for the laugh, holding his hand over his mouth. 

"Well, the man is straight, what am I gonna do?" Stiles shrugged. "Curse of my life. The guys I like are all straight or taken." Stiles gestured to Scott who just shrugged. 

Stiles let his eyes find Danny's. "Unless I were to get super lucky. But hey, what are the chances?" Stiles bit his lip.

Danny laughed, the same kind of lighthearted laugh that Stiles had known him to have. He could do this. 

"Danny?!" Jackson's yell rang loud across the quad where the pack sat at the Lacrosse lunch table. Danny's eyes widened as he recognized his best friend's voice.

"Jacks!" Danny called back. Stiles watched in wide eyed panic as Jackson threw his arms around his best friend, and squeezed him tightly. From behind Danny's back, Stiles made all kinds of motions and silent words at Jackson.

Jackson stared confused as Danny squeezed him, while he let himself really enjoy it. 

"Don't, he's mine!" Stiles silently mouthed, pointing at Danny, then at himself. Jackson looked more confused. "And Derek?" Jackson mouthed back. "Nevermind him." Stiles mouthed back, as Danny and Jackson pulled away.

Lydia watched the whole thing, and shook her head. "Danny, I can't tell you how much I missed you." She hugged Danny, while Stiles and Jackson silently and quickly traded wild gestures. 

"It's good to be back, Lydia. I can't tell you how much I've missed you all." 

Lydia nodded. "It hasn't been the same without you. Where's Ethan? Is he back too?" 

Danny's smile fell slightly. "He and I aren't together anymore." 

Lydia stoked Danny's arm. "Babe, I'm so sorry to hear that." She hugged him again. "Are you okay? How are you holding up?" 

Danny sighed and shrugged. "I'll be okay. As long as he's okay, I'll be okay." 

"You'll be okay." Stiles let his hand rub Danny's lower back. "We're pack. We'll look out for you." 

Derek watched the whole scene from many feet away. He knew exactly what was going on, but it still hurt a bit. He didn't fault Stiles, because Stiles was about strategy. Still, it was hard watching Stiles flirt with Danny.

Plus being back here was pretty fucking traumatizing. He never understood why his family's vault was under this god forsaken place because if you want to talk about something making absolutely zero fucking sense. 

Then there was the stink of all the teenagers. The guys who showered infrequently, mixed with the others who used too much body spray, and the females in estrus, it was too much for Derek, and he grit his teeth. 

Turning around from the pack, he walked down the hall and headed for the exit, only to be stopped by one of the campus security guards. "Excuse me, do you belong here?" 

Derek felt his eyes flash behind his mirrored shades. This was not something he needed right now. 

"That's one of mine, Rick." John Stilinski called from behind Derek. "Plain clothes. Deputy Kent." John set his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Clark Kent, Rick Morgan."

"Your name is Clark Kent?" The officer's brows raised. Derek's look was stern. "My parents had a sense of humor." 

"Oh, sorry about that. No one told us we'd have a PC on campus today." The officer shook Derek's hand. Derek shook back nicely. Play the part. Long game strategy. Stiles strategy. 

"Why would you have a PC on campus today? Is there a threat?" Rick asked them. 

Derek stayed silent, while John filled Rick in. "There was a call in, and I sent Clark here to check it out." John nodded. "Looks like it was a false alarm, but these days...." 

"Can't be too careful." Rick nodded. "I heard that." He nodded at Derek. "Lost my brother that way. See you around then, Deputy, my apologies. Can't be too careful with all the weirdos and psychos running around these days." 

Derek nodded back silently. "Took the words right out of my mouth." He added, before walking away with John. 

Back in the campus parking lot, Derek stood with John and Deputy Parrish, waiting for a word from Stiles. Derek felt his phone go off in his hand, surprised to see a text from Scott. 

"U OK?" 

Derek bit his lip and typed back. "Fine." 

"Stiles?" John asked, chewing his lip, scanning the area. 

Derek shook his head. "Scott." 

"I culd sense U watching us. Stiles is playing Danny." Derek was both impressed and a bit touched that Scott would reach out to him like this. 

"I know." Derek responded. "I'm cool with it."

"I meant it. We R gonna keep and eye out for him." 

"Thanks." Derek responded. 

"Checking campus for any rats now." 

Derek nodded. "Good. On Campus til no rats."

Scott texted a thumbs up, and Derek leaned against his Camaro, senses out. 

It was only Monday.

When school let out, Stiles sent a visual to Derek. It was them in bed together. In the last couple of weeks, Derek had been spending a couple of nights a week in Stiles' bed while John was at work.

It was not spoken of to John, but Derek was sure the elder Stilinski knew that Stiles was getting railed by Derek a few nights a week. The constant smile on Stiles face was pretty much a dead giveaway. 

The image made Derek's heart ache a bit. 

"Hey. You know that's gonna be us tonight?" Stiles asked. "Right?" 

Derek sighed, but smiled a bit. "I know. Just... I..." 

"I know you're a jealous sourwolf." Stiles grinned, "But you've been awesome about controlling that." 

Derek slouched in his car, picturing Stiles on top of him, his nose in Stiles' hair. "Can we, tonight? John starts at 8." 

Stiles smirked. "You and dad trading schedules now? I'm impressed." 

Derek blushed. "Nothing like that, I heard him talking to Parrish earlier." 

"We can." Stiles replied excitedly. "I will warn you, I am hanging out with Danny, Scott and Isaac this afternoon." 

Derek took a deep breath. "Okay." 

Stiles waited for more. "Okay?" 

"Yes." Derek nodded. "I know what you're doing." 

Stiles nodded. "Plus, Scott is there. So is Isaac. They won't let anything happen to me." 

Derek nodded. "They better not." 

"I love you." Stiles grinned, looking at Derek as he approached Roscoe in the parking lot. 

Derek looked up, and smiled a soft smile at Stiles, who blew him a kiss. 

"I love you too babe." 

The afternoon was spent with Theo and Liam, all of them running the preserve, working out and testing skills. They checked the surrounding areas under the pretense of running laps, they scouted the area. 

Theo would run ahead, and jump a few feet, scurrying up a tree to scout. Liam would follow, watching for tracks in the grass or soil. Derek watched as the pair worked seamlessly, signaling back and forth. It was beautiful, really.

In all of this, Derek allowed himself a moment to study these new pack members, whom he hadn't really known for too long. He was amazed that he felt safe enough to trust them. It was an innate, "correct" feeling, if he had to give it a name.

Plus, they weren't bad to look at either. Derek felt a little shame thinking that, but then again, he was a wolf. These guys were pack. There was always a sense of attraction in a pack, even if it was never acted on. Not that he would.

Theo's bare chest glistened with sweat, and Derek had a flash of heat for a moment looking at him before shame overcame him, and he continued to run ahead, and apart from him and Liam. 

If he had been hoping to avoid it, it didn't work, and he heard a confused whimper from the boys as he sprinted past. Shit. Derek winced, and tried to keep his pace, only to hear the other's catch up with him.

Liam ran alongside Derek at one point and grinned. "Don't feel embarrassed about it." He said, keeping pace next to the older wolf. "I can't tell you how many people enjoy looking at him, male OR female." 

Derek looked over quickly. "You're not bothered by it?" 

Liam shook his head. "Not at all. You're pack. I think you're hot too. I don't know you near as well as I should, but I know I can trust you." 

"Why?" Derek asked, almost an automatic response. 

"Cause Scott trusts you. Stiles trusts you. That's mom and dad right there." 

"Besides." Theo came up from the other side, joining the conversation. "We both think you're hot. We're mated, but that doesn't mean we would kick you out of the bed. Provided you're into that." 

Derek almost fell over himself, but kept pace with the couple. 

Theo paused almost instantly. Everyone halted in place, senses out, noses twitching. Theo looked about, then approached the tree line, cautiously. 

Liam and Derek approached, backing Theo up, as they peeked around a thicket of trees. 

An older homeless man was picking through the remnants of a fast food bag, muttering to himself. Derek honed his hearing, trying to pick up the vagrant's words. It was mostly concentrated gibberish punctuated by what he was sure was cursing.

They all stood together, Derek watching the man, Theo scanning the trees, and Liam listening for anything in the bushes. 

After several many minutes, they realized the man was not a threat, and once he unzipped himself to squat behind a tree, they decided to take off before the smell hit them. 

Only Monday, Derek sighed as they ran away, in formation.

It's a little after 8 when Stiles gets to the house, Derek is already waiting, parked in the spot that John's cruiser would be occupying were he still here. Derek hears Roscoe down the road before Stiles' lights are on the street.

Derek watches the eighteen year old drive into the parking space reserved for Roscoe, and feels a slight twinge as he watches Stiles get out of the Jeep. Stiles' grin is almost too big for his face as he trots over to Derek.

The first thing he does is tilt his head, exposing his long, pale neck to Derek. It is something they do in private, a shorthand that declares Stiles' submission to Derek, his willingness. 

Derek rumbles in his chest, and dips his nose into Stiles neck. He pauses briefly, as the other scents hit him, Scott, Isaac, Danny. He knows these scents are to be expected, and honestly, only Danny's worries him.

He remembers the scent of the Hawaiian teen, when Derek was masquerading as "Cousin Miguel", all those years ago in Stiles' room. Danny's scent spiked in arousal, as he watched Derek. Admittedly, Derek was only interested in the way Stiles' scent peaked in interest.

Derek's possessive side emerges as he takes Stiles by the shoulders, and presses him against the side of the house. In the darkness of the shadows, Derek pins Stiles down and grinds against him, scenting him.

Stiles whimpers and submits, letting Derek handle him roughly, almost angrily. He expected this, and secretly wants it. Well, maybe not so secretly. 

Derek is growling in Stiles' head, as the teen wraps his legs around Derek's waist. "Mine." He growls in Stiles' ear, softly.

"Yours." Stiles moans, softly. His cock is hard, pressed up against Derek, and already leaking, along with his hole. Derek wastes no time, and carries Stiles into the house.

Inside the house, They lay on the couch, still fully clothed, Derek's head on Stiles' stomach, listening to the gurgles and groans of the teen's innards. Derek wonders how much of himself stays inside Stiles, most days.

"Enough for them all to know I'm yours." Stiles whispers. Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles' belly, as Stiles fills Derek in on what happened on their hangout. 

"Danny says he's been in New York this entire time, but Scott says that's a lie, according to his heartbeat." Stiles twirls his fingers in Derek's hair.

"According to Danny, Ethan and he split up some time in New York, also a lie, but that Ethan is somewhere in New York now, but THAT, according to the guys is true, so that raises all sorts of questions."

Derek nodded. "And what about your little plan to nab this man?" 

Stiles flushed. "Well, he's a little stand offish right now. I thought it would be easier to get his interest." 

Derek smirked. "Are you disappointed you can't turn every guys' head?" 

Stiles scoffed, and pushed his bottom lip out with his tongue. "Look, I'm not a wolf, but I promise you, there was a point where he was in to me."

Derek smirked back. He wanted to kiss that cocky smirk off of Stiles' lips. Stiles gets up from the couch, displacing Derek, and heading to the kitchen.

"So then what happened?" 

Derek takes a seat at the Stilinski kitchen table while Stiles grabs something cool to drink. The summer was already happening, the nights already being a bit warmer than usual for early June. 

"I drove Danny home, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at his place." 

"Did you go inside?" Derek asked, trying to pretend like this was completely normal.

"No." Stiles shook his head, heartbeat steady. "We did give each other a peck on the cheek saying goodnight." Stiles flushed. He dared let his eyes flick up to catch Derek's response, and was shocked to see the older man unbothered.

"Okay." Derek said, standing. "So he's sticking to his New York story. He and Ethan broke up a couple of months ago, and he came back home here to graduate." 

Stiles nodded. "I'm wondering if that's where this syndicate is located." 

Derek sighed. "Hard to tell. We don't know where they were when they were taken." 

"I feel bad about that." Stiles worried at his bottom lip, sitting next to Derek.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because." Stiles sighed. "Danny was a friend. IS a friend, and has been there for me, and the pack. None of us knew when he disappeared. Literally no one knew." 

Derek felt a veil of shame settle on him. 

"And now, cause we didn't care..." 

"It's not that you guys didn't care, Stiles." Derek held his lover's hand. "Danny was trying to protect Ethan. Ethan was pulling away from the pack, and pulling Danny with him." 

Stiles blinked a few times. "Scott blames himself too, saying that he should have felt it when they were taken." 

"Stiles, everyone has been dealing with grief. Everyone has been trying to heal." 

Nodding, Stiles moved near Derek, then leaned in to Derek, nuzzling and pulling Derek's arms around him. Derek's nose wrinkled from the scent of Danny still on Stiles. 

Derek ran his hands over Stiles' back, and neck. Stiles looked up and grinned. "Sorry." He smirked. "Let me get rid of that." 

Stiles pulled his shirt off, enjoying the way Derek's eyes lit up at the sight of his bare torso. 

"You still smell of him." Derek said, moving forward, watching as Stiles moved back, playfully. Little shit. "You know, it's not smart to run from a wolf." 

Stiles grinned and backed out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs. "I guess you better catch me before I get away." 

Stiles kissed Derek as they lay together on the bed. Derek was aggressive, maybe a bit more than usual. Stiles gasped as Derek gripped Stiles' pants, ripping them down his legs the minute Stiles got into the room. Tossing Stiles onto the bed, Derek was all over Stiles in seconds.

For the most part, Stiles was in heaven. He loved when Derek abandoned all propriety, and treated him like a pup, a mate. Stiles writhed in Derek's grip, making submissive mewling noises, and exposing his neck, presenting his backside, slapping it for accent.

Derek's hands were strong, needy, but they caressed Stiles gently, tenderly, lovingly. He ran his hand down Stiles bare backside, kneading the pale globes, watching in delight as the flesh parted, revealing Stiles' pucker in the dim light.

"Fuck." He growled, watching the muscle wink open , as Stiles whimpered. "Yours, Alpha." Stiles cooed, arching his back out more, presenting to his mate. "All yours." 

Derek pinned Stiles to the bed. He pressed his rock hard cock against Stiles' slit, coating it with his precome. "Gonna fuck you good. Breed you." Derek felt the words passing his fangs.

Stiles nodded, submissively. He looked over his shoulder from where he was pinned down on the bed, thrilled to see Derek in half shift, eyes red, fangs bared. "Please Alpha!" Stiles yelped. "Need it. Need you inside me." 

Pushing back, Stiles felt the incredible sensation of Derek breaching his hole, pushing forward into Stiles' ass. Stiles cried out, in a mix of pleasure and pain, and Derek paused, placing his hand on Stiles lower back. Stiles gasped as he felt the tingle around the area Derek touched, as the pain dulled greatly.

"No!" Stiles shuddered as he felt Derek trying to take the pain away. "Stiles." Derek gasped, feeling Stiles insides ripple against his dick, "You're hurting..." 

"I want it..." Stiles gasped. "Wanna earn it from you, every time." Stiles pushed back, relaxing, and lubing himself up some more. "Hafta earn it... earn your babies..." 

Derek growled, his claws digging into the bed, feeling Stiles push back, taking more of him. Derek leaned over Stiles form, licking a stripe of sweat off the teen's back. "Gonna breed you now." 

Stiles nodded, gripping Derek's forearms for leverage. "Yes... Alpha, please.... now.... yes..." Stiles moaned and mewled over and over again, feeling the burn of Derek's thickness give way to the pleasure of his inner walls being stretched. 

Derek growled and his hips thrust forward and back in that age old rhythm, rutting into his mate. Slap Slap Slap Slap, with Stiles making sharp yelping noises in counterpoint. 

Stiles pushed his hips back, meeting Derek thrust for thrust, begging and pleading. Stiles gasped as he felt Derek's knot thicken. He pushed back harder clamping down, and sobbing out a "FUCK!" like he always did when Derek's knotted him.

Derek locked himself inside Stiles, feeling his orgasm pulse, and fill the bottom underneath him. He grunted and growled as he dug deeper into Stiles. He could feel Stiles' rings tighten as they milked him. 

"Yes." Stiles gasped, and smiled, nuzzling into his pillow. It smelled of both of them, and it was the best thing ever. 

Derek collapsed on Stiles' back, remembering Stiles request that Derek do so after orgasm. It made Stiles feel safer, loved, he told Derek. "Mine." Derek whispered, kissing Stiles' neck. 

"Yours." Stiles said, squeezing his ass around Derek's cock. "Only yours." 

Derek's dreams are full of ghosts. Paige. Jennifer. Kate. Allison. Aiden. There are hunters, some high tech and futuristic looking. Others look like cowboys, and some even resemble German soldiers from WWII.

There is fighting, there is blood, there is carnage. Stiles is fighting, Scott and Derek at his side, when the Sheriff falls to a silver arrow, howling in pain. It's enough to unseat Stiles, and the teen goes dark, eyes like a shark's, and a surge of energy razes the area to rubble. Pain, destruction, hatred, which frightens Derek most of all. Then the realization that something is free, and laughing.

It takes Derek several minutes to realize, this isn't his dream, or more fitting, his nightmare. He realizes this as he watches Scott get impaled on hooks, pulled apart by savage beasts, and a group of hunters stab Derek repeatedly, as he reaches out to Stiles, screaming for mercy.

Only Stiles is looking back at him, eyes like onyx, and a cruel grin on his face. He snickers, and shakes his head, tsking condescendingly as Derek tries to wipe blood from his eyes with hands that are no longer there. 

Around Stiles, the hunters chant, a dark ominous chant that chills Derek to the core. 

Stiles continues to stare at Derek, before he sets his sights on the hunters, his hands over them, watching as they rise from around him, their eyes cold and dark, they face Derek and grim, identical grins on their faces.

"We..... are...... Legion....." he hears them whisper before the fear wakes him. 

He is panting, and Stiles is in his arms, or rather, Stiles is holding on to Derek, stroking his arms. 

"It's okay babe, it was just a bad dream." Stiles voice is soft and loving, and Derek feels a pull back to his own childhood, his mother comforting him after a nightmare. It's enough to make him want to sob louder.

Derek gets his wits about him. He registers Stiles' room, the scent of their lovemaking in the sheets, the still dark outside beginning to turn light.

After several minutes, Derek is breathing normally, and Stiles is asleep in his arms. As Derek closes his eyes, he tries to remember why the dream bothered him, only to find that he can't remember it much at all.

Tuesday morning comes, and Derek watches Stiles get ready for school. He feels a sense of longing, realizing that he didn't get to have this, the anticipation of graduation. Stiles is listening to some song on his phone.

It means nothing, the kind of musical drivel that passes for rock music today, and it's completely forgettable until the chorus chants: "WE ARE LEGION! WE ARE LEGION!" 

Derek's blood goes cold and feels like he is falling through the cold, nervous drops of electricity rain all over his body. Stiles is singing along to it mindlessly as he finishes styling his hair. The unscented product is a nice nod to Derek.

The song has changed, and like the dream last night, it faded quickly, but this time, elements cling to Derek's memory. The most disturbing being Stiles' eyes, and remembering the last time they looked that way.

Driving to school in the Camaro, Stiles carefully fiddles with the radio stations, stopping at one when a catchy melody filters through the speakers: 

_"Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you, Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd, And I'm hungry like the wolf!"_

Stiles can't help the shit eating grin that crosses his face, and even Derek laughs a little bit. This was kinda their song.

_"Straddle the line in discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you, Mouth is alive with juices like wine, And I'm hungry like the wolf!"_

Stiles sat, smiling, thinking of how how much had happened to them, for them, by them. He thought of Scott, and the puppies, and everything worth fighting for, worth protecting.

_"Stalked through the forest, too close to hide, I'll be upon you by the moonlight side, Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

Derek thought of the land that had given so much, then taken everything, only to give again, and how it was worth fighting for, worth preserving for the pack.

_"High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight, You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind, Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodooooo" _

Neither resisted the urge to sing along.

Derek dropped Stiles off at school, watching as Stiles got out of the car, before leaning down to the open passenger window and blowing a kiss to his love. Derek blew one back, his grin impossible to hide as he watched Stiles walk away, with the kind of confidence Derek had only recently known Stiles to have. It made him proud. Approaching the pack, congregated at the steps of the school entrance, Stiles both ignored, and appreciated the shit eating grins from the guys as their noses flared, picking up the traces of Derek's newest deposit, made in Stiles this morning.

"Hot damn Stiles." Scott grinned, "You really are trying to make up for lost time, aren't you?" 

Stiles huffed out a laugh, and accepted a playful bump from both Scott and Theo. Liam walked up with Isaac in tow, and both guys wrinkled their noses a bit. "Geez Stiles." 

"Hey." Theo playfully pinched Liam. "If he had our sense of smell then he'd smell every time I've taken you to pound town here in the bathrooms. 

Stiles jaw dropped. "Oh wow!" He laughed. "Why am I just finding out about this now?" 

"Finding out about what?" Danny asked, laughing, as he approached the pack. 

"Frick and Frack here fucking in the boy's room." Stiles said, cocking a thumb at the two cuddling pups. 

"Tearoom tricks." Danny grinned. "That's always hot." His eyes roamed over Stiles for a moment, and Stiles felt himself go pink in the cheeks. 

"Still a couple of days left, Danny Boy." Stiles replied, winking. 

The response caught Danny off guard, and he laughed a bit, nervously. His eyes traced over Stiles' body, the muscles he had put on since the last time he'd seen him. 

Stiles looked right back at Danny. He was aware that he shouldn't be feeling these feelings, not with Derek's cum still incubating inside his lower intestine. 

Derek watched the entire scene unfold from the woods a few hundred feet away. He was currently hiding in a tree. Not that he needed to be, but it was a better vantage point, and let's face it, we're talking about one's mate.

One's mate who is playing a deadly game with a possible assassin from a warring faction of hunters who may or may not be planning to murder you and your pack, and worse, take the ones they could find useful.

Take them, and coerce them to provide something at the risk of losing their mate, or the people closest to them. Derek had no illusions. 

They wouldn't need wolves, or weres, they had them. They wouldn't need a true Alpha, or even an Evolved Were, like Derek. 

Derek knew that if they were going to take anyone, they were going to take Stiles. Derek was determined that would only happen over his dead body.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monumental occasion, graduation happens for members of our pack. 
> 
> Despite the sword of Damocles hovering over the pack's heads, they find time to celebrate and love each other, even with a Judas among their numbers.
> 
> Also, maybe a dream come to life? Hmmmm.
> 
> Lots of fluff and pack feels, plus, well....

"Hey. What's wrong?" Scott's tone is concerned, and Derek is impressed by the Alpha attitude that Scott in emanating right now. Not bossy, not demanding, but commanding, and concerned.

They are temporarily alone in the Stilinski house, while John, Stiles, and Lydia are picking up food for the pack's movie night. Jackson, Theo, and Liam are on their way, presumably bringing Danny.

Derek considers not saying anything to Scott at first, but these last couple of months have found them growing closer together, with Derek still training Scott regularly. They've actually developed a mild friendship they both appreciate.

"I mean, you could tell me nothing's wrong." Scott says, bringing Derek a glass of water. "But I'll hear the lie, and you know that. Plus, we still don't know what we're up against, really." He hands the glass to Derek, who takes it, and sets it down on the table.

Scott sits across the dining room table from Derek, his eyes kind. He seems to have grown a bit more physically since they started training. Derek struggles to remember the goofy, willful, pretentious kid he met a few years ago. 

"You never know." Scott sighs softly, "we may have the same concerns. The same worries. Maybe we can help ourselves. We won't know, til we share." 

Derek inhales through his nose, picking up a scent from Scott. He senses a bit of fear, maybe from being so direct with Derek, maybe from just having thought of his own fears. 

Taking a sip of the water, Derek clears his throat. "I've been having dreams. Very, weird dreams about the future. About Stiles, and the pack." 

"What kind of dreams?" Scott's heart thumps a bit out of time, and Derek knows there's something there. 

"Stiles..." Derek begins, trying to figure out what he wants to say. "I still think there's a little bit of the Nogitsune still in there. Maybe hidden, but I think..."

Scott's eyes are trained on Derek. "Do you think Stiles is in danger? Or maybe Stiles IS the danger?" 

Derek nods. "Maybe more than the rest of us." Derek wipes his mouth. He almost feels like he's betraying his mate, talking about this with Scott, and without Stiles present. 

"IF the hunters are using gifted Supers for their own ends, then what are the chances that they would pass up having a Nogitsune on retainer?" Derek searches Scott's eyes.

"That would be too dangerous." Scott shakes his head. "They can't control him.... it...." Scott stammers. 

"They may not know that." Derek says. "In the dreams I have, I see Stiles, as the Nogitsune. The hunters are around him, worshiping him like a God. But he destroys them all." 

"And the pack?" Scott's fiddling with his fingers, nervously. "Where are they in the dream." 

Derek pauses. "Dead." Derek looks down at the table. "All of us. Even you and I." 

Scott nods, grimly. "Bad dreams are like that. You know... everything that we're afraid of, all kinda pops up in them." Scott leans back in his chair, and pauses. 

Derek nods as he listens to the sounds outside, picking up the sound of the guys parking. "Don't worry." Scott nods. "Sometimes a dream is just a dream." He rises from the table. 

"And thank you, for sharing that with me." Scott smiles at Derek, a small, warm thing that makes Derek feel both welcome, and heard. 

Theo and Liam are laughing as they walk into the house. Scott notes the extra voice before it walks through the door, and is mildly surprised when Jackson walks in with Danny in tow, the tall teen smiling sheepishly.

"Hey." Danny waves at Scott before spotting Derek at the table. "Hi Derek." 

Derek nods back silently at Danny, before looking over at Scott. Theo sits down on the couch, and Liam sits right next to him. Danny and Jackson take a seat at the table, with Derek.

"How've you been, Derek?" Danny asks, smiling a soft smile. 

Derek returns it with one of his own, remembering at one time he could be charming, suave, even sweet, to people he knew he didn't like. "I've been well, Danny. Thank you. It's good to see you back among the pack again." 

Underneath the scent of sweaty teen, which simply is all you really get hanging out with a bunch of guys, he can smell the scent of nervous sweat from Danny. The boy's heart beats a little off time.

"Thank you. It's good to be back home, with my friends." Danny looks at the guys in the living room. Scott has joined the pups on the couch, and they are tumbling about and laughing, playful.

"Your pack." Derek corrects, watching as Danny smiles at him, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes, making him look a little sad. "My pack." Danny confirms, almost emotionless. 

"I guess that's what I get from separating from them for so long." Danny looks at his hands, folded on the table. "I've missed them." 

"That happens when you stray too long from the pack. I know that first hand." Derek tried to catch Danny's eye. "The important thing is to honor your bonds when you come back." 

"Right." Danny replies, looking at Jackson, then at Derek, then finally at Scott, who has Liam cuddled up next to him, with Theo spooning Liam from the back. Scott gazes at Danny with a sentimental look.

They continue to make small talk, and soon enough, Stiles is walking in with Lydia and John toting take out bags of food. Stiles almost freezes looking at Danny, and Derek immediately understands why, which is why he gets up and approaches the trio. 

"John, here, let me help you with that." Derek takes the boxes of pizza from them, and giving John a quick eye to join Derek in the kitchen, while Stiles and Lydia joined the group at the table, setting their bags down.

John's jaw dropped a bit as Derek explained Stiles' plan. "Absolutely not." He whispered very, very softly, figuring that only Danny and Stiles wouldn't hear them. "I will not allow Stiles to put himself in that kind of danger." 

"I agree." Derek nodded and replied in a similar tone and volume. "But the problem is, Stiles will go out and do it whether we approve or not." 

"Can't you go in there and Alpha the information out of Danny?" John whispered, a look of despair in his eyes. 

Derek shook his head. "It doesn't work that way." Derek said, immediately thinking of the ways that they COULD get the information out of Danny, then immediately remembering the video.

"But I actually think Stiles could pull it off, provided we keep our wits about us." Derek looked over his shoulder, then peeked into the living room where the gang was already on the couches.

His lip curled a bit, seeing how closely Danny and Stiles were sitting, laughing together, Jackson seated on the other side of Danny. 

"And are you comfortable with all of that?" John raised a brow. "I know this whole thing with you two has been simmering a while, and now it's come to a boil. What happens now, back to hiding a relationship?" 

Derek looked back at the Sheriff, huffing. "It'll be fine. Danny's not going to take Stiles away from me." After a second, Derek winced, realizing how arrogant that made him sound. 

"I mean, I don't doubt that you guys feel strongly about each other." John said, hands up. "I mean, you know that Stiles really only feels strongly about things." 

Derek nodded, a small smile on his face. 

"And judging by the smell of Stiles' room as of late, I don't think Danny is gonna compete with you in the bedroom." 

Derek turned a shade of red he did not know he could turn, and was shocked to find John was actually chuckling. "Sir?"

There's a small, slightly uncomfortable look on the Sheriff's face. "I'd like to imagine what's going on isn't going on, but I'm honestly far more amazed you made Stiles wait as long as he says you did."

Derek tilted his head, suddenly interested in his shoes. "I can always leave if you...." 

"No." John paused. "No, it's not fair to Stiles. Especially after all that he's been through these last weeks, they least I can allow him is.... well, that." 

Derek looked up nervously. "He's mentioned the idea of maybe..." Derek pauses. This isn't fair to talk about without Stiles there, and as much as he wants to call him in, he won't. 

John nodded. "Stiles has been filling me in on small details of your...." The Sheriff's hands gesture fingers swirling a bit, as thought he's mentally going through a file, trying to find a word he's comfortable with.

"Bond?" Derek chooses a word that may make John feel better about discussing Derek's ritual pounding of his adopted son's anus. 

John taps his nose, indicating that he is in fact thinking that (more or less), and continues. "And I'm not a prude. I always had the feeling Stiles might... well... that guys might not be off limits, sexually." 

Derek offered a shrug and took a piece of pizza from the box, setting it on a paper plate. 

"And really, for a while, I actually suspected him and Scott...." John pauses, thinking he can almost hear a random chuckle from the living room. "So you're kind of a surprise." 

Derek really wants to ask a few more questions, but won't risk it with Danny in possible earshot, so he lets John keep speaking softly. 

"What I'm trying to say is, I understand. I'm still kind of nervous about the whole thing for various reasons." John's face takes on a look of 'you know what I mean', and Derek nods.

"But, well...." John is interrupted by a big laugh in the living room, which startles both he and Derek after the relative quiet. Derek grabs some plates and pizza boxes, taking them to the gang.

"For what it's worth Sir, thank you." Derek smiles. "I really appreciate your trust." 

Derek brought in the pizza, watching the group as they watched the movie. Scott was staring straight ahead, looking like he was watching the movie, but with a look on his face Derek recognized as Scott thinking.

He could sense the young Alpha using his senses to observe the pack without looking at them, specifically, Danny. Theo and Liam were on the floor, cuddling on a couple of throw pillows as they watched the movie. 

Lydia was seated in the wingback armchair John liked to sit in when he watched television. Scott was seated on the floor, next to her, almost protective in his form. 

On the couch, Danny was seated with Stiles and Jackson on either side of him. Stiles was snuggled up, head on Danny's left shoulder, and Jackson on the right, his hand on Danny's leg.

Stiles' eyes flick up and catch Derek's eyes. In Derek's mind, he sees an image of Stiles and him watching TV seated just like this and it makes his heart ache a bit.

"Hey." Stiles' voice is in Derek's head. "I'm yours." Stiles looks at Derek with love in his amber whiskey eyes. "Only yours." 

Derek licks his lips, and has to remind himself not to reply out loud. He sets the pizza down silently and joins John back in the kitchen. 

A few hours later, they all leave, and Stiles is getting ready for bed in his room. Derek stands in the doorway. John is watching TV in his chair in the living room. 

"So." Derek leans his head on the door frame. "Big day tomorrow?" 

Stiles grins into the mirror, and looks at Derek through the reflection. "Yeah. End of an era." 

Derek closes the door and sits on Stiles' bed. 

"You are going to the graduation tomorrow, right?" Stiles raises his brows. "Won't be happy unless my mate is there." 

Derek feels his wolf preen proudly at Stiles' declaration, his own smile making his face ache. "Of course I am." 

Stiles wanders over to the bed. Derek nuzzles into the softness of Stiles' stomach, smelling his mate's musk. He tightens his arms around Stiles. Stiles cards his fingers through Derek's hair, and presses into Derek.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Your dad is awake, downstairs." Derek looks up at Stiles. A soft, almost beatific smile is on the pale teen's face. 

"I mean, he already knows what we're doing. If he hears us going at it, he's just gonna have to get used to it." Stiles pushes Derek onto the bed, climbing on top of the older guy. 

"And I'm legal now. So what can he do?" Stiles kisses Derek, lovingly. As much as it pains Derek, he turns a bit, allowing Stiles to slide off of his form. 

"Well, maybe I'm just an old man prude." Derek grins. "Besides, I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we can... you know... "

"Fuck like wolves?" Stiles finishes, raising his brows. "In full heat?" 

Derek laughs and Stiles gives off a sense of pure satisfaction. Derek loves it. "Well, at my place." 

"Oh?" Stiles asks. "And my half brother and Uncle Bad-Touch? Will they be listening in, creepily and uncomfortably?" 

Derek shrugged. "I can send Jackson away. For the night at least. And Peter's been gone the last few days. If he comes back, I'll send him off too." 

Stiles looks over at Derek and studies him, letting himself into his Alpha's mind. Stiles sees Derek's room, and the big, cold, empty bed he's never been in. 

He understands something like he never quite understood before. "Sure." Stiles answers. "I'd love that." 

Derek smiles, raising up on his elbows, feeling like a lovestruck teenager. "After the ceremony and Graduation fair then?" Stiles leans over, kissing Derek. 

"Please." Derek strokes Stiles' cheek. They kiss a bit more, before Derek pulls himself away, and bids Stiles goodnight. He heads downstairs, wishing John a good night before leaving for the night.

The morning of graduation finds everyone looking polished and pretty. John is dressed in a suit and Derek and Peter are also dressed well, which feels odd in the mid-morning.

Stiles, Scott, Jackson, and Danny all arrive at the school in Jackson's car, dressed in shirts, slacks and ties, caps and gowns in hand. Lydia wore a gorgeous green dress, her red hair pinned under her cap.

Seated in the bleachers of the BHHS gym, the town bustled and chattered away, everyone there for the graduating class, whom had all checked in to their homerooms one last time that morning, then donning their caps and gowns, preparing to walk. 

Stiles stomach felt all fluttery, and is nerves were calmed by his friends. Stiles also kept his channel open for Derek, allowing him to participate in the festivities, even though Derek was trying to give Stiles some privacy.

Scott was sitting next to Stiles in one of the classrooms, the students milling about excitedly, laughing, crying, reminiscing. 

"I can't believe we did it." Scott grins. "Can't believe I did it." 

Stiles grins. "You always had it in you bro." Stiles gently bumps his head into Scott's, in a show of pack affection, and Isaac comes by. He gives Scott a kiss, and nuzzles Stiles a bit.

"We did it guys." There's a slight crack to his voice. Derek realizes that Isaac has no family there for him, no one to watch him walk, full of pride, flooded with memories. 

The thought makes Derek's eyes well, and a lump lodge in his throat. It's not true. Isaac has his pack. That is his family now. 

"We got you man." Scott lets his arms circle Stiles and Isaac. "You're with us now." 

"Hey, can I get in there?" Theo asks, hugging Isaac from behind. "Does that include me too?" 

"That goes for you too jerk face." Stiles chuckles, bringing Theo into the hug. The boys look up to see Danny and Jackson and Lydia watching them. 

"Don't stop on our account." Jackson grins. 

"Yeah. This is hotter than I thought it would be." Lydia grins. The boys open their circle and allow their group to absorb the rest. There's a moment where Danny and Stiles brush against each other.

Danny's eyes find Stiles, and for a moment, a look of sadness and confusion cross them, and Stiles leans in, before Danny starts to pull away. It happens in a second, but it causes unease in Derek.

Sitting in the bleachers, Derek scans the audience. He tries to focus his senses to pick up any conversations that might yield information. He spots the Campus Security, Rick, from the other day.

The officer nods with a small smile, before looking away, his face resuming the passive mask of security. 

Left out of the festivities is Liam Dunbar, who is sitting with a couple of friends of his own on one side, Derek on the other. He looks like a lost little puppy. Derek understands. His pack is moving on from school, leaving him alone.

"Hey." Derek leans down, murmuring into Liam's ear. "You know that we're all still pack, right?" Derek reassures him. "The guys are sticking around a little longer. So no moves til after you can come with." 

Liam nodded. "Won't be the same though." Liam sighed, heavily. "He won't be here with me all day." 

Derek nodded. "I know." He lets a hand rest on Liam's back. "But he'll be here. We'll all still be here." He rubs Liam's back while the younger guy leans into him. Derek feels Liam scent him a bit, as Derek does the same.

The orchestra began playing "Pomp and Circumstance" as the graduates walked in, and the crowd took to their feet, cheering the graduates as they walked in. Melissa McCall cheered loudly and called for Scott as he passed. 

After everyone filed in, the graduating class was seated, and the ceremony began, with the usual trappings of such ceremonies. Speeches by the superintendent, the principal Mrs. Martin, finally, Lydia Martin.

"My fellow graduates, school board members, and distinguished guests and dignitaries. I stand before you, proudly, as class Valedictorian. Fellow graduates, though it seems like this is the end of a journey, it is in fact, just a stop along the way in a lifetime path." 

She looked up at the crowd. "The grown ups in the audience will understand, that as we grow up, we make our decisions, and can affect change in our lives with something as simple as a coffee order in the morning." 

The audience chuckled. "And yet, as young people about to go into the world, we are often told that our voices matter, only to have them dismissed when we shout to make a change. Shout anyway." 

The class hooted and hollered at that. "When they say you cannot change the course of history with a simple act of love, or kindness, show them you can. Do not fear things that feel rooted, because everything in life changes. Be an arbiter of Change. Vote. Fight for your freedoms, and the freedom of others." The audience applauded.

She looked up at the crowd. "More than most, I have learned in my High School years that there is being smart, and being clever. There is being brave, and being fearless. There is what you know, and what you tell people you know." 

Derek caught John smirking, a little proudly, his eyes find Stiles in the crowd. 

"And the most important thing of all, is knowing you are not alone in this. That there exists a network of people who love you, and care for you, care about you. Find your pack. Find your tribe." 

Scott and the others find each other in the seats, grinning. 

"Go forth. Be bold. Be brave. Be clever. Change the world."

The crowd cheered for her, the class standing up and applauding her wildly, whooping and calling out her name the entire time she walked back to her seat.

Finally the time came for the students to become alumnae, taking their diplomas in the walk. The graduates were called, and at each name, the crowd applauded politely, or cheered loudly if one of their own crossed the threshold. Halfway through the ceremony, the pack began to come alive.

"Isaac James Lahey" called the presenter, and Derek, Liam, John and Melissa stood up and cheered as loudly as they could, whooping and whistling in joy. Isaac looked up at the stands, then at Scott, tears in his eyes. 

A commotion found it's way into the bleachers. Peter joined them in time to cheer Isaac and he sat down. 

"Took you long enough." Derek grumbled at his uncle, who rolled his eyes. "The only part I needed to be here for is this." Peter shook his head. "Besides, I couldn't miss my kid graduating." 

"Uh Huh." Derek lifted a brow in curiosity. Peter shrugged. "Fine time to care now. Where were you these last couple of days?" 

"Reconnaissance." Peter replied flatly, before shrugging again. "Why? Did I miss anything special?" 

Derek cut a sour look at Peter, wondering how in the world they were related. 

"Find out anything useful?" Derek asked, facing forward, watching the crowd. Peter shook his head and clapped politely with the audience. "Not a damn thing."

"Daniel Mahealani, Jr." called the announcer, and Danny smiled, walking as his pack cheered. Stiles chuckled in Derek's head. "Just smile and wave boys."

Derek couldn't help his laughter, though he still was worried about to what extent Danny was going to betray the pack. Derek let his eyes roam the bleachers, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"Lydia Jane Martin" The announcer called. Lydia walked proudly, her mother joyfully looking on from where she sat on the dais, while her pack cheered for her loudly. 

"Scott Alexander McCall" At the announcement of his name, Derek, Liam, John and Melissa went crazy, Melissa filming his walk on her phone. Scott looked up at the bleachers, waving.

Derek found himself feeling very proud of the young Alpha, despite their disagreements in the past. Despite Scott's flaws, he had been working hard to be a better Alpha, and Derek appreciated that.

"Theodore Michael Raeken" 

Liam stood up and cheered loudly. "YEEAHHHH! GO BABY GO!" Liam applauded and cheered loudly, as others around him looked on, either amused or annoyed. Liam didn't care, as he felt his heart beat faster as his mate took his diploma.

"Mieczyslaw Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski" 

There was a smattering of laughter from some in the crowd, which immediately pissed Derek off, but he cheered loudly, next to John, who had begun to cry. Even Melissa seemed to get misty eyed as she continued filming. 

Stiles looked up at his Dad and Derek, tears in his eyes, and held his diploma up to the sky, looking up for a few seconds and mouthing the words, "I did it Mom." 

There was a long wait between Stiles and Jackson, which was filled with the others chatting. Derek looked over at John. For a moment, he is curious, and wants to know what Stiles' real name is, but asks nothing.

Now is not the time or place. 

"I'm impressed that the announcer got Stiles' name right." John leaned over to Derek. "I'm sure they had to practice that one." 

Derek grinned. "It's certainly a mouthful." 

"You would know." Peter mumbled casually, causing Derek to go red, and Liam to look up at the older man with malice. Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Such sensitive pups these days." 

Derek ignored the older man as they moved into the W's. 

"Jackson Whittmore" 

They all cheered for the teen, but something felt... off. "Where's Jackson's parents?" John's eyes scanned the crowd. 

Peter's eyes roamed the crowd. "I'm sure I saw them." Peter looked over and across to the next set of bleachers. He seemed to focus in on something. "What?" Derek picked up on the vibe. 

"You see anything we should be worried about?" Liam mumbled, knowing only the wolves next to him would hear. "No." Peter said, his eyes scanning the crowd. "I mean, it feels, off..." 

Derek looked across the crowd, looking for anything that might be out of place, but nothing. Just the same cheering people as before.

"Maybe we're too paranoid." Liam mumbled. "We're looking too hard for something that isn't there?" 

Derek subtly shook his head. "Just cause you're not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you." 

"This is supposed to be comforting, then?" Peter sighed, looking at the back of Derek's head. 

"There they are." Melissa pointed, her camera capturing the Whittmore's as they applauded their adopted son. 

"Huh." John let out a huff. " I coulda sworn they weren't there a minute ago."

The trio of wolves looked at each other a moment. "Maybe we are looking too hard." Peter mumbled.

Derek said nothing, but continued to scan the crowd as the ceremony began its close.

The graduation wrapped up, and the pack found each other as they exited the auditorium. They hugged and cried happy tears, and when Derek and company found them, and there were more tears and hugs. Liam hugged Scott and Theo tightly.

Derek watched as John Stilinski embraced his son. "I am so proud of you." John rubbed Stiles' back, as the teen let his tears flow, his arms around his father. John took a deep breath, and continued. "I know she is too. I know they all are." 

Hugs were passed all around, and Stiles made his way to Derek, who let his arms open and let his mate fall into them like a magnet, as though he always belonged there. Stiles let his arms wrap around the brooding hunk, burying his nose in Derek's neck. 

"Congratulations." Derek murmured into Stiles' ear, trying to avoid getting his eyes poked out by the square cap on his mate's head. "Thank you." Stiles mumbled into Derek's neck. "I can't believe it's over." 

Next to them, Scott was hugging Isaac from behind, while the tall, blond beta was crying onto Melissa's shoulder. She comforted and praised Isaac, telling him how proud she was to call him her son. The thought made tears sting Stiles' eyes. 

Stiles began to sniffle, and Derek held him tighter. "I know." Derek whispered in Stiles' mind, seeing Stiles' images of Claudia Stilinski. Seeing her hold him when he cried, read him bedtime stories. It made Derek's heart ache.

Derek pressed is forehead to Stiles', and thought about the future, their future together that he wanted them to have. Of them living together in their own little house on the preserve. Maybe a couple of kids and a few dogs, holidays with the pack. 

Of Christmas mornings, and Thanksgiving dinners, of long nights cuddling, and lazy weekends loving each other passionately. Of old packs, and maybe even a pack of their own, but at the very least, kids of their own.

It could be theirs. 

"I want that." Stiles echoed in Derek's mind. "I want all of it." 

After the gang bid each other goodbye, with a plan to meet at the carnival at six o'clock that night, Derek, John and Stiles went to Ruby's for a late lunch. The diner was pretty packed, but they were able to get a table.

"I'm telling you now Stiles, if you try to rob me of my God given right to have a bacon cheeseburger, I will slap you in a chastity belt, like in that one Robin Hood movie." 

Derek almost couldn't hold back the guffaw that wanted to break out of him, and Stiles' jaw dropped with a mix of shock and impressed awe. He seriously couldn't even think of a rebuttal, so he turned crimson and looked closely at his menu.

"Hey guys, my name is Jessa, and I'll be your server today. What can I start you with?" 

Derek looked up, and even if Stiles couldn't read his mind, he likely would have caught the way Derek blanched. The server was a curvy blonde, with an full sized bust, and bright sparkling eyes. Derek stared.

"Hello Jessa." John tried to keep his eyes from staring. "I believe I will have the Bacon Cheeseburger with..." John looked up at Stiles, who was watching Derek closely. "A small side salad, and an unsweetened iced tea."

John folded his menu, and was happy to see Stiles grin softly at him. "And I will have..." Stiles blinked twice, "The curly fries, and a chili dog, no onions, and a root beer." 

Stiles tapped into Derek's mind. "Okay, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a very sexy ghost, and I'm not even sure what that would indicate." 

Derek cleared his throat. "I'll have the pastrami with onion rings, and a Coke." He avoided looking at Jessa, as he handed his menu to her. He looked up at Stiles, and then looked away.

"I just... I've seen her in a dream I had, once." Derek replied in Stiles' head, as cheeks turned pink, and Stiles looked over at her as she walked away. 

"I have too." Stiles confessed, the sound in Derek's head felt like an echo. "It was a very.... interesting dream." 

John watched the two guys silently stare at each other. "Okay." He said. "I tried not to stare." He shifted uncomfortably. 

"It's fine dad." Stiles shifts in his seat and taps back into Derek. "What kind of dream did you have?" 

Derek let his eyes flick over to the waitress, who is getting their drinks. "It was a.... very.... naughty dream." He looks over and catches her eye, and she smiles, just as pretty as she looked in the dream.

"Were you having sex with her?" Stiles asks, eyes unreadable. Derek looks over at Stiles and says nothing. Stiles continues. "I did, in my dream." 

It is Derek's turn to look shocked. "You and her?" Stiles nods, and replies in Derek's head. "And you. All three of us. It was.... pretty nice actually." 

Jessa brings the drinks to the table. "So, you guys back from the graduation?" She looked at Stiles, smiling. 

"Yeah. My son just graduated." John smiled proudly, nodding at Stiles. 

"Congratulations!" Jessa said, placing her hand on John's shoulder. "You must be so proud!"

"That I am." John smiled. 

They ate in a relative silence, with John humming happily at his burger, and nicking a few onion rings from Derek, without really touching his salad. Derek and Stiles kept up their silent tete a tete.

"So was that a factor in being comfortable with.... being with me?" Stiles asked.

"It definitely opened my eyes." Derek replied, relaying his dream to Stiles. 

"Mine was almost the same, but, I didn't turn into a wolf." 

"Oh?" Derek chewed his sandwich thoughtfully. 

"Yeah." Stiles wiped his mouth. "I wonder if she's served us before, we just didn't notice it." Stiles quietly sipped his soda.

"I....I would have noticed." Derek said, just a touch shyly. 

"I would have too." Stiles confessed. 

Jessa brought the bill, and set a small dish in front of Stiles, with a scoop of ice cream, covered in a red sauce, chocolate syrup, and a cherry on top. 

"A gift for the graduate." She smiled flirtatiously, as John eyed the bill. "Let me get that, Sir." Derek said reaching into his pocket.

"No, no." John said, handing Jessa a couple of twenties and a ten. "No change please." He smiled at Jessa, who thanked the Sheriff and walked off leaving the men at the table. 

Stiles watched as Derek and his Dad watched her leave, and got up from the table. "Ok, time to go." He wiped his hands on the napkin, and tossed it on the ice cream.

"I want to get changed for the carnival." 

Derek nodded, watching as the napkin soaked up the toppings from the ice cream. "Okay." 

They left the diner, and headed back to the Stilinski home. 

"Shit." John checked his phone. "Have a good time tonight guys. I have to go, but I'll catch up with you soon." 

Stiles nodded, and gave his dad a hug. Derek nodded. 

The guys walked back into the house, Stiles getting out of his dress shirt and tie, and Derek doing the same, sitting on the bed to take off his shoes after his shirt and tie were removed. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the dream before?" Stiles asks. It feels odd to speak using their voices instead of being in each others heads.

Derek paused. "I wasn't... I don't think I could have begun to describe it if I tried." Derek said, watching Stiles undress.

"I just kind of wrote it off as a... like, maybe my brain was trying to tell me something that I couldn't articulate. 

Stiles looked over at his handsome mate. "Did you like the dream? Like, it's pretty similar to the dream I had if what you told me in the diner was true." 

"Which by the way," Stiles tossed his shirt into the hamper, and hung up his necktie, "that was a pretty awkward thing to talk about with my father sitting in front of us while he ogled her." 

Derek chuckled softly, watching as Stiles stripped down, taking in the sight of Stiles' muscles, his skin, his moles, everything he'd come to admit his desire for.

"And really, does that... I mean, I know I still find myself attracted to girls... do you... still...?" 

Derek nodded. "Well, yes." Derek stood, and walked to Stiles, who was still shirtless. He kissed a bare shoulder. "That doesn't mean I'd ever leave you for one." 

Stiles grins and blushes. "I wouldn't leave you either. Still, curiosity is there." Stiles looked at Derek, and there is a funny moment that passes between them. 

"If you ever wanted to, Stiles..." Derek begins, but a slim pale finger presses down on his lips.

"If I want anything, it's right in front of me." Stiles kisses Derek, and they melt into each other for a moment before pulling away. They are hard, but they don't have much time to play.

"Come on." Stiles bids. "We got a carnival to go to."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Carnival!! 
> 
> Sooooo much shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to post, but despite the rest of the world getting time off, I do not, since my job is a functional to society one. So until I catch Miss Rona, ain't no days off for me. So, if you're isolating, enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> A note: There is a scene where one of the characters sings an OLD favorite song of mine "Lydia The Tattooed Lady", originally performed by Groucho Marx. I've been wanting to squeeze it into a story, and it fits here well. I recommend checking it out on YouTube, though note I changed some of the words to make it fit the time a bit more.

The Graduation Carnival had been a Beacon Hills High tradition for decades, reaching back to the 1950s, when the first graduating class crossed the threshold, and the first Hales entered high school.

It consisted of a few rides like the Tilt-A-Whirl, the Zipper, and a Ferris Wheel. Several rows of booths are set up selling funnel cake and corn dogs, which has now updated to include nachos, and fried Oreos.

Games for large stuffed animals, small knickknacks, and other prizes donated by the merchants of Beacon Hills, who also ran the booths. There were even live bands, and usually a magician, or comedian on hand to entertain.

It was both a great fundraiser for the school, and a fun time for the town.

Stiles was dressed in a red zip hoodie, worn over a red shirt, with blue jeans. Derek wore his traditional all black/leather jacket ensemble, even though the warm June weather was already carrying over into the night.

They were there first, walking up and down the aisles, checking the lay of the land, while trying to enjoy things going on around them. Derek could feel how odd it was for Stiles, having just graduated, and seeing kids who were his peers, but no longer students.

Derek stopped at one of the booths, and picked up a bag of popcorn, watching with some humor as the girl behind the booth smiled at him. She was pretty. 

"Oh is she now?" Stiles grinned, picking some popcorn from Derek's bag. Derek blushed a bit. "Well, she is." He smiled. Stiles cocked an eyebrow. 

"Don't be jealous." Derek teased. Stiles scoffed a bit. "Me, jealous? You're the jealous wolf around here, not me." Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. Derek grinned. "I think I've done a good job keeping that in check."

Stiles shot Derek a look. "Yeah. You have. You haven't given me any shit about trying to get with Danny." Derek tossed a kernel of popcorn into his mouth and shrugged. "Cause you're not trying to be his lover."

Derek let his eyes scan the area, trying to spot anything odd. "I know you did have a crush on him, but ever since he took up with Ethan...." Derek pauses. It feels wrong to discuss the captured beta, and the reason they are in the immediate danger they're in.

"Why did Scott ever bring him into the pack?" Derek asked, genuinely curious. 

Stiles felt his fingers brush Derek's and he took them lightly into his own. "Because then Ethan would have been a lone wolf, and without his brother, was likely to be...lost." Stiles chooses the last word carefully. 

"I know Danny was a big support for him, and even before that they kinda were mated to each other." Stiles walks casually, now holding Derek's hand. It feels wonderful.

"I think Scott believes in people, that deep down inside, everyone is good, even if they're not on the outside. That deep down, people will always want to be good. Or at least, not evil." Stiles finishes, looking at Derek.

"He really does believe that." Derek confirms, both in wonder and amusement. 

"Well, he has a good reason." Stiles grins. "Look how wrong he was about you." Derek pauses, a smirk on his face. "Scott was never wrong about me. I'm a good person." 

Stiles grins even more. "Well, yes, once you get under that leather jacket, absolutely." Derek chuckles, gently squeezing Stiles fingers with his own. "I mean it Der, he really did feel bad about the whole "accusing you of murder thing."

Derek nodded. Not once had Scott really apologized for it, verbally, but he had been better about treating Derek as an equal for the last year. Deciding that he didn't know everything had been a big step for Scott. 

"And you?" Derek asked, looking askance at Stiles. "Did you think I was a good guy right away?" Stiles smirked. "I knew you were a hot guy with a troubled past. And years of watching bad teen drama shows let me know that was a key indicator you were a good guy."

Derek smiled. Stiles couldn't resist. "Plus, you had that whole 'hot felon that wouldn't kill me, but might fuck me through my mattress' thing going on, and that was a plus for me." 

Stiles chuckled, and Derek did the same. "Stiles, you are really something." 

After a round of the premises, Scott, Isaac and Lydia, joined them. "Funny seeing you here." Lydia grinned, hugging Stiles, then Derek. "Have you seen the others?" 

Stiles shook his head, and looked around. "No, we just did a lap, and didn't see anyone." Stiles nodded a hello to Isaac and Scott. 

"Any rats running around?" Scott asked Derek softly, as he pulled him in for a bro hug. "Nobody here but us wolves." Derek all but whispered in response. They nodded at each other, and found a table off the main area, where they could sit down.

"So, what's the word on Danny?" Scott asked Stiles, who shrugged. "I don't know, he seems to be avoiding me." Stiles sighed. "It's like he... I think he has an idea about what I'm trying to do." 

"Do you think those people would have let him know?" Lydia asked. Derek shook his head. "They may know about the pack, but I don't know if they'd expect Stiles to try something like that." 

"Depends on how much Danny told them about the pack." Isaac offered. "If he mentioned that Stiles used to like him, then maybe they give him some ideas." 

"I would think it would work the other way." Stiles countered. "Provided I didn't think Danny and Ethan were still together." 

They all sat, looking around. "Well." Lydia sighed. "Maybe a corn dog will help." Scott nodded. "Sounds good." 

"I'm pretty thirsty." Stiles nodded. "I'll go get us something to drink then." Derek offered, standing up. "You keep an eye out for the others."

Derek wandered over to a booth selling drinks. Soda, lemonade, punches, and water bottles were all available, and Derek ordered a lemonade, and a sweet iced tea. 

"Actually, can I get half one and half the other in a glass, two glasses?" Derek asked the handsome guy behind the stand. 

"That sounds wonderful, can I get what he's getting?" A woman's voice came from Derek's side. He looked over to see Jessa, the waitress from the diner standing next to him. 

"Hey you!" She offered by way of greeting when she recognized Derek. "I know you, you were in the restaurant earlier with your Dad and your little brother!" 

Derek paused, but didn't correct her, his eyes looking over, seeing if Stiles were around. "Oh, yeah, you were our server. How... um, how are you?" 

Jessa's uniform had been swapped out for a chic looking blouse with straps that crossed her chest and shoulders, with a pair of dark red jeans, and black shoes. 

"Doing great." She smiled, looking up at the server, and placing a tip in the jar on the counter. "Just happy to be off work right now, and having something like a good time tonight." 

"Is that so?" Derek replied, leaning casually on the counter. "Have you been in town long?" 

"Um hm." Jessa nodded. "I actually live here, but spent the last couple of years away at college. I decided to come back home this summer, to visit family and catch up." 

"Oh that's cool." Derek nodded. "What are you studying?" The drinks arrived, and they each picked up their orders. 

"I'm doing a double major, English and Theater. I hope to be a teacher someday." 

Derek nodded, walking over to a standing table a bit away from the booths. Jessa plopped a straw down in her drink, and leaned on the table, the action pushing her bust up a bit as she sipped.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Derek said, trying to keep from staring at her chest. He kept his eyes up on hers. 

"What about you?" Jessa asked, stirring her drink. "What do you do?" 

Derek's mind went completely blank for a few seconds, as he looked at Jessa's sparkling brown eyes. 

"I...uhhh, I'm a personal trainer." Derek thought that was pretty much the truth. 

"You certainly look the part." Jessa's brows raised, and her smile got even wider. 

"Well, I like what I do." Derek grinned, feeling almost giddy. "I've been at it for a few years now." 

Jessa nodded. "Looks like it. I have a question then." She stepped away from the table, and stood closer to Derek. "I've been trying to get more muscle definition in my calves." 

She flashed a long, firm leg, and Derek suddenly realized he had no idea what he was doing but he heard a voice in his head... or actually, right near him. 

"Hey, wondered where you ran off to." Stiles said, approaching him with Scott and Isaac nearby. "The others just got here." 

Derek looked over at Stiles, and blinked. "Oh. Yes. Of course." Stiles looked up at Jessa, with a toothy grin on his face. "Hello." 

"Hi sweetie, I remember you from the diner." Jessa smiled, her head tilted flirtatiously. "I was just talking to your big brother here..."

"Brother?" Stiles laughed, blinking a bit as he looked at Derek with a sense of incredulity. 

Derek felt his grin falter a bit. "I got you your drink." Stiles took it and toasted Jessa before turning and planting a kiss right on Derek's lips. 

Jessa's face registered surprise. "Brothers?" She repeated, half in shock, half in scandal, looking at Scott.

Scott grinned, and watched as Stiles pulled Derek away. "They're close." He said, picking up Derek's drink and following them with Isaac.

"Okay that was pretty embarrassing." Derek mumbled as Stiles led him away. "So much for you not being jealous." he snarked. Stiles turned to face him. "Jealous of what, her?" Stiles scoffed. "She's not...." 

Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder where he saw Jackson and Danny approaching them. Jackson was wearing his usual smirky, cocky grin, and Danny looked like he'd just won the big prize at the Whack A Mole booth. Stiles could see why.

Jackson was wearing a ring on his finger, and it caught Stiles' eye immediately. "Hey guys." Stiles looked back and forth to his secret half-brother and his one time crush. "Anything new going on here?" 

Danny looked at Jackson, before looking at Scott bashfully. "I asked Jacks if he wanted to go steady, and he honored me by saying yes." 

Jackson held his hand up, wiggling the ring on his finger excitedly, showing it off to Stiles and the others. Stiles put on a big smile he didn't feel. "Nice." He looked it over, shooting a quick look at Derek. 

"Thank you." Jackson looked over at Danny and kissed him. "I love my man, I regret not figuring it out sooner." Stiles jaw dropped a bit as he looked at Danny. "Dude, I thought we were gonna do the thing!" 

Danny smiled and shrugged. "Sorry Stiles. I like you, but... it just wouldn't work out." Danny cut his eyes at Derek quickly, then back to Stiles. "Trust me, it'll all work out the way it's supposed to." 

Stiles let out a flabbergasted huff and shook his head. "You're playing with my heart, Danny boy." 

Danny rolled his eyes, and took Jackson by the hand. "Come on babe, I wanna win you something." They left the boys in their wake, all looking at each other for any kind of sensible answer for what just happened.

"Did you know anything about this?" Scott asked Stiles, who shook his head and shrugged. "I told Jackson to leave him to me, cause I know I can handle Danny, or whatever dangers might come from him." 

Scott looked over to where the boys had left. "We're gonna go stay in their orbit, make sure nothing happens." They all nodded to each other, and the couples went their separate ways.

Derek mentally comforted Stiles. "Sorry your plan was a bust babe." Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles' back, enjoying the way Stiles closed his eyes and grinned, looking peaceful, almost relieved. 

"It's okay babe." Stiles grinned at Derek. "Come on, let's go have fun." 

Just as John told them, there were both officers in uniform, as well as some plain clothes officers. Stiles silently nodded at the ones he knew, including Deputy Parrish, whom Stiles had known for a while.

Parrish nodded back at Stiles, a small grin on his face before casting his eyes on Derek. Derek nodded at the Deputy, pausing for a brief second. A look passed between them, and it sent a shiver through Derek. It sparked a memory.

"What?" Stiles asked, noting the quick change in Derek as Parrish passed them. "What just happened?" 

Derek shook his head, and looked Stiles, opting to answer him mentally. "I know him. From...somewhere." Derek struggled to remember something he felt was right there in front of him.

Stiles raised his brow. "Know him how?" The tone was not accusatory, but curious. They continue walking, Stiles looking over his shoulder searching for Parrish, who seemed to have disappeared.

Derek shook his head. "I can't place him, but, it's... not bad. I don't think." 

They rounded the row of booths, and turned to find some of the guys seated in the eating area.

Theo sat on a picnic table top, with Liam sat between his legs, talking with a group of Liam's buds. Theo sensed his packmate's confusion and looked up while Liam chatted away.

Stiles shook his head quickly, quietly communicating with Theo, scanning the area. "Have you seen Scott?" Stiles asks the air, knowing Theo will hear him. Theo shrugs and looks around. 

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Derek looked about, feeling stressed. Stiles held his hand, rubbing his fingers to calm his mate.

John Stilinski caught up with the guys, dressed in his Sheriff's uniform, smiling as he sees his son. 

"You're working tonight?" Stiles asked. "I thought you had the night off?" 

John shrugged. "There were a couple of call outs, so I have to cover." 

"No corndogs!" Stiles points at his dad. "Or funnel cake. Or fried Oreos." 

"Stiles." John chuckled. "Go have fun." 

"No fried foods on your break!" Stiles pointed, before walking off with Derek.

They caught up with Lydia, Scott and Isaac. The three were laughing, trying to pitch ping pong balls into rotating fishbowls full of water. Derek noted a flash of longing in Stiles as he looked at Lydia, then at Scott.

It didn't bother him as much as he suspected it would. Where had he seen Parrish before? 

Stiles joined in with the ping pong pitch, and actually won. 

"Cheers to the man with the magic fingers!" The barker called out as Stiles' ball landed in the bowl. 

"Go ahead and pick your prize, kid." The man pulled out a tray of trinkets, which Stiles looked over before selecting a small wolf, which looked like it was carved out of wood.

Derek laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"What?" Stiles grinned at him. "I'm always gonna pick the wolf." 

Scott put his chin on Stiles shoulder, looking over it at the trinket. "It's pretty cool." The wolf was carved to look like it was howling at an invisible moon. 

Lydia rested her head on Derek's shoulder. It was a rare moment of connection between them, and it made Derek feel special. 

A motion on the outskirts of the fair caught his eye, and Derek looked up. Parrish was standing near a tent, watching Derek, and a flash of memory shot back into Derek.

Derek looked away, where Liam, Theo and another familiar face were walking towards them. 

"Hey guys." Scott waved them over. "New blood?" 

"Yeah." Liam threw his arm around the slim teen with them. "You guys remember Corey, right?" 

Derek did a double take at the teen who reminded him of Stiles. Yikes. 

"Hey, yeah, I remember him." Stiles nodded. "Good to see you, dude." 

"Thanks." Corey smiled. "Liam's been talking to me about joining the pack." 

"Ix-Nay on the Ack-Pay," Isaac murmured, musicially. 

"Right." Scott nodded. "Better when we're somewhere a bit less exposed." 

Derek looked away, noting that Parrish was gone. 

"Hey." Stiles nudged Derek mentally. "What's going on?" 

"Um... just had a memory jog." Derek tried to sound nonchalant. 

"Remembered where you saw these guys?" Stiles asked, almost as if he knew. 

Derek sighed. "Saw them in my neck of the woods." Derek let himself mentally revisit the cruising area in the woods, where he encountered both Parrish and Corey. 

"Are you mad?" Derek asked, nervously. 

Stiles shook his head. "No. Not at all." 

Derek looked over at Stiles. 

"After all, you chose me." Stiles said, smiling warmly at Derek. "Now come on, let's go get something bad for us to eat." 

The gang gathered in front of the show stage, where a magician was due to appear. Derek and Scott were chuckling at Stiles being silly. 

"I might do it!" Stiles laughed. "I might just fuck with him and his tricks to see what he does." Lydia laughed til she snorted.

"Could be fun." Stiles winked at her. 

It took a little longer than expected, but the magician finally came on, he was pretty funny, and charming. He even sang and told hokey jokes. Stiles liked him enough to not fuck with the show.

"And for my next trick, I will need a volunteer from the audience!" He announced. "Preferably a ravishing beauty..." 

Scott raised his hand. 

"Not you dude, settle down." The magician chuckled, and looked at their row. "But you, miss!" He pointed at Lydia. "I think you'd be a perfect assistant, please." 

Lydia laughed, and the guys cheered her on. Lydia approached the stage and took the magician's hand. 

"Thank you so much. What is your name my dear?" 

"Lydia Martin." She beamed. 

"Lydia! I love it. Now, we've never met before, have we?" The magician cocked his head knowingly. 

"No, we have not." Lydia shook her head. 

"Excellent, I am Cyphus Moone, the Magical Moone, the man who will give you magic and tune." He produced a deck of cards. "Now, I'm gonna ask you to take a card." 

Lydia did, and held it up. "Okay, now what do I do with it?" 

Moone smiled. "You can keep it, I got 51 left." He said tucking the cards back into his pocket, as the audience laughed. Lydia let loose a happy laugh like she hadn't in a while.

"Now if you would like, I will perform a song for you, whilst you stand in place, and I will make you disappear!" he turned to the audience. "And then, you will reappear with Maaaaagic!"

Lydia laughed. "Okay. What do I do?" 

Moone smiled, and he pointed to a guy in the sound booth, who played a jaunty tune. "Well first, go ahead and enjoy this tune about a namesake, I learned when I was a boy on my Daddy's knee."

He began to sing. 

"Lydia oh Lydia, say have you met Lydia, Lydia the taaattooooed lady? She has eyes that men adore so, and her torso even more-so" 

Lydia turned to the audience and nodded, joining in their laughter. 

"Lydia oh Lydia, that en-cy-clo-PID-ia, Lydia the queen of Tattoo! On her back is the battle of Waterloo, beside it the wreck of the Hesperus 2, and proudly above waves the Red White and Blue!" 

Moone saluted at that, with Lydia doing the same, with Moone smiling at pointing at her. "You can learn a lot from Lydia!" 

"La La La! La La La!" Moone called out. "Sing with me here, La La La! La La La!" The audience called back in song: "La La La! La La La!"

"When her robe is unfurled, she will show you the world, if you step up and tell 'er where! For a dime you can see, Kankakee, or 'Parieee', or Washington crossing the Delaware!" 

Moone continued to sing, and danced around Lydia, having her hold a black cape, as he continued. "Lydia oh Lydia, say have you met Lydia, Lydia the tattooed Lady, When her muscles start relaxin', round her hip comes Janet Jackson." 

The audience laughs, and Lydia rocks her hips side to side, really getting in to the fun. "Lydia oh Lydia, say have you met Lydia, Lydia the queen of them all! For a buck she will shimmy to 'All That Jazz', with a view of Niagara that NOBODY has, and on a clear day, you can see Alcatraz!"

Moone put his hand above his eyes, as if scouting something from a distance, and waved at Lydia, who smiled and waved back. "You can learn a lot from Lydia!"

"Come along and see Buffalo Bill with his lasso, just a little classic by Pablo Picasso. Here is Indiana exploring the Amazon, here's Godiva, but with her pajamas on!" Moone brought out another cape, and twirled it around. 

"She once swept an Admiral clear off his feet, the ships on her hips made his heart skip a beat, and now the old man is in charge of the fleet, cause he went an married Lydia!" 

Lydia gaffawed at that, looking at the guys, who were also in stitches, laughing. 

"I said Lydia, I said Lydia!" Moone twirled the cape again. "I said Lydia, Goodbye Lydia! La LA!" 

At the last word, Moone swirled the cape around Lydia, who didn't disappear. The audience laughed, along with Lydia. 

"Well that didn't work!" Moone said, laughing. "No it did not." Lydia chuckled.

"But I ask you, is this your card?" Moone held up a playing card that Lydia had drawn from his deck. The audience cheered and Lydia pointed, laughing yes, that WAS her card. 

Moone turned to the audience and bowed, then to Lydia, bowing to her as she left the stage.

Triumphantly, he held up the card, which was gone in a flash of smoke, and flame. 

The audience oohed and applauded. Even Stiles had to admit the bit of distraction had been fun. Lydia smiled at Stiles and winked, before stepping down off the stage. 

Moone bowed to the applause, gesturing his thanks. "For my next trick, I'm going to need another volunteer...." 

Stiles shot his hand up in the air, grinning. Moone looked past him. "Anyone? Anyone?" The audience laughed, as they all kept their hand down. "All right, kid. Come on up." The audience applauded as Stiles got up on stage.

"Welcome young man, what is your name?" Moone held the microphone to Stiles "My name is Mike." Stiles winked at Derek, and smiled at Moone. The guys all chuckled, but only Derek let out a special laugh at that.

"Okay Mike, we're going to try and make you disappear." Moone smiled. "We weren't successful with her, but I think we can do it for you."

"Okay." Stiles nodded. "Do I get a song?" Moone raised his brows in thought. "Hmmmm.... well...." Moone waved at the sound guy, who played an exciting flourish then stopped. Moone looked at Stiles. "No." 

The audience laughed, and even Stiles got a good giggle out of the whole thing. A shapely assistant wheeled on a tall, black box, and set it on stage. "So we are going to use the big guns here for you." 

"Okay." Stiles nodded. "Let's see what you got Moone." The magician chuckled, and opened up the door to the box. Stiles stepped inside, and Moone closed the door to the box, tapping the closed lid, twice. 

"Are you okay in there, Mike?" Stiles thumped the door twice, and called out. "I'm fine. There's a bar in here. Take your time." 

The audience laughed, and Moone shook his head. "Quiet kid, I work alone." Moone stepped back and waved his arms. "I will now, use the magic words to make Mike disappear!" Moone chanted some nonsense words.

"Voila!" He called out at the end, and opened the door, and sure enough, Stiles was gone. "Success!" Moone cheered. "And now I will bring Mike back, back from invisibility, to the fair." 

Moone closed the door, and tapped it three times. Three times, a knock came back from the box. Moone said some magic words, and opened the box. Stiles wasn't in there. "Okay." Moone faced the audience. "Must have... ummm... got the words wrong..." 

The audience laughed and chuckled, and Moone tried again. He opened the door, and again, no Stiles. The audience was in fits of laughter, because they saw Stiles coming onstage from behind Moone. 

Again, Moone tried the trick, opened the door, and.... nothing. The audience was in tears now. "Hey, Moone, have you brought me back yet?" Stiles asked from behind the magician, who jumped. "Dammit!" Moone cursed. 

Stiles was laughing, and Moone looked shaken. "Shall we try it again?" Stiles shrugged, as Moone shook his head. "If you insist." He gestured to the box, and Stiles got in again. 

"You okay in there, Mike?" Moone asked, tapping the door. Stiles knocked back twice and replied, "Okay now, but the bar is almost out of beer. Hurry it up." 

Moone laughed. "You know, if you survive this, then maybe you'll have a career in show business." Stiles fired back. "Funny, I was gonna say the same about you." 

The audience was howling with laughter at this point. Even people in the crowd were wondering if Stiles was part of the act. "They're so good together!" One older woman in the crowd quietly exclaimed to her seat mate, which only pissed Derek off a tiny bit.

"Okay, now, I must have complete quiet, so Mr. Music, play something tense!" The sound guy played a tense, suspenseful tune, and Moone smirked. "Okay folks. Time to send Stiles into the void." He turned to face the box.

Derek and Scott looked at each other immediately. Eyes wide. Scott muttered, "Did he just say....?" Derek was already on his feet, at the exact moment Lydia gripped both he and Scott by the wrists, at the same moment, Moone bellowed something that sounded evil.

A moment later, the box and stage simultaneously burst into flames. 

The only sound Derek could hear was Lydia's shrill banshee scream into the night. 

There was pandemonium as the stage went up in flames. People were running and screaming. From a distance, fire fighters already on the scene ran up with extinguishers. Derek and the others tried to run into the fire, looking for Stiles.

A hand yanked Derek back, and he saw the Sheriff holding on to him, only to watch as Isaac tried to get closer with Scott to the stage, which was now fully engulfed in flames. 

"Derek!" Stiles screamed into the heat of the dark, warm night. All eyes turned to see Stiles running from around the back of the audience. Lydia runs to Stiles, and grabs his hand, before the crowd's panic sweeps her away, Isaac takes her hand, and begins running with her. 

The next thing Stiles observed seemed to defy reason. In the commotion, he spied the shadowy, but clear form of someone approaching him. There was a man walking out of the fire, and it was Deputy Parrish. 

Stiles shakes his head and he is aware Derek is shouting inside of his head, as well as at him, making his voice come in like stereo sound. Derek has a panicked look on his face, and his jacket is smoking.

Derek looks around, catching sight of Parrish, unsure of what he is seeing. He slaps Scott's shoulder. "We gotta get Stiles outta here, go!" Scott backs up, as they watch Parrish, who looks like he is crouching down in the Hellish flames of fire, almost as if he is searching for something.

The warm dark of the night is now being lit garishly by the flames engulfing the stage, turning the world into a weird, smoking landscape. Then, another sharp, piercing shriek sounds like a siren in the air. A Banshee's wail, again. Shit. 

"STILES! RUN!" Derek shouted in his mate's mind. "RUN!" 

Stiles felt himself being pulled away from his Derek, thrown over a shoulder, and carried off as more fire fighters pulled up in a truck, hoses drawn, ready to put out the blaze, and keep it from spreading to the surrounding area.

Derek scans the area, looking to see if the Magician is there, or the assistant, or sound guy. He looks to see if anyone is following, or charging for them. There is nothing but people screaming and panicking. He hears his name, and looks to his right.

Theo, Liam and Corey are running to Derek, he notes Liam pulling Theo by the hand, and immediately second guesses his sending Stiles off with Scott. He reaches out to Stiles mentally and is panicked that Stiles is foggy in his brain.

Stiles coughed, his lungs full of smoke, as he reached out to Derek mentally, while Scott laid him on the floor of the quad, catching his breath. "I'm okay Sour Wolf." Stiles pants. "Hide." 

"They're here." Liam keeps yelling, as he almost collides into Derek, and he feels someone clutch his arm, before the world seems to go to black and white around him. He is cold, which never happens to him, ever. Derek is cold, and the world seems devoid of all color in the moment.

Derek felt himself in a weird kind of limbo. He looked down at his arm, which was being gripped tightly by Corey, who had Liam's arm in his other hand. The commotion around them raged, as they ran. Despite being in the middle of it, no one looked at them. A thought occurred to Derek: We're invisible. 

He wasn't sure how it was happening, but it was. In the melee, Derek watched as Parrish began walking away from the burning stage, carrying something in his arms. Derek tried to pull away, but Corey was deceptively strong.

"Not yet." He could hear Corey telling him, the teens voice sounding like was coming out from under the water. 

Corey finished pulling them far away enough that no one would notice them appearing from midair, and released them. Derek entered the world feeling like he'd been pulled out from a snowbank. He shook and shivered, and found himself panting. The other guys were in a similar state, except Corey, who looked fine.

"You get used to the feeling." Corey noted, observing Derek's trembling. Derek turned to Corey, and gasped out "Thank you," before he ran into the field, in the direction of the woods, where Parrish appeared to be going.

"Derek! Stop that!" He could hear Stiles yelling in his head. "Stiles, I have to see where they're going, I need to figure out what Parrish is!" Derek ran through the woods. The treeline had come up pretty close to the fields where the High Schools had their games.

As Derek chased, he was aware of just how stupid all of this was. He was alone, he was running, and he was not sure Parrish was alone. "Good! Now that you realize how foolish this is, you can STOP!" Stiles yelled in Derek's head. 

"Stiles... just... let me do this." Derek growled, turning on his senses, going in to half shift, trying to pick up where Parrish went. He had been carrying something. Derek needed to know what was going on. If Parrish had been a Super, then WHY hadn't Derek noticed?

Why hadn't he noticed that Corey was a Super as well? Both Parrish and he had been close enough in the woods that day that he, somehow would have likely figured out something. Derek growled, pissed at himself. He stood in the middle of the woods, panting. He'd lost Parrish.

On top of all of this shit, he LOST Parrish. And he left his mate alone. Well, technically, he left his mate with the Alpha, so that wasn't as bad, but still. Derek wondered what else was missing. 

"Come on Der. Come back to me. Please." Stiles voice sounded worried. Derek nodded. "Okay. On my way back. Don't go back to the house yet. I need to make sure it is safe there." Derek said, before shifting back at the tree line. 

"Thank you." Stiles sighed with relief in Derek's head. 

They met in the Quad, in a shadowed area which was deserted. Everyone was there, checked in and safe. Minus two. 

"Did you see where they went?" Lydia asked the guys. "I sent a text ten minutes ago, and Jacks hasn't responded yet. A worried look crossed her delicate features. "What if...." 

"We don't know anything yet." Scott nodded. "It's possible that they're safe." 

"Who's safe?" A voice came from behind them. Jackson stood there with Danny. Scott immediately pulled Jackson away, and Derek slammed Danny against the wall, and growled menacingly. 

"We need to have a little talk, Danny boy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack puts things together, and starts to look for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes for this chapter, I used some Stephen Sondheim lyrics from his musical "Sweeney Todd" for a character to recite, cause I freaking love them.
> 
> Also, I rewrote the history for Theo cause he's not evil in this.

"Derek!" Stiles scolded his mate has he pressed Danny into the wall. Despite the specter of death growling at him, teeth bared and bearing down on him, Danny remained calm. His heartbeat steady, and unbothered.

"I can't... tell you." Danny replied softly. Derek growled angrily. "I think you can." He menaced the teen, this time lifting him off the ground a few inches. 

Danny winced. "I can't, Derek. Whenever I try to talk about... it...." Danny's face screwed up in a grimace of pain. "Won't.... let.... me....."

"Derek! Stop!" Jackson yelled, trying to shove Derek out of the way, but Derek shoved Jackson away, as though he were no more than a small dog. 

"Derek. Stand down." Scott growled. Danny's eyes were watering. Scott leaned in to Derek, trying to put himself between Derek and Danny. "I am asking you, as his friend, to stand down." 

Scott growled low, and his eyes tinted red, Derek stood his ground, and challenged him back. "Don't." Scott growled. 

"Der." Stiles voice was in his head, softly pleading. "I think Danny means he can't tell you, because they put something on him." 

Derek cut his eyes from Danny, to Scott. He took a breath, the red bleeding out of his eyes, returning to their normal hazel green. Scott let out a breath, and turned to face Danny. "Are you hurt?" 

Danny closed his eyes and shook his head. Stiles approached, cautiously mindful that Derek still looked ready to strike. 

"They did something to you, didn't they, to keep you from talking?" Stiles asked. Danny nodded, pursing his lips together. "I felt it, when you tried to explain about it... a surge of energy." 

"Magic." Lydia nodded. "I felt it too. I don't know that I should have." She looked around, nervously. "There's something here. We should go." 

"But where?" Theo asked. "If they're here, then how do we know anywhere is safe?" 

"My house." Stiles nodded. "Trust me, it'll be safe there." Liam looked at Stiles. "But everyone knows where that is, what if they're already there?" 

Stiles shook his head. "Just, trust me, they aren't gonna be anywhere around there." Stiles looked over at Liam, then to Scott for confirmation.

Scott nodded. "Okay. Let's move." 

The pack said little to nothing as they made their way through the yard to the Stilinski home. Derek kept his senses on high, despite Stiles' reassurance, listening for every crackle or motion outside their vision.

Stiles watched him, as they approached the door. He let the pack inside, turning on the lights. They filed into the living room, each taking a spot on the furniture. Scott and Isaac checked all the rooms, while Derek checked outside. 

Lydia sat at the table with Danny, sympathetic to his plight, and Theo and Liam stay with them, Jackson seated behind them. If anyone asked, they weren't standing guard. If anyone saw them, they would say otherwise. Liam checked his phone, making sure Corey was safe at home.

Stiles had checked in with his dad, they waited. John said that everyone was safe, but that they were looking for Moone, his assistant, and the sound guy, as no one had seen them since the fire broke out. 

"First floor is clear. Babe?" Scott looked around nervously. Isaac popped his head out of the upstairs hallway. "All clear over here, Babe." Derek came in through the kitchen door. "Perimeter is secure." Scott looked over at his best friend. "Stiles?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes, the last few days I've been creating and casting protection spells around the property. Only pack members can get on the premises." 

Derek nodded, approvingly. It had been fascinating to watch Stiles work. Derek had stood by, close, so that Stiles could draw on his energy for some of the more complicated spells. 

They sat around the table, Theo and Liam on either side of Danny, arms folded over their chests, imposingly. Jackson huffed. "Is that really necessary? Danny didn't even do anything?" 

"Where were you tonight?" Lydia asked Jackson, calmly. "I mean where were you when everything went down?" Jackson shook his head. "We were there, at the fair. We had just gotten some cheese fries, and were on our way to check out the magician." 

Derek kept his eyes on Danny the entire time, not sure what he was looking for, but knowing that when he saw it, Derek would know. Danny kept his eyes down, looking defeat, ashamed. Caught.

"Then when we were on our way, there was this noise like, a crack, and then, we could see the stage was on fire." 

Scott turned to Stiles. "Did you hear a noise before everything was set on fire?" Stiles seemed to get very still for a moment. "No." He flicked his eyes to Jackson, then to Danny. "I did hear when Moone said my name..."

Derek pointed at Scott, "He and I heard that too, and we were about to go up there..." Scott looked over at Lydia, who looked scared again. "You stopped us, Lyds. Why?" 

Lydia shook her head. "I thought... I mean... I knew there would be a death. I thought, maybe I could keep it from being one of you." She looked over at Stiles, tears brimming in her eyes. "I thought... we would lose you." 

Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat, and walked over to Lydia, hugging her, comforting her in a way that was solemn, but loving. Derek felt his head spin and heart race a bit. 

"You." Derek rose up, picked up Danny, and slammed him against the wall, with one hand, letting his other hand go up to the lean teen's neck. "Need to start fucking talking. Magic spell or not." Derek felt his fingers tighten, as Danny gulped. 

"Derek, STOP!" Jackson pleaded. "He can't tell us anything cause of the stupid spell." All eyes cut through the room and landed squarely on Jackson, who was now turning red. "I was going to tell you guys, tonight." 

"Tell us now." Scott gently commanded. "Now would be the perfect time." 

Jackson sighed. "It took a lot of me talking, and some doing, and a lot of charades, but from what I can tell, Danny can't speak about who these people are, what their plans are, anything about them. He doesn't know what the betrayal is going to be, but he knows it is up to him, and he doesn't want to do it, but he has to."

Derek did not loosen his grip on Danny. "So how do you know all of this if he can't talk about it?" 

Jackson rolled his eyes at the taller brute. "Well, maybe cause there's other ways of communicating besides talking, and the closer people are, the more successfully they can do it." 

Stiles took a breath. "Also, it seems like Jackson found a way around getting Danny to technically 'talk' about the whole thing, so it doesn't trigger the spell." Stiles looked at Danny. "I'm sorry, dude." 

Danny nodded. "It's okay. It's about as much as I deserve." Isaac peeked out of the window, keeping watch. "Don't say that dude. We've all kinda done shitty stuff to the pack. It's a wonder we all still function as it is."

The pack all looked at each other and nodded. Scott broke the silence. "I just don't get how Danny was able to share what he did with Jackson, and not us, if he's under some kind of mystical gag order."

Stiles bit his lip. "Magic isn't foolproof. It doesn't always think of everything perfectly. Not even when you know the right words to make it all work."

"Speaking of..." Liam turned around. "Did you know the magician was a bad guy?" Stiles shook his head. "I just thought he was some kinda cheesy hack, but..."

"So he didn't make you disappear?" Theo asked. "No." Stiles shook his head again. "I got out through the front when the box was opened. I made myself invisible, then went around the back when he tried again." 

"I never understood how that trick worked." Liam chuckled. Lydia answered. "It's a panel, in the back of the box." she explained. "It spins, so you just go around to the other side, and then spin back when they complete the trick." 

Everyone looked at her, slightly amused. "What?" She shrugged. "I wanted to be a magician's assistant when I was a little girl."

"Can you please let go of my boyfriend?" Jackson asked Derek, who set his jaw, stubbornly. "It's okay Derek." Stiles' voice broke into his head. "We're protected here. He can't do anything that would harm us." 

Derek stood down, taking a moment to straighten and dust Danny's shirt off. Jackson immediately stepped in, and hugged Danny close to him. 

"So here's what we know." John told them at their pack meeting the next day. "Last night, the stage burst into flames at approximately 8:30pm. There were no casualties at the scene, however, 3 people are considered missing.

Stiles was about to speak, but John held out his finger to pause him. "They are considered persons of interest, however, they are not considered criminals, YET." He stressed this last word. 

"The fire was contained and extinguished, and all personnel were accounted for, including Deputy Jordan Parrish, whom we felt we could account for in the melee." He looked over at Stiles and Scott. "Despite reports to the contrary." 

Stiles shook his head. "Dad, I know what I saw." John nodded. "We all did, Sir." Derek added, respectfully. Scott nodded as well. 

"Be that as it may, I don't DOUBT that you think you know what you saw, however, there is no incontestable proof that my Deputy...." John waved his hands, "Burst into flames, and walked away, as you say." 

"I've been thinking on that." Jackson said. "He was carrying something, right? What if it was the magician?" 

"That would explain my screams." Lydia said, looking very tired, despite a decent night's rest. They all looked tired and haggard. 

"We could go look for the body." Theo suggested. "I'm pretty sure Liam, Corey, and I all saw him walking into the woods. "He did." Derek confirmed. "I know because I followed him, but then I lost him." 

"Well. We have the people. We should go." Stiles agreed. "Absolutely not." John Stilinski, and Scott, said in unison. They looked at each other, oddly. 

"Guys, if you're dealing with something supernatural out there, with a capital 'S' yet, then I should go along." Stiles gestured, as if it shouldn't even be argued. 

"No, Stiles." John held a hand up. "It's very clear that whomever was looking for you found you that night, and tried to take you right in front of us." 

Liam nodded. "They're either bold, or stupid. And I know stupid." Theo nudged Liam gently. "You married me, so that's that." They looked at each other, and chuckled, and it made Derek's heart ache a bit. He and Stiles had hardly had a chance to be that cute together.

"We will. Don't worry." Stiles' voice was in Derek's head, and the older man looked at Stiles, a small grin on his face, which Stiles returned with warmth. 

"Well, I think it's best if the guys go. Derek, has there been any word from your uncle?" John asked. Derek shook his head. "He's MIA yet again, I can't get a hold of him on his phone." 

Jackson shrugged. "He didn't mention going anywhere to me. I thought he'd at least do that." Danny looked over. "I'm surprised he was there for the graduation." 

Derek cut Danny a look. He may have decided to back down per Stiles and Scott's request, but he didn't trust him. Not until he knew what they were up against, and what role Danny was supposed to play in that.

"I'm going to go see Deaton, and see if he can shed any light on this for us." Scott nodded at Isaac. "He was out of town for the carnival incident, but after I told him what happened, he said he was going to get in and see what's what." 

It wound up being Theo, Liam, and Derek again, venturing into the woods for clues. Stiles was staying put with John at the house with Lydia. Scott and Isaac headed to Deaton's, and Jackson stayed at the loft with Danny. 

Stiles had worked his magic on the loft, as well as at Scott's house, and the homes of the rest of the pack, just for insurance. That he had been doing it the last few weeks when no one was noticing was pretty crafty. 

"You're my pack. I have to protect you." Stiles said, in Derek's head, as they explored the woods. It was a muggy June morning, with temps in California already near triple digits by noon. The days seemed to get hotter each year.

The three worked silently, though they were aware that it looked weird that the three of them were walking around in the woods, mid day. They decided to just say it was no one's fucking business if they were out there. It was too hot to lie.

Liam kept his focus near the ground, Theo focused on the trees, and Derek kept his senses out over the land, trying to pick up any clues about anything. They thought they had some luck for a moment, but it turned out to just be some homeless person's discarded shirt.

Further into the dense woods, there was some weird energy, something that felt alive, but none of them knew what to make of it. It was there though. 

Theo cocked his head, over, catching the other's attention silently. The wind changed, and they all winced, smelling it. Something rotten, festering. They looked across from the way, then back toward where the smell was coming from buried in the density of the shrubs.

The woods seemed darker. The tall trees having grown thicker branches, as if housing a secret that only they felt they should know about. Something was there. 

A thin, wheezy, almost reedy sound came from there, almost as if someone had been throttled to the edge of death, and was trying to call for help. The smell grew more intense. 

The trio approached, tense, sweating, claws ready to unsheathe at a moments' notice if the threat attacked. The closer they got, they could hear something, almost like someone chanting under their breath.

They avoided the branches and leaves of the forest floor, trying to ease up, to sneak up. It was closer now, they felt. The murmuring, thrumming noise seemed to float in the air, and then for a second, there was a chilling silence.

Bursting from the shrubbery with a high pitched wheeze was a wild, feral man, homeless by the look, and the rotting scent of him, which almost made Derek gag. The man seemed covered in filth, some of which may have been his own.

The vagrant's hair was wild, and uncombed, the long unkempt beard trailing down his chest, and for a moment, Derek thought he saw things moving inside of the hairs as the man hooted, chanted, madly recited.

"Smoke! Smoke! City on Fire! Rats in the grass and lunatics yelling at the moon! Hunchbacks kissing and the whirring of the giant wings underground! WATCHOUTLOOK! Stirrings in the GRAVES and shadows CRAWLING on the chimneys!" 

The old man spoke, his eyes wide and panicked, he almost seemed to be in a trance, waving his hands around as if he were a mime. Before the trio could make any sense of anything, the man disappeared into the brush, shrieking all the way.

"Mischief! MISCHIEF! Devil's work! DEVIL'S WORK!!" 

Theo looked around in the man's makeshift camp. Old rags, some empty liquor bottles. Pieces of tinfoil that may or may not have contained food. The overwhelming smell of rot made him gag, and cover his nose. His eyes watered, and he looked lost for a moment.

"Baby. What's wrong, love?" Liam's hand was on Theo's back, rubbing comfortingly as tears fell from the older boy's eyes. Theo shook his head, and cleared his throat. After finding nothing illuminating, they left the stench of the site. 

"I spent a lot of time homeless the year before I got here, and let me tell you, there's a lot that can drive you crazy." 

"You were homeless?" Derek asked Theo in disbelief. Liam took Theo's hand as they walked. Theo nodded. "Before coming to Beacon Hills, yes. I don't know why I picked here. I just showed up."

"But you lived here before." Derek asked, only knowing part of the past that Stiles, Scott, and Theo had. "When you were a little kid." 

Theo nodded. "I went to school with Scott and Stiles. Stiles didn't like me all that much." Theo looked away a moment. "I didn't think they'd be here still. You know, people move away in 10 years, get lost." 

"Why....what about... your..." Derek tried to breach the subject carefully. 

"My parents didn't want anything to do with me. I know after my sister passed away... she died, and they... " Theo seemed to pause, his face took on a darker, hurt look. "I killed her." 

Derek felt his breath leave his lungs. "It was an accident. I didn't know I Was... different... and.... we were playing... she was a lot younger than me..." Tears crept out of Theo's eyes, and he took a breath.

"You don't have to..." Derek began, but Theo shook his head. Liam held on to Theo's shoulder. "Babe... it's okay..." 

"It was an accident." Theo sniffled. "And they told me... they..." Theo looked at Derek with pain in his eyes. "They told me that the wrong kid died." Derek felt his heart break. "Just like that, at her funeral." Theo wiped his eyes.

"I know, I know they knew I was different. They didn't know HOW I was different." Theo choked back a sob with a laugh that still came out sounding like pain. 

"So, I'm a killer." Theo looked at Derek. "I packed up what I could fit in the truck I had saved up, and I drove out this way. I wasn't even sure why, just, there felt like something was calling me here." 

They continued walking. "When I was out here, living in my car, I saw so much crazy shit. Terrifying shit sometimes, sometimes so fucking crazy that it was funny." 

"So how did you get in...." Derek asked. 

"Scott." Theo had a soft smile on his face. "Well, Liam, really. When he found out I was living in my truck, he kinda, adopted me." At that, Liam's hand stroked Theo's back. 

"Scott had just bitten me," Liam nodded. "I found Theo living in his truck one night, as I was out for a run. We saw each other, and at first, I thought it was gonna be a fight to the death." 

Each boy chuckled, looking at each other fondly. "I even think I told him,'prepare to die', or some bullshit like that." Liam chuckled. Theo shook his head. "But he didn't kill me. We... ummm...." 

"Found each other?" Derek asked, politely. Liam pointed at Derek. "That part." Theo tittered, taking Liam's hand. "It was kinda like, well, there you are. I had no idea I had been waiting my whole life for you." 

"That was weird." Liam nodded. "But the sex was so good that we decided to keep it going, despite the fact we still hated each other til at least the third time we fucked." The boys nodded at each other, then at Derek, who had a mix of shock and amusement on his face. "Oh." 

Theo grinned. "Sorry. That may have been sharing too much." Liam chuckled. "But that's just kinda being pack. We all just... we're free with each other. We trust each other." 

Derek took a breath and realized, he only had a limited knowledge of that. Pack to him had always just been family, as in his family was a large one, and that's what constituted his pack. There had been no outsiders.

Now, devoid of his pack, and unable to connect with the remaining members of his family, he hardly understood it, but Derek was essentially an Omega. A wolf almost minus a real pack. Maybe that's why...

"How did you join the pack, Liam?" Derek asked, as they all settled to a walk, keeping their senses on alert. 

Liam smiled shyly. "Scott bit me one summer. It was kinda odd. I was being attacked by a wendigo, and Scott came to my rescue, but in the process, he accidentally bit me."

Derek's brows raised. "Accidentally?" Liam nodded. "It was freaky, but yeah. He didn't MEAN to bite me, but he did, and I know he was ashamed of doing it. but then he had to rein me in a little bit."

Theo smiled looking at Liam. "On account of my temper, and all that." Liam clarified. "I have a bad temper... like, dangerous if I don't keep it in check." Theo stroked the back of Liam's neck lovingly. 

"It took me a while to get used to the idea of pack. Of not being a...." Liam moved his hand, trying to motion for the right words. "A Lone wolf?" Derek suggested. Liam pointed in answer. "Yes."

Theo nodded. "I had the same issue. I had spent so long on my own, fending for myself, I didn't understand pack. Now, well..." Theo threaded his fingers through Liam's. "After a couple of years, I don't think I'd be able to live without it."

Derek considered that statement in silence. 

They all continued their trek back to Derek's car which was parked outside of the preserve, in an out of the way spot Derek knew of, since it was mostly his family's old land. 

"How did you meet Scott and Stiles?" Liam asked. Derek was shocked that they asked, but then reasoned, that it was likely that Scott never bothered to tell them, since he wasn't really pack. At least, not when Liam met them.

"It was about three years ago. The summer before their Sophomore year in school." Derek turned on the car and got it going. "Stiles had overheard that they found a dead body in the woods, and that of course got Stiles curious."

The other boys nodded, as if that was the beginning of a millions stories for them. "So, they did find the body, half of it anyway. Then things went south pretty quickly." 

"Who was the body?" Theo asked. Derek sighed. "My sister, Laura." The look of embarrassment on Theo and Liam's face was deep. "She had been murdered by my uncle Peter, which is a whole saga unto itself, but, it was Peter that bit Scott and turned him." 

The boys looked at each other. "Wow." Liam sighed. "I know." Derek nodded. "It makes for a very weird dynamic. But Scott didn't need an Alpha, or so he would insist. So he had to learn things the hard way, rather than take help. Well, from me, anyway." 

"You don't always get along, do you?" Theo asked, respectfully. Derek shook his head. "Not at first, not much at all. In fact, it was Stiles that brought me..." Derek paused a moment. "Well, he brought me in to the pack, even though I don't feel too much like I am."

"You are." Liam nodded. "I mean, you feel like pack to me. More than your uncle. No offense." Derek shrugged at that. "Just cause he's my uncle, doesn't really mean I have to like him." 

"Well, I think he can be cool at times." Theo said. "Don't get me wrong, he's still kinda skeevey, but, I mean, he's funny too." 

Derek chuckled. "Yeah. Those things can exist together with him. They usually do." 

On the way back to the loft, Derek saw the paper airplane cross his mind. "Hey babe." He directed his thoughts to Stiles, keeping his lips tight, even though they curved into a small, very small smile.

"Hey sexy. You on the way back?" He could visualize Stiles at the loft, standing in a shaft of light by the window. "Yeah, we didn't really find anything except an old homeless dude that was either drunk or insane."

Stiles nodded. "My Dad said they didn't get any further on the Magician, or his people, and get this, the Carnival company, their magician wasn't able to make the show." 

"Oh?" Derek felt himself tense a bit. "Nope." Stiles popped the "P" and it sounded like he was smiling. "The magician had a bit of trouble getting over to the carnival, and wasn't able to check in until AFTER the fair."

"So the magician we saw....?" Derek raised a brow, watching as Theo and Liam look over at him quizzically. "Not theirs." Stiles said, with some finality. Derek nodded.

"Everything okay?" Liam asked. Derek felt himself unclench his jaw. "Yes." He replied. "Time to get back."

Derek and John sit in the living room area of the loft, watching Stiles. Stiles had insisted on giving a small display of his skills for John, and to also to try to help Jackson train. Danny had been taken home by Lydia, Theo and Liam. 

"I can't believe this." John sighed, watching as Stiles manipulated light to disappear, and then reappear, Jackson and himself, running about the loft as they did. It was a neat trick.

Jackson tried, but wasn't able to hardly do much. "It's okay, I didn't even really know what I was doing at first." 

"How did you.... like, when did you know you were....?" John asked, watching his son in disbelief. 

"Gay?" Stiles asked. 

"Magical." The sheriff corrected. 

"Same thing." Stiles grinned. 

"Wait, I thought we were bi?" Derek asked, with a chuckle. It felt super odd to be discussing this in front of John after all that happened. 

"Well, yeah." Stiles nodded. "I mean, sexuality is a spectrum, right?" 

John shrugged. "I don't even know anymore." He sat back, hands folded over. "In the dark ages of my growing up, there was only gay, straight, and bisexual." 

Stiles nodded. "There were likely more, you guys just didn't have names for them yet." 

Derek nodded. "That's pretty true. I mean, it was of me in high school." He blushed a little. Stiles cocked a brow at that, in question. 

"Well," Derek shrugged, "I mean, there were guys in my class, and the class below that were not a hundred percent straight. There was one guy, he was really feminine, but he had a girlfriend, and they were really into each other."

"Beard." Jackson rolled his eyes. "What does his facial hair have to do with it?" Both Jackson and Stiles looked at each other and shook their heads. It was both a friendly, but also familiar gesture, the looks on their faces identical.

"No, John, beard, as in the guy was using her as a disguise. You know, like when someone slaps on a phony beard?" 

The sheriff looked puzzled. "So, basically a human disguise." He reasoned. Stiles nodded. "For people who can't, or aren't able to come out." 

"I thought it was easier now." John said, raising up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. 

"Well. Yes and no." Stiles leaned against one of the support columns in the loft. "I mean, for some people, a great many, they are able to come out with a minimum of fuss. But others, and usually in the case of celebrities...." 

"Yeah, it's shameful there are too many queer actors that feel they have to hide, musicians that have to change the genders in their songs. Their companies set them up with fake romances to sell them."

"And some are so obvious." Derek rolled his eyes. "Like, you put the fake couple together, and there's no chemistry at all, then with their co-stars, or same-sex friends, there's this explosion of chemistry."

"That's usually when you can tell who is who." Jackson smirked. "And I know, I wore a beard for several years." 

"Be nice." Stiles pointed. "That's my girl crush you're referring to, dude." Jackson nodded. "I wasn't going to say anything bad, just... I felt like, I did feel bad about it. But I had a reputation to uphold." 

"A public to defraud." Stiles nodded. Jackson took a playful swipe at Stiles head, and missed as Stiles ducked away. Stiles stuck out his tongue childishly at Jackson, before taking a seat on the couch next to Derek.

He started to move closer to the older man, but then decided to stay in place as he watched his dad walk back from the kitchen with a bottle of water. 

John said nothing, but Stiles could sense nervousness from both Derek and John. He shifted away another couple of inches.

"So have there been any lucky guys in Europe?" Stiles asked. 

Jackson shook his head. "It's just as well. Things have just been so weird lately. First with Peter showing up, then all this...." 

They all nodded. "How did he find you?" Derek asked. Jackson sighed. "Well, first he had to find my parents. Then eventually he tracked me down." 

"Why?" Stiles asked. "Where were your parents?" 

Jackson shrugged. "They were here, but I don't know why he couldn't find them. They've been here the entire time I've been in London." 

Jackson looked over at the clock. "I need to get back to Danny." Stiles shook his head. "I don't know why you feel safe with him. He could be trying to kill us." Jackson rolled his eyes. "He is NOT. I trust him." 

Stiles frowned. "What if he does, Jackson. What if he does something to you..." Jackson looked at Stiles. "Anything Danny does to me, I allow him to do. I ask for it. He won't hurt me. I promise you that." 

Jackson nodded at John and Derek, and then turned around and left the loft, without a second word. They watched Jackson leave, not sure they could get through to him. 

"Come on." Derek nudged Stiles. "I should probably be getting you home." Derek looked up, to find John watching them, a concerned look on his face. 

Derek watched as John approached him, shifting somewhat nervously. "Derek, ummm, I have to work tonight, a late shift again." Derek nodded. John continued. "I would... I know you guys have been staying there most nights. I was hoping you would..."

"Stay the night and watch over Stiles?" Derek asked. "Of course I will." Stiles looked back and forth at them. Did that just happen? This all felt very formal.

John looked at Stiles, then at Derek. Stiles flushed. "I mean, I'd feel... safer, you know, knowing Derek was there." 

Pursing his lips and heaving a sigh, John looked at the floor. "I don't doubt that. Maybe.... maybe instead of our house, maybe you... you should stay here, at Derek's tonight." 

Derek felt his breath completely stop in his lungs. This was pretty damn huge for the man. He wondered where it was coming from. "In fact, no matter where you stay, I think Derek should be with you, whenever possible."

"Derek Hale." John intoned. 

"Yes, Sir" Derek perked up, and stood before John, nervously. 

John looked first at Derek, then at Stiles, then back to Derek. "You remember, what I asked of you, that one day at your loft?" 

"Yes, Sir." Derek nodded. 

"Good. I expect your best. This is my son, after all." John said, a note of emotion creeping in on the last words. 

Derek nodded, and looked over at Stiles, at the hint of tears in his mate's eyes. "So, if you're going to protect him... then, I guess you can be here. Or there. Where ever." 

Stiles went up to his Dad, and put his arms around him in a hug. Derek envied that. His father had been a good man, and hugged his kids whenever he got the chance. As Derek grew older, he resisted hugs.

Now he would give anything to have his own Dad back, to hug him like this. 

"Thank you, Dad." Stiles voice trembled a bit. Derek looked down at the floor, unsure what to say. 

"Okay." John exhaled. "My shift starts in an hour. Text me if anything bad happens."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairly long chapter that is kinda sweet and a little weird with Stiles asking about his original family. 
> 
> There is a pretty intense smut in here, that gets a little rough in the middle, but is still a decent read, if I do say so myself.
> 
> Also, a really sweet end part because I love found family stories.

Derek and Stiles headed back to the Stilinski house, at Stiles request. Despite the fantasy that they would do nothing but run around the loft rutting like crazed pups, it wasn't realistic. At the very least, Stiles needed a toothbrush.

Stiles let them in to the house, and headed up to the bedroom. Stiles pulled out a backpack, and emptied it of all the books and paperwork that he hadn't cleared out yet. 

Inside the pack, Stiles placed his laptop, and a couple of notebooks, as well as some other items. He opened up another, a small red duffel, and put in some pants, shirts, and underwear.

Derek sat on the bed, watching Stiles pack. It reminded him of his leaving town with Laura, and it made his heart ache slightly. He missed his sister, and wished that she had been there for him still.

"Do you think she would have liked me?" Stiles asked, mentally, shyly. Derek felt Stiles' pull back. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be asking..." 

"No." Derek responded in his mind. "It's okay. I.... I think she would have liked you." Derek allowed himself a small smile. "You have that curious streak she had." 

"Really?" Stiles grinned, warmly. "Yes." Derek nodded. "I think I could see you two getting along, giving me Hell." 

There was a pause for a moment, and Derek sensed that Stiles wanted to know something, which Derek picked up on. "And yes, I think Paige would have loved you, too." 

"I think... there are times when I think I remember her, in my dreams." Stiles sat on the bed, next to Derek. "She's smiling at me, and playing peek a boo." 

Derek felt a warmth radiate inside of him. "She mentioned that she had two younger bothers." Stiles leaned his head onto Derek's shoulder. 

"It feels wierd." Stiles almost whispered. "Growing up, I always used to fantasize what it would be like to have brothers and sisters. A family. A big one." 

Derek nodded. 

"I had Scott, as a best friend. That was nice, but... it wasn't...." Stiles trailed out. 

"Quite the same?" Derek finished. 

Stiles nodded, looking quickly at Derek, then away. "Not that I don't love the big doof, but, I mean, the idea of a big family I can count on, rely on, have support from."

Derek nodded. All things he had been familiar with, growing up in a pack that was his family.

He thought of all of these things, with Stiles mentally hitch hiking with him as they drove. 

"Times can be fun. Times can be tough." Derek noted. "My sisters and I didn't always get along, but we did more than we didn't." 

Stiles leaned into Derek, head on the man's shoulder as they drove.

"I guess that's why I loved the idea of the pack so much. Of kinda... having a big family." 

"You do make a pretty good Pack Mom." Derek smiled. "You can be tough, but you try to be fair."

"You have to with guys like Liam, and Theo." Stiles chuckled softly. 

There's a long silence, and Stiles' voice breaks it again. "Do you think I'd be, like... a good dad? You know, to a kid? Like, a biological one?"

Derek subtly grips the steering wheel, thinking of what that implies. 

"I think you'd be an amazing father." Derek says, swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"You would too, you know." Stiles replied, taking Derek's hand over the parking break, and intertwining their fingers.

The Camaro glided through the streets of Beacon Hills, turning like it was on rails. Stiles felt an immeasurable sense of peace here with Derek. "What was she like?" Stiles asked, carefully. "My sister?" 

Derek felt himself feel uneasy for a minute, just a minute, before he let himself feel what he needed to feel. "Sorry." Stiles ran his hand through his hair. "That's probably really weird..." 

"Stiles, it's okay." Derek let out a small laugh. "Paige was very sweet, and very kind. She was talented. When I first met her, she was very..." Derek remembered the first time Paige had confronted him in the hallways at school.

"There was this..." Derek paused. "Spark?" Stiles asked, raising his brow, watching the images flash through in Derek's mind. "Yeah." Derek fondly smiled. "A spark." 

Stiles leaned back and smiled, a look of proud satisfaction on his face. "Family trait." 

Derek grinned. "She played the cello in the school orchestra. She was pretty good at it, and well, I really liked her, immediately. She was my first... my first girlfriend." Derek paused here, not even sure where to go.

"And..." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about freaking me out, Der. I barely knew her, I've only ever seen her in dreams." 

"Even then," Stiles continued. "I don't know her, if anything, I worry if I'm making it weird with the questions, never mind the fact that I'm in love with you."

Derek squeezed Stiles' fingers, and nodded. "It is a little, unusual." Derek choose his words carefully. "I mean, I don't want you to think..." 

Stiles stretched up and kissed Derek's cheek, soothing his mind. "Der, all I know is that we're together, here, now. That's all that I need to know. Your past is yours, and the future is ours. If you want it."

"I want it." Derek nodded. "I want you." Derek felt his eyes sting a bit. "I want a future with you in it, and I don't want to know what life is like without you." 

A tear rolled from Derek's eye, and Stiles caught it with his finger, brushing it away. 

"I don't want to know either." Stiles wipes his eyes, and Derek takes his hand, while the other controls the steering wheel. 

In the loft, Stiles lay his bag on Derek's couch. Derek looked at Stiles, almost with a grin on his face, as if to say "really?" Derek walked over, and picked up the bag, which was deceptively light despite all of the stuff Stiles had put inside.

Derek walked over to the stairwell, watching to make sure Stiles saw him. He looked over his shoulder, and cocked his head. A silent command. Here. 

Stiles followed, as if he wouldn't, and trailed after Derek, up the stairs, into the bedroom, Derek's personal space. His mate's Den. Despite the clean appearance, here in the heart of the place, it smelled of Derek. 

Closing his eyes, Stiles took in all of the scents in humanity could, the musky, seedy scent of the man's bed, his pillows. It make Stiles hot, made him hard, and he felt a bead of precome dribble from his cock. 

Derek set Stiles' bag on his bedroom floor. Normally, it would have gone on the bed, to be unpacked, but Derek knows, as Stiles does, that this is something that is going to happen first. Everything else can wait.

The scent of Stiles' arousal, the leaking of his sex, makes Derek salivate. There is nothing in this world that smells as good as his mate does. Stiles reaches in front of himself to pull off his shirt. Derek stops him.

Derek stands in front of Stiles, close, but not pressed against him. He can feel a wild, excited energy coming off of Stiles like heat, the teen's breath is shuddering, erratic, excited. Stiles tilts his head, slightly, submitting.

The mere action incites Derek's lust, his wolf ready, practically clawing his way out of him. Derek hold himself back. This is exciting. This is the first time his mate is in his den, in his bed. Derek has wanted this so badly.

Reaching down, Derek gently takes the hem of Stiles' shirt, and pulls it up gently, exposing Stiles' pale, flat tummy, the thick treasure trail starting at his navel, and disappearing into his underwear. Derek growls low in his throat.

Stiles slowly raises his arms, and lets Derek strip him to the waist, his eyes looking at Derek with an expression of mixed relief and desire. Stiles turns around, and Derek moves in, his hands slowly move to Stiles' belt, which he unbuckles.

He pulls the belt from Stiles' waist, and opens the front of Stiles' jeans, the teen's underwear straining with Stiles' erection pressing out. A large wet spot is soaked into the fabric, where his swollen cock head is pressed. He stands behind Stiles.

Derek lets his hands roam and tease his mate's body, avoiding the hard, drooling cock, earning whimpers and pleas from Stiles, who bucks his hips backwards into Derek's crotch. His plump ass hits his mark, a rock hard Alpha cock. Stiles whines, needy, so needy.

Moving himself down, sliding Stiles' pants off the long, hairy, pale legs. Stiles pulls his legs out of them, and Derek pulls off Stiles' socks, smiling at the beauty of Stiles' feet, something that he had never considered before, but cannot forget now. 

Grinning bashfully, Stiles turns in front of him, Derek kneeling at his mate's feet, looking up in gratitude. It is so unexpected and surreal a sight, Stiles isn't even sure it is happening, until he presses his fingers to Derek's lips, and the man kisses them.

Shifting a little, foot to foot, full of nervous energy. Stiles moves around Derek, and walks over to the bed, crawling onto the blankets, peeking over his shoulder, making sure Derek is watching him. 

Derek can feel his eyes tinting red, watching intently as Stiles grinds and ruts into the bed, making the softest, sexiest noises. He knows he is baiting his Alpha, putting on a show. He wants to drive Derek to take him, to tip the man over the edge.

The scent of Stiles' lust is so thick in the air, Derek can taste it on his tongue when he runs it over his lips. Derek toes his shoes off, and pulls off his shirt. Stiles watches his man, hunger in his eyes. 

Pausing between pulling his shirt off, before taking off his pants, Derek teases Stiles, by running his hands up and down his muscled torso, over his abs, tracing his "V" line, before unbuckling his pants. Pulling the belt off, he doubles the leather in his hand.

Stiles watches raptly as Derek grips the opened end, and closed end, Bowing the belt out into a circle, and snapping it shut, the loud CRACK of the leather releasing a warm, leathery smell that caused Stiles to leak more slick.

Biting his lip, Stiles ground into Derek's bedcovers, and softly moaning as he rutted into them. He pleaded with his eyes, staring at the lump in Derek's jeans. Derek tossed the belt onto the bed, where it may be of use later. 

Derek popped the buttons of the fly in his jeans, his thick, furry pubes revealing themselves with every opening. Stiles moves forward off the bed, to bury his nose in Derek, but the older man steps back. Derek grins as Stiles whimpers, his eyes pleading.

Holding up a finger, Derek admonishes Stiles with a simple wave of his digit. No. Wait. When Stiles does, he grins. Stiles feels warm, like he is being a good boy for his Alpha. 

Derek opens his pants, shimmying out of the tight denim clinging to his muscular thighs, his cock waving back and forth, his heavy balls shifting in their sac. Stiles lays his head on the bed, looking at Derek, while slowly wiggling his hips back and forth.

So tempting, Derek thinks, but controls himself. There will be time to mount and breed the boy like a wild bitch. There will be time to pin him to the mattress and drive his knot into his mate and fill him like a gas tank. 

Derek rubs the pale globes of Stiles' backside, watching as Stiles pushes back into Derek's hands, pleading for a finger, a tongue, anything, ANYTHING to soothe the ache that courses through him. 

Using the pad of his right thumb, Derek grazes Stiles' hole, savoring the cooing moan that Stiles releases. Leaning down, Derek blows cool air on the pink knothole, before dipping down to taste Stiles. The flavor of hole, and slick, and undistilled need is incredible.

Derek digs in with his tongue, slurping and licking inside. Stiles reaches back to grip Derek's head, but the older man grips Stiles' wrists, pinning them down. Derek wants to be in control right now. 

Stiles nods, clearly, and Derek goes further, licking a stripe up Stiles' back, tasting the sweat and heat and want, and stopping every few inches to nibble a beauty mark, nipping at Stiles back as he drags his cock over Stiles' ass cheeks.

Derek nibbles his way up Stiles back, his cock splitting Stiles' cleft, Derek's cock drooling over Stiles' leaking hole. He drags over the sensitive skin while Stiles grunts, cries wordlessly and arches back, needing, needing, needing. 

Stiles gasps, tears in his eyes, yelping as Derek slides into him, opening him up with the kind of force that Stiles has taught Derek that he loves, needs. Derek thrusts, feeling Stiles take him, consume him, receive him.

He grips hi mate, holding him in something that resembles a wrestling grip, and Stiles begs more, and begs yes, and please, and harder Alpha, and Derek is sure if Stiles COULD get pregnant, then it would happen here, and now.

At the thought of this, Derek's knot grows and thickens, and Stiles pleads harder, and deeper, and soon, Derek is both, inside Stiles, and flooding his mate's insides with so much cum, that it literally forces Stiles' cum out of him. 

Stiles shoots all over the bed, and Derek is pleased, because now, with Stiles' sweat, and drool and tears, the bed finally smells like both of them. Stiles is panting, shifting slightly underneath, and Derek pushes up, letting the teen get comfortable.

Once Derek gets the go ahead, he lowers himself back onto Stiles, and they fall asleep, Derek locked inside Stiles, and Stiles happily snoozing underneath his Alpha. 

It may be an hour, three hours, five hours later, they are conscious, and Derek feels Stiles wriggling beneath him, trying to fuck himself onto Derek's hard cock. Shifting his hips, Derek glides inside, Stiles is slack, and lubed, and so ready for him.

"Mine." Derek nips at the back of Stiles' ear, listening to the bottom's sobs as he fucks himself back onto the long, thick offering. "You need that so bad, don't you." Derek teases. "Need that filling you, and splitting you open, don't you?" 

Stiles cannot form words, and nods his head as he pumps his hips back and forth, fucking himself onto Derek, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Good?" Derek licks Stiles' ear. "Tell me, baby. Tell me how it makes you feel." Stiles sobs. "So GOOD Alpha!" Derek grins. Stiles is panting. "Wanna see you... wanna see your eyes..." 

Derek pulls himself out, and Stiles cries out in objection, which got cut off when Derek picked Stiles up, and flipped him over like a rag doll. Stiles immediately pulled his legs up by his ankles. 

"Breed me, Alpha!" Stiles begs, and Derek's eyes go red again, as he slams himself entirely inside of Stiles. He pins Stiles' legs up to his shoulders, and Stiles grips Derek by the hair.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCCCKKKK!" Stiles is sobbing as Derek pounds into him, his knot beginning to thicken.

Stiles' eyes are wide, and almost unfocused as he stares at Derek's blood red eyes, watching as Derek began to shift, his snout thickening and brow broadening. 

"Alpha.... please.... Alpha..." Stiles pleads, and his eyes roll back inside of his head, as Derek locks inside of him, the knot scrubbing his prostate so hard that Stiles sees every star in the galaxy, before he blacks out.

They wake up periodically, only to eat and fuck, or eat and make love, or use the bathroom. Derek has never felt so satisfied. They speak little, and spend their time fucking in every area of the loft. 

Days later they emerge, and Stiles heads back with Derek to the Stilinski house. Derek sees the now welcome sight of the police cruiser, as well as Theo's red truck. He pulls up on the other side of it, half parked on the grass.

"I wonder what the guys are doing here." Stiles asks, before getting out. He heads up to the kitchen door, muttering something under his breath that sounds like Latin to Derek, and after a satisfied look crosses his face, he goes inside.

Derek can't decide what makes him want to smile more, as he walks into the kitchen. Theo and Liam are sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of pancakes in front of them, with bacon and eggs, and hash browns on their plates.

John Stilinski is grinning as he pours them each a glass of milk. He is still dressed in his officer's uniform from his shift, and an apron which reads "I Cook As Good As I Look". 

Theo spotted Stiles, and grinned around a mouthful of pancakes, looking extremely happy. Liam smiled at both guys, looking both satisfied, and relaxed.

Stiles eyes were fluttering, trying to process what exactly was going on. Derek just smiled. 

John finally spoke up. "What? I have to feed my bodyguards." Stiles tilted his head. "Body.... are you guys....?" 

"Scott thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye out for Dad here." Theo said after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Him being a human and all." 

"Never mind I can take care of myself." John shook his head. "Yeah, but dad, these aren't the common criminals that you deal with everyday." Stiles shook his head, grabbing a plate. 

Derek noticed Theo and Liam's nostrils flare as they look at Stiles. They share a grin between themselves, then look directly at Derek with grins on their faces. Derek pursed his lips firmly, his cheeks going slightly red. 

Stiles looked up holding some hot cakes and hash browns on a plate. "You want sausage, Derek?" The glint in Stiles eyes is telling, and Derek can't stay mad at any of them. 

Even John seems to note that something is up, but he continues to shake his head, sets down the pan on the stove, and turns the burner off. He takes off the apron, and pours himself a cup of coffee before heading out of the kitchen.

"You're not gonna eat, Dad?" Theo asks, ignoring the incredulous look Stiles gave him. "Nah, kid, I need to get some rest. I suggest you boys do the same." He pats Theo on the shoulder as he leaves the kitchen. 

John turned, smiling at the table full of guys, his eyes seeing something that Stiles is sure isn't them, before nodding to them, then heading upstairs to his bedroom. 

"Dad?" Stiles tilted his head at Theo, as he folding his arms, and raised his brows, looking very much like the man who raised him. Theo rolled his eyes. "Yes, Stiles. Your dad rocks." "Totally." Liam agreed. "His pancakes are awesome." 

Derek watched as Stiles looked around, like he was being punked. "Hey." Derek said, softly. Stiles looked over at Derek, and for a moment looked upset, but it evaporated quickly. 

That Scott had thought to keep John protected was very sweet, and Stiles was pissed that he hadn't thought of asking the guys himself, he would later confess to Derek. 

"And it's okay." Derek reasoned with Stiles later, as they were lying in Stiles' bed, after wolfing down some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns with coffee and milk. They were full, happy, and actually had happy company. 

Theo and Liam were actually cuddled up on the foot of Stiles' bed, with them at the head of it. It had surprised Stiles at first, but he reasoned with Derek as they lay in bed.

"They're protecting my dad, officially, so it makes sense they want to protect me." Derek nuzzled Stiles, as Liam was curled at his feet. Theo was spooning Liam, and everyone was pretty damn comfy in their puppy pile. 

"Not gonna lie, it's kinda nice." Stiles mentally spoke with Derek. "It kinda reminds me of Scott and I, long time ago." Derek smiled sweetly at the image of the two boys, cuddled up together in support of each other. 

He watched as Scott hugged Stiles, as the boy cried from the loss of his mother. Then later, Stiles comforted Scott, as the boy sobbed from the memory of his Dad walking out on them. 

Derek felt such an ache, that the guys had gone through so much as little kids. Derek had a rough time, but that was when he was older, and a little better suited to process emotional pain. 

"I can see why it hurt so much when you and Scott drifted apart." Derek stroked Stiles' hair, as the younger man lay his head on Derek's chest. 

"It did." Stiles sighed. "I understand why he did it. I killed...." "Stiles." Derek interjected. "You know that wasn't you..." Stiles shook his head gently. "It wasn't, but it was." 

Derek continued to card his fingers through Stiles' hair, listening as the pups at their feet softly snored. "Stiles. You had no control of what was happening when the Nogitsune was in control of your body." 

"It was like watching a bad movie, or a bad dream unfold." Stiles confessed. "There are times I still can see them. All the ones he took. All the death, all the carnage." 

Derek kissed Stiles forehead. "It's gone now. Whatever it is can't get you. Can't hurt you, or me, or any of us." 

Stiles swallowed thickly. "Then why do you dream it?" Derek felt a chill run through him. Stiles continued. "Sometimes, I have dreams, Der, and I don't know if they're mine, or yours, but I see them...."

"Stiles... no..." Derek protests. "Derek, you know what you see in those dreams. I see it too, and it scares me."

Derek feels Stiles squeeze him tighter. "Stiles. Whatever I can do to protect you, whatever I can do to save you, I will." 

Stiles nods, and Derek holds him closer, as they drift off into a fitful, not quite restful nap. 

Later on in the day, the boys get up, and even though they're not as hungry, Stiles makes lunch for the guys, mostly so he can pack a healthy lunch for his Dad. The one thing he hasn't figured out is how to spell himself to listen to his Dad's heart.

"I could keep an eye on it, if you want me to..." Derek offered, in Stiles mind, as Stiles spread a flavorful jalapeño-lime hummus over the bread for his Dad's sandwich. 

"If you hear anything off, or anything that should worry me..." Derek nodded. "The Bat Signal will flash." 

Theo and Liam woke from their naps in a good mood, and both guys chatted up John as he stood in the living room getting ready for work. "The boys seem to be taking to John pretty quickly." 

Stiles peeked his head out to the living room, watching them. "Good. I think my Dad needs a fan club. After you grow up around all of that cop stuff, you kinda get used to it." 

Derek topped off the sandwiches, and put a few pieces of fruit in John's lunch bag, "Not the oranges, those have too much sugar in them!" Stiles scolded, as he put two bottles of water aside for his Dad.

Stiles leaned on the door frame, watching John talk to Theo and Liam, telling them about the time they thought a mountain lion was terrorizing the town, when the reality was quite different.

"The entire town was in an uproar." John shook his head. "And all because of Peter?" Liam chuckled. "Oh yeah." John grinned. "That guy has a really bad habit of popping up to complicate things." 

Theo looked over at Derek, catching the older man's eyes, as he shrugged and nodded. Theo smiled a small smile, and focused back on John. 

Derek smiled, watching as John took delight telling the story, and seeing the ghost of his dad in John's gesturing hands.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets up with some new, and unexpected help, and Derek gets in his feelings about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote in an original character with an existing surname from the original show, but I never really cared for the family in the show. 
> 
> Two characters actually, I'm really digging these guys. Also, introducing the big threat for the story. A lot going on this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek watched as Scott shifted his weight nervously, from foot to foot. Stiles looked a bit on edge as well, though he insisted to Derek he was fine, while they all waited impatiently for their new arrivals.

Danny was seated behind Jackson, on the couch, with Isaac standing close by. Derek knew with Stiles' protection spells, there would be nothing that Danny could do to harm them here, but as Stiles said before, magic doesn't always think of everything.

Theo, Liam, and John were on their way back from the Sheriff's station. To excuse the presence of Sheriff Stilinski being tailed by two teenagers at most points of the day, he had enrolled Theo and Liam in the Junior Deputy program.

"So basically, they're undercover officers." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Does that bother you?" Derek noticed the way that Stiles huffed. "Not at all." Stiles lied, very clearly. Derek chose to say nothing.

"I just feel better knowing that someone is watching out for your dad, and my mom." Scott explained. Isaac had been working as Melissa's detail, as Lydia and her Banshee talents would have been too conspicuous at the hospital.

Stiles nodded. The summer had gotten warmer and muggier as it approached July, and there was another event coming, the Fourth of July celebration, but none of the pack felt comfortable planning on attending. 

Even more frustrating was Deputy Parrish, whom always seemed to be unavailable or missing. Twice Stiles and Derek tried to keep tabs on the older man, only to lose him. This didn't stop the Deputy from tracking them, showing up whenever they were out and about.

Over the course of the weeks, there had been no more fires, and no messy deaths No strange occurrences. The magician and their assistants were nowhere to be found, and John issued a missing persons report, despite the fact there was no one that knew them.

They had to have come from somewhere, and the pack was pretty sure they knew where. 

"When you step out into battle, always assume you are going in alone." Derek said, gravely, as he continued to train the pack. Even Lydia was being put through paces, learning how to fight with knives, and even getting good enough to take on Isaac in a fight. 

John had been impressed with everyone, and he'd even started training Theo and Liam to shoot, which earned a little more side eye from Stiles, but John said nothing.

The one constant was Jackson making little to no progress with his magic. Unwilling to give up, he trained with Derek, but like Stiles, he seemed to remain mostly human. 

"That can't be all." Stiles argued. "There has to be a spark that runs through you." Jackson sighed, and folded his arms over his chest. "Well there isn't, little brother." Jackson emphasized these last two words nastily, knowing how much it ticked Stiles off.

"Just enjoy the fact that this one time, you actually get to be better than me at something." Jackson spit the words out, before going to brood with his cousin. Stiles noted how much they looked alike when they did.

To his credit, Jackson did train with the pack, and Stiles, rather sneakily (and he wasn't proud of it he would later confess to Derek), had used a binding spell forbidding Jackson to speak of the training to Danny, who stayed away unless Jackson brought him over.

"Okay, we're here, what's the big emergency?" John Stilinski asked, walking through the door of his home. Theo and Liam trailed him, and Derek noted Stiles' look of both slight hurt, and slight arousal at the sight of the guys in their tight, clean, Junior Deputy outfits.

Scott looked the room over. "Deaton is coming over soon. He says he going to be bringing help with him, but that we might not readily feel comfortable having them here, or helping us." 

"Then why have them over?" Lydia asked, suspiciously. "Why not leave them to wherever they were from?" 

Scott swallowed. "Because according to Deaton, they are going to know exactly what we are up against." He looked around the pack, noticing the looks he was getting. 

"They are former hunters." 

The room all but exploded with clamor, only Danny remaining silent. Scott raised his hands, trying to calm the room. "Guys, quiet guys, GUYS!" Scott shouted, as John looked down and shook his head.

Said head snapped up, as Scott roared a loud, Alpha's roar, causing the room to drop to dead silence. John looked up, half in fascination and half in fear, at a partially wolfed out Scott. 

"I SAID QUIET!" Scott roared through his fangs, the tone in his voice taking no softness. The pack immediately went silent, John watched as Scott's canines retracted, and his brow shifted again, to that of a teenage boy.

Derek watched as John looked at him, and Derek nodded, as if anticipating a question.

"Like I said, they are former hunters." Scott stressed, "They are not, so far as I have been told, actively hunting Supers." 

Everyone looked around, unsure. "If Deaton has vetted them," Scott said, completely missing the joke, "Then we have to assume they are willing to work with him, and by extension, us." 

Derek listened carefully to Scott's heart, and the guy definitely believed in what he was saying. "They know him through others, and sought him out, respectfully, from what he says, in order to help us understand what we're up against."

Stiles looked over at Derek, tapping mentally on the older man's thoughts. "What do you think?" 

Derek flicked his eyes over to Stiles before training them back on Scott. "It's possible. Not all hunters are evil. If they do want to help, it's likely because they have something to gain for themselves, but again, not always in a bad way."

"And we're sure this is actually Deaton. And they are actually who they say they are?" Lydia asked, her encounter with Moone the Magnificent foremost on her mind.

Scott nodded. "And I trust Deaton. He knows how to read people. If there was something wrong with them, he would know." 

Isaac sighed, exchanging glances with Theo and Liam. "What kind of hunters are they?" 

"See for yourself, they're waiting at the gate." John said, nodding out the window.

The pack met the Vet and the Hunters on the property line. Deaton looked unbothered as usual, and the hunters looked rough, but non lethal. Not carrying weapons. Derek knew there would be at least four on them, concealed. 

"I don't know this is such a good idea." John murmured to Scott. "How do we know these guys aren't the enemy trying to hunt us on our own land?"

"It will be fine, Dad." Stiles replied. "They can't harm us on this land. Here, Derek's the pack's homes, and the Sheriff's station and hospital should be safe enough for you guys to be." 

They approached the three men, and Stiles took the lead. "Emissary Deaton, thank you for coming." Stiles nodded politely.

"Emissary Stilinski, thank you for allowing us on your land, and for allowing us audience with your Alpha and pack." Deaton gestured. "I would like to present my assistants." 

Each man nodded their head in such a respectful way, that Derek could not imagine an actual hunter behaving in such a manner toward a supernatural creature. 

Stiles nodded. "Scott, you're up." 

Scott approached the men, eyeing them carefully. "I'll have you know there are few in my pack that trust your being here." 

"We understand, and we do not expect them to trust us." The taller of the two men replied. He was pale skinned, turning pink in the summer sun. He wore wire rimmed glasses, and his sandy blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He favored his right leg, a bit, leaning on a cane. 

"Scott, this is Cameron Shane, and this is Jacen Kalaveras." Derek's ears perked up at the name. The Kalaveras were an old family of Hunters, native to the lands that became California, almost longer than the Hales had been around.

The man himself physically resembled a hunter, his body was thick with muscle and bulk, but his eyes were kind, if a little haunted. As if he'd seen the levels of Hell, and could draw you a map from memory. Cameron looked kindly, almost like a librarian.

Scott nodded to each man, no doubt making his own observations. "And why are you men choosing to help us?" Here he folded his arms across his chest, squaring up and going for intimidation. "You do know what we are, correct?" 

"Yes, Alpha McCall, we are aware that you and your pack are part of the Supernatural world." Jacen nodded. "But we are not here just for you. We are here to help defeat something much bigger, something that threatens your pack, and our entire world."

"What danger would that be?" Scott asked. "It's not as if we haven't defeated hunters before. We've defeated worse. Much worse than that." He kept his posture stone still, and Derek had to admit, he was proud of Scott. Dude had really worked to mature.

"You're not just going up against hunters. At least, none like what you've had to fight before." Cameron said, shifting his weight slightly to his other leg. "I mean, you'll be dealing with hunters, vigilantes, the vigilantes are worse, but there's worse yet."

"So you're willing to fight against your own kind?" Scott asked. Jacen shook his head slowly. "These hunters are NOT our kind. They are viscous, traitorous, and vile bastards that I will take out if I have to, and will do so happily." 

Scott arched a brow, looking at the man, who himself looked only a shade or two lighter than himself. "And why is that?" 

Jacen looked at his counterpart, and took a breath. "These vigilantes were responsible for the death of my mother, my family." 

"Before we start," Scott cleared his throat, gathered inside the house. "I'm going to ask that any weapons you have be placed on the table." Scott gestured to the dining room table, around which they sat. 

Jacen nodded, and produced two intricately designed silver knives, a few darts, and 4 small vials of a purple liquid that Derek would bet was some form of wolfsbane extract. 

Shane placed his cane on the table, then showed how it transformed into a sword, complete with a hidden silver spiked knuckle. Ten vials of purple product followed, with a bracelet that contained a silver garroting wire.

"Impressive." Stiles noted the runes carved on the sword and knives. "Those are protection runes." 

Jacen nodded. "Yes, I made those myself, years ago, when I made weapons for my Hunter's tribe, in my teenage years." 

"But why would you need runes on your weapons?" Liam asked, tilting his head. 

"So that other Supernatural creatures won't be able to use them against them." Derek pointed at the carvings. "Same with the silver handles. We could disarm them, but not pick them up to use on our own."

"And the vials?" Theo asked. "Look like liquid wolfsbane, or something poisonous." 

Shane nodded. "The purple tubes are wolfsbane slick. A special blend of wolfsbane, olive oil, and petroleum gel. It gets on the skin, and will not come off easily, at all, so stay away from it."

"So why carry weapons to combat supernatural lives, if you aren't hunting supernaturals?" Lydia asked. 

"Because, Miss," Jacen nodded his head at Lydia, "Even though WE choose to not hunt Supers, it does NOT mean that certain Supers would resist hunting us." 

"We know, there are a few supernatural creatures who are fighting for them." Scott admitted.

"Against their will, and under extreme duress." Jacen added, noting the way Danny's face screwed up in almost a painful look. "These Vigilantes are pulling out all of the stops." he continued. "They are playing to win." 

"How did this all start, and how did you two get involved?" John asked.

The guys looked at each other, and Jacen nodded. 

"It all began decades ago, when my mother was bitten by a werewolf." The table went quiet as Jacen spoke. 

"She was a Master hunter in her day, afraid of nothing. She ran our family, and hunters' tribe with great skill. She had been trained by her father, and his father. As the only child she took it upon herself to lead after her father's death."

Derek nodded. He knew that much.

"This upset many of the other men of the tribe, who left rather than be led by a woman. Still, she led, and she gave birth to four children, of which, I am the youngest. My 2 older brothers were killed by.... something, inhuman." 

"No secrets." Scott insisted, "What happened." 

"Berserkers." 

The table went quiet again.

"It was around this time my mother was bitten. She kept it from my sister and I, and the first night she turned, we almost killed her, unaware that she had been turned. She escaped, and returned two days later, at the waning of the moon."

Jacen looked at the floor, a frown on his face. "I was only 10 at the time, but I remember how frightened I was. As she was able to control her shifts, she let us in on her secret."

All eyes were riveted on him. "I was the last to know, now old enough to have been training, which I started at 11, and by 14 I had gotten to be pretty good at killing. When she told me, it... something changed for me."

Jacen sighed. "I wasn't able to kill with impunity, the way my older brothers and sister had. When I saw the creatures, I just thought... that might be someone's mother, or father, or brother." 

Derek caught the man's eyes, and noted the humanity in them. "I became less effective as a hunter, but then, I proved myself well as a technician, and weapons expert." 

Stiles eyed the tubes on the table. "Yes." Jacen nodded. "I developed a lot of weapons for use in the hunting of the Supers. Still, I couldn't bring myself to kill one, until one killed my mother."

Jacen paused, taking a breath, and then fixed a look on his face, before setting his jaw, and continuing his story.

"It was a terrible beast, a reptilian like creature, with venom that rendered her paralyzed. She continued to fight, but it... eventually..." Jacen stopped speaking. He looked like he might break down. Derek felt for him.

Derek also noted the way Stiles watched Jackson, and Jackson looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at that table with them.

"I took great pleasure in taking the beast's life. I gutted and beheaded it, and then sobbed for days afterward. I felt like a failure because I was not able to keep my mother safe. I learned later, the beast was an innocent boy from my village." 

The table had gone quiet. Derek noted the movement of Cameron's hand to Jacen's elbow. He recognized the solidarity. "When the Berserkers came to finish the job of me and my sister, we did not know who they were. We did not know anything." 

Jacen looked at Cam first, before looking back at the pack. "Being they are more a staple of Norse mythology, we knew little, and afterwards, I learned too late what we were dealing with." 

"How?" Stiles voice asked, as his eyes connected with the older man's. "How did you find out about them?" Jacen nodded at him. "Studying old workbooks and such from our historians. The Berserkers didn't just kill my siblings, they took out most of my tribe." 

"Wait, so where did the Berserkers come from? And who was controlling the Berserkers?" Jackson asked, suddenly pulled in to the story. 

Cameron spoke next. "They call themselves 'The Deadites'. They're an ancient sect that believes in the resurrection of the dead, and the trapping of souls and spirits to continue bloodlines." 

"Sounds charming." Isaac arched his brow, earning a stern look from Scott. "Do you know why they sent the Berserkers after your family?" The Alpha asked. 

"Originally, it was to have a partnership between the Deads and my tribe, I later learned from my mother." Jacen wiped his mouth with his thumb. "They wanted us to hunt the Supernaturals, to bring them back alive to sacrifice them for their rituals."

"See," Cameron's eyes brightened a bit. "They sacrifice the power of the Supernaturals, in order to absorb their powers, which is where they started with the Berserkers. Which as you know are the warriors who were able to tap into fearlessness..." 

"...and become almost invincible warriors on the battlefield." Stiles finished, nodding. "Right!" Cameron pointed at Stiles with a grin. "But, these are highly unstable creatures, because they would lose their humanity..."

Stiles nodded again. "Because a lot of times, they weren't able to keep their sanity in the form." Cameron smiled at Stiles. "You know your stuff, Sir." 

Derek watched Stiles smirk satisfactorily at the praise. "Don't get cocky." Derek mentally chided Stiles. 

"Not the kinda cocky I'm looking to get." Stiles thought back, sending a visual of himself on his knees in front of Derek. The older man looked away and closed his channel, turning slightly red.

"So, they thought what the Norse could do with bears, they might be able to do the same with things like Werewolves, and other supernatural animals." Cameron continued to explain. 

"Rather than be turned themselves, they wanted to be in control of the entity, not the other way around, exercising their control from the start instead of having to learn and temper it..." 

Scott nodded. He knew exactly how difficult it could be, how it had been for Liam, Isaac, himself. Derek watched all of this register while he thought of how innate all of that was to him, how it would have been to Theo as well.

"Which, they felt, would only be a barrier. The only problem is that they did not always succeed." 

"Not always succeed?" John asked, confused. 

"Well, yes." Cameron pushed his glasses up on his nose. "They might feel that they transferred the power and the spirit over, however, it was mostly the drugs they took." 

John nodded. He'd had his share of dealing with that on the force for years. 

"Well, over time, they began to focus more on the shifting of spirits as opposed to powers, and about 20 years ago they struck oil, so to speak." 

"What happened?" Stiles folded his arms over his chest.

"There was a child born, or as the Deadites called it, resurrected. He was uncanny, and at a young age, proved himself to be very capable of magic, with a gift for summoning the dark magic." 

Derek watched as the table shifted uncomfortably. "They Deadites believed that this child, well, now a young man, would be able to channel any powerful dark spirit, and in doing so, they would place him in power, and sit at his left hand side, in triumph."

"Imagine it." Jacen added. "A world shrouded in darkness and despair."

"So why kill all of the Supers?" Jackson asked. 

"Because the Supers would know the only ways to fight the darkness, having been thought of as dark magic by a lot of people." Cameron explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Scott asked the man.

Cameron sighed and pursed his lips. "Because my father founded the Deadites years ago. I was supposed to take over in his death." 

All breathing at the table stopped. "They performed the ritual on me, and when it didn't take, I faked my own death to escape the cult, because I just didn't like what they had become." 

Cameron looked down. "I abandoned my people, and my family, and the entirety of my life, by choice. Not an easy thing to do." 

Jacen patted Cameron's shoulder. "You did what you felt was right." 

Cameron shook his head. "I abandoned my friends. I abandoned my family." 

"So how did you get into hunting?" Scott asked. 

"I met this guy here." Cameron cocked a thumb at the tanned man. "We developed our own group of hunters, disguised as a militia up in Northern California, with resources stretching to Seattle. Spent a lot of years hiding and hunting." 

"But not excessively." Jacen held his hands up. "We existed by a single motto: We will protect those..."

"Who cannot protect themselves." Scott finished, his voice taking on a steely edge to it Derek rarely heard. "Yeah, we know that's how some hunters start..." 

"But I live by that code." Jacen stared at Scott, seemingly unafraid to challenge an Alpha. "I swore to that code by my family, and I still live by it. Only, it's not just Supernaturals that I hunt." 

"Oh?" Scott raised his brows. "Who is it now?"

Jacen sighed. "Over the last ten years, the Deadites have been slowly making their way out here. They started over in Europe, then migrated to New York, slowly moving to the South, and then slower still to the West. Now, they've found themselves on the West Coast."

"I understand there's a bit of a Supernatural population here." Cameron asked John. "Is that correct?"

John nodded. "More unusual stuff happens here than most places, I suspect." 

"About a year or so ago, there were rumblings in the hunter, and Supernatural circles, about this place, Beacon Hills, and about a very special place here." 

Derek felt his blood go cold. 

"Some Supernaturals were fleeing because of the presence of an evil being, it's resurrection aided by the help of something called the 'Nemeton'." Cameron continued. 

"In this, it drew some curiosity, but I knew it might be trouble, so I headed down here myself to look for it, but when I got here..." 

Cameron pushed his glasses up his nose again. "The entire episode had passed, and no one who was here knew, or were willing to admit to having been here when it happened." 

Derek watched as Stiles seemed to go inward on himself, and he sent a mental nudge to his mate. Stiles looked over at Derek, sadness in his amber eyes.

"In any case, I tried to keep this all as quiet as possible, however, it was all a vain effort. The Deadites heard about it, and began to make their way here. By the time I recognized what was happening, it was too late."

"So they are here." Derek acknowledged. Jacen and Cameron both nodded. "They wait, and they watch. They're looking for the Nemeton, but they can't find it." 

"Wouldn't they be able to?" Stiles asked, nervously. "What with having the Black Magic Child and all?" 

Jacen shook his head. "You have a cadejo here, something that is protecting the location." 

"A what now?" Theo asked.

"A 'cadejo'," Jacen said, accenting the word. "In the old culture, it's a monster, kind of like a cautionary tale. 'Don't go out late and get lost, a cadejo will kidnap you'."

"What is it though?" Theo asked.

"A guardian of the Supernatural." Cameron answered, eyes bright with interest. "In other words," Jacen finished, "a Hellhound." 

"A Hellhound?" John asked, incredulously. "Like, guarding the gates of Hell with three huge heads?" 

Jacen shook his head. "Not exactly. It could have one head. The most it would do is be out at night, as a guardian, unless there was a shapeshifter able to embody the creature, allowing it to walk in broad daylight."

"How could we spot this thing?" Stiles asked.

"Well, the most easy thing would be to look for a person walking around on fire, who isn't burning to death. Especially if there are dead Supernaturals involved. That's kinda what they do. They keep the secrets of the Supernatural, protecting discovery from Humans."

Derek, Stiles, Scott and Jackson all looked at each other, and one name seemed to echo in their heads. 

"Parrish."

It had been a few days since anyone had seen Parrish, including Sheriff Stilinski. Theo and Liam decided to case him, despite their reservations about leaving the Sheriff's side for more than a few hours. 

"I'll be fine, boys." John laid a hand on Liam's shoulder, and pointed at Theo. "But YOU TWO are to remember to keep your eyes open, your wits about you. And if anything happens, you don't fight, you RUN." 

Both Theo and Liam nodded obediently, before turning to leave. Derek watched them with worried eyes. He wanted to go with them, but he also wanted to be present for Stiles and John. Plus, he had troubles of his own.

Today marked the tenth consecutive day that Peter Hale had not been seen or heard from. Normally that would not be such a big issue, but with the combination of rogue hunters, rogue supers, and a cult of worshipers of the dead, well, Peter could be in trouble.

Could.... Hell, the man pissed off people the way other people sneeze. Chances are he was already locked up somewhere, possibly being electrocuted again. Derek sneered at the memory of him and Peter, captured and tortured by Kate Argent. 

Derek still wasn't one hundred percent sure about the validity of these hunters, but Scott had monitored their heartbeats, and Derek used his own senses to try and sniff out any lies. Stiles, on the other hand, trusted them, which surprised Derek.

"I just... I can't explain it. I just do." Stiles shrugged. "And before you say anything, I trusted you way before Scott did." Derek raised a brow. "Was this before or after you had me arrested for murder?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I eventually did." 

Cameron and Jacen had taken up temporary residency at Stiles' house. Well, to be more exact, they parked their trailer behind the garage, and stayed on the property. Stiles had doubled his protection spells, just in case. 

Scott, burned by previous hunters, had learned to be weary of outsiders, and despite Deaton's confidence, Scott still worried, keeping a watchful eye on the hunters, even as he learned from them. 

Stiles, on the other hand, had become fascinated with the hunters, Cameron particularly, and his former cult's obsession with death and resurrection. 

Derek worried, mostly because when Stiles was with Cameron, he would turn his mind off, effectively shutting Derek out. That... that was not okay for Derek. He told Stiles this, and Stiles apologized. 

"Der, I just don't want to miss anything about the folklore. Plus, he knows all of this amazing stuff about the supernatural. This could exponentially increase our knowledge about stuff that is happening here!" 

Derek sighed heavily. "I just... I don't want anything to happen to you." 

Stiles let his hand caress Derek's stubbled cheek to his chin. "Hey." he whispered to his wolf. "I got this. I wouldn't put myself in a situation I couldn't handle." 

"We wouldn't harm Stiles." Jacen tells Derek later that day. Derek stares the man down with a "who asked you" look on his face, but Jacen stands, non plussed, and continuing to look Derek in the eye. 

"You don't scare easily, do you?" Derek grumbled. Jacen slowly shook his head. In a flash, Derek pounced and shifted into his Beta form, snarling and baring his teeth, claws out. Jacen stood, stone still, and kept his eyes on Derek.

Feeling incredibly silly, Derek shifted himself back. Jacen's heart rate had barely moved. "Are you on drugs?" Derek barked exasperated. 

Jacen sighed. "I've watched my family die in front of me. I've been hunted by Supers, and attacked by madmen. I've seen death more often than I've ever seen love. I know that death will come before love does, and in either case, this isn't my time." 

Derek stood, dumbfounded, and watched as Jacen turned around, and walked away from him, calmly. 

"He reminds me of you." Isaac tells Derek, a day or so later. Derek is slightly on edge because they haven't heard back from Theo or Liam, but John convinces Derek the boys are okay. "Trust me, they're stronger and more clever than you know." 

Derek purses his lips looking at Isaac, who is practicing knife throws, which he had been learning all morning with Jacen. Derek grumbled at the sight of them, standing shirtless in the sun, muscles moving like liquid as they trained.

"He's quiet but intense, like you used to be." Isaac continues, not looking at Derek, but aiming at a small target ten feet away. "He speaks what he knows. Doesn't like to mince words. Looks grumpy all the time." 

At this, Isaac turns his head and looks over at Derek, who's mouth is pulled down into a frown. A smile creeps up Isaac's lips, and for a moment, Derek sees the teen's eyes sparkle with mirth. 

It takes Derek by surprise, really. With all the shenanigans and goings on, Derek has felt on edge. He's constantly worried about Stiles, and forever worried about this cult that could be plotting to kill or use any of them. 

Even spending sexy time with Stiles is kind of off the table. Stiles spends a lot of time going through the extensive writings with Cameron, usually at the kitchen table, where Stiles is adding to his own notes on his laptop. 

Scott also spends time working with Jacen, and learning with Cameron, though he spends a bit more time trying to keep in contact with his mother, making sure she's okay. 

The pack also expands with the addition of Corey. Theo and Liam bring him back after a day trying to case Parrish, with no luck. They had two successful attempts at tracking him, but when they got to him, he seemed to disappear. 

Corey brought his boyfriend Mason to the pack as well. Mason had been let in on the secret life of wolves, much to their chagrin, by Liam, who was also Mason's best friend. 

"I mean, I'm already kind of up to my neck in this so why not help?" Mason shrugged, smiling, and folding his arms over his chest. 

"Got any skills?" Jacen asked the teenager. Mason shrugged. "I'm smart. That's about it." Jacen nodded. "You ever shoot a bow and arrow before?" 

Scott looked askance at the caramel skinned man. He was still not a fan of bows or arrows. Mason shrugged and looked at the man's bare arms and powerful chest. "I mean, I can learn anything you're willing to show me." 

Corey snorted a laugh, and rolled his eyes. He loved his horndog boyfriend. 

Jacen had been teaching Lydia archery all morning. The woman was reluctant, given the connection to Allison that archery had for her. Still, she found that he did have the skill for it. 

"Use her memory." Jacen encouraged. "Give each arrow a name. Give it a purpose. Make them an extension of you, and through you, her." Jacen coached Lydia through difficult practice session. 

"What's all this?" Theo asked Derek, as he pointed a finger, and circled around Derek's face, which looked like it had been tattooed with a scowl. "This whole brooding thing, I thought we were past all of this." 

Derek looked up at Theo. "You know, I used to level people with that look." Derek leaned back, and folded his arms over his chest. Liam was hanging out with Corey, Mason, and Isaac downstairs. Derek was in Stiles' room, and Theo found him there brooding.

Stiles, of course, as still spending time with Cameron and Jacen, and John was with them. Lydia, Jackson, and Danny were all playing cards downstairs. If they were at all worried about being hunted by these Deadites, you never would know.

Scott was out, and checking up on his mom at the hospital, and Derek was basically babysitting at this point.

"I'm fine." Derek grumbled. 

"You're lying, but that's okay." Theo sat at Stiles' desk, and spun around in the chair. 

"Any luck with Parrish?" Derek asked, staring out the window. 

"Nope." Theo fiddled with a few paper clips on Stiles' desk. "We're taking Corey with us tomorrow, hoping that his invisibility gives us an edge on that." 

Derek nodded, but said nothing. Theo nodded. "So. How's everything going here? I trust everyone is picking up some new skills from our friends here?" Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Everyone's doing great." 

"And you and Stiles?" Theo asked. 

Derek shrugged. "He's fine, he's spending all his time with the guys learning shit. You know how he is." 

Theo looked over at Derek. "When Liam did Lacrosse the first year we were together, I hated it. He was always gone, training all summer with Scott and Stiles, and then eventually most of the first half of the year playing." 

A soft, bittersweet grin curved Theo lips. "We had just been mated, and I was freakin' miserable. Cause up to that point I had spent all of my time alone." 

Derek tried very hard to pretend that this wasn't all making sense to him. 

"And only getting to be with him a couple of hours each night wasn't enough. I actually went through a pretty rough time for a while." 

"And?" Derek replied, trying not to sound as cross as he was. 

Theo paid Derek's tone no mind. "It passed. And Liam learned to make time for me. But I had to understand, Liam needed to do what he needed to do." 

Derek turned to find Theo looking at him, a look of kind knowing on his face. "Just give him some time to do what he needs to do. I know he loves you, and he is likely learning everything he can to protect you from whatever is coming." 

Theo rose from the chair, and carefully put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "You wanna come downstairs, play a game or watch some TV til Scott gets back?" 

Derek took a breath, and considered how he'd been feeling. He decided with Theo and John there, the pack was in good hands. 

"No." Derek shook his head. "I think I just need to clear my head for a bit. I'm going for a run." 

Derek peeled off his shirt, and opened Stiles' window, perching himself on the ledge and looking back at Theo, who had already pulled his shirt off, exposing his muscled torso. 

"Alone." Derek said, before diving off the ledge, into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes for a run to clear his head, and runs into someone he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite shows, hand in hand with Teen Wolf, is Grimm, and I tip my hat to that show with this chapter with several references, and kind of a character reveal from the show.
> 
> If you've never seen the show, I highly recommend it. I always thought of it as "Teen Wolf, the Post College Years." 
> 
> <3 TA

Derek had always found solace in being alone. 

It really wasn't surprising given his life. He had been the lone male child in his family. He was the middle child, which could have been bad, but he was the only male, so that gave him a special place. He did have friends growing up, but even then, he was happier alone.

As a child, he read alone. He played with his toys alone, too young to hang out with Laura, and too old by the time Cora came along to want her around. Video Games were played alone. Lots of things were alone. Even playing basketball was more fun for him, alone.

Alone was Derek's default setting, and had been for the longest time. It was as simple as breathing, and he had gotten used to it. He considered this as he ran, feeling the rhythm of his heart keeping time with his feet as they pressed the pavement, his movements fluid, his pace steady. 

Yes, alone was good, and it had been good for a long time. It could have very well been the only future he knew, and maybe he'd have been okay with that, but then along came Stiles. 

Not that he needed Stiles in his life (or anyone for that matter), but Derek hadn't realized that he'd BEEN needing Stiles in his life. Or someone exactly like Stiles, with Stiles' wit, and his charms, and his heart, and his laugh, and his eyes, and his lips, and his....

Okay, so maybe it was odd that he was dating his first girlfriend's youngest brother, and phrasing it like THAT gave Derek all kinds of reservations, but it was almost like Stiles was Stiles, and in a lot of ways, very much Paige, without BEING Paige.

Then there was the fact that there was no life with Paige, but there was one with Stiles. Derek began to wonder if maybe what he was feeling for Stiles was just the feelings he maybe wanted to have while Paige was alive, because she and he never got that chance.

Not that there was much to that, because even if Paige had not died, perhaps their relationship would have changed, given what the Sheriff had told them of the pact that the Hales would have made with the family. 

Maybe their relationship would have changed for the better, maybe for the worse. Maybe they might not have been in love for long. Maybe Stiles would have grown up still, and been in love with Derek anyway? Would Derek have fallen for Stiles then?

Or maybe Derek had been trying to make Stiles fall in love with him for a long time before he had even realized he'd been doing so. It had been different with Paige. Derek had been brash. A show off even, charming her with the triangle in the band room. 

And maybe Derek had been just that brash with Stiles, when the lanky, awkward teen had almost been attacked by Isaac in shift, and Derek roared, pulled his whole, "I'm the Alpha" shtick with a grin that he knew turned Stiles on, and got a VERY visible reaction from Stiles. 

Shit, everything had been so much easier then. 

Then there was the complication of their courtship, which Derek still didn't believe had actually happened. Usually, when he wanted something, he laid out a plan, calculated with steps and goals. He'd learned some of this from Peter. Only, less creepy.

After the entire Kate Argent debacle (part 2), he vowed to never let himself get used again, to never lose his upper hand, and ultimately, walk away when things got too difficult, just like he'd done with Braden. Just like he'd done with Jennifer.

Okay, well, she was a demon they had to vanquish, and they did, and he remembered the look Stiles gave him when John was in danger. That helpless, doe eyed look that broke the spell Derek had been under. It hit something inside of his cold, dark heart, which maybe had never been cold, or dark.

Guarded, yes, but he had every reason to be. 

And yet, they pulled together, despite everything that could have gone wrong. And so what if Stiles is hanging around these guys all the time, alone, and not letting Derek in on everything he's doing, like he'd been doing so til up to that point. So what?

And so what if this Jacen guy is parading around all hot and buff and shirtless and teaching people all the things that Derek had done before. So what? Derek had taught them how to fight FIRST, so if anything, this dude is just building on Derek's foundation.

So, good. Good that Derek had been so good about making sure everyone had their essentials down. This made it easier for every one else to be better after Mr. Magnificent's training regiment, which wasn't much more special than what he'd been doing. 

And it's not even like he could help Stiles with magic, cause, jeez, like he knew fucking anything about magic. 

Still, even coming to all this, there was something that was bothering him. He still felt like Stiles was keeping something from him. 

"Hey stranger." 

Derek doesn't realize that he has company, cause he's been so alone in his head, he almost shifts, but uses heroic restraint when he sees who it is. 

"Oh.... Hi there.....ummmm...." 

"Jessa." The woman smiles at him, disarming him. She's dressed for an evening run, more than Derek is, anyway. Jessa is wearing a blue jogging jacket with reflective white stripes, and black leggings. She wears white jogging shoes, and her hair is pulled up under a headband.

She extends her hand politely, and when Derek doesn't take it right away, she continues to smile and awkwardly draws her hand back. Derek snaps out of it, reaches for her hand, and shakes it gently. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see anyone..."

"Sorry," Jessa apologized. "I'm usually out for a run every time this night, and I've never seen you out this way when I do, so I thought I'd say hello." She falls into step with Derek as they continue to walk along the path. 

Derek can still hear the music coming from her headphones. It's an old pop song from when he was a kid, his mom used to love it, and he liked it. 

"Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I've traveled the world, and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something..." 

"Do you run out here often?" Jessa asked, curiously. Derek realizes not only is he shirtless, but he's also barefoot, and in track pants. Shirtlessness he can explain, but shoeless? "I also do parkour." 

Jessa chuckled a bit. "Well, I used to dance in the woods as a little girl, so you know, whatever works for you." 

Derek smiled, happy that she was buying his story. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and Derek felt a little giddy. 

"How's your family doing?" Jessa tilted her head. Derek paused for a moment, and he felt his throat close up. "Your dad, and you're little brother, from the diner?" 

Derek felt himself breathe, because of course, but then he remembered.... "Oh yeah... at the carnival." Jessa smiled. "You don't have to explain that. I have nothing but brothers, I'm used to shenanigans like that." 

Jessa giggled and bit her lip, and Derek felt better, replying. "Yeah... that's... my brother..." 

"I'm glad I ran into you. I never got your number, and I was serious about working with you for some personal training." 

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Derek grinned, realizing... "I don't have my phone though." Derek blushed. "I uhhh... don't take it out when I go running." 

Jessa nodded. "I wish I were that strong. I take mine everywhere." Derek nodded, as the song continued. "Some of them want to use you, some of them wanna get used by you..." 

"What do you want to train for?" Derek asked, as they continued to walk together. 

"Marathon running." Jessa brightened up. "I've been doing half marathons so far, and been working up to do a full one, but I still think I need more work."

"Like what?" Derek chuckled. "You look pretty fit already." 

"That's just cause these make everything look smaller." Jessa laughed, and gestured to her ample chest. "But really, if these were smaller..." 

Derek flushed and tried to look away. A few strands of hair had fallen out of Jessa's updo, and fell in front of her face, softening her features. "I really want to condition my core, and my back as well."

Jessa looked Derek over, and held up her hands in a waiting gesture. "I mean, if you're free to train. I don't want to just assume you can take on a client. I don't know your life." 

Derek shook his head, finding himself grinning bashfully, flirting, even. "No. I don't have any clients right now. Not working. No one to... uhhh... miss me. So yeah... If you want to train..." 

Jessa grinned sweetly. "Can we start now?" She asked, hopefully. "You know, just some simple things I can do until we can set things up?" 

Derek smiled, and nodded. "Sure. I'd.... uhhhh..... be happy to help." Jessa smiled, taking Derek's hand, and lead him off the path, deeper into the woods.

They settled on a clearing just off of the main path, not quite hidden in the woods, but definitely a place where Derek felt some sort of pull on his body. Jessa stripped off her running jacket, and Derek had to work to train his eyes up. 

"Okay, so first thing." Jessa stated matter of factly. "These, have always been huge, and I've had them since I was 12." She gestured to her chest. "If you stare, fine, if you drool, fine, I'm used to it, and don't care." 

"You don't?" Derek raised his eyebrows. "Not at all." Jessa passed her hand in front of her, in a shooing motion. "I've heard every big boob joke, every bad pun, every stupid pass." 

"Just don't insult me by pretending that they, and I, don't exist." She smiled. "Besides, I've gotta work with them too, when I run." 

"Right." Derek let his eyes travel over her bust, her bare shoulders, and appreciated the curve of her waist. He did miss womanly curves from time to time. Soft and supple, it had been such a long time, his foggy brain thought.

"Some of them want to use you.... some of them want to get used by you..." 

"Of course, you don't look too bad yourself." Jessa blushed, letting a hand run over Derek's broad, sweaty chest, studiously avoiding a nipple. "I mean, you work out to look that good. Surely you have to have someone appreciating this." 

Derek felt his breath go shallow. "I... ummm... kinda... no... I.... don't, really...." 

Jessa grinned. "No? I find that hard to believe." She ran her hands over his abs, pressing her chest into him. Jessa's lips brushed Derek's and Derek darted his tongue out, quickly, tasting the pink strawberry lip gloss she wore.

Derek felt happy and dizzy, giddy as Jessa's tongue crept out to tease his. She pulled away, her hand traveling down to Derek's erection, which was pressed against his pants. "But I like finding hard things." 

Jessa squeezed, Derek felt breathless, shuddering. All he could feel was the warmth of Jessa's body, and the practiced stroke of her hand. "Do you like me, sexy?" Jessa's lips are by Derek's ear. 

"Yes." Derek responds breathlessly, as she trails her lips against the shell of his ear. "I like you... a lot." 

"Good." She responds. "I like you too." Derek feels a warmth start to spread through him, and only too late does he realize, he can't move his legs. "Would you do something for me, if I asked you, stud?" 

Derek nodded, hypnotically, as his senses were overwhelmed by Jessa's scent, her body, her lips, where Derek's focus was, the taste of her lips, he needed more. He'd do anything to have it again.

"Some of them want to use you.... some of them want to get used by you.... some of them want to abuse you... some of them want to be abused...." 

Derek's mind is foggy, but he can no longer think of why he is out in the woods in the falling twilight, with this woman he barely knows.... 

"You're gonna be a good boy and help me out, aren't you?" Jessa's voice is so sweet, so smooth, and Derek feels a chill again. He can't move at all now. 

"So just stand still...." Jessa says, bringing out a short, curved knife from the pocket of her running jacket, and Derek can't focus anymore. Everything is spinning, and he needs.... something... somewhere...

Jessa raises the knife, and Derek wonders if anyone will miss him if he dies. He doesn't have to wonder.

A dark shape flies out of the trees, and collides with Jessa and knocks her and her knife to the forest floor. The shape snarls, and howls, loudly, and somehow, that breaks through the haze in Derek's mind.

Thoughts start to come back to him, but he's still underwater in his head. He is struggling in the darkness, listening to the sound of the howl, and wondering why it calls to him so. 

Derek still cannot move, but he's aware that something is snarling, growling, fighting the girl, and he wonders if he should help her. 

"DEREK!" The beast shouts. "DEREK! GO!" But Derek is still drowning under water, and in quicksand, simultaneously. The woman is fast, faster than Derek expects, and he sees silver flashes in the now darkening woods.

There's more movement now, the howling has called something... called someone... Derek hears words he can't make out, and sees more shapes collide and fight. Derek feels a hand grab onto his, but he doesn't move.

"He's Mine!" The woman screeches, and suddenly Derek is bleeding. There's something stuck in him, and oh look, that's blood, his mind registers in a delay. 

The wolf howls again, and in seconds, there is an explosion. There are mad hornets flying in the air, and Derek's vision begins to dim, with only shapes, and shades, and faraway voices coming through as his head gets lighter and floats away from his body. 

Somewhere, as he disappears in the darkness, and he hears "Good shot red!" before the quicksand covers him, and takes him away.

There's nothing in here but darkness. 

Inside Derek's head there is the darkness, but there's also a voice Inside there. "Shit Derek, what were you thinking going out there alone!" The voice pitches toward a whine, almost childlike in it's worry. 

Other voices are Outside, and Derek kind of hears them, but can't make out too much. He tries to talk to the voice in his head, but he can't remember what words are. There's only images, and pictures. 

Derek floats outside his body, watching himself on the floor of a moving vehicle. Maybe a van, or a trailer, but he's not alone. A long haired man is shining a light in his eyes, while another drives. 

"He's still under the Hexenbiest's spell. It's gonna be a rough road out. He's gonna have to sweat it out, like a junkie." The man says. "The knife wound was not deep, but it was silver, and we were lucky to get at her when we did." 

"The runes..." The boy's voice panicked. "Is he going to...." 

"No, no, no." The long haired man reassured the boy. "There has to be a whole ritual, she just weakened him, but if we had gotten there ten minutes later...." 

Derek does not like how all of this sounds, but he is fascinated. 

"He's going to need a place to hide and heal." 

"The loft?" A girl's voice is there, and Derek can't see her. "You put all the protections on there, it'll be safer." 

"Yes. Have Scott bring his mom to the house, she'll have to stay there when she's not at work. So will Scott." 

"How is he?" A voice comes from somewhere. Derek doesn't like it, but he still feels comforted by the timbre of the man's voice. "How badly was he cut?" 

"Shallow incision on the left pectoralis major, more of a threat than a promise." The long haired man says. His glasses catch flashes of his own light as he dabs something that stings on Derek's chest.

"And the others? Did she hurt anyone else in the pack?" 

"No." The girl's voice confirms. "I got the beast before she could do too much damage." 

"That was a one in a million shot, Red." The farther voice praises the girl. "I told you, you have that skill. You do your pack proud." 

There's a moment of silence that feels both respectful and somber, and Derek wants to hear from the boy again. And he does.

"To the loft then." 

The group arrives at a tall, imposing looking building, and Derek wonders why. It dawns on him this place is important, but he can't remember why. 

"This is home, Alpha." The boy's voice echoes in Derek's head, and it feels warm, and comforting. "We're gonna be here at home. Just relax." There's a kiss placed somewhere on his body, and Derek feels happy.

Derek feels himself be picked up and carried, while the boy's voice echoes somewhere outside his head now. 

"Yeah, he's safe. Thank Scott for me. Is Theo okay? Good. Yes, we're pretty sure she was part of the hunter's Supers pack. A Hexenbiest, can you believe it?" 

Derek continues to float upward and feels himself be laid on a soft, comfortable surface. He is alone with this strange man, and he isn't as uncomfortable as he imagined. He senses another body, then another.

"Is he okay?" The girl's voice again. "Yes." The man he doesn't like speaks. "What was in those arrows you gave me to shoot?" She asks, in wonder. "Apitoxin, a very powerful venom derived from a tribe of Bee people that I helped years ago."

Derek starts to drift off a little now, something inside of him is slipping away, as he is lulled into ease by the man's sonorous voice. 

"It's the beast's only enemy, and the poison will likely have killed her. I heard hear wail when you hit her, and chances are, the hit will have done her in."

"Yeah. You're too damn amazing Lydia." The boy's voice is sweet, and grateful, and Derek feels a little twinge in his gut. "Thank you for saving him." The boy feels warm inside, and Derek realizing that he is hugging the red haired girl.

There's that twinge again. 

"Cam, Jace, thank you so much for all your help with this." There's a moment where the boy is hugging the guys, and Derek wants to be the one getting hugs.

"You will baby." The boy's voice reassures Derek inside his head, as they all leave the room. "Let me get them out of here." 

With that, the group leaves, and Derek lays in a bed that smells of him, and the boy's scent is there too, and it immediately comforts Derek, and little pieces start to fall into place. 

There's more mumbling from downstairs, and Derek wants to move his legs and get up, but everything hurts, and still is numb, so moving is a task, but he manages to turn over onto his side, where he sees the pale teen standing in front of him.

Derek catches his scent, and it relaxes him. Mate. Mine. Something burns inside Derek, embarrassment. 

"I'm still plenty pissed at you." The teenager says, "And I'm justified in that, so don't think you're talking your way out of it." The teen strips off his shirt, then gets completely naked. 

Derek is a little frightened, but his mind is suddenly full of images of the teen and him together. Mate. Mine.

"Ours." The voice in his head say. "You're mine, Derek Hale. No evil creature on Earth or in the Underworld is going to take you from me." 

Derek concentrates on one of the visions in their heads, of them in the woods, and him saving the boy from a rabid beast, and then the boy hugging him. It is a wonderful image. 

"Der. Do you know who I am?" 

Derek feels like there's a name there, and he searches for it. "Stiles." The boy says. "I'm Stiles. I'm your mate." 

There's a flood of memory that comes back to Derek, as Stiles climbs into bed, next to Derek's half clothed form. Stiles wraps himself around Derek, and kisses him, gently. 

Everything comes back. 

Like an overwhelming tsunami, Derek recalls so much, including the almost tryst in the woods, which he knows Stiles sees. There's a burning again, only he's sure this time, it's Stiles watching those thoughts as they go by.

Stiles says nothing, but keeps his eyes closed. His face is an impassive mask, and Derek is worried because he never wants to, or means to hurt Stiles. But he has. And a few times, it was on purpose. God help him.

Derek searches for words, but still, he's unable to form them. 

"Your speech will come back last." Stiles says, his voice almost flat. Not cold, but just, unemotional. "Just rest. It's gonna be okay." 

Derek feels Stiles spoon him, and it's a soothing feeling and he feels an energy flow through him, and it relaxes him enough that he falls asleep with no problem.

Derek is awake, the scent of Stiles surrounding him. He opens his eyes, and finds Stiles asleep at the edge of Derek's California King sized bed, facing away from him. 

He doesn't remember anything about how he physically got here. Almost on instinct, he reaches into his head, looking for Stiles. He feels a light inside, and heads to it, automatically.

In Stiles' mind, he sees memories of last night, or however many ago it was, driving to find Derek, feeling fear hearing Scott's howl, and fighting his urges to help while sitting in the trailer. 

Derek sees what Stiles saw. Scott fighting first the girl, then two other creatures Stiles vaguely recognizes from studying the hunters Bestiary. Sees Theo and Isaac running in to help, and Jacen making quick work out of a vulture-like creature. Lydia standing in archer's pose, firing an arrow, and hitting her target.

The aftermath of the battle, the fear Stiles feels when Derek doesn't, can't respond to him. The way Scott and Isaac cradle Derek gently, lifting him, and carrying him to the trailer, while Theo goes to Lydia, making sure she's okay.

There is a moment where Scott holds Derek protectively before securing him in the trailer when Stiles approaches, and moves away when the mates reunite, and Derek feels a warmth for Scott he never had before.

Derek watches the drive back to the loft, the worry etched on all their faces, as they open a book, and Cameron shows Stiles some sketches, Stiles nodding, and taking pics on his cell phone, no doubt to transcribe into his own developing Bestiary later.

Derek watches as Jacen carries him into the loft, through Stiles' eyes, and sets him on the bed. He hears Stiles making a phone call, telling his Dad he's staying at loft, and to stay on high alert. "Do not go anywhere without your security."

There's a moment where Stiles hugs Jacen, and Derek prickles slightly, but realizes he has no business being upset. He thinks of how close to death or damage he had been with the blonde. He'd even forgotten...

No, that was a spell. Derek could see that clearly, and the last time he had been under one, there had been someone there to break it for him. This time he'd been alone. 

Then, the pack leaves, leaving Stiles and him alone, and Stiles undresses them both, chanting in Latin, rhythmically, in song, before laying down with Derek, and holding him. There is no sex involved, but he sees Stiles arousal.

And Stiles was right, Derek sees that when there is a lot of skin touching, Derek's body recovers quicker, more than he had before, in less time.

"That hurt so much, seeing you there, like that." Stiles' voice is inside Derek's head. Soft in volume, but with the weight of hurt hanging onto the words he speaks. "I was so scared..."

"I'm sorry, Stiles." Derek apologizes, in his head. He looks over to where Stiles' back is to him. The expanse of creamy skin, dotted with the moles that Derek has come to love, the spray he thinks of as the map to his lover's soul.

"You know, you're a lot more mushy and sweet than you think you are." Stiles mutters, almost with a laugh in his voice, and Derek smiles, a tear running down from one of his eyes. 

"I guess you bring that out in me." Derek mumbles. "How long was I out?" Derek stretched, and felt an odd satisfaction that his body was not too beat up, for better or worse. 

"Three days." Stiles says, flatly. "Two nights. It's been rough." Stiles thinks of how Derek's body twisted in pain, and thrashed, as he detoxified from the Hexenbiest's poison. Derek is upset Stiles had to go through that alone, chanting, rubbing Derek's body, trying to pull out any pain.

"I don't remember her poisoning me..." 

"Her lip gloss." Stiles said. A note of anger crept into his voice. "It transferred to you, when you... ummm..." 

"Oh." Derek felt shame wash over him like a chill. "Sorry." 

Stiles shook his head, still looking away from Derek. "It's what they do. They create very potent potions to try and get people to do their bidding, and they....well... this one..."

"What?" Derek asked when Stiles went silent. "What was she going to do?" 

"Cam studied the knife she used on you. It's intricately carved, with runes, and a bear's head on the handle. We think she may have been trying to prep you, to turn you into a Berserker." 

Derek felt himself go colder than before. 

"But Lydia stopped her. Lydia, of all people." Stiles has a grin in his voice, and Derek sees a warmth and love the teen still has for his crush and it both delights and pains him.

"I know." Stiles agrees. "I felt the same, watching the images in your dreams." There's something there, and Derek doesn't want to think of anything anymore. 

"But, I mean..." Stiles says, this time out loud, in a voice that doesn't have any levity in it at all. "Maybe it was just the spell." 

Derek moves to Stiles, and spoons him, feeling Stiles tremble, and Derek presses a kiss to the back of Stiles' neck. "Mate." He whispers into the nape of Stiles' neck. 

"Mate." He repeats. "No matter what happens, or who comes into our lives, you are who I've chosen. And I like to think you chose me too." 

Stiles nods, still facing away from Derek. 

"Just don't ever do that again." Stiles sniffles, and it breaks Derek's heart to hear it. "Cause I'm not ready to lose you. I don't think I ever could...."

"Shhh.." Derek shushes Stiles, and turns him so that he is facing Derek. In the dim light of the room, Derek can see Stiles' eyes are red, and puffy, like he's been crying for days.

Stiles buries his face in Derek's chest, and Derek strokes Stiles' back. There's an energy that seems to flow between them. It's there when they make love, and it's there now. It's a binding energy and it is soothing.

Despite the energy, Derek somehow drifts off to sleep again, this time with Stiles in his arms.

Inside his head, or maybe inside of Stiles' head, Derek sees an image of himself in a tuxedo, through Stiles' eyes. The day is bright and clear, and they are surrounded by the pack, Even Boyd, Erica, Aiden and Allison are there. Everyone is smiling. John has tears in his eyes. 

Underneath a floral canopy, barefoot in ceremony, Derek sees them exchange rings made of gold, and there is joy, applause, cheering. They kiss, cementing their lives. There is so much joy. 

Through Stiles' eyes, he sees them in the loft, alone surrounded by candles, naked in bed. There is a ceremonial feel to it, and Stiles pulls Derek down to his exposed neck, submitting, surrendering. Derek sinks is teeth into Stiles' neck.

Stiles' imagination paints everything in such vivid detail, so much so, that Derek feels like he shouldn't be seeing any of this. As though it is too personal, like he's intruding on Stiles' private fantasies. 

But Derek finds he wants to see. He's only just begun to see himself the way Stiles sees him. Now, Derek doesn't see a future with anyone the way he sees one with Stiles. 

Derek sees them, cooing over two children. A dark haired boy with blue-green eyes, and a speckled toddler with grey eyes. Stiles is singing to one, while Derek diapers the other.

A visual of them together having a nap, the pups sleeping protected in between the both Derek and Stiles, and the baby sucking his thumb, and gripping Derek's shirt with his other tiny hand. 

The image is so powerful that Derek almost screams in either agony or delight, but he's not sure which it is, because he realizes that THAT could be his future.

It's beyond sex and sexuality, beyond the physical. This is love, and what love can do, and what mountains it can move. He doesn't know HOW Stiles would give him children but he understands that Stiles WOULD bear his pups, and would do so gladly. 

Derek pulls back into his own head, and slowly wakes from his dream, foggy headed, and reaching for Stiles, who is no longer in bed. A moment of panic courses through Derek, until he scents the air, and realizes that Stiles is using the restroom.

Suddenly aware of how dark the room and his mind are, and the loneliness of both, Derek understands just how much Stiles has literally colored his life. There is the flush of the toilet, and the sound of the water running in the sink.

Stiles is back in the room again, naked body almost glowing in the dark. Derek lets his hand reach out to Stiles, but he is too far away. Stiles moves closer, looking down at Derek. Without a word, Stiles climbs onto the bed, and curles up beside Derek.

They are naked in bed, pressed against each other, and this should arouse Derek, should have him raring to go, ready to claim and breed Stiles. Only, he is unmoved. He also knows if someone were to want to take Stiles from him, he would take their life. Even if it was Scott.

What does resonate with Derek is that Stiles body is so warm, and feels so good pressed against him. Stiles' arms are draped over Derek, his head pressed to Derek's chest, their legs entwined. Derek has an odd visual of a battery recharging. 

He dismisses it, and concentrates on the way Stiles feels, how he smells, how THEY smell, locked together in what can only be called love.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, one of the nights, Stiles and Derek make love. There aren't any words between them, even Stiles keeps his thoughts to himself, which Derek doesn't mind because being with Stiles like this is more than anything he feels he deserves. 

Already, without having to hear it out loud, Derek immediately scolds himself, as Stiles would. "You are deserving of love, Derek. You do deserve to be happy, to allow yourself to be happy." Derek sinks inside of Stiles and claims that as his happiness, his peace.

Stiles gasps, and whimpers, sinking his teeth into Derek's shoulder, sobbing a bit as he bites. Derek growls deeply, enjoying the act, the pain, the idea that Stiles is staking his claim as Derek does. 

Tipping his head back, Stiles cries out, a wordless, gutteral sound as Derek's knot begins to thicken, pulling in and out as it swells, the act making Stiles go crazy with the sensation. Stiles' legs lock around Derek's hips, pulling him in, close, keeping him there. Derek answers by rolling his hips, his knot fully engorged, and scrubbing up against Stiles' prostate.

"Fuck!" Stiles sobs. " Fuck! Hard!" 

Derek doesn't have to be told twice, and jackhammers his hips into Stiles' pelvis. Stiles grimaces and Derek sees the smear of blood on the teens' teeth, and it makes Derek hungry. Like he should.... no... predator, not a killer.

The thought is still there as Derek thrusts, and soon, he is flooding Stiles with seed. They lay, panting, Stiles running his thumb gently over Derek's cheek.

"Thank you, Alpha." Stiles pants, as Derek finds a comfortable position to lay down, with Stiles tied to him. 

Derek sleeps with no nightmares.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of pack life. 
> 
> And Derek gets himself together.

"So here's what we know." Scott has collected the pack, including his mother, at the Stilinski home. Everyone seemed to agree, thanks to Stiles' protective spells, this was the unspoken base camp. John was seated next to Melissa, and the hunters were on either side of Scott, with the pack situated around the living room.

"Four days ago, Derek was attacked by a Hexenbiest, correct?" He asks Cam, who is nods affirmative. "And we think he had been the intended target to be made into a Berserker." 

The group nodded in understanding, as Scott continued. "Two days ago, there was an attack, completely unrelated to anything, involving a Löwen that had been hunted, tortured, and then killed. Mason, you want to take this?" 

Mason nodded. "So Corey and I, under his invisibility, found the location of the body, thanks to Liam texting us the location he heard on the police band radio." Liam nodded, proudly. "Corey and I followed, and we saw Parrish." 

"It was wild." Corey nodded. "He was flaming, and I don't mean like me." At this, Corey let out a chuckle and Mason rolled his eyes. "So," Mason continued, "Parrish picks up the Lowen, which is were-Lion for those not in the know, and carries him off into the woods." 

The pack is listening, mesmerized. "Then, he goes through... it's so hard to explain..." Corey pauses, holding his hands out. "He walked into a tree." Mason shook his head. "That's it. The tree opened up, and swallowed him up." 

"So he really is a cadejo." Jacen sighed, amazed. "Those are pretty damn rare." Cam nodded, looking at Scott. "He could be a powerful ally if persuaded."

"Are Hell hounds good or bad?" Scott asked. "They are neutral." Stiles answered, to a proud look from Cam. "Cadejos are not interested in good or bad, so much as they are interested in keeping the secrets of the Supernatural world." 

Jacen nodded at Stiles, and Derek tempered himself to ignore it. "Very good, Stiles. Jacen continued. "They can choose, but their neutrality can shift, if they themselves are corrupt." 

"So let's not count him as an ally then?" John asked. "Maybe that's for the best." Isaac reasoned. "After all," Theo pointed out. "It's not like he's made an effort to help us, or even be seen by us." 

Lydia nodded. "So we keep everything here to us then." 

"Now what about the others?" Jackson sat in the corner, sulking because he missed Danny, who was presumably at home. "These hunters and vigilantes and now this old witch woman...." 

"Hexenbiest." Mason, Stiles, and Cameron all corrected at once. 

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So are we all supposed to stay here holed up in this place until they get tired of looking for this stupid tree and leave?" 

"It's not a stupid tree." Cameron replied, calmly. "In fact, this Nemeton is one of the few on this planet, that is this powerful." 

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked. "What does it do?" 

Cameron acknowledged her. "The Nemeton is a beacon, of sorts. It radiates a lot of magical energy, and creates a.... vibration, of sorts, in order to attract Supernaturals, and they become vessels for the magic."

"Is it good, or evil?" Melissa asked, echoing her son. 

"Magic also is neutral." Stiles explained. "There is no good, or bad magic. There is only intention." 

"Meaning," Mason explained. "That the real use of magic is not good or bad, but the person using it to their ends can create good or bad." 

Melissa nodded, and looked over at Stiles with a proud grin on her face. "Good thing you're on our side then." 

Stiles blushed and Derek felt happy. He missed praise like that from a mother figure. Now that his mom and sister were both dead, it had been a long time since that had happened. Derek looked over for a second, and Jacen caught his eye, a wistful smile on the man's face, before he looked away.

"So." Mason continued. "We know the location of the Nemeton, and that at least has to give us a leg up." 

"A leg up on what, though?" Melissa questioned. 

Scott shrugged. "We have to keep the Deadites from doing what they've come to do." 

"Which is what, exactly?" Jackson huffed. "We don't even know why they're here." 

Everyone went quiet, and all eyes seemed to turn to Cameron. "I have a theory." 

"Well, now's the time." John rolled his hand in a "go on" gesture. Derek thought of how much it reminded him of Stiles.

Cam sighed. "Based on everything I remember about the Deadites, they are all about trying to connect to the bridge between life and death, and they need someone who can effectively guide them through there." 

"Without dying themselves, correct?" Mason added, to which Cam pointed and nodded. 

"And, from what I understand, after speaking with Supers that had fled Beacon Hills around a few years ago, there is one of you, if not at least two, who have done this." 

Eyes looked back and forth, from Scott, to Stiles. 

"And it is my educated guess that they are coming to take one, or the both of you, in order to try." Cameron had a sad, serious expression on his face, as he finished.

The room remained quiet. 

"And if they don't get the boys?" Melissa asked, her hands wringing, calmly but nervously. 

"They won't stop." Cam replied. "They'll send whomever, or whatever they think will work. It's why they wanted to harness the power of the Berserkers. Makes sense since so many of their own bloodlines started in Germany, and Sweden."

Stiles looked over at Derek. Derek caught Stiles' eyes, and thought, "They tried to use me to get to you." Stiles eyes watered. "She knew." Stiles set his head in his hands. "She was trying to get to me, and she knew you were the way."

Derek watched as Stiles got up and walked past his Dad, and into the kitchen, his mind racing, and Derek picking up the images in his lover's mind. Stiles sees the drinks and the fair, and the free ice cream that she had given him at the diner. The red topping that glistened invitingly.

Moving past the others, Derek met Stiles in the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around the trembling teen. "I put you in danger." Stiles thought as Derek nuzzled him. "Stiles, nothing bad happened." Derek rubbed Stiles' back.

"She knew what she was doing, and she was going to..." Stiles began to sob. "Hey. I'm here. You saved me." Stiles backed up and slapped Derek, who looked stunned. "It's your own damn fault you almost got turned into a fucking Berserker!

Stiles eyes were watering and two tears crept down either cheek. "My spells don't work outside of the boundaries!" He shouted in Derek's head. "What were you thinking?" 

A flash of images run through Derek's head. Stiles jaw physically drops. "Are you fucking KIDDING ME?" Stiles thinks, almost on the verge of laughter. "You're jealous? Of Jace, of all people?" 

Derek turns away, redder than he's ever been. "Look, it was a mistake. I'm sorry." Stiles pushes up to Derek and kisses him, passionately. "No one." Stiles thinks. "No one but you." Stiles confirms this with a kiss, and Derek grips Stiles, realizing how stupid he'd been.

"And maybe Theo." Stiles teases, a goofy smile coming over his face as Derek rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Stiles." Derek growls. "Hey." Stiles thinks. "I know what you know. I've seen him run shirtless too." 

There's a moment where they both laugh, quietly. Stiles kisses Derek's neck. "No one, Alpha." Stiles reiterates. "No one but you, for me." They stare at each other a few minutes. Stiles wipes his eyes, and they head back to the living room. 

On the way in, John takes Stiles by the shoulder, and pulls him in, also silently, while the others talk. Derek stays close to Stiles, and is surprised when John's hand reaches out, and grips his shoulder while Stiles hugs his dad.

Inside Derek's head, Stiles projects all of his memories. His father hugging him on his birthdays or Christmas mornings. When Claudia died, and Stiles needed a hug every ten minutes. 

Derek feels his heart break a bit, and it triggers his own memories of sadness, of consolation. There's a moment that feels sealed between them, as they listen in further. Scott watches them all from a distance. 

"People move when there's muscle behind it." Cam explained. "So there's no telling what they'll do." 

"But why this one?" Corey asked. "If these things are all over the place?" 

Cam nodded. "There's Nemeta everywhere. From what I've learned from Deaton, in places like Scotland, Turkey, even as far as Galicia." 

"Then why wouldn't they try there?" John asked. 

"Well, they likely did, but there's something about THIS particular Nemeton..." 

"It's the Telluric currents." Jackson announced. "Danny had done a research paper on it a long time ago, and damned if his research didn't cover all this shit." 

"So then it would mean the currents that converge here would give this particular Nemeton an overwhelmingly great power, the ability to do amazing, immense things. Which is why the Hell Hound guards it's secrecy." 

In the privacy of the trailer, and this time with Derek seated next to him, Stiles and Lydia explain exactly what happened with the Nemeton, the Nogitsune, and the near decimation of the pack. 

"Wow." Jace sighed. "Well that definitely would explain why they're converging on this site." 

Derek did his best to keep from staring down Jace, as Cameron passed Lydia a handkerchief for her tears. "I'm sorry to hear all of this happened." 

"It was me." Stiles looked at the smooth, flat table surface, and book open on top of it. Cam had been adding notes to his own Bestiary, in fascination. 

"I killed them." Lydia dabbed her eyes, placing her hand on the teen's shoulder. "Stiles, you know that wasn't you." Stiles shrugged. "I just barely got my life back together this last year, now this." 

Cam nodded, making another note in his book. "But you're here now. I know it doesn't feel like it, but I know you're stronger now." Derek nodded in agreement, his hand on Stiles' neck, gripping firmly, but softly.

"I think that's part of why I wanted to control the magic." Stiles confessed. "So that it can never be used against the others, or me, again." 

"You're also very lucky." Jace observed. "You have a good pack, and a strong Alpha." Derek did his best to not huff and roll his eyes. After all, he himself had admitted that Scott had gotten better as an Alpha.

"And you have strong mentors." Jace continued, and looked like he was choosing his words very carefully. "Derek, I understand you had a strong Alpha as well." 

Derek looked over at Jace and nodded. "My mother." 

Jace nodded back. "Talia Hale was known far and wide through the West as one of the strongest, and wisest Alphas." Jace's tone was respectful. "I am glad to see her legacy carried on through you." 

"Thank you." Derek looked back at Stiles, whose eyes were dancing full of light at his mate getting praise. 

"It's late." Cam said, raising up and shaking his leg. "Let's all get some shut eye." 

"Sounds great." Lydia yawned. 

They bid their good nights, and headed back to the house. It was pretty packed. John and the boys had gone in to work for the overnight shift, and despite the ever present danger, Jackson went to stay at Danny's. "He's not gonna let anything happen to me." Jackson insisted.

Melissa was staying in John's room, until the morning when she would leave for work with both Isaac and Scott. They were asleep in the guest room. Lydia took the couch, despite Stiles and Derek insisting she could have the bed, while they camped out in the living room. 

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Besides, the Great Stilinski here has us covered." She leaned in, hugging Stiles, and Derek stepped back a minute, looking away to give them some sense of privacy. "You really are amazing." Lydia murmured, before curling up on the couch, and falling asleep.

Stiles and Derek made it back to Stiles' bedroom, stripping off their clothes and getting into bed. 

"That was good. You didn't even growl." Stiles teased Derek's right pec with his finger, tracing a Triskelion design over the slab of muscle. 

Derek looked at Stiles. "I'm learning." He paused. "Wait, are you talking about Lydia, or the hunters?" 

Stiles grinned. "Either. Both." Derek shrugged in the bed, the motion causing Stiles' finger to graze a nipple. "Well.... you've liked Lydia forever." 

"Yeah." Stiles said. "But I fell in love with you." 

Derek tried very hard to not show the pride he felt at that statement, but Stiles could see it in his head. He grins, and nuzzles into Derek. 

"And no," Stiles continued. "It didn't all happen to fast. Even if it did, I stand by my decision." 

Derek grinned, pressing his nose into the mop of Stiles' hair, taking in the scent of his satisfaction. Stiles really did amaze him. 

The next morning, the house is abuzz with activity. Melissa and Scott are in the kitchen with Lydia, making breakfast for the pack before Melissa's shift at the hospital. Isaac is getting out of the shower, and Jackson shows up with a grocery bag full of more eggs, and bread.

Corey and Mason are sitting outside, talking with Cam, under the camper's canopy. They sip mugs of coffee and Mason takes more notes on the Nemeton and beasts of the Pacific Northwest. 

John and the boys pull up in his police cruiser, each looking tired and ready for a nap. The smell of coffee, bacon, and french toast perk them back up. Lydia brings the boys coffee mugs, which they take with gratitude and a quick peck on each of her cheeks. Derek realizes that somehow or another, she has become the pack mom, almost a symbol of the parents the boys are missing, with John standing in as the pack Dad, which Derek had almost considered himself being. Derek understands that he's not, and somehow, that kind of frees him.

He watches as Melissa hands John a plate of food, and he sits at the table, sighing gratefully, and thinks back to the moments of domestic bliss in his own life that he misses seeing within the frame of his parents, and of the times it becomes mirrored in how Stiles and he behave when they are at the loft. Derek sighs, thinking they haven't been back in a few days, but he doesn't seem to miss his own space, so much as he's come to appreciate this, the idea of the pack house. 

Stiles comes down the stairs, freshly showered, and gives his dad a hug, and steals the bacon from his plate. John sighs, defeated as he continues to eat. 

Derek has snuck into the room in observation mode, doing his best to remain undercover, which is pointless because everyone can see him once he enters the room, despite his attempt to stay unnoticed. Theo and Liam smile at him, and each bump into him and nuzzle him a bit as they pass. Lydia hands Derek a cup of coffee, which he takes with a smile. They have a few moments together, exchanging small talk. Stiles looks on, approvingly. Afterward, Derek leaves the kitchen, and takes his coffee outside.

Taking a quick walk out to the camper, then past it, Derek finds Jacen isolated, throwing daggers into a target the size of a stamp, ten feet away. 

"Good morning." Jacen says, not looking at Derek. 

"Good morning." Derek replies. Jacen throws his last dagger, and turns to face Derek. "You slept well, I hope?" 

Derek nods. "I did." Jacen looks up at the camper. "And everyone is well, I take it?" Derek nods. "They are. Breakfast is ready, if... if you would like some." 

Jacen nods. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Jacen wipes his brow with the hem of his shirt. Derek fights to not stare at Jacen's abs, as the man turns away and walks over, pulling his daggers from the target. "Something tells me there's more on your mind than coffee and breakfast." 

"I want to apologize, to you." Derek exhales. Jacen has a surprised look on his face. "Well, thank you. I know my coming here upset you." 

"It's not just that." Derek sips his coffee. "I just... I feel like I've been unfair to you about things." 

Jacen rolled his daggers into a cloth. "You're an Alpha, I'm a hunter. No matter what, you're going to be weary of me. That's just nature." 

"I like to think I'm better than that." Derek replies, a little put off by the response. Jacen looks at Derek. "We all like to think we're better than we are. But thinking, and doing are two different things, I've learned that the hard way." 

Jacen smiles, "But that's what I appreciate about you, Derek. You come from a pack that does. You don't just say. It's why we we sought your pack out, to come and help you." 

Derek blinked a few times. "Well, it's not my pack. Not... really." 

Jacen grinned. "Never discount yourself. This pack obviously needs you. You obviously honor this pack. Why don't you think you belong to them?" 

"I belong to one of them." Derek replies, almost without thinking. 

A look of sweetness, a knowing smile curls Jacen's lip. "Then you belong to them. If they didn't want you, don't you think they would have told you now?" 

Derek feels like an idiot. Sometimes it takes a complete stranger to point out the obvious. 

"If the offer stands, I would love a cup of coffee." Jacen says, changing the subject. "I can see Cam and his fan club are ready for the day." Jacen nods in the direction of Cam, Corey, Mason, and now Stiles. 

Derek is happy because this time, there is no jealous feeling there. Only a sense of satisfaction. 

"It's so nice to see Cam be appreciated so much by the guys." Jacen says, a note of pride in his voice. 

"You two are close." Derek observed. "Best of friends." Jacen nodded. "He has seen me at my lowest, at my worst." 

Derek immediately thought of Stiles. Jacen continued, "He saved my life. Literally. I had been hunting a Steinadler, and it had the upper hand on me. Because it was hunting me at night, in near pitch black, I could not see it." 

A small chill ran up the man's spine as he recounted the story. "He had wounded me, and I thought that I was done for, then the light of God rained down to save me." 

Derek cast a quizzical look at Jacen, who explained further. "Cam had created a light bomb. At best, a distraction to most Supers, but to a Steinadler's super sensitive eyes at night, it was like staring directly at the sun with no shield." 

Jacen looked back at Cam, who was making wild gestures, obviously telling a story to the guys, who were all laughing. 

"In the distraction, I was able to fire a dagger into the beast's heart. I can never repay him for that." 

"But you do try, I take it?" Derek asks. Jacen nods. "Fine friend I'd be if I didn't." 

They walked past the camper, into the house. Scott and Melissa were leaving with Isaac to the hospital. "There's more food on the table, everyone's already eaten." Melissa said, shouldering her bag. 

"I'll be back later tonight." Scott told Derek. "Keep an eye out?" 

Derek nodded, before heading into the house. 

Derek watches as Cam works. The man's hands are sure, and he is immediately reminded of the time he watched Stiles craft his bat, treating and staining the wood with both power, and wolfs bane.

Cam works similarly. He mumbles, not spells, but simple words, almost like he is speaking to the materials as he forms them. Derek considers this something like magic, and Stiles is riveted as Cam works, his pink tongue at the corner of his mouth.

"Now, a little of that, there. Yes." Cam instructs, as Stiles creates a light bomb. After Jacen's story, Derek is interested in the things that they could add to their arsenal, and Stiles just fucking loves weapons, so this is his jam.

Derek leaves them to their creating, and walks back into the house, passing Jacen and Lydia, who are sitting on the porch, talking. In the time that they have spent here together, they seem to have gotten close, and it makes Lydia smile, and that makes Derek happy.

Heading back to the bedroom, Derek pauses as he hears a noise. He creeps down the hall, the sound of the Sheriff's snoring almost ratting his eardrums. He creeps further, toward the guest room, and the moment he's near the door, he realizes he shouldn't be there.

"Oh, fuck yes... baby... so good." 

Derek can smell the overwhelming scent of Theo and Liam having sex, and he feels super embarrassed for listening in, and super aroused at picturing the scene that matches the sounds he can hear behind the door. 

"You like that, Daddy?" Theo coos, "You like the way that feels?" 

"Holy shit baby, you are the best." Liam gasps. There's nothing but slick, slapping, wet, squelching sounds, and Derek isn't sure who's doing what to whom, but it has his cock rock hard in seconds. 

"Yeah, beat it up Daddy." Theo growls. "Take it all out on me. Fuck yeah." 

They are both doing their best to be so quiet, in the privacy of the guest room, but Derek's hearing all of it. His hand traces his cock in his jeans, and he starts to step back, cause it is very impolite for him to be here visualizing what is going on behind this door.

He backs away, slowly, almost regretfully, down the hall, back into Stiles' bedroom. Derek lets out a breath once he's inside, still flushed from what he heard, and trying his damnedest to not picture....

Stiles came bounding up the staircase, excited, and shaking Derek from his stupor. "Der!" he called out as he came into the room. 

Derek turned around, watching as Stiles grinned at him, his cheeks pink and his scent a little too happy. Derek felt his brows narrow, and swore he felt his eyes tint red, which startled, and aroused Stiles even further. Derek went past Stiles, and closed the door. 

"You. Naked. Now." Derek growled, throwing Stiles on the bed, catching the scent of Stiles slicking himself up in preparation, as Derek stripped down and climbed into the bed, practically tearing Stiles' clothes from his body. 

"Wow, and I thought I got excited over weaponry." Stiles gasped as Derek slid inside of him. 

It was a quick rut, and Stiles giggled when he got a visual of what had just happened. "Really?" Stiles grin was almost to big for his face. "That's pretty hot." 

Derek turned red as he pulled his shirt back on. "Yeah, but I felt a little like a creep listening though." Stiles shrugged. "Babe, there's like 4 sets of mates in the house, it would be very difficult to us to not hear each other. Just the other day I caught Issac and Scott in the shower."

"Oh!" Derek blushed. The thought of the two of them going at it in the shower didn't turn him off like he initially thought it would. "Yeah." Stiles grinned, flashing an image of his view of them. Scott was mounting Isaac, and the blonde beta had a look of bliss on his face, as Scott plowed into him with purpose.

"And they didn't... like, cover up?" Derek asked, a bit in shock. Stiles shrugged. "Must be an Alpha thing. Proudly mating your bitch and all that." Derek considered that.

"Maybe they wanted you to join in." Derek ventured, and Stiles scoffed. "Not unless you were part of it." Derek was shocked at the answer. "What?" Stiles grinned, pulling up his pants. "Could be hot. Talk about pack bonding." 

Stiles grinned, kissing Derek on the cheek before heading out the door.

Later, there was a moment where Derek saw Theo in the kitchen, and he blushed a bit looking at him. They said nothing, but only because Derek left the kitchen immediately afterward. 

The next day, all of that seemed to be forgotten. The weather had changed a bit, and it was muggy. The weight of the damp air hung around everyone, making everything feel coated, and everyone feel sluggish.

Jackson showed up later in the afternoon, with Danny in tow. Most of the pack were inside, staying posted near a fan, trying to stay cool and hydrated. Derek kept watch at the window, Stiles joining him as the guys arrived outside the gate. Danny looked up at the house, peering in the windows, and shook his head. He leaned in to whisper something to Jackson.

Derek couldn't hear them that far out, but he was sure they were having some sort of argument. He would have killed to have Corey there at that moment, to sneak out and carry info back to them.

Jackson reached up, and stroked the side of Danny's face, and trailed to the teen's neck. He seemed to be wiping away a tear at the moment, before Danny turned and shook his head, walking away. 

Turning back toward the house, Jackson sighed, and walked onto the property, coming into the house. 

"Jacks..." Stiles said, softly as his half brother walked into the living room, only to have Jackson to glare at Stiles, and walk into the kitchen. The pack looked around at each other. Lydia stood up, and held her hand in wait for them.

"Lemme go talk to him." She mouthed the words silently, as the others all went outside to give them some privacy. 

Well, maybe not complete privacy. 

"It's just not fair!" Jackson wailed, whining at Lydia. "He gets to be magical, he gets to have the hot Alpha boyfriend, he gets to have the loving family, and..." 

"And he didn't have any of it handed to him. He had to suffer. A lot." Lydia stopped Jackson. "You have had most of your life handed to you on a silver platter. Literally." 

Derek could picture the icy pout Jackson was likely leveling at Lydia. 

"Have you even tried to access the magic? I know Stiles had been teaching you. Do you practice it at home?" 

There was a heavy sigh and a hemming and hawing noise from Jackson. "I mean, a little... "

"A little?" Lydia asked. "Or have you been busy doing other things?" Her tone was accusatory. 

"Look, you're not my girlfriend anymore..." Jackson fired at her. "Yeah, but you know what, I'm still your best friend, so you need to know that I'm here looking out for you."

Derek nodded approvingly. Lydia took no shit, and Derek loved that about her. 

"And have you had any luck getting any new information from Danny?" Lydia asked. 

"Not really." Jackson sighed. "The only thing I can get from him is when he mutters in his sleep." 

"What does he say?" Lydia asked, with baited breath.

"He just mumbles, 'They're coming. They're here', over and over again." 

"That's all?" Lydia sounds suspicious. 

"What, do you think he's going to recite their battle plans or something?" Jackson fires back. "I'm shocked he'd be able to say even that much."

Feeling like there was no more to glean from eavesdropping, Derek joined the others at the camper. Scott had come back from his scouting run, and was talking to Stiles a bit farther away from the group. The hunters were chatting with John and Theo and Liam were cuddling on the grass, laughing, and it made Derek's mind go someplace naughty. 

As if catching the scent of his arousal, Liam looked up at Derek staring, a sexy glint in his eye. Theo's nose twitched, as he grinned and licked his lips, looking every inch a wolf in that moment. Derek took a breath, and feels like he's in over his head. That is until he feels a comforting presence in his mind. 

"It's okay." He hears Stiles voice in his head, and sees an image of Stiles grinning. "You're allowed to be attracted to people. It's not a crime." 

Derek looks over at Stiles, who is looking at the front porch at Lydia and Jackson, who are emerging from the door, then back over at Derek, a soft smile on his lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gathers for a meal, which means more than they think it does. 
> 
> Afterwards, a very unusual ceremony begins a nightmarish cycle.

John has a rare day off, and Derek offers to go on a grocery run with him, and Theo. Stiles wants to go, but decides to stay back. Derek finds it odd, but Stiles reassures him that there's no trouble. 

"Want me to bring you anything?" Derek asks, taking in the way Stiles looks in the late morning light. 

"I feel like a Dr. Pepper." Stiles grins. Derek chuckles. "Stiles, you hate Dr. Pepper." Stiles eyes light up. "A cherry vanilla Dr. Pepper!" He holds up two fingers. "Two please. One cold for now, the other I can put in the freezer for later."

Derek laughs and leans in, kissing Stiles. His scent is a little off, or Derek is. With the humidity playing havoc with everyone's sinuses and scents, it's difficult to tell. For once, Derek can smell himself, and he's not pleased, cause he stinks. 

Heading into the house, he dabs some deodorant on, and puts on a clean shirt, before combing and styling his hair a bit. Better.

Derek grabs his keys and John follows him out to the Camaro. "Can I come too?" Theo asks, pulling on a shirt. Derek knows that Theo has grown pretty attached to John, so he grins and says, "Of course." 

At the market, they pick up stuff for a barbecue, because John says they haven't had one in ages. Derek happily offers to pick up the tab, grabbing anything John even suggests. "Derek, that is too much. You don't have to get all of this for us." 

Derek looks back at the Sheriff and grins. "I like being able to provide for the pack. It makes me feel useful." John smirks at that statement, and Theo jokes. "Yeah, cause you do nothing around here, Der." He tosses a box of snack cakes into the cart. "You just keep us all alive. And entertained." Theo's grin is genuine, and Derek returns it with a wink. The sight of it makes Theo blush and look away, grabbing a bag of chips and tossing them into the cart. 

They wander around the store, grabbing everything, and a case of beer for John. Which John insists on paying for, and Derek lets the old man win that fight, cause there's got to be at least a hundred bucks or more of groceries already in the cart.

"Are you sure I can't help you get half of this?" John asks, as Theo begins unloading the cart on the cashier's belt. "I guarantee you, I got this with no problem." Derek says, pulling a wad of cash from his wallet. 

John tilts his head and nods. "Well, just so long as..." Derek looks back and John, a kind smile on his face. "I have no family to take care of anymore. So I'll take care of the ones I care for." John nods at Derek, an understanding grin on his face, as he placed a divider on the belt, and placed his case of beer behind it. "You're a good man, Derek." John's tone is sincere. "Never let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Theo stands ready in the bagging area, as the cashier, a handsome hunk with the name "Bubba" on his name tag rings them up.

"Somebody is having a 'que today!" He smiles as he rings up the hamburger, sausage links, and chicken. As the groceries get passed, Theo shows great dexterity in bagging everything. Derek grins, and turns back to the handsome red headed cashier. He looks familiar, but Derek can't place him. "Yes sir. Got a great family gathering in town today." 

Derek peels off two hundred dollar bills, and pays the man, pocketing his change. Theo has the groceries bagged and back in the cart, as John pays for the beer. "I'd kill to have some pork rinds to go with this, but Stiles would have an attack." He chuckles, and Derek takes a moment to listen for John's heartbeat. It is steady, and beating happily.

John looks at the boys, and sets the beer in the cart. "Must be nice to have your metabolism." he chuckles, and both guys know he's referring to their wolves. 

They get out to the parking lot, and after successfully loading up the Camaro, with half the groceries in the back with Theo, and the rest in the trunk, Derek drives out back to the house. 

Leaving the parking lot, they see an old homeless woman, with a cup with change in it, a large cardboard sign scrawled in marker, asking for help. Derek rolls down his window, and pulls a couple of fives from his change, and puts it in her cup. 

She stares at him, her weathered face and hazel eyes stare blankly into the space between them. It unnerves Derek a bit, but he knows she's likely in shock, so he rolls his window back up, and drives off.

"Rude." Theo huffs. "You think she'd at least say thank you." 

Derek shakes his head. "I think she was just in shock. It's hot out today, you don't know how long she's been out there." 

John looks back. "She's been out there for years. I've seen her around town a lot. Last couple of years she don't say much." 

Derek reflects on that a moment, before realizing he'd forgotten Stiles' sodas, and pulls into the parking lot of a convenience store. He keeps the motor running and dashes in, stopping at the refrigerated drink section, and grabbed two large bottles of Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper.

He paid, and quickly handed the bag to Theo, looking the young man in the eye. "Don't drink those, or I'll end you." 

Theo looked up at Derek and shook his head. "Dad. Derek's being mean to me." Theo whined, lightheartedly. 

"Theo, stop tattling. Derek, be nice to your brother." John barks out gruffly, but lovingly. He laughs softly. "So that's how that feels." He smiles, bittersweet on his lips, and he stares out the windshield, while Derek heads back to the house.

At the house, the pack helps unload everything, and gets to work. Liam and Jacen have cleaned off the grill, and Cam and Corey have gathered firewood for the portable firepit the hunters brought with them. "A necessity for outdoor living." Cam tells Corey as they clean.

Inside the house, Lydia and Mason talk as they slice tomatoes, and piece lettuce leaves for the burgers. Jackson is preparing the ice chests for the beer and sodas, and water. 

Derek takes his brown bag from Theo, and heads upstairs into Stiles' room. He sends the bat signal ahead of him, in case Stiles needs a moment, but Stiles just giggles in Derek's head. "Come in babe." Stiles says before Derek is even at the door. 

Stiles is at his desk, typing on his laptop, which he puts to sleep, and closes. Derek approaches the back of Stiles' chair and leans over. "Writing more misadventures?" He asks. Stiles tilts his head up, so that he is looking up, and seeing his mate, upside down.

"You know whenever you need to find me, just think of mischief." Stiles grins, then puckers his lips. Derek leans down, and they kiss. It is far too warm in the room, but it's fine. Derek pulls off his shirt, and Stiles' eyes widen.

"Not yet." Derek grins. "It's kinda too hot for all that." But looking at Stiles, oh, how Derek wants to, Stiles is flushed from the heat, and glowing. 

"Is that for me?" Stiles nods to the bag, and Derek opens it, pulling out a bottle for Stiles. Stiles gasps happily, and cracks the lid open, tipping back the bottle and draining half of it, before pulling back and letting out a huge belch.

Derek laughed, and Stiles flushed a bit. "Sorry." He giggled. "Damn that tastes good." Stiles drained the rest of the bottle, burping again. "Thank you." He gave Derek a cherry vanilla flavored kiss, and took him by the hand. 

"What's for dinner?" 

Jackson and Theo put up the picnic tables, which the Stilinski's hadn't used in years, and Jacen, Cam, and Liam cleaned off all of the chairs. Stiles helped Lydia and Mason finish up in the kitchen, while John and Derek stood at the grill, preparing the meats.

The mood was light, and everyone was having a good time in the back yard. Some of the guys played Frisbee, and Stiles sat with Lydia at the food table, shooing any flies away that may have wanted to land. 

John enjoyed a beer and offered one to Jacen, who politely declined. He sat under the tree near Stiles' window, whittling a small totem with a sharp knife. 

An hour later, Melissa arrived with Scott and Isaac, from their rounds at the hospital. Derek was in the house, getting the spreads and dips ready to take outside, when Scott joined him in the kitchen.

"Wow! You guys went all out today." Scott observed all of the food and the drinks outside from the kitchen window. "Yeah." Derek said, grabbing some ketchup. "John wanted to do a barbecue today." 

Scott paused. He looked at Derek and then out at the window again, this time getting a glimpse of Stiles. 

"What?" Derek asked. "What's wrong?" 

Scott shook his head. "I don't... know that it's for me to say." Derek looked at Scott. "That's never stopped you before. I can take it." 

Taking a deep breath, Scott blinked. "Today marks the 13th year that Stiles' mom passed away." 

Derek felt his stomach lurch. "How did I not know that?" 

Scott shrugged. "Stiles doesn't always want to talk about it." He looked out the window again, at John, sitting next to Stiles. They both had soft, but sad smiles on their faces. "Stiles had a lot of guilt over his mom's death for a long time, but he never would tell me why." 

"His dad had a really hard time after she died." Scott's voice was low, but Derek could hear the sadness, clearly still. 

"After Claudia passed, he drank, a lot. Like, a lot. Stiles wound up having to stay with us for a little bit. I was okay with that, because my dad left us a little before that. I was lonely, and needed him as much as he needed me." 

Derek pictured the two boys, in tears, clinging to each other with their grief between them. "His dad got better, my mom had to have a talk with him. Stiles wound up becoming his Dad's caretaker. He lives in constant fear that his Dad is gonna..." 

Nodding, Derek sighed. That he knew. Scott continued. "I never realized, until these last two years, how much he's tried to be a Dad to me, too." 

Derek felt some weight in the words. In the last couple of months, his own relationship with John had improved, and it seemed to revolve around Stiles, and the boy's happiness. 

"I feel terrible." Derek said, putting things on a platter. "I wonder if I should...." 

Scott shook his head. "Stiles still doesn't like to talk about it, even to me. It's understandable." Scott took the tray from Derek. "Let's just let them enjoy this. It's been years since they've had any kind of family anything like this."

Derek grabbed some napkins, and followed Scott outside. 

They all sat at the table, eating and having a good time. The gang all talked, minus Jackson, who was brooding a bit cause Danny said he didn't want to come over. 

Derek watched as Stiles ate his sausage hoagie. Derek was surprised he wasn't eating a burger, but Stiles just grinned. In Derek's head, he teased. "Yeah, but don't I look good with a sausage in my mouth?" 

Stifling a chuckle, Derek watches as Stiles wipes mustard from his chin. "Besides, the idea of eating rare burgers kinda grossed me out, for some reason." Stiles looks up at Derek, who realizes that's exactly what he's eating.

"Sorry." Derek puts his burger down. "No, no!" Stiles apologizes in Derek's head. "Looking at them, and eating them are totally different. Dig in babe." 

Derek drinks some water, and eats a few chips. Stiles takes another pull of the Dr. Pepper, and Derek sees the wistful grin on John's face. Stiles sets it down, nodding his head at his dad. 

"So, the soda?" Derek asks. Stiles bites into his food. "I always have a couple on this day. My mom used to drink them all the time, when we had a barbecue, which was pretty often when I was a kid." 

Derek feels himself twist inside a bit, as Stiles continues. "Normally, I don't like them, at all. For some reason, this shit is hitting the spot today." Stiles looks at Derek, grinning. "Maybe it's the flavor. I dunno." Derek lets his foot caress Stiles' under the table. Stiles looks at Derek, and Derek can smell the happiness coming from Stiles. Also mustard, and relish, the scent of the cherry vanilla flavor of the soda, and a coppery, silvery smell he's not sure about.

After the sun set, everyone sat in the backyard, gathered around the firepit. Derek had picked up some marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers for s'mores. They are in various puddles of cuddle, even John and Melissa sit next to each other, her head on his shoulder.

The firepit is lit, and the treats are assembled, with everyone licking chocolate, or marshmallow off theirs, or their partners' fingers. Corey asks Cam about the Bestiary, and Cam explains. 

"It's really a group effort. The records were collected by myself, as well as Jace, who really started the whole thing off of notes that he'd been collecting since, well, since childhood really." 

Jace nodded and popped a graham cracker into his mouth. 

"So are there legends that you've seen that turned out to be real?" Mason asked, his arm around Corey. 

Cam pointed at Jace. "You would know better." Jace nodded in agreement. "I've seen some amazing things, good and bad." He drank some water to wash down his snack. 

"I think the most horrible thing I've seen was the ritual of the Geier." He paused, and looked like he was trying to find the right words to explain. 

"The Geier are... truly vile animals. They are able to pass as human, but when they turn, they are savages." The circle looks on, eyes curious. "They are... they deal with... human organs. Which they remove from their victims. Pre-mortem." 

A shiver races through the pack. Liam blinks. "So you mean... they...while... the guy's..." 

"Alive, yes." Jacen nodded. "It ensures the potency of the organs they harvest, which they then sell to.... buyers." 

Cam let his gaze drop. "The Deadites are some of their buyers. They use the organs in ritual. I know, firsthand." 

"That's pretty hardcore." Scott says, a chill running through him. "What happened?" 

Jace took a breath. "I was traveling in the Midwest. There's a lot of open land out there, and travelers can get lost, go missing. I was tracking a Seltenvogel, which is basically a gold egg laying Super, when I heard the screams."

The sound of the fire crackling is the only thing heard in this moment.

"The Geier take great pleasure in the pain they inflict on their victims. They believe the grief, and the agony they infuse into the organs make it more powerful. They don't care the gender. They do not discriminate age. Not even children are safe.

The pack pale, and Derek senses a sadness from Stiles, he shivers and wraps his arms around himself, looking like he may be sick. "You ok?" Derek murmurs into his ear. Stiles nods, and responds in Derek's head, quickly. "Too much chocolate." 

Jace continues. "These creatures are found throughout history, in fable, and in front of your television set. It was rumored that there were Geier working for the Nazis during the occupations and World War Two." 

"What a time we could have used magic for." Jackson muttered. 

"Who says we didn't?" Cam responded.

The night grows late, and the pack turns in for the night. Stiles suggests that everyone stay in the house, since it's too risky to travel at night. "The witching hour is upon us." he says, almost cryptically. John agrees, and they situate through the house.

Melissa and Lydia stay in John's room, and he takes the couch, with Theo and Liam on the living room floor. Scott offers the guest room to Corey and Mason, and Stiles brings out the old sleeping bags for Scott and Isaac, so they can camp in Stiles' room, just like in the old days.

"Sure." Scott agrees, and once the pack is settled, they all lay down in bed. Stiles curls into Derek, who tries to relax with all of the off timed heartbeats in the room, and throughout the house. 

"You okay?" Stiles asks, in Derek's mind. "Yeah." The man agrees. "Just not used to having so many pack members sleeping in the same room again." He shifts and buries his nose into Stiles' hair. With Scott and Isaac in the room, there's a lot of scent, and a lot of noise, and Derek does his best to center himself. "I think we should go back to the loft." 

Stiles nods. "Okay. Just not tonight." 

Derek nods. "Why not? We'd get to sleep in our bed." 

Derek can feel Stiles' smile stretch across his face. "Anywhere I am with you is home. Your chest is my pillow." Stiles murmurs happily in Derek's mind. 

Scott begins to snore, and Isaac whimpers a bit. Whether or not Scott is awake, his arm reaches out and scoops his mate to him, and strokes his back.

"Okay." Derek says, starting to drift off. "But no drooling on me." 

Stiles adjusts himself a bit in the bed. "No promises."

Derek's dreams are odd. He's underwater, and its not bothering him, because he can breathe underwater, like a merman. He twists and swims, and feels so free. He's never had a dream that made him feel so happy. 

The morning comes, and Derek is up. He feels itchy, and off. He looks around, and Scott is crouched near Stiles widow. He looks on edge. 

Derek is immediately up and alert, noticing that Stiles is not in bed. He looks, and sees Isaac in the doorway, pointing to the guest room. Derek can smell Theo, and Liam nearby. He can hear an extra, faint heartbeat, and thinks of Corey, likely invisible, guarding Stiles.

Scott whispers out, knowing Derek will hear. "Something's out there, West perimeter." Derek sniffs the air, and he can smell it. Something foul, like death. Stories of the night before circle his head and he feels his claws lengthen.

On quiet feet, both Scott and Derek make it out into the hallway. The house is still quiet, and asleep. The dawn is barely creeping up, and the day is already humid. Derek can feel a greasy sheen of sweat on his skin.

Down in the living room, Theo is in half shift near the Sheriff, who is snoring softly. Derek looks back, and sees Stiles at the top of the stairs. They nod at each other, and Derek follows Scott, who is joined by Liam. 

"We have to be quick on this." Scott whispers. "They won't be able to come here, and if they are Supers, they'll hear us coming. Best we can do is try and capture them, get any info. Jace gave me something to immobilize them."

Derek nods. The smell seems stronger here, as they step outside. The sky is pink, and Derek sees that the camper is fully shuttered. 

Jace stands in the shadows of it, and Derek can catch the scent of Cam from the inside. Jace nods, his bow ready, and knives in easy reach.

The tension in the air is thick, and the humidity carries a charge. Derek is sure it will storm. July is coming. Something else is, and Derek suddenly thinks of something that he hasn't. 

Shit.

There is a quick flash, and the thunder rumbles, long and loud, coming in what sounds like surround stereo sound, then Scott and Liam are off, charging, and Derek follows, at a pace behind them. Jace moves behind them. 

Another crash of thunder rumbles, and rain, thick, and hot falls on them as they move. Scott charges off the property line, and Liam crosses after charging ahead. Derek takes a side, and Jace stands point, effectively surrounding their prey.

Derek feels sick as they find their target in the middle of a lot of dead land, nearby where the houses end, and the borders of the preserve begin. 

Standing, naked in the rain, is an old homeless woman. She is staring into nothingness, chanting in some strange tongue, and then begins to cackle, loudly. "THANK YOU!" She screams at the top of her lungs, raising her arms to the sky. "WHAT IS YOUR WILL?! I WILL MAKE THE SACRIFICE DARK ONE! THANK YOU!" 

The thunder rumbles and Derek recognizes her, as the parking lot woman, whom he gave change to. Her stare is now violent, not passive. Her hair is hanging in greasy, wet strands crossing her face and into her eyes, her mouth grimacing with what jagged teeth she has left in there showing. "CITY ON FIIIIIIRRRRRRRREEEEEEE!" She shrieks, as the lightning flashes. "RATS IN THE STREETS AND THE HUNCHBACKS KISSING IN THE MOON AND THE DARKNESS AND THE BLOOD AND WRATH AND THE CITY ON FIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEE!" 

It is now she seems to notice the invaders to her bizarre ritual, and she jumps up and down, her naked body jiggling and flopping about in the rain, the excitement on her face makes Derek's stomach turn uncomfortably. She points at them accusingly.

"THEY AWAIT YOU AND YOUR ANSWER AND YOUR BLOOD AND YOUR FUTURE AND YOUR LOYALTY AND YOUR SUBMISSION!" 

Scott grabs a device from his pocket, which looks like a stun gun. He looks like he is unsure if he should use it on a woman who may or may not be insane, and who may not even be a villain.

"CARRY ME HOME FATHER I HAVE LED YOU TO THEM AND MY WOOOORRRRRRRRKK IIIIIIISSSSSS DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE" She shrieks, laughing maniacally, he nose beginning to bleed, and her body gyrating. 

"SCOTT!" Jace yells into the storm. "DO IT!" 

Setting his jaw, Scott raises the gun and aims it. The wild woman looks at Jace. "Traitor!" She hisses. "TRAITOR!!" She screams. "I CAST YOU OUT TRAITOR TO YOUR KIND AND YOUR RACE AND YOUR DESTINY! FATHER CARRY ME HOME!" 

"SCOTT!" Jace yells again, and Scott pulls the trigger, only he is not successful. A flash of lightning strikes, and nails the vagrant woman who howls in orgasmic, maniacal rapture, obliterating her. There is nothing left, but floating bits of ash, and the echo of her screams, of pain or rapture, they cannot tell.

The silence is deafening. 

The wind is blowing gently, and the rain has stopped. It's almost as if the squall never happened. Save for the humidity still hanging like a curtain, it feels just like any other morning. The guys are all soaked, and they stand in a circle, looking at each other, each more stunned than the last. 

"Look." Liam crouches near the pile of what used to be an old woman. He picks up something from the pile of debris that were her belongings. A few bags holding clothing and junk, along with the clothing that she had been wearing before going nude for whatever reason. One of the bags has tipped over, and aside from various things, ripped books, newspaper scraps, and old, moldy pieces of food, Liam pics up something carefully, gingerly with his fingers. It is a picture.

Derek feels his guts churn uncomfortably. 

The picture is a Polaroid shot of his loft. Derek is standing in the window, staring out into the sky. It could have been days, or weeks ago. Maybe even longer. Derek suddenly feels so many things start to make sense. As he does, he sees Scott's eyes stare into his, almost as if he is remembering something important. Liam has already begun to run back to the house.

Shit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deadites make themselves known, and set their terms.
> 
> They throw everything into chaos, and leave destruction in their wake.
> 
> They also make a huge mistake.
> 
> [Please read Notes at the end of the fic]

The guys make it back to the house without incident. Upon arrival, they are greeted by the pack, Theo scooping up Liam, and Isaac scenting Scott. Stiles hugs Derek, and trembles a bit. "I'm okay." Derek mumbles into Stiles hair.

"What happened?" Cam asked, giving Jace a grip on the shoulder. Jace looks over at the pack. "I think we may have found their spy." 

Liam looked at Derek, who looked at Theo. "Spies." Derek announced. "Plural." 

After explaining everything that had happened on the West border, Derek explained what happened when Theo, Liam, and he had gone hunting for the Nemeton that one day, where they encountered the homeless man.

John took notes, and mentioned that the last few weeks, they had gone on several calls involving vagrants. Melissa noted that there had been a few homeless people brought in to the ER needing attention.

"They were marking us." Stiles blinks. "They used them to keep an eye on us." 

"But why?" Jackson asked. "What about that makes sense?" 

"It makes perfect sense." John explains. "Now, anyway. People have a tendency to ignore the homeless. So if they pretend to not see them, it doesn't mean the homeless can't see you." 

"We dismissed the one as crazy." Liam nodded. "The one from the woods." 

"What did he say?" Cam asked. "Huh?" Theo looks over. "The homeless man?" Cam nodded. Theo looked at Liam. "Something about smoke, and fire, and rats and lunatics howling at the moon...?" 

Liam shook his head. "Maybe it was talking about us?" 

"He." Derek corrected, the dead glaze of the woman's eyes haunting him now. 

Cam is scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Do you remember what else?" he asks Liam who looks at Theo. They stand and try to remember the chant of the old man. 

"Smoke. Smoke. City of fire." Theo starts. "On, babe, on fire." Liam corrects. "Then rats in the streets and the lunatics howling at the moon." Cam continues to scribble. 

"Grass." Derek corrects Liam. "Rats in the grass. Then, hunchbacks I think?"Derek closes his eyes, as if trying to remember. "Something about graves." 

"Stirring in the graves?" Cam asked. Derek pointed at nodded, "whirring of giant wings underground, and hunchbacks kissing." 

"This sounds like one Hell of a party." Isaac folds his arms over his chest. "It's code." Cam says, drawing lines and scribbling notes down as the guys finally finish what they remember. 

"Code?" Theo asks. Cam nod in response. "There have been several instances of codes like this. Some have even been turned into top 40 hit songs."

The gang all looked at each other. "Well." Lydia sighed. "What does it all mean, cause I like a puzzle, but this is crazy talk." 

Jace nodded at Lydia. "Our luck is that we have someone here that understands the base of the code, and the wording."

"Just as I thought." Cam looked grim. "It's likely they are going to use the Nemeton for access into the Underworld, and once there, are going to try and access that power to take over the world, effectively turning this into the Land of the Dead, with them as the rulers."

"What about, you know, the devil?" Isaac asked. Cam smirked. "Devil. How adorable are you?" 

Scott chuckled, and kissed Isaac's neck. "and he's all mine." 

"So, why tell these homeless people about the plan? Why clue them in?" Stiles asked. "

"To watch and report, likely." Jace answered. "If they taught them a form of code, then they could watch, report, and no one would be the wiser if they did so in public."

Cam pointed. "It's coded, heavily, and set to some very high concept rhythm, so it's easy to remember, and repeatable, and gets in the head. It sounds like gibberish, so if anyone overhears it, it sounds like the ravings of the mad. It's method for the Deadites. Operate in secrecy." 

Derek looked at the paper from over Cam's shoulder. "So they basically had them watch us, and report." He states. Cam nods. "It's all they needed them to do. Who knows what info they gathered, or what they secrets they may know." 

"This one knows, well, knew something." Jace explained. "She knew I was a hunter, a former hunter." 

"She called him a traitor, and said something about destiny." Liam added.

"And she had this." Derek held up the photo of the loft. "There's no telling how long we could have been watched." 

"So, do you think they're at the loft?" John asked, already getting up, and heading for his gun bag. 

"I don't know." Derek said. "I'm going back there now. Something is up." 

"I'm going with you." Stiles said, before John stepped in front of his son. "No you are not." He said, no argument in his voice. "You are staying here, and the boys are going to watch you."

John put on his thigh holster. "I'll go with Derek. I can at least call for backup if anything goes down." 

"And what?" Stiles asked. "Tell them we have a group of creepy death worshipers making the homeless spy on us and then vaporizing them with lightning when they're done with them? Say that out loud, Dad, it doesn't sound convincing." 

"We'll stay with Stiles." Jace offers. "I can protect him." 

Lydia stands up. "I can too, I'll sense death if it comes." Liam stepped forward. "I can stay, for muscle. Theo should go with Derek for protection."

Scott looked over. "Isaac, can you stay with my mom and the pack while I go with Derek?" 

Isaac looked over the guys. "You stay here, I can go with them." 

The guys take the police cruiser, and make it to Derek's loft, their nervous energy hanging around them like a cloud. The heat of the summer day clings, and they scan the perimeter before heading inside.

They follow a formation suggested by John, making their way to the staircase. Rather than take the elevator, and be sitting ducks, Derek organizes them to take the fire stairs, to make it up to the loft.

Halfway up, Derek feels himself start to shift, on his own. Something is wrong. Theo senses it too, and is in half shift in moments, with Isaac. John pulls his gun, and takes the safety off. They approach Derek's door.

He can smell it, the blood, from behind the door. Coppery and bitter, with a tang of familiarity that makes Derek start for a second. 

Carefully opening the loft door, Derek steps inside. After a few moments, the others file in. The loft is empty, but there is blood everywhere. 

Scrawled on the wall of the loft is a single message. 

"15th. 8pm. Bring the pack." 

There is a drawing on the wall, more blood, and Derek feels himself sweat. Not because he recognizes the image on the wall, the Nemeton. What causes the worry is the scent of the blood in the loft, and a dismembered ear on the coffee table.

It smells like his uncle.

The drive back is thick with silence. Derek cannot get the smell of Peter's ear out of his nose, and John sits, quietly while they drive back to the loft. 

Arriving back at the house, each man received his mate, the energy of their discovery covering them like a blanket. They explained everything to the pack. Everyone went pale at the announcement of the ear.

"What could that mean?" Jackson asked Cam. 

"Well, any of the Supers could have left it. In tradition, the Deadites don't use ears in ceremony, so I imagine it's just a warning. Maybe symbolic." 

"Do you think they... did what those things did..." Stiles muttered, his eyes tearing up. 

Lydia rubbed Stiles arm, and Derek held Stiles' hand. "When was the last time anyone saw Peter?" She asked. Everyone shrugged. No one remembered the last time Peter Hale was in their presence.

Theo and Liam shook their heads in unison. "We've been monitoring the scanners and reports at the station for weeks, and literally nothing out of the ordinary has been happening." 

John nodded in agreement. "Which is odd for the summer. It's almost like most of the town has gone to sleep." 

Corey let out a deep sigh. "So why wait for the meeting. Why not have it now?" Mason nodded. "What's the significance of the 15th, is it like some sort of Ides of summer thing?" 

The pack looked at each other and shrugged. "It's in five days." Scott looked over at Stiles. "Is anything happening in five days?" 

"Two things." Derek said, his tone flat. "The evening of the 15th, there's supposed to be a total lunar eclipse." 

"Fuck." Scott groaned. "So we're screwed." 

"And the other thing?" Mason asked. 

"Super Black Blood Moon at the end of next month." Derek said, slumping down on the couch. "I'd been trying to be aware of that ever since I read about it happening earlier this year." 

"What's this whole big bad super moon then?" Corey sat, close to Derek. 

"It's a convergence, and it happens only once in a lifetime, which for wolves, may even be twice in a lifetime, should they live long enough." 

The pack sat around Derek. Even Cam and Jace remained quiet while Derek explained. "My mother used to say that it was the most dangerous time to be a wolf, because the pull of the moon makes the wolf more wolf and less human, and then, there's the risk of the bloodlust."

"Bloodlust?" John asked.

"In new wolves, or younger ones, because they have little control practiced, then they are essentially little killing machines, just as likely to kill their mate as they might an enemy."

The pack was silent. Luckily, no new wolves in a while. 

"What that also means," Deaton said from the kitchen, giving the pack a heart attack, "Is that Stiles magic could also go haywire, but if the Deadites are still here, it will make their own powers something to be reckoned with." 

"Can someone put a bell on him!?" Stiles said, clutching at his heart. "I forgot he was even here."

"Sorry." Deaton folded his arms over his chest. "I came by because I saw the lightning strikes earlier. I canvassed the area. Have to admit, they were up on us." 

The pack all looked at Deaton. "And no warning, anything you could have given us?" Jackson spread his arms out, expectantly.

Deaton shook his head. "Just cause I'm a druid doesn't mean I know every single thing that anyone is going do." He looked at Derek. "What does impress me, is that everyone here should be able to handle anything that comes their way." 

"What would be handy is knowing we can beat them." Jackson muttered. 

Deaton looked at the younger man. "Your pack already has everything it needs to succeed." 

With that, he left.

The days passed. Each one felt like a prison sentence, the sunrise and sunset an ominous tolling for what was to come. The morning of the 15th came, and the entire day felt like it was in silence. 

At the end of the day, before the hour arrived, the pack assembled in the woods.

Scott was reluctant to leave his mother alone at the hospital, but she insisted. "Go, son." She squeezed his hand. "I know you guys can win this." 

John joins the pack, much to Stiles' objections, and even Derek's at first, but the man will not let his son go into this alone. They assembled at the border of the preserve, and as a group, walked to the Nemeton.

The Deadites are already assembled, standing in a grove that is almost cleared. An almost perfect ring of trees are around them, and bodies stand in gaps in the trees, others stand in a cluster, like an amoeba, with others orbiting. 

Their clan is dressed in hooded robes, and the first image in Stiles' head is a scene from a video game. The cult is murmuring, chanting something, and in the middle of their cluster stands a young man, no more than 20.

He is pale, like Stiles, with dark, ringed eyes, and wild, honey blond hair that sticks out in every direction. He wears all black, and a large cape that looks like it was made out of a wolf. 

"Welcome." His tone is friendly, welcoming. He may as well be asking them to tea. "We are so happy you could join us tonight." 

Derek and the others move with trepidation. The eclipse began twenty minutes ago, and Derek can feel he has little to no power. They knew exactly what they were doing with the date and time of this meeting.

"I suppose you are wondering why we called you here tonight." 

"We know why." Scott replied. "And we don't accept. We don't want you here in Beacon Hills." 

The young man looked over at Scott. "Child, when I want to speak to you, I will. I want to speak to the Alpha." 

"I am the Alpha." Scott replied, with steel in his tone.

"Not you. I want the Alpha that is tied to the land." At this, the man looked to Derek. "The one who's ties are as old as the groves." 

Derek can feel all eyes on him, and notices Scott glaring at him a bit. 

"This is not my land." 

The young man grins, the action actually making him look more terrifying than if he didn't. "Do you presume to lie to me, Alpha Hale?" 

"I'm not the Alpha." Derek responds. "This is not my pack." 

Derek holds his ground as the man approaches. "First, the pleasantries." He speaks. "They have named me Yaldabaoth. I'm the chosen one." Derek nods, and the man continues. "We have been looking for a Nemeton with this kind of power forever, and we've decided we're going to set up shop here."

The pack looked at Derek, then Scott. "But I understand that you'd have objection to that, seeing as so much of this area is Hale land, and has been for near a century."

Derek looks to Scott, who is seething, staring at this man. Derek feels so helpless, and wonders if Scott does too. 

"This Nemeton is our key to traveling back and forth to the land of the dead. We just need a guide. The Hellhound will not make himself known to us. But we know, you know, and you know which of you, know where this gateway is located."

The pack starts to draw together, tightening their ranks. "So, naturally, we want the ones that do, so that we can bring forth the one who will lead us, and let us achieve our goals." 

Scott stands at the front of the pack. "And what makes you think we'll let you do that?" 

Damien looks over at Scott. "What makes you think you can stop us? Before the eclipse ends, we'll have who we want, and you'll have no recourse." 

Scott glares and shifts so that he's blocking Stiles. 

"When we return for the ceremony of the moons in several weeks, it won't matter what you are. We'll be too powerful to be stopped by you. Or anything for that matter." 

Yaldabaoth folds his arms over his chest, and grins. "So. Give us the child." 

John moves Stiles behind him. "No." He, Derek and Scott all say in unison. Yaldabaoth just grins. "We can do this the easy way." He snaps his fingers, and from behind the largest, and oldest trees, lumber large beasts.

Fuck.

The large men, wearing the skulls of bears, and fur, bare chested and covered in what looks like blood, advance on the pack. From behind another tree is a familiar face. Danny.

Derek feels his lip curl in anger.

"Or, if necessary, I'll just kill everyone I don't need, then take who I do, but really, I don't think we need to go through all of that, do you?" 

Derek is aware that even if he, and the guys were at fighting capacity, they might take one or two Berserkers, successfully. There are 8 of them here now. Not even if they had all their powers at full. 

Yaldabaoth snapped his fingers, and Danny moved to the man's side. Danny's eyes were red and swollen, he looked like he'd been crying, and couldn't meet the pack's eyes. 

"Well, are you sure the ones we need are here?" 

Danny looked at the cluster of the pack, his eyes picking out targets, and nodded, then looked away. 

"So. The innocent." Yaldabaoth announces. "Which one do we want?" Danny mumbles, sniffling. "The girl." 

The group immediately closed around Lydia. 

"Again." Yaldabaoth sighed. "I'll kill all of you. But I'm sure she wouldn't want that." 

"You can't have her." Jace called out. 

"It's true." Cam called out from behind Jace. "She's taken a life, so she cannot be used in ceremony." 

Yaldabaoth looked over, a sickening grin on his face. "Traitor. It's a shame we cannot use you. I would take great pleasure in separating your head from your neck" 

"She didn't kill me." A voice snarled from under a robe. A form moved forward, and drew back the hood. "She did, however, take my beauty, and for that, I want the pleasure of killing her." 

The pack blanched as Jessa stepped forward. Her once beautiful face was scarred and lopsided. "And I have just the dagger to do it." 

Every male tensed as the Berserkers approached. Lydia called out. "Promise that you won't hurt them." 

Yaldabaoth nodded. "Oh yes, my innocent. If you and the others come forward with no fight, we promise, no harm to the pack." 

"They need the bodies in perfect health for the ceremony." Cam muttered. "They wouldn't dare risk injury to you or them in the exchange." 

Lydia stepped forward. "Fine. I'm here." Danny's eyes welled up, and thick tears fell from them. Lydia walked up to Danny, and hugged him. Derek bristled. Traitorous bastard.

"Now. The child." 

Stiles stepped forward. Derek gripped his wrist hard, and begged Stiles not to go. "Der." Stiles looked at his love, his mate. "I'm not afraid." 

"A wise choice." Yaldabaoth said, as Stiles moved forward. "And I promise." Yaldabaoth said, as the Berserkers moved to formation, lined up in front of the Deadites. "We won't kill, maim, or harm him. We need the child alive." 

"He's not a child!" Derek yelled. 

"I'm not talking about the vessel." Yaldabaoth looked at Derek, puzzled. "I'm speaking of the child he's carrying." 

Everything went silent. Derek felt like he might vomit. Stiles immediately put his hands over his stomach protectively. Yaldabaoth looked at Stiles, then back at Derek. A knowing, lecherous grin spread across his thin, pale lips.

"You didn't know, did you?" 

Fuck Berserkers. 

Derek flew at the line of them, yelling as he went, Stiles screaming for Derek to stop. John drew his gun and began firing at the line of beasts, looking for a weak spot. Theo and Liam were already racing, bounding off of trees.

The Berserkers gave no quarter. The first one slammed a fist into Derek, sending him flying. Another flings a fallen tree, knocking Theo off a limb, and sending Liam flying backward once he made it to the line.

John stands with the hunters, who are holding him back. They know better. 

"ENOUGH!" Yaldabaoth bellows. He is holding a dagger to Stiles' throat. Derek's eyes are full of tears, and the boys are whimpering, moving back toward him. Then, a tingle in Derek's spine.

The Berserkers keep their formation, and a voice from under one of the hood calls out to Yaldabaoth. "Ten, my Lord." 

Yaldabaoth looks at the pack. "Well. Time flies when one is plotting." Lydia takes Stiles hand, and Danny stands behind them. 

Derek is staring at Stiles, feeling so wounded. A pup. A child. They're going to have a child. Derek can feel his wolf coming back. The eclipse is almost over. 

"You realize." Derek threatens, "We will end you. Once the eclipse lifts, then we will kill you all and take our own back." 

"You realize." Yaldabaoth counters, "If we see so much as a claw from one of you...." 

A commotion comes from the outer flank, and Derek watches as Scott flies through the air, in half shift, aiming for Yaldabaoth. In seconds, he is on the man, and a Berserker grips Scott, and slams him into the forest floor, pinning him down. 

The other Berserkers close rank. There's no getting past them now. 

"Well." Damien grins. "We have your child. We have your Alpha. We have the upper hand." 

Cam leans into Derek's side, "There's still a way we can..." 

"That's enough out of you!" Jessa screams, and sends twin daggers flying through the air. Stiles watches in terror as his dad shoves Cam and Derek down, and the knives find themselves buried inside the Sheriff's chest.

The cry that comes out of Stiles is almost inhuman, and Yaldabaoth strikes Jessa down. "Foolish witch, we gave our word!" He watches the sky for a second. "No matter." 

With a few well chosen words, he gives an invocation, and a wave of wind and darkness sweep the clearing, and they are gone, leaving behind a wounded pack, which are now starting to regain power from the now revealing moon.

Almost all of them, anyway.

"Dad?" Theo's voice is cracking with emotion. "Dad? No..." Theo's voice drops out almost completely, as crawls over to the dying man, placing his hand on John's. 

John Stilinski lay on the hardened forest ground, trying desperately to remain calm. "It's okay boys." He wheezes. "It's okay." Theo and Liam are next to him, Theo is freaking out, and Liam is trying to draw pain from the fallen Sheriff, but the vines fade as soon as they appear on Liam's skin.

The daggers are deep in the Sheriff's chest, one near the heart, the other embedded in his stomach. Isaac is curled into a ball, sobbing at the theft of his mate, his Alpha, and the specter of death in front of him. Jackson stands, shell shocked, staring at the space where the cult once was.

Corey and Mason are pulling Cam up, paying great care to the man's injured leg. Jace approaches John, shining a light on the daggers, as if he's trying to figure if they can be removed.

"No no no no no no no no no...." Derek's brain was short circuiting, between his mate and his mate's father. Almost like a ghost, he could hear his mother's voice in his head. 

"Derek. Focus." he hears her. "Focus, son. One thing at a time. What's the most important thing you can focus on right now?" Derek looked at John, who was shivering.

Fuck. 

"Derek. He's fading." Liam looks over at Derek, tears in his eyes. Derek can hear the echo of Stiles' scream, and the howl of his parents from the fire that claimed them. So many times he wished that he had perished in the fire, instead of them.

He's kneeling at John's side before he even registers that he is. John's right hand, covered in blood, reaches up, and strokes Derek's cheek, leaving a smear of blood, a mark on him. The smile on the man's face is so weak, but peaceful.

Derek can hear John's heart began to slow, and skip, his breathing starting to labor. What if it's too late? 

John's hand stays up, inches from Derek's face. Derek can feel the blood cooling on his face, it makes him feel so many things. 

"Alpha." He hears someone whisper. He doesn't know if it is John, or Theo, or Liam. He doesn't feel Isaac, Mason or Corey, or Jackson near him. But he feels those three, strongly.

"Alpha." 

John's heart beat rallies a moment. The man's hand drops a bit, almost unsure. 

Derek hears Stiles' voice, inside his head, screaming for his Dad, and in his grief he can't tell if he's imagining it or if it is real. In another moment, he almost hears a baby's squalling cry.

Before he can make sense of any of it, the sound is cut off. He can't find Stiles in his head anymore. The emptiness is vast and painful, and Derek feels so lost.

Derek remembers Scott's words. "It's been years since they've had any kind of family like this." Derek wonders what Scott would do. If he would do this. Derek looks back down at the Sheriff. Still holding his arm up to Derek.

Without a second thought, Derek turns his head, bares his fangs, and sinks his teeth into the Sheriff's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the second act of this story. The third act will begin in August, as I am in desperate need for a break from work and I've got a few other fics I want to fire out. Trust me, the conclusion will be worth it, especially if I can pull it off the way I want to.
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> <3  
TA


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back from Summer break everyone! Hope everyone is doing well and ready to dive in to these new chapters!
> 
> Let's pick up where we left off, after Derek bites the Sheriff to save his life...

"The bite is a gift." Derek explains, his new pupil giving him his undivided attention, seated next to Corey and Mason, who were also taking notes. Derek looked at his new pack members, and tried to decide what he wanted to say, how to say it. How to explain everything that was going to happen. How he wanted to do it differently from the first time. 

It wasn't very often Derek was given a chance to right a wrong; and this time, he wanted to make sure he did something right, for once.

After administering the Bite to John Stilinski's forearm, Derek had Theo and Liam help with the removal of the knives. Both boys sacrificed their shirts, using them as compresses to staunch the Sheriff's bleeding after Derek pulled the daggers from his body. Cam had taken the knives, and wrapped them up, and Liam and Theo watched as John's labored breathing slowly came back to normal. 

Theo looked up at Derek, a mix of fear and anticipation swimming in his eyes. "Did it work?" Derek watched as John lay there on the forest floor, eyes closed. He could hear the older man's breathing beginning to regulate, John's heartbeat was faint, but steady. Derek nodded, not wanting to appear too eager, but also not wanting to send the guys into panic. "He still needs medical attention, but I think it worked." 

"If it came from an Alpha as powerful as you, then undoubtedly." Cam observed. Derek looked in Cam's direction, not quite catching the man's eyes. "I'm not an Alpha." 

Jacen looked up from where he was crouched near John, observing the man's pulse with his fingers, and keeping track of it on his watch. His eyes find Derek, and his voice is calming, but firm. "Derek. An Alpha is something you are. It's not something that can be taken away from you, or something that you can surrender. It's there, its always been there. It is up to you to call upon it, to use, or not." 

Theo looked over at Derek with admiration. "He's right, you know." Theo looked over at Liam, "No disrespect to Scott but," here he looked back at Derek with a look Derek was used to seeing on Stiles. "I've always looked up to you as an Alpha." 

Derek sighed and looked away. Jacen continued. "I know you may not feel like it, you may not even believe it, but yes, you are an Alpha, Derek. Even if you don't want to be one." 

Mason walked back to the group with Isaac and Jackson, holding the latter's hand as he stared straight ahead, not seeing a thing. "Good thing you are. Cause right now, we need one." 

Derek watched as John Stilinski lay in a hospital bed, his eyes closed and his breathing regular. His bleeding had stopped, and his pulse was steady. Tubes and wires connected him to the machines monitoring his progress. The beeps and flashes of light on them only served to remind Derek of Paige, and how he was unable to save her with a kiss. Now he watched as John came back from the Bite. It really made his head swim, but it was not likely the strangest thing that happened today. The entire evening had been an exercise in nerve wrecking stress, and at the end of it was Melissa McCall, now carefully watching over one of her dearest friends.

Melissa had been the model of strength as she examined John. She knew her duty to her profession came first, and even though she was visibly upset that Scott, Stiles, and Lydia had been taken, she made John her first priority, treating the wounds and scrapes for him first, then looking over the boys and Derek for any issues she could help with.

Then she rounded on them.

"How could you let this happen?" She growled at Derek. "How could you let Scott be taken by those monsters?!" Liam and Theo stood by Derek, defensively.

"Scott was the one who attacked them, Derek had nothing to do with it." Liam explained. "I think Scott was just terrified of what they were going to do to Stiles' baby." 

Melissa blinked, shocked at the sudden news. "Stiles....Stiles'.... baby?" 

Derek felt fresh tears spring to his eyes, and he turned away. In a moment, Melissa's demeanor changed, as she reached for Derek's hand, and squeezed it. "Is it... magic... magical?"

Theo and Liam nodded in unison. Jackson sat in a corner, head pressed against the wall, eyes wide and blank, still in shock from the whole ordeal of the night, but breathing fine otherwise. Not a single physical scar or wound on him.

Jacen and Cam had gone back to the Stilinski house with Corey and Mason, to see if the grounds were still safe, checking if Stiles' protection spells still held in his absence. So far so good, Derek had no news to the contrary. 

Liam explained to Melissa, in detail, everything that had happened, while Derek went over, and sat with a very quiet Jackson. Derek had no idea what to say to the young man. As his cousin, he should have felt closer to him, but until recently he had no idea that Jackson and he were related. He only remembered the willful, spiteful wolf come Kanima that he'd been.

Jackson stared at the floor, not saying anything, not doing anything. Then his face crumpled and a strangled cry came out of him, startling the others. He grabbed on to Derek like a life preserver, and began to sob, loudly, letting out keening, pained cries. 

Derek wrapped his arms around the wailing teen, as Jackson began to scream jibberish into the Alpha's shoulder, as though he were trying to get the last five years of pain in his life out of him in fifteen seconds.

Jackson began to hit Derek, slamming into the man's broad back with his fists, screaming unintelligible words, and falling apart. 

All Derek could think to do was hold on. 

At this second outburst, Melissa went into Nurse mode, prepping a needle with a sedative, and cautiously approaching the sobbing teen, only to have Jackson throw his head back scream out at the top of his lungs. 

"TENEBRAE!" 

The darkness was immediate. Everyone froze where they were, and in a few seconds, the low running lights of the hospital generator kicked in. Theo and Liam immediately took a point near the door, and the window. 

"Anything?" Liam asked as Theo looked out the window. Jackson had stopped screaming, but remained in Derek's arms, now quietly sobbing, and very scared.

Derek felt Jackson clutch at his body, almost like he was trying to crawl inside the man, and Derek had a flashback to Stiles doing the same, waking after a nightmare some time ago.

Jackson's voice was a quiet whimper now. Melissa remained still, moving the hypodermic needle to the counter and leaving it there before backing away. 

Theo looked out the window, his eyes wide. "Looks like a power outage. A lot of the places near here are dark." 

"Think it's them?" Melissa asked, grabbing the needle again. Jackson whimpered and shook his head. 

Liam cracked the door. "I'm going to check." Theo was on his tail immediately. "Not alone you're not." Theo grabbed the back of Liam's shirt, a loaner from Cam and Jacen's, since theirs had been soaked through with John's blood when they compressed his wounds.

"I'm going to keep an eye on John tonight." Melissa said, capping the needle and setting it in her pocket. "Is there anything I should watch for? I mean, I don't... know what I should be..." 

Derek shook his head. "His vitals were fine. He's just going to need a good solid sleep for the night. When he wakes, it'll be like he was never sick or hurt, ever. The Bite will have fully healed" Derek said, starting to get up. Jackson gripped tightly to him, shaking his head again.

"I'm going to take this one back home." 

At that, Jackson shook his head harder. "To the pack house." Derek explained, which stilled Jackson for a minute. He tried to speak again, but only more garbled words came out. 

"Do you want...?" Melissa reached into her pocket for the needle. "No." Derek objected. "Jacks is just in shock. I know it first hand." 

A sad, worried look crossed Melissa's face. "Do you think... they'd do anything to Scott...?" 

Derek took a breath. "They said they wouldn't. If anything, they broke their word harming John. And Cam said they needed to keep the bodies in good shape..." He paused there, because he didn't want to think...

"He'll be fine." Derek decided that a little white lie wouldn't hurt, not now. Melissa still had some hours left on her shift. 

"After my shift ends, I'll stay here with John." Melissa blinked a few tears back. "Just in case." 

Derek nodded. "Just in case." Melissa gave Derek her phone number, and had him send a text to her. "In case anything happens, and if I need to, then I can get a hold of you." 

Pocketing his phone, Derek nodded. "I'll be over as fast as I can." He replied, feeling Jackson clutching at him tighter. 

Driving back to the Stilinski home, Jackson curled up into the passenger seat of the Camaro, his head covered by his hoody, occasionally sniffling. They pulled up to the house, and Derek felt a twinge of pain as he parked next to Roscoe.

Jackson wouldn't get out of the car, so Derek scooped him up, and carried him into the house. Jackson clutched tighter and buried his face in Derek's neck, as Derek walked inside. Corey and Mason were curled up on the couch together in a similar formation. 

"Is he okay?" Mason asked, eyeing Jackson. Derek shook his head. "He's just in shock, it's all been too much for him." 

"Same for Isaac." Corey pulled his face from Mason's neck and nodded. "He's in the guest room, poor thing cried himself to sleep." 

"And the others?" Derek asked. "Cam and Jace are in their trailer, Jace is going to keep watch tonight. I'm his relief." Corey answered. 

"Theo and Liam?" Mason asked Derek. "They're patrolling the hospital." 

"And John?" Cam asked from the doorway to the house, where he stood leaning on his cane.

"He's stable. He just needs a good night's rest. He'll probably be a little disoriented when he wakes up, so I'm going to try and be there in the morning." 

The guys all nodded, and Derek carried Jackson up the stairs. He started to carry him into John's room, but Jackson shook his head. He carried him to the guest room to be with Isaac, but Jackson shook his head again.

Derek carried Jackson to Stiles' bedroom, and laid him on the bed. Jackson curled up to a pillow, and immediately began to cry again. Derek crawled into the bed next to him, and Jackson curled up in Derek's arms. Rocking, and shushing the crying teen, Derek lay in the bed, and let his own tears quietly fall down his face. After a while, Jackson's breathing steadied out, and he slept on Derek's chest. 

Derek was well practiced at keeping his sobs to himself. He had no idea when he started perfecting this particular skill, but he cried so quietly. Despite the pain, the heartbreak, the loss, Derek could keep himself from being heard crying, and was saddened how much that seemed to just be a part of his life. Tonight, he had to be strong for Jackson, for John, for the others. Still, he cried for Stiles, for their unborn baby. He cried for innocent Lydia, for Scott and Melissa.

Mostly, he cried thinking of how he was robbed of this time with Stiles. How he should be holding Stiles in bed, his hands on the soft swell of Stiles' still small pooch of a belly. He should be bonding with his pup in utero.

Derek just buried it tighter inside of him. Jackson shifted in his sleep, and Derek spooned his lean form. He slept fitfully, and was up as the sun was rising. 

Jackson had been in a deep sleep, so Derek was able to sneak out, still in his clothes from yesterday. He made it down the stairs, and found Theo awake and watching out the window.

They looked at each other, and nodded. "Corey?" Derek whispered softly. "Asleep." Theo whispered back, nodding to the couch where Corey was curled up with Mason. "I'm taking the last of his watch." 

Derek nodded. He stood near the window with Theo. The sky was barely lighting up, and Derek could feel Theo gently take his hand. "Are you okay?" Theo whispered.

Breathing through his nostrils, Derek nodded. "As okay as I can be." He felt warmth from where Theo squeezed his hand. "We're gonna be okay." Theo said, looking out the window.

Derek nodded. "Yeah. We will." Derek said, surprised that his heart didn't skip any beats. "We will." 

Before leaving for the hospital, Derek checked the grounds first, and caught no strange scents, located no off sounds. He got into the Camaro and headed for the hospital. He felt some guilt leaving Jackson alone, but reasoned the pack would be there for him.

The poor teen had obviously had some sort of epic breakdown. Derek considered it, Jackson had lost the Alpha he had just come to start accepting, the half brother he'd only known as a friend, kind of, before, and possibly his dad.

Derek felt his eyes prick with tears as he thought of his missing Uncle. Well, everything but his ear. No wonder Jackson went off. Derek wondered why he hadn't lost his mind yet. 

Maybe it was coming. 

Derek snuck into the hospital, feeling guilty. He saw the ghost of his younger self, sneaking down the halls, looking for Paige. Derek followed his memory, and went down the hallway, finding John's room.

Peeking his head inside, Derek saw Melissa, asleep in one of the chairs near the bed, closed off from the room by the privacy curtain. Derek crept into the room, and pulled back the beige partition to check on John, which he would have done were the man in the bed.

The hospital bed was empty, and John was gone.

It pained Derek to wake Melissa, but she didn't know where John had gone either. "I came in after my shift ended around two in the morning, and he was still in here asleep." 

Derek convinced Melissa to go ahead home, and he took in the scent of his brand new Beta, fresh and deep in the bed. He was hot on the trail in no time.

To no surprise, Derek found that John's scent tracked through the hospital, and out past the city, into the preserve. The trail led back to the clearing where Stiles, Scott, and Lydia disappeared.

Derek felt a lump rise in this throat. The faintest, ghostly scent of them still hung in the air, and Derek was sure, a wisp of that aroma was of his pup, secreted away inside of Stiles.

Tears sprung to Derek's eyes, as he thought of all the signs he had missed. Stiles' changed scent, his nausea and the teen's strange food cravings, and really, even Stiles' stance had changed from what Derek considered normal. Relaxed, with the smallest bit of swagger around Derek, especially after they had become a couple. It was in contrast to the way he'd moved the last week or so. 

The way Stiles stood recently, a slight curve to him, as though he were protecting his mid-section from sight. Still, Derek had never thought in a million years that Stiles would ever be able to bear his child.

Derek tried to think of when this could have happened, but really for the past month, they'd been fucking like newlywed rabbits and, obviously, somewhere in there Derek got Stiles pregnant. 

The morning sunlight began to stream through the trees, and Derek picked up the scent of his target. Through the trees he moved, out past the rocky foothills, and up the slopes until he hit The Peak.

The Peak was a popular spot in the evenings, as the sparkling lights of the city made for a gorgeous backdrop for everything from selfies, to outdoor trysts. This morning, it was a view for a man in meditation.

John Stilinski sat on a pile of rocks, well past the safety barrier he had no doubt been responsible for setting up, to prevent falls and injuries over the edge. 

He was sitting, cross legged in his work pants, barefoot and shirtless, arms over his knees. John's head tilted up to the morning sun, eyes closed, as if he were drinking in every secret of the universe. 

"It's so fucking weird." John spoke, quietly. Derek was ten feet away, but he could hear the man, clearly. "I can smell you, Derek. The wind carried your scent to me, and I knew you were coming." 

Derek carefully walked up to John, unsure of what mental state the man might be in. He'd known some wolves that let their fear turn to violence in the wake of being bitten.

"I can hear everything. I can hear... the animals in the brush. There's joggers on the path. Some dudes are having an early morning fuck in the bushes. It's like a fucking radio, I'm picking up everything." 

John turned to Derek, the man's face looked less lined. He smiled easier. "Is this what it's like for you, all the time?" 

Derek sat near the rocks, still unsure if he should approach the man. "Sometimes." Derek replied. "Some newborns have to really work to hone their senses. Others come to them fully tuned in, and have to work to dial them back." 

John nodded. "I woke up, and, I could smell Melissa before I opened my eyes. I could tell she was tired, that she'd been crying. Does she know about Scott?" 

Derek nodded silently and John pursed his lips. "Those assholes took my boy." John's nostrils flared, and Derek could see John's claws begin to form. "I have to get him back." 

John's breathing picked up, and his brow began to change shape. "John." Derek's tone was firm, and commanding. He watched as the man began to sweat, twitching as he shifted a bit. "John. Focus. Think of who you are. The Sheriff. The law."

With great difficulty, John got control of his breathing and he looked at his clawed hands. Derek continued. "Picture your hands, your fingers. You've seen them all your life. Picture them as you've always seen them. Focus, John. Focus."

"This is... I don't know...." John's canines elongated, and he began to snarl as he flexed his fingers, in panic. Derek stood and growled, John retreated and bit and whimpered. He pulled back, and soon he returned to his fully human form.

Derek nodded. "You'll learn it. The control will come. You have to work on it, every day." John nodded, and looked up at Derek. "So, you're my Alpha." Derek nodded. John looked down. "You saved my life." Derek nodded again, trying not to be sentimental. "Yours is a life worth saving." 

John rose from the rocks into standing. Even on the higher ground, he looked at Derek with humility. His body was in good condition for an older man, which, as Sheriff it likely had to be.

"Do I owe you a life debt then?" John asked, a touch of humor in his tone. Derek picked up on it. "If you feel you must." 

"So, like, am I gonna have to avoid wooden stakes and silver bullets?" John grinned, picking up his shirt and pulling it on. He examined his forearm where Derek had bitten him, and found it completely healed.

Derek sighed, and they began to walk back from The Peak and into the woods.

"Wooden stakes no unless they're made of Mountain Ash, but anything silver, yes. You'll be vulnerable to certain plants, mistletoe and wolf's bane at the top of the list." Derek rattled off on the tips of his fingers. 

"Of course, you'll want to avoid damage to the heart, but as of right now, any medical conditions you once had are no longer an issue." 

John paused. "So my heart...?" 

Derek looked over and nodded. For a moment they watched as each other's face fell a bit. John sighed heavily, before he spoke. "Stiles would have loved that." 

"He would have." Derek's voice was thick for a moment. 

"What's gonna happen to them, Derek?" John begins to pant and panic, beginning to shift again. Derek growls and stares John down. "Control." John winces and stretches his neck out, his claws and fangs retracting.

"Why is this happening now?" John asks, his voice confused, and panicked. "I thought the change only happened on a full moon?" 

"After effects of the eclipse of the moon. Plus, it's harder to control at first. It is for most bitten wolves, but I'll tell you John, you seem to have a better handle than most wolves that get turned." 

Derek walked up to John, and rubbed the man's shoulder and neck, noting the way that John leaned in to the touch. His eyes clouded with tears, and he clung to Derek, his voice breaking.

"They took my son." He sobbed. 

Derek clung to the older man, and let his own tears flow silently. 

"They took mine too." 

Arriving back at the Stilinski home, John was greeted by his fellow pack members, in a way that he had not experienced before. 

Cam and Jace greeted him first, tilting their heads in respect, like they had for Derek, and when first meeting Scott. Jace offered his hand to the Sheriff, and John gripped it. "It does my heart good to see you well, John." 

Bounding out from the house like excited pups, a sleepy eyed Theo, and a rested Liam crossed the yard in seconds, bouncing around John before slamming into John, hugging him tightly. 

"Dad." Theo squeaked out as he hugged John. Liam nuzzled into both men, before doing the same to Derek. Corey and Mason were the last to arrive and greet John, with relief and enthusiasm. 

They each hugged John, and Corey accidentally made them disappear for a few seconds, which shocked the Sheriff. "Sorry." The boy blushed. "Sometimes if I'm over excited or stressed I just disappear like that." 

Derek set a comforting hand on Corey's shoulder, as the boy leaned in to Derek's touch. 

John looked at the boys with a smile. "It's okay. I got some learning to do myself, what with all these new powers and all." 

"We can help with that." Theo grinned.

"Jackson?" Derek asked Liam. 

"Still asleep." Liam let his arms wrap around Theo. "Isaac is in the bathroom."

"Anyone hungry?" Mason offered. "Corey and I were just going to start breakfast." 

"Go ahead." Theo yawned. "I still need some sleep." 

"Same." John said. "Something about being home now is making me want more sleep." 

"You'll feel that." Derek said. "This is your den. It's going to be comforting and secure here, cause it's your home." 

Derek looked up at the house, where he could see Isaac in the window, watching them.

"Our home." John corrected, softly. "This is kinda all our home right now." 

"What about our own homes?" Mason asked. 

Derek nodded. "Those are important, and you should protect them, but whenever you need it, then..." 

"This place is here for you all." John finished. "This is our place. Our pack home. Den?" He looked at Derek.

"All of the above." Derek nodded, as they went inside of the house.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack begins to settle into itself. Jackson starts to wake up, and there's a shift in the air. 
> 
> In the shifting, Derek misses Stiles, seeks comfort, talks to his pack mates, and begins to form a plan....

Derek sat in Stiles' bedroom, after having some coffee and pancakes, courtesy of Corey and Mason. Jackson still lay in Stiles' bed, eyes open but still unfocused as he stared unblinking into nothingness while Derek watched him.

Jackson's lips were twitching and moving, he seemed to be whispering something, but it was unintelligible and silent. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, leaving Derek alone with this thoughts. 

Derek stared at the room that he had called home for a few weeks now. He wasn't sure about going back to the loft, even if it was to get more clean clothes for himself. Derek wasn't sure about leaving the guys now that he had somehow become the Alpha of this pack, and didn't know what to do now that he was in this position, again.

Back a few years ago, when he had become an Alpha (courtesy of killing crazy Alpha Uncle Peter Hale, and taking it from him), the first thing he'd felt the need to do was to create a pack, to build his strength and solidify his status. That had come somewhat easily. Jackson had been so jealous of Scott's wolf powers that he'd all but begged to be bitten, without thinking of a single consequence. 

Isaac had come next, then Boyd and Erica. Cora had also been a part of that, but after everything fell apart, she disappeared. And boy, did everything fall the fuck apart. Despite Stiles' reassurance, Derek knew that the dissolution of his pack had all been his fault. He had become his uncle, hungry for power, and completely unable to maintain everything. He looked at Jackson, and felt a pang of guilt over him. 

At least he was sleeping now, curled up into a ball. A soft smile on his lips, and a thumb in his mouth. 

Derek rose from the desk chair, and headed out to the kitchen to get some coffee. He could hear the sounds of John and Theo snoring, asleep in John's bedroom, Derek couldn't resist, peeking in the opened door at the two unconscious betas. Theo was curled up next to John, and the man held Theo protectively in his arms.

A small smile graced Derek's face, and he pulled back in to the hall, where he came face to face with Liam, who was grinning. "They're something else, huh?" 

Derek chuckled a bit. "I'm just kinda surprised that John took to Theo like that, to both of you." Liam nodded. "Theo has daddy issues, obviously." "Obviously." Derek agreed.

Liam softly closed the bedroom door. "But I think it's more than that. When Theo's family kicked him out, he was just so lost. He was only 15 or so. He really needed a dad figure, and well.... Scott wasn't.... the best at it." 

Derek nodded. "Scott was dealing with pain of his own. I don't think anything he'd encountered would have prepared him for all that." Liam nodded in agreement. "I know, I wasn't here for the Nogitsune drama, but I've put a lot of it together from what I've heard from the others." 

Liam leaned against the wall, and Derek did the same on the opposite of the hall. "Once Scott started to come back from it, he was working on being a better Alpha, but, Theo, well, he needed more than I think Scott could give him at the time, so that's why he took to you and John as quick as he did." 

"So when did he imprint on John?" Derek cracked a smile, picturing Theo following the older man around like a pup. 

"Around the time that Scott asked that we start guarding him." Liam grinned "I haven't seen Theo take to someone since he focused on me after we mated. Theo couldn't ask John enough questions, and John had endless patience for him." 

"And yourself?" Derek asked. "How do you feel about John, and this sudden... development?" Liam grinned. "Oh, John? I love him. I have a good relationship with my step dad, but he's always at work. John is...well, he's always here. He takes interest in us, in protecting the pack." 

Derek raised his brows. "That's a pretty big 180 for him. He didn't even want me around Stiles at first." Derek felt himself flush. "I didn't think he'd ever come to accept..." Derek waved his hand. "All of this... going on...." 

Liam sighed. "I think he was just scared for Stiles. He likes you, Derek. He just... it took him a little time to trust you." Liam stepped forward, and rubbed Derek's arm in a friendly gesture. "It took time for all of us to get to know you. Now that we do, we see who you are. And we like that Derek." 

Derek nodded and blushed a bit, as Liam brought his eyes up to Derek's own. "And, um... Derek?" Liam had a hard look on his face, his ice blue eyes serious and unblinking. "If anything happened... You know... and we had to.... like, I would... I'd be in your pack. If you wanted me." 

Liam's eyes were scared, but sure. The older man could see what it was taking for Liam to say this to him. Derek could smell the nervousness wafting off of the teen, and felt very humbled that Liam would offer. Derek nodded, and let his hand come up to Liam's neck, rubbing and petting him. 

"Thank you." Derek's voice was low, and humble. "You honor me with that offer, Pup. If it happens, and we need it, I will let you know." 

Isaac sat at the dining room table, alone, staring at a cup of coffee which had gone cold. Derek approached the tall, muscular teen cautiously. "Hey." Derek's voice is soft, and he tries to make it calm, without being condescending. 

The blonde beta looks up at Derek with blue eyes that hold more pain than he ever discusses. It strikes Derek how much Isaac has been through, and Derek feels responsible for it. 

"I overheard, earlier. Liam talking to you." Isaac looks at the mug in his hands. "I... I don't think I could be in your pack. Again." 

Derek blinks, because he'd never thought of asking. "I'd never ask that of you." Derek shakes his head. "I understand your connection with Scott. I would never try to stand in the way of, or change that." 

"But, you made me." Isaac replies, a tint of anger in his voice. "If I owe anyone, it's you. But I left your pack. I don't..."

Derek shook his head, and carefully reached a hand out to Isaac's, which is flat on the table now. Derek takes the fingers gently, curling them into his own. "You don't owe me anything. That's not how I work." Derek swallowed. "Anymore." 

There's a pause where Derek considers what he just said. "Not anymore. I think... I think maybe I did more harm than good, turning you." 

Isaac's eyes well with tears. "I asked for it. I asked for it because I was tired of feeling weak. Tired to being abused, and put upon by that.... that... man." Isaac gritted the last word out through his teeth. 

A tear falls from Isaac's eye, and Derek can hear the drop as it hits the heavy table. "I hated him. I hated my dad so much. I wanted... " Isaac pauses, and more tears fall. In a voice barely audible he says, "I wanted him dead."

Derek feels his own eyes brim with unshed tears. Isaac cleared his throat. "When Jacks... when... when the Kanima killed him, I was relieved." Isaac covers his mouth with his free hand, and he closes his eyes. 

"I felt like I could breathe again. Like I was free." Isaac wipes his eyes. "And, I felt like I had a new lease on life." 

There's a pause, and Derek stays quiet. He watches Isaac as the boy tenses and relaxes in waves. "I found... when I chose to go to Scott's pack, it was cause... I was so confused. I was scared. I didn't know if I was good or evil." 

"I know the feeling." Derek murmurs, nodding. Isaac nods back. "And with Scott, I felt like I could start over again. Then, everything happened. Stiles, Allison, Boyd, Aiden. Erica." Isaac says the last name with a note of hurt in his voice.

"Then I was alone. Then, I wasn't alone. Because of Scott. He and I..." Here Isaac pauses, and flushes red. Derek can only imagine what he wants to say, because Derek's story with Stiles is similar. Broken man finds love where he doesn't expect it, and winds up becoming a better man for it. 

"I'd never, ever ask you to choose between packs." Derek reiterates. "But I will fight to get Scott back, do everything I can to save Lydia, and Stiles. To save my...." Derek feels his throat tighten. "To save my child." 

A light goes on in Isaac's eyes. "Derek. I'm so sorry." Derek closes his eyes, fighting back his own tears before deciding that he can let them go, let them fall. He's with a friend. One of his first Betas.

"I will fight with you guys, if it comes down to that. Of course I will." Isaac nods. "They're more than my pack. They're my friends. I love them."

The pack sits at the dining room table. John is rested, and has called out of work for another day. "Recovering from sickness" is his official excuse. Liam and Theo sat on either side of him. Jace and Cam are there, with Corey and Mason. Jackson is still catatonic in bed.

Melissa is home after her shift, and up after her own nap. After checking John's vitals, and making sure that he is in fact healed, Melissa sits between Derek and Isaac, quietly listening to everything.

"What do you think they'll do to them?" Isaac asks, knowing everyone wants to know, but no one has the heart to ask. 

Cam takes a breath. He looks like he is choosing every word with the utmost care, given his company. "The Innocent, that is to say, Lydia, will be sacrificed for the child to be brought forth." 

Jace's face crumples a bit, before he recomposes it. "Bring forth the child? Stiles isn't even a couple of months along, at most." Derek reasons. 

"The ritual will accelerate the infant's growth, bringing him forth in his most powerful form. The use of the dark magic is just for that, and they'll likely tap into, and use all of Stiles' power, so they can conserve their own." 

"Which means what, they plan on sacrificing Stiles as well?" John asks, trying to keep his voice even. Liam holds the older man's hand, while Theo rubs John's shoulder. 

"Until they do, they'll keep them safe. That's the point of the ritual. The perfection of the bodies for the protection of the Deity."

"And Scott?" Melissa asks. She sounds like she might jump into the fight herself if needed. 

Cam looks down at the table. "Hard to tell. His Alpha power is unique, and extraordinary. They've shown they'll use Supers, for their advantage. The Hexenbeist, the magician, they'll even use others to spy." 

Melissa looks down, as Cam addresses her. "They could very well keep him alive, in perfect health, just to use him against us. To use his power to fight us, and defeat us." 

"Never." Isaac growls. "He'd never turn on us." Melissa steadies her adopted son with a hand on his shoulder. "They can't." Isaac declares, but it comes out pained. "He won't." 

"They sent others." Cam cleared his throat. "They've done it before, in the past. Now that they know I'm here with you, they might even try to kill me so I can't help you." 

Derek looked over, and it made perfect sense to him, because Jace had never been more than a few feet from Cam, since they came back from those woods.

"So is there any way to fight them?" Derek asked. "Anything we can do?" 

Cam shook his head. "They will try, and try again to make this work. I know they're upset that the Hellhound will not help them, and they are so close, they'll do anything." 

John folded his arms over his chest and scowled. "Stiles will find a way. He always does." John's voice is sure, and steady. 

Cam looked over at the newborn Wolf. "Stiles' main concern is likely going to be the life inside of him now. I don't know him that well, but I know that he'd do nothing to jeopardize that." 

Derek nodded. "He wouldn't. I just wish..." Derek shuts himself up, because he doesn't want to go into all of that. 

"But this is Lydia, and he's been in love with her..." John begins, before Derek cuts him a look. "since he was a kid, and Danny was one of his friends growing up, and Scott... that's his brother."

Derek gets up from the table, as John finishes speaking, "I don't see him just giving up like that." Theo rises, and stands near Derek, hovering. "He'll be okay. He'll find a way."

Turning from Theo, Derek wipes his face. Theo watches him, nervously. "Stiles always has a plan." 

Which is why Derek is up in Stiles' bedroom, their bedroom now. Jackson is sitting up in the bed, his voice is soft, and weak. He's speaking gibberish, babbling, and it reminds Derek of when Cora was a child. The thought makes his heart ache at the memory of his missing sister.

Cora. He feels such guilt for not even knowing where she is. Where his uncle is. Where Stiles is. 

Derek sat in the room, staring at the walls. Stiles was everywhere in the room, but not where he needed to be, which was in Derek's arms, in the bed, knotted to him. Derek's heart hurt as he thought of his mate. It hurt more knowing that his mate was out there, with his child, and he sat here trying to not feel as helpless as he felt. Trying to come up with, or at the very least find something resembling a plan.

On the desk, the cursor on the login bar of Stiles' laptop flashed. The light summer's breeze moved the branches of the trees lightly, carrying the scent of the nearby woods into the room. Derek could smell sage burning, and he could hear Jace's voice chanting something melodically in Spanish somewhere in the distance.

The cursor is blinking, one beat at a time, over and over in steady repetition. Theo's declaration that Stiles would have a plan haunted him, so after a couple of hours of searching through books and papers, Derek is looking at the one thing that may yield an answer. 

The laptop. Stiles keeps everything secret here, so if there is a plan, it will likely be here. The only problem is, Derek doesn't know the password. 

ENTER PASSWORD.

Derek is pissed because he feels he should know this. He doesn't even imagine Stiles would use something so simple, but he tries anyway. 

DEREK

INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

Fuck. 

CLAUDIA

INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

Okay. How about

NEMETON

INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

Maybe... I mean... maybe?

NOGITSUNE

INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

Derek rose from the desk, pissed. He should know this. He should know his mate well enough to know the password he would use. He's been inside Stiles' freaking head for Christ's sake.

Mieczyslaw

INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

Mikey Slaw

INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

DEREK HALE

INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

DARREN HILL

INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

"Dammit." Derek growls, and it startles Jackson, who begins to cry seated on the bed. Derek sighs, feeling like shit. Ever since Jackson's meltdown, Derek had tried to stay even around the teen, to offer something resembling protectiveness. He sits on the bed, but Jackson whimpers and pulls away, crawling onto the floor, clearly indicating he is not having any of this pissy Derek Hale right now. 

Jackson sits on the floor, looking around and rocking himself, his gibberish accelerating into something that might be speech. Derek listens, but there's nothing to be deciphered from any of the noises Jackson makes. Nothing even like the nonsensical sing song that the homeless man sang to them ages ago, but Derek can almost sense there's a similar pattern to the rhythm of the noises.

Derek shivered, thinking of that afternoon. The wild man's eyes still haunted him, and he wondered what they were going to do to Stiles. To their child. 

Jackson turns his head to the bedroom door, seconds before Isaac knocks softly on the frame. "Hey." He peeks his head inside, greeted with the familiar sight of a brooding Derek Hale. 

"Hey." Derek replies flatly. 

"I came to see how Jackson is doing. I haven't seen him eat for a bit, and I know he hasn't showered. I don't think he's eaten in days." 

"I've tried to talk him into doing both." Derek gestures to the teen, who is now standing in front of Stiles' closet mirror, watching his reflection as he begins slowly undressing himself. 

"No luck in getting him back?" Isaac eyes Jackson as he strips down to nothing. Isaac grabs Stiles' bathrobe, and walks over to Jackson, covering his pack mate's naked body. 

"I don't know whats happened with him." Derek watched as Jackson softly swayed in Isaac's arms, to a song that only he seemed to be hearing. 

"This was in the hospital, after, when he..." Isaac gestured at Jackson, who was now rocking back and forth, happily in the terrycloth robe. 

"Before, I think." Derek said, sitting in front of the laptop again. He remembered a few other possible passwords and tried them before being told those were incorrect as well. The tired Alpha sighed and rose again. He was never gonna get this. "But yeah, I don't think he's showered since then either."

"Well, he smells like it." Isaac sighed. "I'm gonna see if I can get him to wash up in the sink." Isaac took Jackson by the hand, and led the guy across the room. Jackson swayed back and forth, singing gibberish. 

"It's alarming. I've never seen him so dirty and unwashed." Isaac noted. "He's never had a hair out of place in all the years I've known him, and now look at him." 

Jackson giggled. He glided out of the room, with Isaac on his tail. 

"Come on Jackson. " Isaac trotted after the giggling teen. "Let's get you washed up, then maybe get some food inside of you." 

Derek tilted his head back and closed his eyes. For the past few days, he'd been trying to get into Stiles' head. It felt so ridiculous after the last months of being able to see Stiles' every thought if he wanted. Now it was frustrating, the way the answer seemed right in front of him without any way to access it.

The light continued to blink on the laptop, taunting Derek. He tried over and over again, using pack names, car names, anything that might ring some sort of bell and unlock the laptop. Each time, the same words popped up, and anytime he tried, Derek was met with the same message.

INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

Derek sighed and walked around the room. Maybe there was something here he missed. 

He walked out of the room, and listened. Behind the closed door of the bathroom, he could hear Jackson humming along to Isaac, who singing a childish little song.

"Wash, wash, wash your handsies, scrub, scrub, scrub your handsies, rinse, rinse, rinse your handsies, we just did your handsies." 

Derek bit into his fist because it was so much like something you would sing to a baby, and he could see Stiles doing it for their child, see himself doing it for their child, and he didn't know if he was ever going to get that opportunity. 

Corey, Mason, Theo, and Liam were playing cards in the dining room, and Melissa and John were sitting in his bedroom. 

"Look." Melissa had a smile in her voice. "They were what, 8 here?" 

"Yeah." John had a smile on his face, but he sounded so sad. This was when they went as the Mario Brothers for Halloween." 

Derek wanted to be a part of that, but it didn't feel right. 

"Come on in Derek, we're just talking about the boys." John called out into the hallway. Derek leaned into the doorway sheepishly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to lurk." 

John shrugged. "Kinda hard to do now." The Sheriff said, tapping his ear. Melissa raised her brows. "Super hearing?" 

Derek nodded. "John has a good grasp on his new abilities." 

"Yeah, Derek has been helping me with my focus." 

Melissa grinned warmly at Derek and looked at John. "So how has the week been? Getting used to these powers and all." 

John grimaced a bit, and Derek could tell the lie was coming before John spoke it. "Oh, just great." He said. "Everything's pretty cut and dry, easy to understand." 

Derek could tell the off timed beats of John's heart, and noted that the way it pumped now was stronger than the way it had before. Before becoming a Wolf, it had been steady, but not as strong as it was beating now. 

"In time, everything becomes instinctual." Derek nodded. "That's what Liam told me." John smiled, looking at Melissa. "The boys have been a godsend to me, along with my Alpha here." 

Melissa's smile at Derek was bittersweet. "Alphas are important. Sometimes I wish Scott had a better mentor at the beginning of all of this. I think he might have had a better handle on things." 

Derek decided to say nothing, but did respond. "Sometimes, nothing can prepare you for what life has in store for you. Sometimes you just have to go through it." 

John turned back to the book on his lap. "That's what I used to tell Stiles, sometimes." 

Derek leaned into the door frame, and watched as John reminisced, while keeping his ears out for the pack below, who kept making each other draw twos and fours. 

"He would get so upset if he didn't get things right the first time. He wanted to know everything, all the time." 

Derek smiled, knowing that Stiles still had that mindset for things. 

"He's gotten better at that. He had to work on his patience a lot. He'd had a devil of a time trying to pronounce his own name." 

"Well, Mieciyslaw doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." Melissa chuckled. "It took me a while to even get it." 

John nodded. "Yeah. For the longest time, the closest he could get was 'Mischief'." John's smiled was bittersweet. "I tell you, Claudia loved it so much, she called him Mischief until her last days." 

Derek felt his head spin, and he calmly walked away into the bedroom, and turned on Stiles' computer, and typed in a single word.

_"I don't know the day it happened, but it happened and now... well... I'm pregnant."_

_ _Derek's eyes welled with tears, as he read the entries Stiles had written, apparently for a while. Things were backed up here for about four years, and Derek was devouring it all. _ _

_ _ _"If I had to pinpoint, it was probably after Jessa tried to kill Der. I don't know what she did, but if I ever get my hands on her, I swear I will rend her to nothingness, and I know JUST the spell to do it with."_ _ _

_ _ _ _Derek raised his brows, and continued on to another entry._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _"Woke up this morning, and I swear I felt the baby kicking. I don't know what the typical gestation period for Weres is, and I won't ask Derek cause I'm afraid if he knows... I don't know what would happen."_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Derek gritted his teeth. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _"I mean, it's not like we've talked kids. And I'm only 18. I'm like, literally an unwed teenage mother. That's kinda freaking me out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek should feel bad about reading these entries. There's a part of him that can't care. Stiles is gone, and he is going crazy missing his mate, wanting to know what he knew, wanting to be comforted by Stiles' words. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I passed by a picture of my mom today in the hall, and I almost lost my shit. Because that's all I knew as my mom, but she wasn't my mom. I'm pregnant now, and wish that she could be here to talk to, to help me."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek's tears flowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"But she never had me, physically, and it angered me. My birth mother, the woman who gave birth to me, I don't even know who she is, and I'm so pissed cause I don't have her either. I can't go to Melissa, but I might need to..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek wiped his eyes. He had no idea Stiles felt so alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I can't burden Derek with this. These people, this cult, he would lose his mind. I think it's me they're after. This stupid Nogitsune thing has ruined my life. But then again, its allowed me to carry Derek's child."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek squeezes his fists until he feels the blood pooling in his palms. He closes the doc because it's too much. His mate is out there, scared, alone, and carrying his pup. Why is he here, doing nothing?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Rising from his chair, he paces to the window, staring out into the night. What are the chances the Deads are out there, and if he hunted them down... would they be hunting him? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _If he left the pack, would the Deads attack them? Theo and Liam, Isaac, they could protect the pack. John was new, he still didn't know how to fight just yet. Jackson was in crazy town, and Cam could only protect himself so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He didn't want to send Jace out, because he needed the muscle here in case anything happened. Then Derek had an idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Derek opened the door to the room, and went downstairs. Theo and Liam were watching TV, snuggling on the couch, and Isaac had wrapped Jackson up in a burrito blanket and was rocking the teen lovingly, Jackson had a soft, happy smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Where's Corey?" Derek asked the gang. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"In here." Corey called from the kitchen, where he was talking with Mason. Derek walked into the kitchen, where the boys were drying the dishes, and putting things away. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"How long are you able to stay invisible?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Corey go off on a mission, and witness a force of nature. Later on, Derek learns more about his Betas, what makes a pack a pack, and walks John through a bit of a rough spot.
> 
> Lots of suspense, heartbreak, humor, and a good fluff at the end.

They should not be doing this. It's too risky, it's far too reckless, and could put everyone in danger. Which is why Derek appointed everyone very distinct roles for when Corey and he are away. 

Cam and Mason are in the guest bedroom, with Jace and Melissa guarding. Isaac has Jackson asleep in John's bedroom, with John. Theo and Liam are watching the house from the lower level.

Everyone knows what they are doing. Cam and Jace have outfitted the pack with different weapons, for protection, just in case. Stiles' spells have held so far, no reason to believe they won't hold while Derek is gone.

Derek is running, fast as he can, with Corey on his shoulders. He feels like Luke Skywalker, running, training with Yoda on his shoulders. Corey has them invisible, and the sensation is incredible.

The minute Derek crosses the Stilinski property line, he feels the protection spell wear off, in a way he was vaguely aware of when they left before, only he really senses it now. 

As far as Corey is concerned, Derek knows he will protect the baby Chameleon, as he's come to think of him, like he were one of his own. His pack. His kid.

They say nothing as they travel. Derek can run pretty fast. Even with Corey on his shoulders, it's not much extra weight, and Derek feels a freedom he hasn't in a while. 

Derek runs the back roads and trusts his instincts. He isn't surprised that he has found his way back to the grove where the Deads took Stiles and the others. He continues to run and realizes he's on autopilot, and there's something there, a force that seems to pull him. He runs for it, thinking of Stiles.

"Stop." Corey rasps, and Derek all but freezes in place. Derek can feel it too. A sensation like electricity crackling, a smell like ozone. Several feet in front of them, there is a glow, and Derek tenses. 

Continuing to maintain contact, Corey lets himself off of Derek's shoulders, should the Alpha need to fight. 

The glow gets brighter, coming toward them, but not near them. That's when Derek finally sees what he'd been waiting for, what his Alpha senses seemed to tell him he would find if he came to this place in the woods. 

A man on fire comes into view. He is naked, completely bare, clothing having burned off of him. His skin and body are charred, ashy and cracked, with embers visibly molten in the cracks. Something is in his arms, mostly undisturbed. Corey's whisper is very faint, but clear to Derek.

"He's back to deliver." 

Derek can see something being carried in the Hellhound's arms. It looks like a young girl, and Derek feels Corey gripping his wrist, knowing Derek wants to get a closer look, but it is too dangerous right now. 

The entire scene is an exercise in surrealism. The Hellhound walks, burning, on two legs. His cargo is smoking, but not burned, despite being cradled in his flaming arms, and where he steps, the Earth scorches, but does not burn behind him. 

Stepping into the grove, the forest seems to come alive at his arrival. A breeze that Derek cannot feel fans the trees and at the end of the grove, behind a large oak tree, the hound stops, waiting. 

Carefully, Derek pads through the forest with Corey, lifting him up to minimize their noise, and soon they are several feet away from the Hellhound. They can see the girl is dead, her body mangled, as though she had been run over by a car.

Derek remained stone still as the breeze through the trees grew stronger, before it happened. The tree near the oak, a tree Derek could have sworn was not there a moment ago, loomed in the darkness, and it began to move on its own accord.

The bare, long dead looking branches of this tree arched down, and dug their scabrous tips into the bark, pulling it open, like it wore a cloak. The tree began to groan, and inky black darkness greeted the hound as he began to walk forward into the dark recesses of the trunk. 

Daring, Derek ran forward, just as the Hellhound crossed the threshold of the Nemeton, Derek charged forward, only to have one of the tree branches swing forward, launching him back several feet into the oak, knocking the wind out of the Wolf.

Wheezing and coughing, Derek rose, feeling everything ache for a few seconds before he in on his feet. "Corey?" He rasps into the darkness, aware that he can't feel the boy on him. "Corey!" He hisses into the darkness.

"Here." Corey coughs, rising from where he fell from Derek, into a grove of thorny brush. His face and arms are covered in scrapes and scars, and his shirt is shredded. "I'm here. I'm alive." 

"Well, that was informative." Derek sighed, walking up to the rattled teen. He sets a hand on Corey's arm, drawing what little pain he can from Corey's body.

"Thank you." Corey replies, holding his shirt with his fingers in front of him, examining the ruined fabric. "Well," he huffed, "That's the end of this shirt." 

Derek couldn't help his chuckle, until Corey turned a bit. "Ow!" Corey picked up the hem of the shirt to find a deep gash running down the length of his side from his abs to his armpit. 

"Shit." Derek growls. "You're bleeding, badly." Derek reached out, drawing some more pain from Corey. "How fast do you heal?" 

Corey shrugs. "It'll be fine in an hour or so. I've had worse." 

Derek turned around, looking back where the Hellhound disappeared. The tree was gone. Vanished into this air.

"Fuck." Derek grumbled, walking around and through the are where the tree stood, on maybe still was, Derek couldn't tell. "Corey, are you able to disappear?" 

"Yup." The teen said, fading out like a burning match. Derek watched as he disappeared, his eyes the last thing to disappear. "Okay." Corey's voice came from near Derek. 

"Can you see the tree? The one that was just here?" 

"The Nemeton?" Corey asked. "No, there's nothing there. Just you standing in a grove where it looks like something should be." 

Derek cursed softly.

Walking back to Corey's Derek kept his senses up, while they talked. "How long have you been... a.... chimera? A Chameleon?" Derek asks, somewhat unsure. 

"Something like that." Corey says. "I don't know what I am. I've always called myself a ghost, cause I can kinda disappear and reappear at will. Plus I seem to haunt places where I want people to see me. Only, very few ever do." 

Derek kept time next to Corey, and bumped his shoulder, gently, playfully. "I see you." He confirmed. "I'm glad you joined us. Glad you're pack with us."

A small, shy smile tugs at Corey's lips, and his scent floods with pink happy notes and green and yellow sparkles. "Pack? You think of me as pack?" 

Derek nodded. "Yes. You, Mason as well. Liam brought you guys to us, and you've shown you'll help us, fight for us, put yourself up with us. It means a lot." 

"Do we have to go through a ritual, or something?" Corey looks at Derek, and it sparks something in Derek's memory.

"There are several rituals for pack formation and bonding. They all follow some basic traditions, mostly through bite or physical marking. Mostly bloodless, tame, safe I suppose..." Derek looked at Corey, who was smiling at him. 

Corey lifted his arms, showing off his bloody body. "Well, I'm not afraid of a little blood." Derek reached out, testing to see if there was anymore pain to pull out of Corey, only there wasn't.

"I think we can maybe find one of them that would fit our pack."

Corey leads Derek back to the Bryant home, or, "the house that he grew up in", as he tells the man. Derek pauses outside the door, even as Corey walks up to enter. It's late, later than he expects company would be allowed. "It's fine." Corey reassures him. "Come on in." 

Derek doesn't know why, maybe it's cause he now feels responsible for Corey, the way he feels responsible for them all, and he walks in with Corey through the back, which he discovers is the kitchen door. 

A tall, brunette woman is rinsing out a glass, and turns off the faucet. Her face has some of the same structures as Corey's, and her hair is the same color as his. She looks older than Derek expects her to look, and the expression on her face shows little personality.

"Hello Mom." Corey says, to no response from the woman, who dries her hands on a flower print dish towel. Corey pulls his shirt off, and shows his mother the still bleeding wound on his torso. "Check it out! Impressive, huh?" 

The woman says nothing, not even casting a look in Corey and Derek's direction. "Miss Bryant, I don't think we've ever met," Derek begins politely, dismayed when Corey's mom turns out the kitchen light, and exits without a word. 

Even in the near dark, Derek can see the tears glistening in Corey's eyes. "Wha... does she.... is she blind? Deaf?" Derek growls. He feels Corey take his hand, and it soothes the Alpha for a few seconds. Derek is still pretty pissed because growing up, no matter how much he upset his parents, they never flat out ignored him. He wonders how Corey can stand it, as the young Chameleon leads Derek through the house. 

Corey's parents are seated in he living room, his father in an armchair and his mother on a small couch, both watching TV. Corey's father looks like a larger, older version of his son. The hair on his head is cut shorter and more styled than Corey's, his frame a softer, less muscular version of his teenage son's. Derek once again tries to introduce himself, but neither parent bothers to look their way, focused on some stupid late night talk show. 

Corey stands in front of the TV, blocking the view, and waving his hands. "Helllloooooo" He lets out an angry, sorrowful note. His parents continue to stare, unbothered. "Hey mom, hey dad." Corey smiles. "This is some drifter I picked up off the street. He's probably got a million diseases and is likely a killer. He's about 20 years older than me, and he's gonna be fucking me to death in my room." 

Derek sputters and goes bug eyed, staring at Corey like the boy has lost his mind. Corey just gestures to his parents, who say nothing, but continue to watch TV, as if the guys are... "Invisible." Derek mutters.

"It started about 10 years ago." Corey sighed. "At first it was just little things, like them forgetting I was in the room, or in the house. Leaving me in the car after they brought in the groceries." 

Corey takes one last look at his parents before leaving the room. "I once took a shit on the rug, just to see if they were playing some sort of massive joke. Turns out the joke was on me. I had to clean it up after a couple of days, cause they had no idea." 

Pointing to a spot on the floor, he sighed. "Either that, or they are REALLY fucking committed to this bit they're doing." 

Inside Corey's room, he pulls out a backpack and empties it onto the floor. Inside the now empty pack, he stuffs a few tees, another pair of pants, and some socks and underwear. "I figured they maybe never wanted me. Maybe they were ignoring me for some selfish reason."

Derek watches as Corey stands before a mirror, his arm up, tracking progress of the now healing scar. Most of the flesh has healed, except for the largest gash which is still a bit pink. "I'm sorry to have put you on the spot back there." Corey looked away from Derek, and grabbed a shirt from the pile on his bed, putting it on.

"No one ever believes me when I say, they can't see me. Not, 'they don't see me', or 'they won't see me', but they literally can't." Corey pulls on the hem of his grey shirt, which reads "Beacon High Wolves". A pair of Lacrosse sticks cross the front.

"Mason thought I was just over exaggerating, I literally blew him in front of my parents to try and see if they'd freak out. They didn't." Corey chuckles at the amused expression on Derek's face. 

"I would literally give anything for them to look at me, and fucking see me, and know me. They can't. What the fuck did I ever do to them?" Despite the teen's smile, his voice cracks a bit at the end.

Derek sits on the bed, and thinks for a moment. Ten years ago, Corey would have only been 5 or six. "So how... how have you been able to...you know, live?" 

Corey holds up a wad of cash from his pocket. "I just go through their wallets when they get home from work, or are in the shower. I basically raised myself. Plus," Corey blushes. "This is Beacon Hills. There's always a generous older man or two that doesn't mind 'helping out' a young, eager teen guy like myself." 

Derek raises a brow momentarily, and Corey shoulders his backpack, rolling his eyes. "Put your brows away, and let's go." 

Leaving the house, Corey pauses, and looks into the living room. Ma and Pa Bryant are still on the couch, staring at the television set, occasionally letting out a soft chuckle at something going on. It feels sacrilegious almost, to Derek, as he watches Corey watching his parents enjoying a night, a time, maybe even a life without him. Corey's face twists, and he looks upset in a way that he hadn't all night, and with tears in his eyes, he screams and shouts into the living room, loudly. 

A long stream of cuss words and profanity leave Corey's lips like rapid fire bullets, loud as thunder, and sharp as knives. It startles the shit out of Derek, and should have, SHOULD HAVE caused Corey's parents to jump out of their skin, the bellowing cry in the night should have at least had them tilting their heads.

Derek watches as Corey walks away. 

"I could die right in front of them, and they'd never even fucking care." 

The walk back to the Stilinski house is quiet, but not tense. They remain visible for most of it, then in the shadows nearer to the house, Corey takes Derek's hand. The older man squeezes it, and watches Corey fade out until they have disappeared and he can only feel the pressure in his palm.

Derek focused on their breathing, walking back over the property line to the house, he felt a sense of relief wash over him. He could sense the peace on the property, and hear the symphony of snores and breathing from the house. It was like music to Derek's ears.

The guys went into the house, and Corey set his back pack down by the couch. Derek sniffed the air, and frowned. "What's wrong?" Corey asked. Derek looked at Corey. "Nothing." Derek said, but Corey raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Turning, Corey walked up the stairs and Derek followed. At the top of the stairs, Derek took the lead, keeping Corey behind him. He placed his ear to John's door. He could hear Melissa and John snoring, peacefully. Moving to Stiles' room, he peeked in the crack of the opened door.

Isaac was on the bed, asleep, curled up with Jackson, who was washed and cleaned, and sleeping peacefully. He even had his thumb in his mouth, and the sight of it made Derek's heart ache. 

Moving down to the guest room, Derek picked up a scent in the air. He could smell lusty sweat, and orgasms, mixed. "Ummm." Derek turned to Corey. "What?" Corey asked, looking at the door. 

"Mason is in there." Derek said. "With Theo, and Liam." Corey nodded. "And?" Derek grimaced. "I think they... were..." 

"Fucking?" Corey asked, looking amused. "Yeah." Derek nodded. "Smells like it." Corey chuckled. "Good. He's been eyeing those boys for months." 

Derek looked shocked as Corey rolled his eyes. "He and I are boyfriends. We're not married. We let each other have what we want, if we're sure that we want it." Corey started walking down the stairs again, chuckling at Derek's expression. 

"So, you're not, like, jealous or anything?" Derek asked, following Corey down the stairs to the living room. He was completely dumbfounded. "Of course not." Corey said, plopping down on the couch. "I mean, maybe it's different for me. But I like to see my partner happy. If messing around with hot dudes makes him happy, well..."

Corey shrugs, and Derek sits on the armchair. "Don't you get jealous?" Derek asks. Corey tilts his head. "Of course not. People love who they love. Sometimes, you love more than one person. It's different for everyone." 

Sitting on the couch, Corey explained. "There's like, all these different kinds of love. Like, I love Mason. I'm in love with Mason, but I'm in love with other guys too. Whether or not they even like me is a different story, but that's not for me to influence." He bit his lip. "It's more about connection, yeah? Like, you can feel connected to someone, and maybe you want it to be physical. Maybe you only want it to be emotional. But don't close it off, because somewhere in there you might have found your best friend, or even your soul mate. Even if you don't wind up staying with them forever."

Derek leaned back. "I had a hard time connecting, before I bonded with Stiles." 

"With other people, or just lovers in general?" Corey kicked his shoes off. 

Derek looked out the window as Corey got comfortable on the couch. "I guess I already had a hard time connecting with people before Stiles. I had been hurt a lot, betrayed and used. I was always angry about it, but it all kind of changed after I met Stiles. There was a lot of shit to unpack, but it got better once I... When I did finally learn to trust, to love, to accept..." 

"Him?" Corey asks.

There's a pause where Derek knows the word, knows it, but can't say it. It feels so cheesy, but it's the truth.

(Three things that cannot stay hidden for long...)

"Myself." Derek says, out loud, softly. "It wasn't until I learned to accept me, then I could love someone like Stiles." 

"Stiles is lucky. Your pack is lucky." 

Derek looks at Corey. "You're pack too, remember?" Corey smiles and closes his eyes. "I accept." 

Looking up the stairs, Derek considers Mason. "Just no speaking of doing any dirty with any of the other guys over 18." 

"Mason's 18. So is Liam." Corey's eyes are closed and his breathing starts to even out. "Mason's a summer baby, so he was already 18. Liam got held back a year cause of anger issues in the sixth grade."

"When do you turn 18?" Derek asked.

Corey's voice is sleepy as he turns into the couch cushions. "What time is it?" he asks.

"Two in the morning." Derek says, looking at the time on the clock on the wall. 

"Yesterday." Corey replies, leaving Derek stunned. In moments, Corey is snoring, and Derek sits on the chair, watching him.

There's such a sense of heartbreak, as Derek watched Corey sleeping peacefully. It hits him suddenly. Corey's screaming at his parents, he was pissed at them. An 18th birthday is a huge deal. No doubt Liam's parents had something for him. Same with Mason. Corey had no one. He had nothing.

Tears brimmed in Derek's eyes. How many of that boy's birthdays had been missed? He considered Corey's relationship with Mason, with the pack. How at first he seemed to both want to be a part, but also was reluctant to attach. Derek saw a lot of himself in there, and he ached.

That Derek Hale that had been, was gone, had been gone for a long time now. 

And it was because of Stiles. 

It had taken Derek a long time to come into his own, to finally be comfortable in his own skin, no matter what gender he was attracted to, no matter whom he chose to love. Because of that, he was able to accept the idea of a pack, because he understood what was needed.

The pack didn't need a dictator, like he'd been trying to be a few years ago. The pack needed a leader, a mentor, a coach, a beacon. An Alpha. Shit. Was Jace right? Had he always been one?

Derek considered how lost he had been these last few years. Driftless, save for trying to save Stiles, to protect him when the Nogitsune had taken him. How horrible he had felt when he failed. But Stiles had forgiven him. 

Stiles had forgiven Derek, and had loved Derek, even when Derek didn't love himself. Especially when Derek didn't love himself. That was the kicker. 

Looking back at Corey, now asleep on the couch, his arms wrapped around a pillow, Derek wondered what would happen if he led with love, with compassion. The way Scott had been trying to do, been working on being better at this year.

Derek remembered something his mother had told him when he was just going into wolfhood, "The one thing you have to remember is that people will be kind, and forget what you said. People will be understanding, and forgive what you did. But always, always, always, people will remember how you treated them, and the way that made them FEEL." 

It made much more sense to him now. 

The sky was starting to turn purple. Derek knew he could operate on a few hours of sleep, he had plans for tomorrow. 

Derek woke before the others. In fact, he wasn't a hundred percent sure he had slept, but that didn't bother him, not today, not this morning. He stood up from the armchair, and stretched out, popping his neck, and feeling the phantom ache of where the Nemeton had struck him. He wondered if Corey had healed completely from last night.

Corey was not on the couch, so he couldn't be asked. So Derek padded into the kitchen, and dug out some mixing bowls, and measuring cups. He found a couple of boxes of cake mix in the cupboard, and hunted for eggs and milk in the fridge. He decided on butter verses oil for the mix, and began to create, mixing the eggs and butter and water into the cake mix, watching the batter turn yellow.

"Good morning." Liam smiled sleepily as he walked into the kitchen. He is bare chested, the fur on his torso grown in, looking so much more a man than when Derek first met him a couple of years ago. "You have a good night?" Derek asks, a wry smile on his lips.

Liam flushes pink and smiles wider. "It was... very nice." 

"A lot of pack bonding?" Derek cracks a few eggs into a bowl, making sure no shells found their way inside. "Lots." Liam chuckled, "Do you not approve?" 

Derek looks over at Liam. "It's not my decision to make. So it's not my place to judge." 

Liam sighs what sounds like a sigh of relief. "He said it would be okay. You know, Mason." 

Derek shrugged and began to mix the eggs into the batter. "Are the others awake?" 

"Yeah. Well, Mason, Corey and Theo are." Liam grinned, pulling four bottles of water out of the fridge. "We're wishing Corey a happy birthday." 

Derek chuckled softly. "Okay. I'll start breakfast once I have this cake in the oven." 

Liam's eyes softened, looking at the big, burly Alpha in an apron, being domestic. "Softie." he said, nuzzling Derek, and carefully pressing his lips to Derek's shoulder, giving it a polite, friendly kiss. 

Derek smiles at the young Beta, and presses his nose into Liam's hair. They are warm, pressed together. Derek can smell the mixtures of sex, happiness, and security on Liam's kin. He smiles as they share a moment, and Liam goes back upstairs to his lovers.

Derek continues to create the batter, pouring it into two pans, and placing them in the oven, before getting another pan out to make some eggs, and bacon. Maybe some hash browns. They still have potatoes. 

"Derek. How'd everything go?" John Stilinski asks, getting himself a cup of coffee. Derek started for a moment. He'd almost completely forgotten about the Hellhound, the Nemeton, everything. 

"We'll have a talk about it. There was a lot to go over." 

John nodded, and Derek could feel nervousness rippling over John's skin. "Something on your mind, Sheriff?" Derek asks, curiously, kindly.

"Ummm." John holds his mug, rotating it in his fingers. "So... how..." John pauses, and flushes, and Derek can see so many characteristics of his mate in this man. 

"So with this... wolf thing..." John begins. Derek nods, and lays some bacon in the pan, listening to it sizzle. 

"Does it... change you... like... what you like... things... like... for sex... sexually?" 

Derek raises his brows a bit. "Well." Derek begins, before looking away. "Can you be a little more clear on that?" 

John tints red. "Like... being attracted to... like, other guys... when you were never... like... I'm not... gay..." 

Derek nods. "Okay. I know exactly what you're going through." Derek said, looking at John before turning the bacon so it wouldn't burn. 

"I don't think it changes your sexuality. I honestly don't believe we're 100% one or the other. Now." Derek pulls out the bacon, and transfers new, raw strips into the sizzling pan. 

"When I first noticed I was attracted to a guy..." Derek paused, because the guy in question was the sheriff's underage son at the time, "it threw me, because I'd only ever been attracted to women. To that point." 

John nodded, and sipped his coffee, listening as Derek continued. 

"And when I did find myself attracted, I think it was because of the person, not the gender. Something about them seemed to call to me. It was attraction that became something..." 

Derek flipped the bacon, and glanced at John, who had remained quiet. He didn't look upset, and Derek was relieved. 

"It was something more of a bond that became trust, then became love which, I think it had always been there. It was different than I would have with a woman before that point. Do I still like women? Yes." Derek nodded, moving the bacon in the pan. 

"Would I have sex with a woman again? Sure. That would be fine." Derek smiled, because the idea was fine, but he didn't really want it as much as he thought. "Do I want it?" Derek shrugged. "Not as much as I love and want my mate."

"Do you find yourself thinking differently of anyone? Is it causing any kind of uncomfortable situation?" Derek asked, carefully.

John sighed. "Not... uncomfortable, it's just, I...." John paused and drank some coffee. "I just... I feel really... strongly, that's the word. I feel very strongly for those boys." 

Derek nodded. "That doesn't always mean sexual attraction." 

John raised his brows. "I was being discreet and polite. I love those boys and I think I would do anything for them, including... well, whatever they wanted." 

Derek smiled. He cleared the bacon and added more. "That's also not a bad thing. That's just pack. Have you ever had a closeness with a group of people, where it was more than just emotional. It was, I don't know, almost spiritual?" 

John nodded. "Well, when I was with my troop in the military, yes." 

Derek pointed. "Well, that's pack too." Derek pushed more cooking bacon around in the pan. "And if the connection becomes physical, well, that's just another layer to the connection. It's different for everyone. The connection, that's what's important." 

John stared into his coffee cup. "Just, I haven't felt these feelings in a very long time. Way, way back then, I could excuse it. You know, being young, being lonely, away from loved ones. Wanting... something to anchor me." 

Derek finished the last of the bacon, and turned the pan off. "And that's part of it too." 

Derek sat next to John, and looked him in the eyes. "I had a moment last night where I kind of realized something. We try to be strong. We try to be too strong, and we divide ourselves. We become what we think people need, when in truth, in reality, people need us to be... us." 

John looks at Derek and sets his coffee on the table. "But I have to be a certain thing for people. That's my job." 

Derek nodded. "But when you do your job, you are still all of those things. A Sheriff yes, but also a father. Also a protector, but also the scared, as well as the powerful, but the power needs to be controlled, so also the responsible, and even more you MUST be the compassionate one. IF you stop letting parts of you exist because you think no one wants that part, then you start to close yourself off. Once you get comfortable doing that, nothing stops you from doing it more."

There's a sadness in John's eyes that Derek knows well. "You have to accept it, embrace all the sides. The balance. Light and dark. Joy and Pain. Gay and Straight. Because no one person is always one or the other, all the time. But in the balance, in that middle. That's where we are." 

John cracks a smile, and takes a shuddering breath. "Be that as it may, I'm still gonna have to get used to this whole pack attraction thing." 

"In time." Derek smile. "It'll all make sense." 

An hour later, the pack comes tumbling down the staircase. Corey is rosy cheeked and beaming, and Derek can absolutely smell the sex on all four boys, and by the look on John's face, so can he. 

"Isaac said he's on the way." Theo grins. "He's helping Jackson wash up and get ready." 

Derek looks at Corey, and wraps him in a hug. "I heard that it was someone's birthday." Corey giggles and tucks his head under Derek's chin. Mason grins. "He already had his present." Liam flicks Mason's ear, and Mason smacks Liam's chest.

"Tell the world Hewitt." Liam hisses, scolding. "What?" Mason grins, "I'm sure Derek can smell it all over us." 

Derek nods. "It's pretty pungent." Theo raised his brows and sipped his coffee. "And this is AFTER our shower." 

John sits at the table, looking equal parts amused and scandalized. Theo sits in a chair next to John, and places his chin on the man's shoulder. "Sorry if we weird you out, Pops." 

Derek watches as John flushes, and looks away, before retorting. "My water bill is going to be insane this month, isn't it?" 

John got ready for work with Theo and Liam, and Mason and Corey went out to go back to Mason's house for a supply run. Isaac came down the staircase, a grinning, babbling Jackson on his back. He sat the chatty teen on a chair.

Derek looked over at the shirtless Jackson, and smiled. The Beta's green eyes similar, but not quite like his own. He wondered if that green was a gift from the Hale bloodline. "Good morning." Isaac greeted Derek pouring himself some coffee. 

"What's for breakfast?" 

"Pancakes!" Came a voice from the table. Isaac's brows raised. "Why look at that!" He teased Jackson lovingly. "He said his first word!" 

"Pancakes!" Jackson nodded. 

"I have waffles." Derek offered, starting to plate some bacon and scrambled eggs. "Pancakes!" Jackson retorted. 

"He's damn determined." Isaac observed, sipping. 

"Pancakes." Jackson nodded, in agreement. 

"Has he got anything else?" Derek asked. 

"Pancakes." Jackson replied, even though no one was talking to him.

"He started last night. It was like he was trying to talk to me, so last night, I just spent some time talking to him."

Derek nodded, looking at the animated, bare chested teen. "Pancakes?" Jackson asked from the table. 

"I saw you two last night, during a bed check." Derek said, no tone of disapproval in his voice. 

"Pancakes." Jackson smiled and nodded. 

"Nothing happened." Isaac pointed at Derek. "Pancakes." Jackson sighed. 

"Well, not my business, even if it did." Derek said, pouring batter into a pan. Isaac pulled some waffles, and added bacon eggs and hash browns to his plate. 

"Pancakes." Jackson said, eyes grown wide at the food. 

"Coming up Jacks." Derek said, stacking five warm, fluffy flapjacks onto a plate. 

"Pancakes!" Jackson cheered excitedly as Derek set the plate in front of him. Jackson grabbed a pancake with his right hand and dipped it in syrup, cramming it into his mouth. 

"I guess he was hungry." Derek smiled, putting a glass of milk in front of Jackson, who seemed to ignore it, shoving bacon and eggs into his mouth with more pancakes and syrup. 

"I'm gonna have to wash him up all over again." Isaac rolled his eyes. "At least he's not getting another shirt dirty." Derek nodded, watching Jackson look back and forth as the two talked.

"John asked if I could do a quick run to the hospital, to check on Melissa, while the guys do their shift today. Are you good with watching Jacks today?"

Derek nodded. "Of course." 

Jackson mumbled something around a mouth full of food that Derek could only guess was "Pancakes." 

The cake looked wonderful. Derek was proud of his skills, even though the cake didn't look like a bakery cake, and was a bit lopsided, Derek iced it, and topped it with a couple of cans of blueberry pie filling, which he also filled between the cake layers.

After work, John helped Derek make a nice dinner. Liam and Theo snuck out on their lunch and got some balloons, candles, and party hats. When Corey sat down to dinner, they all toasted him. When Derek set the cake in front of Corey, and the pack sang happy birthday to him, Corey couldn't hold back his tears.

Corey wiped his eyes, and blew the candles out. John had Corey make a wish as he cut into the cake, then took it to cut slices for everyone. Corey hugged Derek tightly, cried on his shoulder, burying his nose in Derek's neck and sniffling out, "Thank you, Alpha." 

Derek rubbed Corey's back. "You're worth it kid."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek spends the first part of the chapter bonding with Jackson. He spends the second part reviewing Stiles' notes. He spends the last part spying on Liam and John working out Theo's Daddy issues, explicitly, and enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a note the chapter ends with a Theo/Liam/Sheriff threesome and I know that's not likely going to BE for everyone, but it oddly has a place in the story's development. However, if it is NOT your thing, you can skip it. I won't be offended. If you DO like it, then hey, enjoy.

Jackson is covered with food again. With his toned and tanned body, this should look more than appealing, but Derek feels slightly exasperated, yet grateful that at least with Jackson having warmed up to him, the beta wants nothing more than Derek to care for him. 

So Derek has resigned himself to being Jackson's caretaker. Jackson has expanded his vocabulary with a few more words, but still no complete sentences. 

Derek also needs a shower, so he attempts to take one when Jackson is distracted with Stiles' magic books, which if Derek didn't know any better, Jackson has been trying to read.

While Jackson's back is turned to him, Derek grabs a towel and some underwear, and heads out the door to the bathroom, moving quietly as he can. He sets the towel and underwear down on the sink, and clutches the handle of the bathroom door, closing it, unsuccessfully. 

There's something keeping Derek from closing the bathroom door, and that is Jackson's hand. The quiet teen points to the shower, then to his chest. "Yes." Derek nods. "I'm going to shower first, then, I'll....

Jackson opens the door, and takes off his underwear, then stands in the tub, pointing at the shower nozzle. Derek shakes his head, and in the interest of not having any kind of argument, or causing any row that would make him have a breakdown himself, sets the water to just right. Jackson stays out of the reach of the spray, until Derek gets inside.

There should be something wrong about this, Derek thinks, but then again, maybe not. They're not doing anything wrong. There's nothing sexual about this time they're sharing together, and it is just the two of them in the house. John and the guys have gone back to work. Isaac is at the hospital, with Corey and Mason. Jace and Cam are in their camper. Jace has been spending every spare moment he has working on weapons for them in the garage. Cam has been doing the same, creating an arsenal of tricks and traps for the pack that may help them tip the tides in the ranks of the Deadites. 

So the house is theirs, today. Derek is planning on making them lunch in a few hours, after washing breakfast off of the near silent teen. Jackson stands, smiling, as he watches the Alpha wash his hair, creating a lather in his dark curls, before rinsing them clean. "You wanna wash now?" Derek wipes the water from his face. Jackson nods, and moves closer to Derek. 

Derek shifts so that Jackson gets some of the water to rinse over him. Warm water sluices evidence of dried, sticky food from Jackson's hairless torso, and once he is soaked, Derek takes the soap and lathers up Jackson's chest, shoulders and arms. After a few minutes, Derek realizes that Jackson has been humming what Derek has come to think of as "the bath time song".

Jackson's eyes are closed blissfully and he is smiling, and Derek cannot resist picking up the tune, singing softly as he works, causing Jackson to open in eyes, smiling at the Alpha. "Wash, wash, wash your shoulders, scrub, scrub your shoulders, rinse, rinse, rinse your shoulders, we just did your shoulders." 

Derek feels a swelling in his heart as he does, and suddenly, it doesn't mean shit that Derek and Jackson are there, that they are naked, that they are showering together. Derek feels another surge of love for Jackson that he hadn't felt before, and he tries not to chide himself that he's only feeling this now. Derek wipes Jackson's shoulders and body, clean of soap, before turning around, and getting the shampoo bottle from behind himself. Jackson starts to get scared as Derek gets near his hair with the shampoo, pouting and shaking his head.

"What's the matter, Jacks?" Derek's voice is soft. Softer, kinder than it gets, even with Stiles. "Are you scared?" 

Jackson's eyes are wide and he nods at the shampoo bottle. "Oh." Derek sighs. "I guess this got in your eyes at some point." Jackson nods at that, and puts his head on Derek's chest, almost as if he's trying to hide there, his nose in the valley of Derek's pecs. 

"Hey, champ." Derek coaxes Jackson from his chest. "I promise, I won't let this get in your eyes." 

Jackson again looks from the bottle in Derek's hand, to the Alpha's eyes. "I promise." Derek reiterated, staring into Jackson's eyes. "Can I wash your hair? Do you trust me?" Derek asked. Jackson's eyes blinked, and he nodded, and closed his eyes, tightly.

Derek wet Jackson's hair, carefully applying the shampoo, then using soft strokes, washed Jackson's hair, humming softly while he did. After he was done, Derek carefully rinsed Jackson's hair, making sure not one soap bubble was present, before getting Jackson to open his eyes.

"There." Derek grinned at Jackson. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" 

Jackson grinned back, and then lay his head back down onto Derek's chest, just letting himself rest, and breathe. Derek let his arms come around Jackson's back, and he held the beta, warmly, sweetly. It was the first time they'd ever had a connection like this.

It should have felt forbidden, or at least strange. But in the warm water of the shower, in the peace of the house surrounding them, Derek felt only relief in their closeness, and trust in their bond. 

"Come on, kid." Derek said, Jackson looking up at him and smiling softly. "Let's get out of here, and into some clean clothes." 

Derek shut off the shower, and grabbed a green towel from the rack, and blotted Jackson dry. Between Jackson's giggles, Derek dried himself off, and when Derek draped the sheet over Jackson's face, the beta moved his arms up, and began to coo "ooooooOOOoooooh", as if he were a ghost.

The smile that split Derek's face was almost a mile wide, as he took Jackson by the hand, and led them naked down the hall into the bedroom. Derek put Jackson in a pair of black gym shorts, then sat down to read through the laptop while Jackson turned pages in the books.. 

The days that go by are marked by more of the same. In fact, several of the pack members seem to take showers together happily, and often. Sometimes they are sexual, sometimes they are just showers, but Derek makes a note to keep any eye out for the water bill when it comes, so he can pay it immediately before the Sheriff has a heart attack. Well, at least gets upset about it, since he can't have a ..... and then Derek's thoughts drift to Stiles again, and Derek feels a twist of unease. 

He has never stopped thinking of, or wanting to rescue Stiles, but yes, the pack bonding is also very important. In fact, according to what Mason has been sharing with him, found in the notes of Stiles' and Cam's books on it, that could be the key to saving the rest of the pack. "It's something Stiles had notes on here," Mason traced some of the words with his fingers. "It looks like a spell that he started, and..." Mason thumbed through the book, and looked thought the notes. "I think he may have finished it. It's not all written in the same place." 

Derek nods and is grateful to Mason's research, and Cam's checking for these. The pack bonding is key. The rituals they can find are another. The pack must be unbreakable, unshakable. They must be one.

There are times that Derek wants to hide. Where the Alpha inside of him wavers, and has moments of uncertainty. He knows how to keep that buried, he's had years to perfect that. Still, with the guys around him, there is a small freedom in it, he's able to let it filter out in small moments. There goes a little when he cooks. There goes some more when he trains. There's some that flies away when Corey is cuddled up next to him as they watch TV at night. There's some more gone when he's having morning coffee before John goes to work with Theo and Liam. Derek tries to not put too much thought to it while he builds bonds. All the while, in the back of his mind, he thinks of Stiles. He misses Stiles. He worries that he won't be able to save him, or the others.

That's really what it is. 

What if Stiles doesn't come back? What if none of them come back? What if Stiles dies? The thought makes Derek hate himself the minute the thinks it. The nagging voice that plagues him when he's alone seems to push on that nerve with a thin, bony finger. 

Luckily, Derek doesn't find himself alone for very long. He had forgotten, probably by his own force, what it had felt like growing up in a large house full of other people. Full of his pack. The constant noise of people talking, laughing, watching TV. Someone always in the kitchen, someone always in the bathroom.

Jackson runs around the house, laughing, and that makes Derek happy because as long as he stays happy, Derek can pretend things are okay. They're not, but now that he can read Stiles' thoughts on the laptop, then he can pretend his mate is in his head, and vice versa.

_ "I love the way Derek's eyelashes fan out and flutter when he sleeps. I feel so lucky when he holds me in our sleep. Sometimes when I dream, I look for him, in his dreams, in his head. It's difficult, but sometimes, sometimes, I'm able." _

Derek is sitting at the desk again. Melissa is at work, and Isaac is downstairs, with Corey and Mason while John and the boys are at work. Jackson is in the room with Derek, sitting on the floor, opening and closing books. 

_ "Potions are not as effective as spells." Derek reads further, looking for something resembling a plan. "Unless the potion maker is skilled, and practiced well, then the potions will fade quickly. A well worded spell can leave it's affects for decades after it is spoken." _

Derek nodded, and opened another file.

_ "Magic words also affect targets differently. One spell does not fit all. Casting a binding spell works best on a weak minded person, where a strong minded person will struggle and try to find a way out. Well educated majes will have already prepared themselves with a spell..." _

Derek looked at the words on the screen, sounding them out. _ "Non me addicere angustos vos protegant" _ Derek did this a few times until he felt he had them, and read on.

_ "Because words effect differently, knowing your opponent increases the chance of securing the correct words needed for a spell. Sometimes, a weak or wary person can be held with a single word. Mages require phrases." _ Derek smiled at the poetic sound of that.

_ "Animals that do not understand language need to feel intent. Animals that CAN understand the human language require both intent, and clarity." _ Derek read on.

_ "Weres contain their own magic that allows them to shift, and can allow them to perform magic, but often at the cost of their shift. A Were cannot cast spells in shift, or immediately before shift, as it would not allow them to shift successfully. A powerful mage can take use of this..." _

"Pancakes." Jackson said, holding up a book to Derek. "Not now dude." Derek replied softly. "I'll make some more for breakfast." 

"Pancakes?" Jackson whispered, his tone making it a question. He was holding up a notebook and showing it to Derek, who crawled onto the floor next to Jackson. 

"Am I reading a story to you then?" Derek asked, taking the book from Jackson and reading over the words on the pages. "Intent." Derek read the list, each word at a time. "Intent. Clarity. Focus. Vocabulary. Language. Word." 

Derek looked down, and Jackson had a cute pout on his face. "How about a nap, Jacks?" Derek said, looking at his phone. Corey had shown him how to link his phone with Stiles' laptop, so that he could access it when he needed. Almost done.

Jackson had crawled onto the bed, and Derek lay next to him. Jackson immediately climbed onto Derek, nuzzling into the Alpha's chest and falling asleep almost immediately. After about an hour, Derek got up, to a grumpy Jackson's whines, and grabbed his phone. Derek immediately lay back on the bed, and Jackson curled up next to the Alpha, tipping his nose into the damp recesses of the armpit of Derek's shirt, before immediately falling back to sleep, allowing Derek to read on.

_"Trained mages can create protective barriers without having to use their own magic. Everything has magic.""Everything Has Magic. EVERYTHING HAS MAGIC"_ Derek could hear Stiles voice in his head. 

_"Using the energies of a house, or a tree, even a car, a mage can use that energy to create a protective barrier around themselves or others, even if I'm not on the premises."_ Stiles had highlighted that part on the doc. 

The use of food and drink in magic ceremony was a huge chapter, with lots of pictures and graphs, and charts. Derek went over most of it. Some of it he knew, Stiles had explained and shared with him before. 

_"The use of herbs in cooking can create certain bonds in the pack, and the sharing of meals create binding tethers, ESSENTIAL in pack bonding."_ Stiles had charts with some herbs and properties. Sage, Yarrow, Mugwort, Lavender, Pennyroyal, and more. 

Derek felt his eyes grow heavy and he set his phone down, and leaned in to Jackson, the guys face still buried in the man's armpit. Jackson looked so peaceful, and Derek loved him so much at that moment, so he pressed a chaste kiss on the teen's forehead. 

Jackson smiled in his sleep, and Derek felt himself doze off, catching that Jackson seemed to have whispered something to Derek, which Derek didn't really hear as he fell into the darkness of sleep. 

Sleep is a weird place for Derek these days. Before, his dreams were of Stiles, and sometimes he was sure Stiles in his conscious. It was a place that was warm and pleasant after years of cold wastelands. Now the dreams are in this weird stasis. Most of Derek's dreams feel like they're underwater, and he's trying to surface but he cannot find the top of the water. He hears voices that have no faces, and sometimes voices sound like they are singing to him. He can hear Jackson's voice, but it sounds far away, sounding like it's coming out of a tin can, asking where he is, and he sees Corey running from something. He sees Mason with glowing red eyes, and he sees the body of his Uncle as it decomposes in the woods. In his sleep, he feels something, he feels someone hold him. 

Derek feels something inside of him shift, and this causes the dreams to shift. No longer is he underwater. He is standing in the preserve, and he can see a little boy in the distance waving at him. Derek follows because the boy keeps beckoning him. Walking through the woods, Derek feels an odd sense of deja vu, as he walks through the woods, the little boy stopping frequently to make sure Derek was following. At the end of the journey, he stands near a tree, and Derek knows it is the Nemeton, only it must be the centuries before. The tree is only a young tree, probably only a few hundred years old, and the boy is standing at it, pointing. 

He looks back at Derek. The boy can't be more than 4 years old. His large eyes are dark, dark brown, maybe even black. He holds his hands up, worldlessly beckoning to be lifted up, and Derek doesn't hesitate. He picks up the child, who points to the tree. Derek can't hear what he's telling the boy, but Derek knows that the child understands. They walk toward the tree, and the boy reaches out to one of the limbs protruding from the trunk. Derek watches in disbelief as the boy begins to turn into the tree, the bark and leaves crawling up his arms. Derek looks at the boy, who smiles at Derek, then leans in and kisses Derek cheek, before he is completely absorbed by the tree. Derek stumbles backward, and watches as the tree fades, then reappears, larger and stronger. 

"Sacrifice." A voice whispers on the wind.

Waking up hours later, Derek felt well rested, despite his dream. He dreamed about... something... Derek shakes his head, and tries to remember anything, but the images that shook him in his sleep are ephemeral and will not stay. Derek keeps his eyes closed, and just lets himself be comforted by Jackson's scent. Something about sleeping with Jackson soothed him, and he regretted not napping with him sooner. Jackson, however, was not in the bed and Derek started for a minute before reaching out his senses. He could hear Jackson and Isaac in the yard, with Cam and Jace. 

That wasn't all he heard though. 

Derek stepped into the hallway, and paused before John's door. Three heartbeats were coming from behind it, and the scent was wild and randy. He could hear John's voice quietly say, "I do. It's not like I haven't done it before." 

To that, he heard Theo reply, "You can, if you want. I want it, Liam wants it too." Derek can hear Liam whisper in agreement, "Yes." 

Derek feels his cheeks flush, and he quietly eases off the bed. 

"It's just... I'm like, twice your ages." John laughs shyly. "Like, what would you want with me? Why would you?" 

"We do." Liam replies. "John, you're amazing." Derek feels warm hearing the guys love on John so much. 

He can picture Theo nodding, as he says, "Something's been distracting you at work. You haven't been yourself, and that's making you reckless. You're not immortal, just... exceptional." Derek worried about that. Was John having issues at work?

"I just... I don't want to bother you guys with that, it's... not right, to like you guys like this." John's voice is shaking, and Derek recognizes the tone. He's heard it in both Stiles and his voices the last few months.

"It's not a bother. And it's not wrong." Theo replies, and his voice is thick, needy. "We're both of age. We're all adults. And I consent, enthusiastically." There's a moment of quiet followed by an intimate sound, and Derek hears a soft moan from John.

"Very enthusiastically." Liam replies, and there's the sound again, and another moan from John. Derek is already thickening in his pants, and he really shouldn't be listening in on this.

"Do you?" Theo asks John, presumably. "Do you want this? Can we give this to you, for everything you've given to me, to us?" 

"Yes." John gasps, and there is a sound, a wet kissing sound, and Derek holds his breath. Then more kissing sounds, then more soft moaning, and John gasping sharply, and the sound of Liam quietly shushing him. 

Despite the hot flush of embarrassment Derek feels at listening to this, he also cannot resist, and kneels before the door, quietly, and peeks through the keyhole. He has a perfect view of Theo kneeling on the bed, next to John, rubbing the man's shoulders, while Liam is sitting next to John, gently cradling his face as they kiss. Theo moves down, and takes over from Liam, while the young Beta pulls his shirt off, and starts undoing his pants.

"If it gets to be too much," Theo pauses his kisses, "Just say so. If you want to stop, we will, no matter where we are, okay?" Theo nods to John, confidently. 

"If I don't want to stop?" John is breathless, Derek can see the man is erect, almost tearing through his work pants, as Theo strips down. 

"Just know we can." Theo says, gasping as John pulls him in, kissing him, while Liam unbuckles the Sheriff's pants. Derek feels like his face is on fire. 

The boys both move down the Sheriff's legs, as the man raises his hips, and they pull his pants down. John's large cock slaps his soft belly loudly, before Theo dives forward and swallows the man in his mouth. 

"Fuck!" John gasps, and Derek can hear the gurgling swallows of Theo's throat as he deep throats his mentor's meat. Liam is busy pulling off John's shirt, kissing the man's shoulders, and chest, teasing the Sheriff's nipples with his tongue, and running his hands all over the man's body. Derek let his own hands do the same, feeling his meaty pecs, wanting to join in, but knowing that this wasn't for him.

Theo's head bobs up and down with purpose, pausing to dive deep. Liam joins his mate, pulling him off John's erection, and showing John what he can do with his own mouth and throat. Theo uses his tongue on John's balls, causing the man to let out a sinful gasp. Derek has to stop touching himself lest he blows off right away.

John stands, and both boys adjust, licking and sucking their way up the man's developing body. All the pack training has started to reform him to a stronger, buffer, more defined man, and Derek is very proud of him. Each boy nibbles and sucks on John's pecs and nipples, before joining him in a sensual triple kiss, their sweaty bodies grinding together. Derek can smell their arousal, thick like a fog now.

Derek pulls back from the keyhole, and wipes his brow with his hand. He bites his lip, and doesn't even know what to do, but he knows he wants to see how it all turns out. Like he wouldn't know how, but hey, the joy of the destination IS the journey, right? Derek puts his eye back to the keyhole.

"Look at how much he wants you, Sir." Liam is rasping into John's ear, while running his finger around Theo's slicked hole. The action makes Theo arch his back further, and present to John. 

"Please... Daddy." Theo coos. "I need it... I need you inside me..." John bites his lip and his hips push forward, his erection teasing Theo. John sighs, "It's been so long... since I've gotten..." 

"It's easy." Liam brushed John's ear with his lips. He let his hand trail over the Sheriff's muscled chest, teasing an erect nipple. John groans and nuzzles into Liam's neck. "All you have to do..." Liam reaches down to John's sizable cock and grips it gently. "Is to take this beauty that we've been sucking on, and just..."

Liam lines John's helmet up to Theo's hole, and guides the older man inside. "Ease into this warm, slick, wet, hungry hole." Liam instructs, guiding John inside of Theo, inch by inch. Theo sighs and moans, pushing back, trying to get the rest of John inside of his guts. 

"Holy shit." John groans as he sinks inside of Theo, Liam rubbing his ass with a free hand, and teasing a nipple with the other. "That's it Sir, give that eager boy the fuck of his life." Liam encouraged the older man, who now has both his hands on Theo's hips. 

"That feels so fucking good... Daddy!" Theo groans as John finds his rhythm and pounds into him. Theo's hair is wild and uncombed and flops around everywhere, until John reaches forward and grabs a fistful, gripping it and pulling Theo's head back under Liam's instruction. 

"Yeah." Liam cheers the new Beta on. "He loves that, don't you babe?" Liam moves to Theo, and kisses him. For a moment, both boys look right at the door, and into the keyhole, grinning. Derek feels himself flush and he palms his rock hard cock through his pants. This was fucking hot. 

John pulled Theo up a bit more, and adjusted his stance, so he could really fuck inside his pack mate. Liam leaned down, sucking and gently chewing Theo's nipples and letting John's animal thrusts fuck Theo's thick cock into Liam's greased hands. 

"So good... so... so good..." Theo gaped as John dug his fingers into Theo's hips, holding him in place. Liam moved upward so that he was in a 69 position with Theo, head between their legs, watching the coupling happen closely. "Yeah, give him that fucking dick Dad." Liam encouraged John, while the older man groaned, head back and rapturous as he pumped into Theo. "I love it..." Theo sobbed, "I need this..."

"Yeah?" John grinned, looking down. He smiled at Liam, and pushed Theo down so that the boys were in a perfect 69. Liam opened his mouth to receive his boyfriend's cock, as Theo dove down, swallowing all of Liam in seconds. 

Derek pulled away from the doorknob. He was... VERY close to the edge. He watched them all develop into a new unit, into more than they had been, more than they'd be alone. It was sexual, but it was also, really amazing to watch this bond creation happen. 

Peeking back into the keyhole, Derek watched as Liam was now on his back, legs over John's shoulders, hands threaded in the older man's hair. Theo was pressed into John's back, cooing words of encouragement and praise as the older man's hips snapped into Liam's ass, 

"Thank you.... thank you Sir... oh fucking fuck thank you for giving me your cock..." Liam chanted, the words inspiring John's ardor as the older man fucked relentlessly into the young Beta. 

Derek paused again, he took a few breaths, he didn't care if they heard him, shit, Theo and Liam knew he was there, so no doubt John was aware, and for the most part, Derek was glad the older man hadn't acknowledged it because the only thing more awkward than being caught watching it, was how often he was going to picture this beating off again. And Again.

Peeking back into the keyhole, Derek sighed. Both Theo and Liam were kneeling in front of John, licking and sucking on his cock. For a moment, Derek wished it was he standing there with the betas worshiping him. John had his hands on each boy's head, gasping, "It's.... I'm... .co... coming..." 

John aims for their mouths, shooting rope after rope of thick, fragrant come over Liam and Theo's upturned faces, the two hungry betas fighting each other for the man's seed. "Thank you Sir." Liam smiles, sucking the last drops from John's cock before kissing Theo. They licked each other clean while John lay back in his bed. 

"Fuck. That was amazing." The Sheriff sighed. "No wonder you boys are at it all the time." 

Liam and Theo finished licking each other clean, before cuddling up to John on either side of him. "Love you Daddy." Theo mumbled before drifting off to sleep. John's sigh is one of content and love. He exhales out, "You two are so good to me.", before drifting off himself.

Derek silently panted, holding onto the door frame, carefully, quietly rising before he could be seen peeping, like some sort of horny teenager. His crotch was soaked with his load, as he had shot in his pants. He didn't know when it happened, but shit, it had been a while. No way they missed the smell of all that soaking his pants, but if they did smell him, they didn't say anything. 

Oh well. 

Derek moved back to the room, and stripped off his pants and underwear. He grabbed an old shirt and wiped himself off, then just decided to shower. He walked naked to the bathroom, cock swinging heavy, towel over his shoulder, smiling like a fool.

Didn't look like there were too many barriers left to cross. May as well be comfortable.


	30. Chapter 30

Emerging from his shower, Derek walked down the hall, wet towel wrapped around his waist. He could hear the sound of sated snoring coming from behind the door to John's bedroom. The smile that curved Derek's lips was devilish, and again, he thought of what might have happened if he had made himself known. Would he have joined in? Would they have let him? 

Rounding the corner into Stiles' room Derek paused for a moment. Jackson was sitting on the floor with a book in front of him. Jackson's nostrils flared, and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline taking in the sight of a stacked and soaked Alpha, and his mouth moved, trying to find words. He did find one which he whispered. It sounded like "Daddy." 

Derek didn't want to make Jackson feel self-conscious. No doubt the overwhelming scent of Derek’s arousal and the scent of his cum in the bathroom made Jackson feel some kind of way, so Derek nonchalantly smiled his reply, "Hey buddy." He waved to Jackson, heading over to the pile of his clothes that may or may not be clean. He had to get back to the loft and get some more clothes. He pulled on a pair of jeans, and a dark green tee. Derek looked down at Jackson who was looking up at him with an almost worshipful look on his face, which made the tips of the Alpha's ears burn. 

Jackson watched as Derek sat on the bed and then stumbled over himself, as he climbed onto the bed with Derek. Jackson leaned his head on Derek's shoulder, and sighed. Derek wrapped his arm around Jackson's shoulders and hugged him. "Tell me about it." He said, pressing his lips to Jackson's crown. "I guess you can't." He murmured. 

Derek looked at the pile of books where Jackson had been sitting. Jackson was still holding on to one, and had it clutched to his bare chest right now. Derek reached down and picked it up. A scrap of paper had been folded inside of it, written on with Stiles' precise writing, all capital letters in a block. 

Jackson looked up at Derek, then pointed at the paper. "Word." He whispered. Derek looked at Jackson, eyebrows raised. "Learned a new word there, champ?" Derek grinned. Jackson smiled and nodded. "Word." He replied a little more loudly. 

Derek looked over the sheet of paper. Stiles must have been working on creating his own spells on this paper. 

"Numquid vox adulta infantem, et possum intellegere verbum pro verbo tuo, loquuntur tibi anima mea antequam saeculorum." Derek studied each word as he mouthed it out, and then spoke each word carefully. 

"Damn it I wish Stiles was here to help us." Derek sighed, Jackson tucking his face into Derek's neck, and nodding in agreement. Derek sighed again, and rose from the bed, and looked at Jackson. "I need to go back to the loft for a little bit." 

Jackson shook his head no, but Derek shrugged. "I'll be okay Jacks." Derek rubbed the beta's back comfortingly, shifting to get up from the bed to a disagreeable noise from Jackson. Derek looked around, and decided to throw on a zip hoody that fit Stiles a little big, but fit him perfectly, so long as he didn't zip it up all the way, leaving most of his chest exposed. 

Jackson let his eyes travel up Derek's torso, then up to his face, smiling earnestly into the older man's eyes. "Daddy." He grinned. Derek just chuckled and leaned in, kissing the top of Jackson's head again, happy that words were coming back to the beleaguered teen. 

Derek left for the loft, taking Jackson, who didn't want to be left behind, and Isaac, who was shocked that Jackson had two new words in his vocabulary. They rode in Derek's Camaro, Isaac in the passenger seat, and Jackson sitting in the back, babbling along to some music on the radio.

"He hadn't said anything but pancakes, since that one morning. Then today, yeah..." Derek explained to a still surprised Isaac.

"Pancakes!" Jackson nodded. 

"Don't start that again." Isaac mumbled, to a pout from Jackson, and a disapproving glare from Derek. "What?" Isaac shrugged. 

"Pancake." Jackson muttered in such a tone that left no mistake about what word he WOULD have said, could he have said it. That brought a smirk to Derek's face, and a roll of Isaac's eyes. 

"Don't discourage him. Maybe a little encouragement might help him pick his vocabulary back up." Derek said, taking the exit to the loft. 

They made it to the loft and this time, the moment that Derek gets out of the Camaro, the energy he feels is different, empty almost. Derek notices it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and a sense of unease pools in his belly. He knows something is off. Not wrong. Derek doesn't note any other heartbeats, or scents out of place. Looking at Isaac, who is walking hand in hand with Jackson, he sees the blonde beta notice it as well.

Isaac's thumb rubs over Jackson's hand, the silent beta is looking around, scared. Derek's heart immediately goes out to him, and he rubs Jackson's neck, getting his scent over him, seeing how much it relaxes Jackson.

Derek takes a quick lap around the building, and after noting that nothing is out of the ordinary on the outside, he leads the guys inside. As Derek progresses up the stairs, he can once again feel the protective wards Stiles has placed on the loft enveloping them. The sense of familiarity, the feeling of home seeps into his skin and he feels himself relax. Jackson also looks relaxed, his eyes less scared, and his posture loose, with Isaac's doing the same as they approach the giant sliding door to the entrance. Derek grips the handle, and slides the door open to let them all inside. 

The sense of protection that greets him, caresses him almost like the lightest mist as he steps inside, makes him smile. Jackson looks around, a familiarity crossing his face, he knows this place, and Derek pictures the way Stiles and Jackson ran around, behaving like kids. The sounds of their laughter and joviality echo inside Derek's mind, and it seems like decades ago, rather than a couple of months. It made Derek's heart ache.

Isaac stood beside Derek pointing to the wall where remnants of dried blood were blending into the exposed red brick of the wall. "Word." Isaac pointed. "Daddy. Word. Daddy." Jackson looked up at Derek. "Word." 

"I know, champ." Derek said, rubbing the back of Jackson's neck. The thought of Peter's ear, and the missing body still haunted him, and made his heart ache for Jackson, who had his biological father snatched from him. There was still no sign of the former Alpha. "They wrote on the wall. It was to get us to...." Derek paused. It had been a couple of weeks since that had happened. It still hurt to talk about it, even though they had, some. 

"Why don't you hang out with Isaac for a little bit, and I'll be right back. OK?" Derek nods at Jackson, who looks up at the staircase. Derek looked back at it, then over at Jackson again. "You wanna come with me?" Derek cocked his thumb at the stair case.

Jackson stepped back, and shook his head. "No." He pouted, to Derek and Isaac's surprise. "No." He repeated. "Bad. Daddy. Bad." 

Derek nodded. "Okay Champ. You don't have to go." He looked over at Isaac, "Can you keep an eye out, I'll be back in a bit. If there's trouble, howl." Isaac stood up and nodded, watching as Derek moved to the stairs. 

Isaac proceeded to follow Jackson, around while the teen wandered, arms out at his sides, now starting to hop from foot to foot. "So what other words do you know, Jacks?" 

"Pancakes." Jackson replied. Derek shook his head and chuckled as he ascended the staircase. 

Derek walked up the spiral staircase carefully, senses out carefully listening to the sounds of Isaac and Jackson talking, until he got to his room, where his stomach twisted a bit. 

Someone had been in here. Not like someone had been here last time, when he was here with John and the guys. In the time between then and now, someone had infiltrated the loft. 

The room was in disarray. The bed was stripped, the mattress on the floor. The dressers and closet had been turned inside out, and clothing was everywhere. Derek picked up a few shirts from the floor. It was hard to tell who it was, as Derek would have smelled a new, or foreign scent in the room. 

Derek picked up different shirts, holding them up, and tossing them over his shoulder if he wanted to take them back with him. He put other clothes up, putting things away, remaking and resetting the bed. After about an hour, the room was back to normal, and Derek had packed a duffel with some clothes to take. He took some of Stiles' shirts as well.

Jackson could wear them to sleep in, if he wanted. 

Walking back down to the first floor, he found Jackson standing in a shaft of sunlight, looking at his hands. Isaac wasn't in the space, but Derek could hear him using the bathroom. Jackson turned his emerald eyes at Derek, looked at up at the Alpha and smiled. "I know this place." Jackson looked around and nodded.

Derek smiled. "You should. You've been here before. Running around with Stiles, hanging out with your pack...." Derek set his bag down, and stood in front of Jackson, who looked happy. It all happened so smoothly that Derek didn't even realize what was happening until he looked up again. 

"Wait." Derek paused. "You talked. You like, spoke more than one word." He ran up and hugged Jackson warmly, as Isaac joined them from the bathroom. "I know, he just started up about half an hour ago." 

Jackson nodded and nuzzled into Derek. "I don't know what happened, it was like, I was lost in this dark place and couldn't see anything. I was stumbling around in the dark, and I just, I found the way out. Felt like I was walking for miles before I saw the light and when I did, it was like... like someone flipped a switch in my brain and.... well.... " Jackson gestured around the loft, before smiling at Derek. 

"Do you remember anything?" Derek asked, his lips in Jackson's hair. 

"It's all fuzzy." Jackson sniffled, and hid his face in Derek's chest, inhaling deeply. "I know they have my.... Stiles, and the others... I know you're my Alpha. I know you're the one I trust most now. I know I have a pack." 

Derek nodded at all the declarations, feeling his heart swell when Jackson referred to him as "my Alpha." 

"So far so good." Derek confirmed. "Anything else?" 

Jackson pulled back and looked Derek in his eyes, before shaking his head back and forth. "That's all. Everything's still coming back." 

"That's good enough for now." Derek touches his forehead to Jackson's before turning to Isaac. The tall, lanky beta reaches over and pulls Jackson into a hug, nuzzling him. 

"Welcome back Jacks." He grins his bright grin at Jackson who returns it warmly. 

"Thank you." Jackson says. "For everything." Isaac nods. 

"It's all good." Isaac replies. "Just.... No saying the 'P' word for a while. Okay man?" 

Jackson cocked his head to the side. "What 'P' word? Why?" 

Derek laughed. "Come on, guys. Let's go home." 

Back at the house, Derek finds Mason in Stiles' room, sitting and reading through one of the books Derek had been perusing earlier. He looks up and smiles at Derek, offering a shy wave. Derek feels Mason as pack, so he has been encouraging the young man to learn all he can with what resources they have. Overall, Mason has been very helpful and Derek smiles back at him, setting his bag of clothes on the bedroom floor.

"Sorry." Mason adds, closing the book. "I just picked it up and started reading..." 

Derek grinned. "It's okay. You've been a great help for us. I should have brought these to you sooner, and asked if you wanted to look these over." Derek let his face fall a bit. "Do you feel like you're part of the pack? I mean, you are to me..." 

Mason nods, and reaches out, taking Derek's hand, carefully. "Thank you. I mean, if you want me to be..." There's a quickening of Mason's heart for a moment, and Derek sees a bit of nervousness in the teen's deep brown eyes. "So, ummm." Mason shifts a bit. "Do you have to... you know, bite me, or mark me, or something, to you know..." 

Derek raises his brows as Mason continues. "You know, if we're pack, then, like, do Corey and I have to undergo some ritual or rite of passage, cause, you know, I'm down." Derek grins, and places a hand on Mason's shoulder. 

"Honestly, a few years ago, I would have never considered having a human in my pack. That wasn't something that I was raised with, and nothing my parents seemed to approve of, much." 

Derek watched Mason's eyes as he spoke, brown and open, very much like Stiles. "But, Scott having a pretty diverse pack showed me that it can be done. It helps that all of us are all pretty tight here." 

Mason nodded. "I haven't seen Corey this happen in.... well, in a really long time." A small smirk tugs at Mason's lips. "He really likes you. You know, looks up to you, and stuff." 

Derek smiled, softly. He could very much tell that. Corey's scent spiked the same way that Stiles' had, especially when.... well, nevermind.

"Have you thought about becoming a Wolf?" Derek asked. Mason shrugged. "I mean, it's kinda cool. I know that Corey isn't a Wolf, but he has really cool powers." Mason nodded. 

"Yeah, I've noticed." Derek smiled. "I'm not sure, exactly..." He paused as Mason nodded. "A form of Chimera." He opened a book on the desk that Derek saw was Stiles' Bestiary in progress. "Not in like, the Homer Illiad sense, but more of the 'we don't know what to call this kinda awesomeness so we're just gonna call it a chimaera; Chimera."

"Okay." Derek nodded. Mason continued. "I've been helping Stiles and Cam with their Bestiaries, and swapping notes, so each has the other's information, so it's super cool knowing all of this stuff." 

"I wonder if he had a spark, similar to Stiles." Derek wondered. "Do you think it could be hereditary?" Mason asked. Derek shrugged. "I've known some family members, cousins, where there was a genetic skip, and they weren't Wolves, but when they mated and sired, their children were all, without exception..." 

A soft knock on the door took their attention to Jackson. "Hey, can I check one of the books out?" 

Mason nodded and handed the one he had to Jackson who looked it over. "Not that one." He moved past Mason, pausing to take a quick sniff of him, before grabbing a shabby, purple, spiral bound notebook. He looked back at Mason and nuzzled him a bit, before doing the same to Derek before leaving the room.

"Wait." Mason pointed. "Did he just...?" "Scent you?" Derek asked. "It happens with pack." Mason shook his head. "No, not that. He knows words again?" 

Derek nodded. "Yeah, apparently someone flipped his switch and now he's back to normal. Well, as normal as it gets around here." Derek turns at the sound of a door opening, and John Stilinski emerging sheepishly from his bedroom with a half naked Theo and Liam following him like pups down the staircase. 

"Is there a drawback to being bitten?" Mason asked, his eyes following the older man, who was blushing all the way down to his chest. 

"There is." Derek nodded. "The bite affects people differently. Some people are immune, and nothing at all happens to them. Some don't become Wolves, but they do become other things. Lydia became a banshee, due to a connection in her family through her maternal grandmother. Some people die." 

"Die?" Mason's eyes grow wide. "Like, it doesn't take?" Derek nods at the shocked teen. "It doesn't take, but there's something in the bite that kills them." 

Mason is very quiet now. 

"Of course." Derek continues. "There's nothing wrong with being a human. In a pack full of Weres, sometimes that connection to humans is the most valuable thing that the pack can have." 

Mason inhaled through his nostrils. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Derek nodded. "It's not like you need to make the choice now. I won't push you to make one." 

"Okay." Mason nodded. "Thank you."

Downstairs, Jackson was curled up in an armchair, reading, and Theo and Liam were eating in the kitchen with John, the three of them horsing around like John was their age. If Derek didn't miss, John actually looked a little younger. Stepping out of the house, Derek went up to the camper.

Cam was seated at the small table under the trailer's canopy, stacks of books in front of him. "A little light reading?" Derek smiled. Cam returned the grin. "Of sorts. I've been going through all of the old notes I've collected over the years about ceremonies and rites."

"Anything enlightening?" Derek asked, sitting next to Cam.

"Nothing involving Nemeta, exactly. There are several that rely on a sacred space, a grove or in most cases, a stump or limb of a Nemeta that still imbues power." Cam flicks through some pages. 

"In this one, they're summoning an ancient evil to lead them, but they are missing a particular key, in this case, the horn of a cursed statue. This is the only one where the elements involved match our situation." 

Derek peered over at the notes and drawing. The horn was not what he expected. It looked like an old, gnarled twig, twisted and evil looking. A small jewel was drawn in at the base, surrounded by carvings that looked like flames. 

"The ritual calls for the sacrifice of an innocent, and the executioner to be bathed in the blood of the sacrificed, then, they are to affix the horn to the ashes of the Deity, then, chaos is reborn."

The last part catches Derek's ear. "Where is the horn?" 

Cam shakes his head. "It was traced to here in Beacon Hills, sometime in the late 1800's. It was held by a mage here, then it pretty much disappeared. No records of the mage's last whereabouts, no clues given to where it might be. Not like we have a 2000 year old man waiting in the wings to let us know what became of it." 

Derek leaned back. Jace popped his head out from the camper. "There was a legend among the hunters that the horn was placed with a guardian, and for a long time, people were sure it was only a myth. But I'm thinking..." 

"It's inside the Nemeton?" Derek asked. Jace shrugged. "It would make the most sense. The dead would have no use for it, only the living can bring forth the dead. If it were anywhere else in this city, they would have found it by now." 

"Depending on how long they've been here." Derek replied. 

"Consider their spies." Cam nodded. "Consider their resources, using people to do the work that takes too much time for them to do, able to be in numerous places at once. It was dastardly, if brilliant." 

Derek nodded. He had to give them that one. Aside from Deaton, Derek had no idea if anyone might know about this. Something about the branch being in the Nemeton, would explain why they might need Stiles.

But they didn't want Stiles, they wanted their pup. 

A pup that was part pure blood born werewolf, sired by an Alpha, and part magical demon with ties to both the living and the dead, the underworld and the land of the living In a second, Derek felt his entire world flip and spin and he broke into a cold sweat, realizing exactly WHY their child was needed. 

Their son was going to be born a Hellhound.


	31. Chapter 31

Derek had resumed the pack’s training exercises, focusing on fighting with weapons and hand to hand combat. John was able to contribute his own tips and insight from years of his training on the police force.

Jace trained Mason on throwing knives, as well as archery Mason had not yet decided if he wanted to be a Were or not, and Derek was fine with his staying human, so long as he could protect himself. Cam spent hours going over spell books with Jackson, helping him with everything including pronunciation and tips for intent.

Luckily, hours of discussing magic with Stiles had paid off in wonderful observations, tricks, tips, and notes. "Intent." Cam repeated as Jackson tried to open an umbrella. "Stiles used to say that intent will make or break a spell."

“I’m trying.” Jackson huffed, somehow more patient than he’d been the last time he’d tried such things.

“What is it you’re trying to do?” Cam asked.

“To open the umbrella.” Jackson sighed.

“Why?” Cam asked again, and Jackson paused, looking at Cam.

The older man continued. “What is it about opening the umbrella that makes it important to have it open?”

“For protection.” Jackson said, his eyes clearing as though he was understanding this all for the first time. “I need to protect us from the sun’s rays, so I need the umbrella to open.”

Jackson looked over at the oversized parasol and muttered the words he’d been using for twenty minutes. The umbrella opened instantly, popping open with a bang as the fabric stretched across the metal spokes. The look of satisfaction of Jackson’s face made Derek’s heart sing, and the look of pride in Cam’s eyes gave Jackson even more confidence.

“Excellent, young mage.” Cam praised him. “Let’s try another.”

Theo and Liam were all business on the training side, thankfully. John had continued to take them to work with him, and whenever they could (and hopefully clothed, Derek grimaced), they would impart all their knowledge and observations to John. Training him to hone his senses, to develop focus, to discover his anchor.

For his part, John seemed to be more and more comfortable as he came into his wolf-hood. Having a bitten wolf in Liam, and a born wolf in Theo seemed to be an excellent well for John to draw from, in addition to John’s daily tete a tetes with Derek. It seemed to Derek, in his own time, John could easily become an Alpha with his own pack one day.

Corey also seemed content to stay close to Derek, offering to run errands and recon missions for the Alpha, despite Derek insisting that Corey didn’t need to. Derek did insist that Corey train to protect himself as well. Despite Corey’s ability to render himself invisible at a moment’s notice, he also needed to develop his strength. Derek had started to form a plan, and Corey was going to be the key to everything working.

Isaac helped Derek strategize. In the years of being with Scott, Derek got to see how Scott planned, or sometimes lacked to plan, certain things out, and that gave Derek a certain point of view which allowed him to find flaws in his own ideas. He even asked John and the others to find every flaw they could, to tear apart things to find weaknesses, so he could formulate something that would allow them to succeed.

Melissa continued to hold space for the group. She visited often, and curiously (Derek observed), seemed to be growing closer to John than before. He could sense her arousal when she was with the new Beta, and how her feelings toward John seemed to have evolved, even more than they had before John took the bite.

John seemed to be responsive to this, and Derek decided to sit back and broker no judgement. It was barely a year ago he was having Metaphysical sex with a barely legal Stiles. This was John's new life to live as he saw fit, so long as he brought no harm to anyone, and did not harm the dynamic of the pack.

It even seemed to amuse Theo and Liam, as John grew closer to Melissa. They in turn also grew closer to Mason and Corey, even if Corey seemed to be content to stay in Derek’s orbit.

Jackson likewise seemed to be happiest when around Derek. Not that Derek minded that either. In fact, Derek took great pride watching Jackson grow and learn, honing his magic skills little by little, spell by spell. In many ways, it made him remember Stiles, and in that way, it kept Stiles on the forefront of Derek’s mind. This kept Derek focused on what everything was being done for, and that meant everything to the Alpha.

John applied for extended time off with the convergence of the moons approaching. He asked for two weeks, and was granted it, with a Deputy Sheriff coming in to cover for him. The days off became marathon training sessions.

Everyone worked together, fighting each other, sparring and blocking attacks. Mason had found a knack for archery, under Jace’s training, and he would send arrows into the pack while training, so they could keep themselves ready for all kinds of distractions during their attacks.

Corey had become a bit of a fighter himself. He stayed close to Derek, following him around like a pup. He seemed to come to life at praise from the Alpha and pushed himself to perfect any move that the man declared needed improvement. In addition, Corey grew closer to Derek, and despite Derek knowing his mate, and loving only Stiles, he allowed himself to be close to Corey. It was all very safe, clothes on, lots of laying together, but doing nothing sexual. Something about the closeness made Derek feel very safe and centered, more than any way the other guys in the pack did for him. None of the others said anything about it, and even as it happened, Derek understood John, and Theo and Liam even more.

None of these feelings ever created any stress or problems in the pack. To the contrary, the pack seemed to fight harder once one of their own was in peril, even if it was only perceived.

One practice, Jackson had a breakthrough. Derek, led John, Corey, Theo into battle against Jace, Isaac, Liam, and Mason. Cam was working with Jackson on the sidelines. They had been having some minor successes with smaller verbal spells, but nothing that could yet turn their tides.

"There's almost like there's something blocking him from tapping into the well of pack magic." Cam shared with Derek, in private.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Derek asked, watching Jackson levitate books and untying the guys shoelaces, small bits of magic Stiles had mastered easily.

"I would caution against pushing too hard." Cam warned. "If he taps into it himself, it would be fine, but forcing him could do more harm than good."

Derek nodded in agreement.

Derek took a risk, using one of Stiles' protection spells to ring a section of the preserve. It didn't feel like anything really happened. Plus, despite the abundance of wildlife, they were never bothered by any creatures. Not even so much as a bird flew by, which gave Derek some confidence that he’d done something correctly. That, and the moderate sapping of his power and energy. Derek decided that the terrain and the trees would made good practice due to the similarity of the area near the Nemeton

"They'll likely use the area, because that's where the power is the strongest." Cam noted. "The ceremony will begin with the sacrifice, then the bathing of the vessel in the blood of the innocent."

Derek set his jaw. He vowed they would not be able to get that far. If he could prevent Lydia from being harmed, then better. If he could do irreparable damage to Danny, all the better.

"Then once..." Cam cleared his throat. "Once they have brought forth the child," Cam carefully chose his words around the angry Alpha. "They will perform the ceremony to transform him, and they will..."

"So how do we stop them from getting to the sacrifice part?" Derek asked. Cam drew up a map with the traditional circle he remembered from his younger days.

"No doubt, they'll be expecting an attack." Cam pointed out. "So the Berzerkers will be ringed around the area. If they aren't going to use Scott in ceremony, which I can't imagine they would, they might have him leading the guard somehow."

Derek nodded, remembering what had been discussed before. Derek realized he might have to be the one to face Scott, being that it would be Alpha vs Alpha. Of course, that might keep him from saving Lydia and Stiles.

Theo and Liam might be able to help there. Two of them, two targets. Maybe Corey could help with his invisibility. Mason might be able to give them help from the treeline with arrows, provided they had something strong enough to deter a Berzerker.

"There will be a handicap with John gone." Derek sighed. "but it will be his first moon, and because of the circumstances he'll be uncontrollable. Even if we wanted him there, there's no guarantee he wouldn't turn on us."

Cam nodded. Jace stood on the edge near their meeting and rubbed his neck. "I would gladly step in, but protecting Cam is my top priority."

"In fact." Cam looked down at the drawing. "We were thinking we might be out the beginning of the week when the moon waxes."

Derek tried to ignore the feeling of despair that gripped his gut. He hadn't considered how much he'd come to depend on the hunter's help and insight.

"I understand." Derek nodded

All these thoughts played through Derek's mind, as the two teams sparred against each other. Derek was going hand to hand with Jace, using knives against Derek, who was fighting with a quarter staff. Derek had instructed the hunter to battle as though they were not friends.

Jace was one of the few hunters Derek had met that was well trained at hand to hand combat. While they tested each other, Jackson and Cam watched from the treeline. Jackson looked scared as Jace pulled twin knives from a sheath and attacked Derek.

Derek felt a surge of energy as the blocked and evaded the knives. Jace continued to strike with precision, and Derek wolfed out for a second, trying to distract Jace. It worked to a point, until Jace let fly one of the knives, which struck Derek's shoulder.

Derek let forth a roar of pain from his lungs, it was dwarfed by a scream from Jackson. "NO!" the teen's voice bellowed, and from the perfectly clear sky, a lightning bolt crackled from above, striking the ground between Jace and Derek. It left a crater in the space between them, a foot wide, and three feet deep.

"Jackson!" Derek growled, pulling the knife from his shoulder, feeling the wound begin to heal almost immediately. Jackson trembled and looked at Derek with tears in his eyes. He ran to his Alpha, and looked at Jace, holding one hand up in a threat.

"Jacks, Jacks, it's Jace." Isaac placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders. "You know him, he's one of us."

Derek ran his thumb over his now healed stab wound. "Look. I'm healed. It's just a practice."

Jackson shook his head. "I'm sorry." Jackson was breathing hard. "I don't.... I just saw D... Derek get hurt and I just... I lost it... Sorry." He looked over at Jace. "I'm sorry."

Jace nodded. "It's okay, Jackson. Pack instinct."

Jackson trembled a bit, and Cam took him by the elbow. "That was very impressive." Cam rubbed the shaken teen's shoulder. "A fine conjuring of a bolt. How did you do it?"

"I just..." Jackson shrugged and gestured to Derek, and then Jace. "I just got upset and scared and then that kinda just happened."

"I didn't even hear you recite a spell for it." Cam gently patted Jackson's shoulder. "Did you see it happen, in your mind, before you did it?"

Jackson nodded, silently. "I knew the words from looking in some of Stiles' old spell books and notes."

Cam nodded. "Foolish me."

Everyone looked at Cam, who had a soft, knowing smile on his face, and Jackson, who looked as confused as ever.

"Foolish how?" John asked.

Cam explained. "Members of a magical family may inherit their magic to separate degrees, but also, HOW they manifest that magic will be based on their own practice. Even then, the execution will be different."

"Long story short?" Theo asked. "TLDR?" Liam seconded.

"Jackson can conjure, silently. As opposed to Stiles who uses words and enchantments based on strong, complicated wording."

"Which you have to admit, works very well." Corey offered. Mason nodded in agreement before asking, "So, does that mean Jackson's magic is more reactive than proactive?"

Cam nodded. "He could have laced Derek with a protection spell, which was what we were trying to do, but when he was injured, Jackson's response was to protect, hence the Zeus act there."

"I don't know that I could do that again." Jackson looked at his hands. "I just... It just happened."

“Don't worry." Cam reassured him. "You can control it. We'll find a way to show you how."

Derek sat in front of the laptop again, while his phone was charging. He was supposed to be looking up notes to help Jackson along. Meanwhile Jacks was currently downstairs in a pile with the pack, while they watched television.

Apparently, no one had ever seen one of John's favorite movies from his youth, so he was holding them hostage while they watched "The Last Starfighter". Derek had already seen it twice. Fun movie.

Derek scrolled back to one of his favorite passages in what Stiles past writings from around the time they were dating but had no idea they were.

_"I find myself drawn to him. I know it's not possible. Like, yes, he's several years older than me, and my dad would likely kill me if he found out. I know I'll have to tell dad at some point, and I hope that goes well."_

Derek raised his brows. That had not gone well, when it happened, and the way it has ended up is nothing short of impossible.

_"I told my dad. It did not go well."_ Stiles had written.

_"I understand that something had to have happened. My dad isn't the type to just not like things. There's got to be layers of reasons as to why. Just like I have reason after reason to like Derek... I may... even... love him. "_

Derek felt himself smile, even as his eyes stung with brimming tears.

_"It's not fair. This is more than I had felt with Scott. Even more than the attraction I felt with Lydia. I think I was... I kept wanting her to validate me. To prove I could pass as straight. Cause that's what guys are supposed to do."_

Derek nodded. He understood that feeling all too well.

_"But the more I'm with Derek, the more I feel for him. The more I learn about him, the more I want to learn. He also wants to learn about me. He doesn't try to shut me up, cause I talk to much according to some people."_

Derek didn't want to know who those people were.

_"Every time I'm with Der, I just feel so incredible. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him so bad. I know he can probably smell it on me, and I know he's holding himself back. He doesn't want to do to me what was done to him."_

Derek sighed.

_"There was a moment in the woods, when he saved me from that rabid wolf, where I almost did. Then after the thugs attacked us. We slept in bed together, and I just wanted him so bad, I almost tried something. I realized I couldn't do that. It would make me no better than HER."_

Derek felt his eyes water a bit again.

_"Once, when I thought it was going to happen, it didn't. When Derek came to me, delirious with no sleep, looking so incredibly cuddly, I thought maybe... but... no... I did get to touch him. It felt so amazing. HE felt so amazing."_

Derek felt himself warm in his chest.

_"Touching Derek's skin was almost holy. When he took off his shirt, IN MY BED, I almost had a heart attack. I think... I think he may have been flirting. All I know is that when I let myself really start to enjoy the process, it was amazing."_

Derek let his memory replay those moments, those intimate, amazing hours he got to spend with Stiles.

_"When I was next to Derek in bed, I was so happy. I woke in the middle of our nap, and I watched him sleep. I started to recite a protection spell I'd been working on. Deaton had said that the more intent I gave it, the more powerful it would be."_

Derek cocked his ear out a second to listen to the pack downstairs, who were giggling at the movie.

_"I'll never get over the way Derek looked that late afternoon. Half naked in my bed, his scent in my nostrils, and I wanted to tell him that I was ready. My body was fucking ready to be taken by Derek Hale, but... I don't know why I didn't. Maybe I was scared."_

Derek nodded. And underage, Derek thought. Big problem there.

_"It didn't stop me from wanting. It wouldn't have stopped me from kissing Derek, and we WERE about to before my stupid dad came home and TOTALLY cockblocked me. Rude!"_

Derek couldn't help the smile on his face, remembering the sheer terror they experienced. It was life or death at the time, but now, sheer comedy.

_"After Derek left, I found his shirt on my floor, and jeez. I rubbed myself raw all night holding it up to my nose, beating off until I was literally shooting blanks."_

Derek chuckled at Stiles' honesty, and the fact he too appreciated the scent of Stiles, though, not THAT way. Well, not at first, anyway. It did help him sleep though.

After skipping through some more entries, Derek found something else that caught his eye.

_"Worked with Jacks on his magic. He is struggling, hard. I think the physical and emotional trauma he's been through has been too much. I tried to do a binding spell between us, like I did with Derek, but he was too resistant. I swear I could almost feel he was pushing me away, pushing me out of him."_

Derek nodded. He had been too, initially, but interesting Jackson would resist so much. Interesting that Jacks was able to resist.

_"There was a moment where I tried to talk to him, to see if he remembered our sister. He socked me in the face."_

Derek grumbled. That was a different Jackson that did that. The growth that the newly magical teen had undergone since that day in the woods where he’d lost his mind. That Jackson had come back at all was impressive. Derek knew just how much it took to do such a thing.

_"I started researching words that might try to unlock him for me, but nothing sensible yet. Have to be extremely careful. One wrong word could cause him to lose..."_

"His mind." Derek finished.

Shit, Stiles. What did you do?

_"The transfer of magical powers is a difficult ** but not impossible** enterprise. Only the most powerful mages or witches can succeed at this, and in doing so must understand that they are losing a part of themselves. These transfers can manifest in power or magic._

_The more power transferred can weaken the mage, however, in a fully bonded pack it does not matter as the mage can pull the combined strength of the pack to assist him, or to assist a confirmed member of the pack. This is doubly so if the mage is the emissary, Alpha's mate/child, or any combination thereof...._

Derek took a break, put down his phone, and walked down to the kitchen. He spied the pack in the living room. The scent coming from them was a mixture of happy satisfaction, and the golden, apple cinnamon smell of safety.

John was seated on the couch, with Theo across his lap, and Liam seated on the floor near John’s legs. Mason was pressed into Liam, while curled up with Corey, and Corey was tracing his fingers through Jackson's hair.

Jackson laying on Issac's back, while Isaac lay on his stomach on the floor, a hand connected to Mason's leg. No one spoke as they lay in total contentment, breathing in unison while they all watched the movie.

Derek went into the kitchen, and chugged a bottle of water, then went into the living room, and sat in the middle of the cuddle puddle, noting how each pack member sought to have some physical contact with him.

Onscreen, Alex was taking on the big bad of the movie, blowing their ship up, and making the galaxy safe again. Derek closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

Derek feels like he's in another world. It's dark there, and warm and humid like it is here at home, but he feels so far from home that he knows something wrong.

But he can hear Stiles. It breaks his heart.

_"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay little one. We'll figure it out. We always do. We've had our butts in a corner like this before."_

"Derek."

What?

"WHAT?" Derek growled, eyes suddenly flooded with white, his breath labored, his head felt like it was underwater again.

"Derek." Corey was stroking Derek's shoulder. "You're talking in your sleep."

Derek wanted to strike Corey, he was so CLOSE to an answer. Derek paused because he could see some fear in Corey's eyes, as he moved back, then disappeared. 

"Corey." Derek sighed. "Cor. I'm... I'm sorry, kid. I'm sorry." Derek got up from the floor. The rest of the pack was gone, and it was just them two in the living room. Derek could hear everyone going through training drills in the back yard.

Derek looked around. "Corey, I'm sorry. Can you... can I see you?" 

In the corner of the room, Corey materialized, looking at Derek with his soft brown eyes. "Sorry." Corey said softly.

"I'm sorry, Corey. Me being upset was not at you. I had a dream about Stiles..." 

Corey nodded. "You were asking him where something was." Corey moved forward, carefully. Derek looked down at his hands. His claws were out, and he had no idea why. He focused on them, trying to draw them back inside. 

"What else did I say?" Derek grumbled, as Corey sat on the couch with him. Corey dipped his head down to Derek's neck and rested, baring his own neck in the process. Derek calmed immediately.

"Mason said that when you guys wolf out, and can't pull back, having closeness with a pack member can help bring you back quicker." 

Derek tilted his head, feeling the softness of the chameleon's hair on his cheek. It felt safe, warm. Derek mellowed. 

"Did I say anything else that might help?" He asked, this time, calmer.

"You were asking where and what's it supposed to mean, and you... " Corey paused and Derek smelled sadness in Corey's scent. 

"What did I say?" Derek asked. 

Corey swallowed. "You just said the word baby, twice." 

Derek took a breath. He was NOT going to cry at this. He had more pressing issues. He couldn't remember anything Stiles had said. 

Corey pulled away, and Derek gently held Corey's hand as he got up. "Thank you, Corey." Derek said, softly, as he looked up at the teen. 

"Welcome." Corey squeezed Derek's hand. 

Derek leaned in to Corey, and put his arm around the younger teen. "Let's go see what the pack is up to." 

Mason sat with Derek at the dining room table, the collected of Stiles' books between them. 

"I've been through most of these a few times." Mason gestured to the stacks. "Awesome reading, but nothing that I think gives a tutorial on how to defeat an insane cult mid-sacrifice."

Derek sighed. The moon was coming. He could feel minute twitches in his body that let him know this was going to be a bad one. He watched John like a hawk for any sign of fight. He remained more calm than Derek.

Even Theo and Liam mentioned that John seemed like he was all business at the Department. "He's been pretty on the ball. He's busted every thief and robber, because he can hear their lies." Liam confirmed. 

"Plus, he can sniff out issues between every one on the force." Theo added.

"And Parrish?" Derek asked. He had wanted to head back to the tree to gather more information, but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen, but it need to happen, soon.

"He is always out. He knows something though. The first day John was back, Parrish stared at him for a moment, then walked away. He's been trying to stay away from us more now."

"Anything else?" Derek asked. 

"Well, I was thinking..." Mason asked, his heart beginning to flutter a bit. 

"Don't be shy about it." Derek nodded. "Say what's on your mind." 

"Well. We're a pack, right? The Hale pack?" Mason asked.

Derek nodded. 

"But in most packs, when creating a pack, there's a ceremony. Something to bind us. I was wondering, when were Corey and I going to be bitten?" 

Derek thought of that. 

"I supposed that we can do something about that." Derek nodded. "I've already bitten John. You two would be next. I'd have to ask Jackson, and Theo. Liam, and Isaac, I dunno."

"There has to be something binding before we get under that moon, and face these creeps." Mason said, tapping the topmost book of a stack near him. "If not, then we have no hope defeating them." Mason continued.

"There's a thing in here about pack bonds in magic, and how the bond strengthens with the pack's connectivity. If we can combine the power of our bond, Stiles could draw from that, and defeat the Creeps."

Derek nodded. 

Jackson walked into the room, holding the notebook he'd been carrying around.

"From what I can see, there's the pack creation, which would require you to bring whomever you needed into the pack." Jackson sat on the other side of Mason.

"For those who do not want to join the pack, but do want to fight, there is another way to do join them in a non permanent bond, which will break when they choose to leave the pack." 

"Which is?" 

Mason shifted his eyes back and forth. "It may not be.... well, it might, for most of us..." 

"Spit it out." Derek waved his hand. 

"Sex magic contains a powerful charm within it that can connect us, draw our powers, even from those who may not want to stay in the pack after it is all over." 

Derek's eyes widened, then blinked. "Ummm.... does that mean we all have to have... "

"It's not like we have to have an orgy." Mason opened the book, and pointed to one of the entries. 

"A ritualistic sexual encounter, performed by the pack, while saying the below incantation, will symbolically, and magically bind the pack..." Mason read off the page.

Derek watched as Jackson's eyes flicked back and forth to the book, then to Derek, then to the book again. "Does it say... we all have to... ‘do’ each other?" 

Mason shook his head. "Stiles noted here, a circle jerk would work, also, that members of the pack CAN have sexual encounters with each other, so long as the...." he cleared his throat, "offerings, are collected in a jar with the following herbs...."

Derek's head spun. Wow. Okay, so maybe there was another way....

"Then the magic will remain potent for the next fortnight, or the next full moon, if the jar is filled. The packs power will be concentrated, and.... Derek, are you okay?" 

Derek cleared his throat. "Any other way to make this work?" 

Mason sighed. "Not in the time we have left." 

Derek was alternately freaked out, and slightly curious about the implications of sleeping with some of the pack members. Well, at least everyone was of age.

"But we don't have to fuck each other." Jackson stated. "Like, not everyone with everyone." 

Mason nodded. "The circle jerk can be hands on or by ourselves. We make a symbolic sacrificial fire, all circle around it, fire off a round of silver surfers, catch them in a jar, boom, we have the power to take out the bad guys." 

Jackson reached over and scanned the book. "A simple spell, easy to recite. We COULD technically do things to each other afterwards, but that's just for fun." Jackson looked up at Derek. 

"If you don't feel comfortable, that's fine. We just gotta do the circle up first." Jackson looked back at Derek. 

Derek considered his pack. With the exception of Jackson being his cousin, and John being his father in law (more or less), Derek didn't MIND the idea.... just... felt unprepared. 

Still, if it was the only way, and the way things were looking, it was. He tried to think of what Stiles would do, but realized that this was his decision to make.

Derek decided they were strong enough to make it work.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony begins, as war approaches, and Derek has one more bonding ritual to bind their power as a pack, and as brothers in arms. 
> 
> Derek also learns there is more room in his heart that he ever thought there could be after everything he and the pack have gone through.

The cycle of the moon began in earnest, on the Tuesday of that week. Cam and Jace had departed the night before, leaving the pack with a arsenal of weapons large and small, as well as a wealth of knowledge in the form of Stiles' notebooks, which Mason had been at work with. Mason had spent many hours transcribing the numerous notes from both hunters, as well as taking pictures of the sketches in the pages. Derek was extremely grateful for the work and kept letting Mason know that.

Derek felt a sense of nervous despair at the departure of Cam and Jace. The two hunters had arrived under a cloud of suspicion and left with Derek’s trust and gratitude. It was something that Derek had never thought would be possible under any circumstance. In the days leading up to the full moon, the pack had been on alert. Mason had gone out to the preserve, usually under the guard of two or three of the Betas, once under Derek’s, gathering the roots, herbs and foliage they needed for the impending ceremony.

The first night of the waxing of the moon, the pack ventured out into the woods; shirtless and wearing shorts, glistening bodies on full display under the moonlight. Jackson carried the large mason jar that held a mix of herbs, picked especially for the ritual by Mason. Liam carried one of Stiles’ book of spells with him, holding Theo's hand with the other. Theo carried some firewood cords under the free arm. Corey walked between Derek and Mason, holding more wood in his arms. John brought up the rear with Isaac.

Derek had let Jackson lead the way, at the young Beta’s request. Derek was not sure why he was confident in letting Jackson do so, but the Alpha remained constantly aware of their surroundings. He had a feeling they would not be disturbed. In the last few days, Jackson seemed more sure of what he was doing, both magically, as well as emotionally. Derek wanted to show that he supported him, as both his Alpha, and his relative.

"Here." Jackson announced, reaching a certain area in the woods, a clearing similar to one they trained in but untouched, not familiar to them. Corey set his wood on the ground, then disappeared immediately and headed off into the brush. Jackson crouched, reverently touching his hand to a spot on the bare ground. Jackson’s eyes closed and he inhaled deeply, before exhaling, sending loose dirt and fallen leaves into the air around them.

Mason knelt next to Jackson, holding open one of Stiles' notebooks. An incomplete spell had been written, finished and refined now by hours of Mason's hard work and study. 

Liam and Corey began to mark the soil on the outskirts of the circle with runes, dug into the earth with their fingers. Markings old as time, used to create protective barriers were made by each beta until they were near each other, finishing and closing the circle only after Corey ran back to them. "Coast is clear, Alpha." He nodded, his chest rising and falling with his breath. Derek nodded, letting his hand move to Corey’s neck to revive the winded pup. Derek signaled to Liam and Theo, who finished closing the ring with the final runes. 

Jackson began to focus on the stack of firewood that Isaac had assembled and set in the center of their circle. Derek watched as the pile of sticks began to spark, then glow. Jackson's eyes danced with the light of the nascent fire.

Once again, Derek was grateful, astounded at how quickly Jackson had recovered from whatever mental break he had encountered more than a month ago. Derek had often worried there would be one more setback, one more sacrifice for their success, but Jackson had not been it. The renewed Beta devoured the collected knowledge in the books, taking in word after word and developing a vocabulary all his own.

"Tonight, I assemble my pack." Derek's voice is soft, but firm. He is both nervous, and almost sick with excitement. His stomach is reeling, and in many ways the sensation reminds him of the first time he lost his virginity, and the first time he had sex with Stiles. The anticipation, the expectation stir him internally until he realizes that this is going to happen. This feels real, more weighted than the last time he created a pack. 

"If you choose to, you may be part of my pack, officially. If you choose to, I will mark you, and you will be my brothers in arms, my pack. My family." Derek feels his voice shake a little on that last word. "If anyone who wishes to join me as pack, then step forward, and I will mark you as a member of the Hale Pack." 

It does not surprise Derek that Corey steps forward first. Without any bidding, he kneels before Derek like an obedient pup, and immediately bares his neck. Derek cannot help but smile, and he crouches down next to the Chameleon.

“I’m guessing you’re okay with the idea then?” Derek jokes with the teen, who smiles up at him and responds, “You bet your sweet ass I do.” The guys chuckle before Corey adds, “Alpha.” 

Derek smiles and ruffles Corey’s hair. 

"Do you accept me as your Alpha, Corey?" Knowing full well that there is no other answer the boy wants to give. "Yes, Derek." Corey smiles. "Yes, I do." 

Derek leans down, smelling Corey’s arousal, thick as peanut butter and just as savory. Derek salivates as he leans down, fangs bared. He presses his teeth to Corey's neck, catching every gasp of the 18 year old's breath.

The bite is firm, but not deep. Nothing like the mating bite that Stiles would get, and only just breaking the skin, Corey's blood tastes fresh and coppery on Derek's tongue, and he can smell that the teen has come in his pants. Derek inhales, enjoying the mixture of need and release as Corey’s hands grip him, squeezing Derek’s bare biceps.

The Alpha’s tongue laves over the two crescent shaped scars on Corey's neck, just between where the neck and shoulder meet. Derek feels Corey nuzzle him, gasping, crying a little. "Thank you, Alpha." Corey shudders.

Derek lets Corey connect, rub and scent him. This is part of the process that Derek skipped the time before, when all he wanted was power. When once upon a time all he wanted was revenge, and all he had was anger. There wasn’t time for anything that didn’t serve his rage, didn’t produce results for his revenge. Where he didn't before, Derek now takes the time to let the connection develop. To let the post bite bond between him and his Beta form properly, lovingly. 

Oh, to be able to do it all over again Derek thinks, holding back tears of his own. The ghosts of his failures still in the back of his mind, refusing to let him forget. Maybe for the better, he thinks.

Corey slowly rises with Derek and kisses his Alpha's chest. Not part of the ritual, but Derek understands Corey's need. Derek has seen it mirrored in both Stiles as well as himself, and now Derek is holding a space for Corey in his heart now. Not as his mate, never that. Stiles has that. But now, there's a space, and it is shaped like Corey, and it's inside of him now.

Mason is next, and he smiles at Derek. "This isn't going to turn me, right?" Mason asks, a soft laugh on his lips. Derek knows that Mason knows that this won't happen, and Derek is pleased that Mason feels safe enough to joke with him.

Derek's gratitude to Mason is profound. With Mason's help, things like this ceremony, the Bestiary, the magic research, it's all been easier. Derek has already set aside some of the still considerable Hale fortune, just for these guys.

"Mason, will you do me the honor of being part of my pack?" Derek asks, reverently. Mason smiles and offers Derek his arm. "Thank you, Derek. I would love to be part of the Hale Pack." 

Derek dips his head, bowing, and gently bites into Mason's forearm. Mason gives a sort intake of breath, and Corey is there in an instant, his chest pressed into Mason's back, as the bite begins to heal up, and Derek licks him clean.

"Thank you, Alpha." Mason smiles, and leans in, hugging Derek, softly rubbing against the older man, and feeling the warmth of Corey, still behind him. 

"Derek." Theo's voice is soft, questioning. "I... Can I please be in your pack, too?" Derek looks taken back by the request, but nods. "If, if you really want to be in the pack, of course. I would love to have you." 

Theo gives Liam a questioning look that Liam nods at, and Derek understands that there's a connection that won't be severed for them, and for a moment he almost objects, but then Theo is kneeling before him, much the same way Corey was, shirtless, skin glowing from the light of the fire.

Derek kneels with him. "Are you sure, Theo?" Derek asks and wishes he could take it back, it feels almost disrespectful to second guess the teen. Theo pays it no mind and nods, then leans in, nuzzling him. "You make me feel accepted, like pack. Yes, I want to be part of that, forever."

Theo bares his neck and wraps his arms around Derek. The smell of need wafts through Derek's senses, and he bites Theo, lapping at the blood that briefly appears, embedded in the half moon marks of the guy's shoulder. 

Derek is somewhat shocked to find that Theo is also crying softly, gripping Derek tightly, like the Alpha was a rock keeping him from being swept out to sea. Derek holds Theo, rubbing his back and scenting him, nuzzling the teens warm skin and feeling the softness of Theo's lips on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Alpha." Theo gasps, before Mason and Corey come in, and bind onto Theo’s back. Theo lets his head fall back as Corey and Mason nuzzle and scent the newest member of the pack. Derek slides his hand behind Theo’s neck and rises slowly, to gently bring him up. Theo and the others rise up in unison, the pack inhaling a deep breath as one as they do. Theo moves back with the others, clearing the area in front of Derek. 

Derek is not surprised when he finds Liam, kneeling before him in that space looking up expectantly. "Please, Derek." Liam's eyes are brimming with unshed tears. "I need to be in this pack." 

Derek almost shakes his head, but instead whispers, "But, what about Scott... " 

Liam nods. "Scott bit me, and yes, he made me a Beta. I've been talking with Isaac about it for a while now." At this, Derek quickly glances over at Isaac, who is standing next to Jackson, with a blank look on his face as he stares at the ground. 

"Isaac took a chance, to find himself when he left your pack. Everyone I love, everyone I am tied to is here. So, I must be too." Liam announced this confidently, and Derek could hear no telltale skips in Liam's heartbeat, as the teen raised his arm to Derek.

"Liam, thank you for giving me your trust to be your Alpha." Derek pressed his forehead to Liam's arm first, before sinking his teeth into the rosy flesh of Liam’s forearm. Derek lapped at the wound to seal it and felt a flood of relief as Liam clung to him afterward. 

Derek rose, bringing Liam with him, and the other boys surrounded him. Theo and Liam kissed, and Derek watched with both fascination and arousal as Corey, then Mason each made out with Liam for a few moments before pulling in tighter. Their hips all slowly ground together in a display of affection and need. 

Derek could feel nervous energy coming from John, and looked over at the older man, clad in a pair of old black running shorts. After weeks of training with Derek and the guys, his body looked amazing.

Gone were the soft spots that John had developed in older age, and in their place stood the muscles they once covered. John heart beat stronger than before, and he looked healthier than ever. John was also hard as a rock, his erection tenting his shorts, threatening to burst forth from its cotton prison. "Am I next?” the Sheriff asked.

"If you would like to be in the pack, yes, of course." Derek smiled at the older man. "You have agency. You can always say no." 

John Stilinski smirked, the kind of look that once intimidated Derek Hale, now endeared him to the man that stood before him. 

"I think," John raised his wrist to Derek, "that I belong here. If you'll have me here." John smiled softly. Derek nodded, taking his wrist and turning it upward. 

"I know, I can't fight this with you guys." John looked disappointed. Derek nodded, and placed a hand on the Sheriff's neck. "It's okay. You can still lend the pack your power, your energy." 

John nodded. "We've certainly come a long way, haven't we?" 

Derek smiled. "Thank you." 

"For what?" John smirked. 

"For trusting me with Stiles. Even if it got us all here." 

A guilty look crosses John's face. "Derek. I think that might have happened anyhow. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been tasked to try and protect him..."

Derek cut off John mid-sentence. "I told you I would do everything I could to protect him. Now I will do anything I have to, to save him." 

John looked ashamed. "You did. I'm sorry that I gave you and Stiles such a hard time..." 

"I understand why, though." Derek kneaded the Sheriff's arm a bit. "I understand why you did. I would do the same if Stiles was my son. You had your reasons." 

"I believed you were the enemy. Stiles is a good judge of character, so I should have trusted him." John confessed. "Please, forgive me." 

"It's ok. It's gone now, John. Everything that we were then, is no longer who we became, who we are now." 

John raised his forearm. "Well. Let me give you all the help I can, then." 

Derek lowered his head, and bit John's arm again, gently to bind him. Derek licked the wound clean, and John leaned into the Alpha, hugging him. "I just want our boys back." 

"We'll get them." Derek soothed the older man. He was impressed his heart didn't skip in the slightest, and he bit down onto John's arm, gently. 

Jackson stepped over, while John canoodled with the other pups in the pack. Derek looked at Jackson, who leaned in and hugged Derek. "I'm already in." Jackson muttered against Derek's chest.

"You got it." Derek smiled. "I guess it's like that for family bonds."

Jackson nodded. "You got it d... dude." Derek laughed and stroked his cousin's neck, teasing the hair on the back of his head. Jackson tilted his head up, and Derek again marveled at his cousin's green eyes.

"I just, all I want is to make you proud of me." Jackson said, looking into Derek's eyes. "That's all that matters to me. I want to help bring Stiles back." 

"I know." Derek nodded. "And Jackson, you do make me proud. Look at how far you've come." Derek praised Jackson, his hand on the teen's cheek. 

"It's like you've become a whole new person, and you've gotten command of your magic. You are amazing. I am so grateful you are my family." 

A tear crept out from under one of Jackson's closed eyelids. "Thank you D... Der." He opened his eyes and smiled. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Derek hugged Jackson, rubbing his back some more. He noticed the way Jackson hung on to him, as Derek faced Isaac.

“On to the ritual then?” Isaac asked.

"The spell works as such." Jackson says, as the pack stands in a circle. "I'll give you the chant to recite. We give ourselves a hand, and when the time comes, we collect our, ummm, contributions inside the jar." 

The pack is standing, naked in a circle. Derek is both impressed and aroused at the sight of all his pack: each of them healthy, virile, hard. Their cocks all stiff and straining to the sky or sticking out in front of them like divining rods. Tears of precome glisten from the tips of several, in anticipation.

Jackson leads them into the chant, each man wrapping his hand around himself, as they circle the bonfire. The flame crackles but does not burn them. Sweating in the warm night, Derek feels himself lighten, as if years of burden have fallen from his chest. The individual scents of the pack mingle in the air as their hands stroke, the sounds of the slick flesh becoming its own chorus on the air. It sounds incredible, as the harmony of voices whimper and moan, sighing softly as each man brought himself to a boil. 

Looking to his right, John is there. To Derek’s left stands Corey, who is rubbing his soft, flat belly as he strokes. Next to Corey is Mason, then Liam, then Theo. Jackson is between Theo and Isaac, who closes the circle. The pack chants as their rhythms fall into sync with each other. Mason is holding the jar, and Derek is trying to think how this is all going to work when they each orgasm. 

Derek watches as Theo and Liam cross arms, each reaching for the other’s dick, their rhythms not breaking. Corey leans his head on Derek’s shoulder, nuzzling him. Without thinking, Derek rubs Corey’s back, as Mason smiles at them. He nods his approval to Derek, who relaxes into the feeling. 

“Oh shit.” Jackson gasps. “Ready.” 

Mason shifts over, avoiding the fire, and holds the jar at an angle, just as Jackson’s piss slit flares open and jet after jet of silvery white cum fires into the jar. Derek can hear the splat of the fluid as it hits the jar, oozing down the insides like quicksilver.

“Me.” Isaac says, biting his lip. He strokes his reddened cock, sprouting from the nest of hay colored pubes, aiming for the wide mouth of the jar, adding his deposit to the mix.

Derek can smell the herbs in the jar as they absorb the proteins of the pack. The sage and the fennel, the sweetness of the basil, the sharpness of the pepper, garlic and anise.

“Fuck. Quick, Mase.” Liam grunts, his knees buckling a little, Theo holding him up. Mason holds the jar in front of the young beta, as Liam grunts out his load. Theo grabs Liam and kisses him quickly, moaning. Mason intuits, and as soon as Liam leaves his last, the jar is in front of Theo, who is adding his jizz to the jar, whimpering with each shot. 

“Mason.” John gasps, “Please...” 

Mason crosses the fire and catches John’s first shot as he runs up to him, John aiming the rest at the jar. His body tenses, every muscle on his newly sharpened form standing out like granite slabs in the near full moonlight. 

Corey looks up at Derek. “Alpha.” He gasps. “I’m ready.” 

Mason stands before them, as the pack tightens in. He tilts the jar toward Corey, as the teen explodes into the jar. Mason leans in, kissing Corey, before whining out. Mason holds the jar in front of himself, adding his own potent seed to the mix. He pants and grunts as he does, Derek holding a free hand up to steady the guy as he finishes. 

Corey takes the jar, and kneels in front of Derek, looking up at the Alpha worshipfully. He holds the jar up to Derek’s large, hard cock. Looking into Corey’s eyes, Derek sees Stiles, and his heart burns for his mate. Theo and Liam stand behind Derek, their hands stroking his body. Mason kneels and lays his hands on Derek’s legs, rubbing the Alpha’s thighs. Derek feels overwhelmed at the sensations, the expressions of love of those who have become his pack, his protectors, his family. He knows that he will give his life to protect them. He will walk into Hell itself to save any of them.

Derek shudders, and fires into the jar. Gasping, eyes closed tightly, Derek loses himself for a few moments, and swears feels Stiles inside of him. 

When he comes to, Derek watches as the pack has reformed into a tight circle. Mason holds the jar up.

“We did good, guys.” He says, screwing the lid tightly on top of the jar, sealing it shut. 

Hands to the center, each member of the pack touches the jar. Derek is amused at the warmth of the glass against his skin. 

What can he say? Wolves are just hotter.

Back at the house, the pack silently moves into their rooms. Theo and Liam are with John, Isaac with Mason and Corey. Jackson lays back on Stiles’ bed, one of the spell books open in front of him. 

Derek looks down at the young man. “You feeling okay?” he asks.

“Yes.” Jackson looks up, and nods. “Do you feel it?” Jackson asks, smiling. “The bond? I feel like I’m stronger now, I feel invincible.” 

Derek shrugs and smiles. “I do, but I don’t know if that’s just endorphins.” Derek says, scratching his neck. “But it’s a good feeling.” 

Jackson sighed. “I’m going to read a bit, unless you want to sleep?” 

Derek shook his head. He felt like he was hotter than his normal body temperature. “I’m gonna get something to drink, I’ll be up later.” 

Derek headed down to the kitchen, and pulled a bottle of cold water from the fridge. The light of the ice box illuminated his body. Trickles of sweat dripped down Derek’s chest, leaked down his ribs from under his armpits. The hot weather was unrelenting. Southern California nights could be merciless with their heat and humidity, but this was something different. 

Draining his bottle, Derek opened another. With all inhibitions gone, Derek could hear every member of the pack upstairs going crazy, while the heat consumed his body. Derek panted as he listened to John, Theo, and Liam having what sounded like the most debauched and possibly acrobatic sex that anyone could have. He heard the wet slapping of Mason and Isaac coupling, as well as the soft moans of Jackson and Corey as they rubbed against each other in bed. 

Derek sat at the kitchen table. Even though he had been exhausted after the ceremony, his body ached with need. His cock was so hard it hurt, and he could feel his balls swelling, aching as they hung low below him. The sounds of ecstasy echoed from upstairs, and Derek zones out, cock throbbing as he pictures his pack coupled up in full rut. He drains another bottle of water as the heat flares inside of his gut. 

Reaching into the fridge again, Derek pulled and opened another bottle of water. He could feel his hair matted to his scalp. His body was hurting, and for a horrible second, Derek thought he might be dying as he dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor, the water bottle thudding beside him before rolling a few inches away. 

Panting, Derek reached for the bottle. A pair of feet appeared in his view, before Corey could be seen crouching down next to him. “Derek…”

“What’s happening?” Derek panted, shivering as Corey’s hand pressed onto his chest. A sensation like ice settled onto Derek’s pec, radiating out from the beta’s hand like a spiderweb. “Please, Derek.” Corey sighed. “Let me… let me make it better, Alpha.” 

Corey sighed breathlessly as he leaned down, kissing Derek on the lips. The action immediately soothed the Alpha’s body. Derek let his head fall back, surrendering to the sensations of Corey’s hands. Derek understood this was part of the magic, part of the ceremony. Derek relaxed as Corey kissed him, letting his hands circle around as the beta boy climbed on top of him. 

“Da.. Derek.” Corey whined with need. In his own world, Derek had failed to notice Corey being affected the same way Derek ad been. The pale teen was naked, covered in sweat and trembling, as he rubbed against Derek. Straddling the Alpha’s hips, Corey rocked gently against Derek’s hips, and gasped as gripped Derek’s thick cock, before easing back onto it. 

Derek gasped as he entered Corey, feeling the warm embrace of the teen’s guts around his dick. Suddenly, everything was better. The pain and the burning, all gone as Derek and Corey connected. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, his hands on Corey’s thighs. The beta had stopped sweating and his eyes were closed. He nodded, catching his breath. “Couldn’t breathe.” Corey lay his hands on Derek’s chest. “Better now. Thank you, Alpha.” 

Derek sighs as his hips slowly rock up and down. “Corey… I’m… “

“Shh…” Corey whispers. “I know… I know…” 

Derek pulls Corey’s waist down, grinding their hips together in a primal rut. Corey rocks with abandon, adding a twist to his hips as he grinds down into Derek on the downstroke. 

“Alpha…” Corey draws one of Derek’s hands up, and Derek grips the side of Corey’s neck. In moments, they have rolled over, upside down and Derek is hovering over the beta, his hips pile driving into the bottom Beta, as though he’s trying to fuck the teen into the floorboards.

“Yes Alpha! Take me, use me! Close the circle...” Corey begs, pleads with his voice cracking with need. Derek ruts and pants, chasing his need, his orgasm building. He looks into Corey’s eyes, and feels an intense connection with his Beta. Yes, Derek thinks, I love my Mate more than life itself, but, oh man, you wonderful, wonderful guy…

Derek pushes all the way inside, emptying himself into Corey. He can smell the teen’s orgasm coating their stomachs, sealing them together in lust and satisfaction. Derek feels Corey’s arms around him, pulling him down, and Derek rests. 

“Thank you… Alpha.” Corey pants. Derek rises from the floor, Corey’s legs wrapped around his muscular waist. Derek moves them to the couch. He doesn’t want to disturb Jackson, even though it sounds like the entire pack is still going at it with each other upstairs. 

Derek feels himself slip out of Corey’s ass. They lay on the couch, Corey nuzzled up to Derek. The Alpha cannot help the need to connect, and he kisses the top of Corey’s head, before the eighteen year old moves so he can kiss Derek properly. 

Corey lays his head down on Derek’s chest, the two of their heartbeats soon beating in unison, soothing them both. Derek’s eyelids grow heavy, and he hears Corey mumble against his chest as they drift off to sleep.

"Thank you for accepting me into the pack." 

"You're welcome Corey." 

"Derek...?" 

"Yeah?" 

“I love you.” 

Derek lets his arms tighten around Corey, and drifts into sleep, even as a tear crawls down his face.

“I love you too, pup.” 

And Derek means it.


End file.
